Confessions
by kepc
Summary: Stevie returns to Drovers Run to visit Claire and confess a secret . What she finds shatters her plans so she decides to cut her losses and ride off into the sunset.
1. Chapter 1 a visit to Drovers Run

_This story is a little different ._

_Set around the time Stevie returns to the district moving a mob of cattle._

_In this story she did not fall pregnant at fifteen and does not have a daughter from Will Hamilton nor does Claire offer employment and Stevie has already cashed her black opals and has a tidy sum of money gradually building into something more._

_Claire has Charlotte and has begun a relationship with Alex._

_Its been extremely rocky because despite the fact Peter stayed with his wife he is still in contact with Claire and she in turn is torn between two men and their hearts._

**_Drover's Run..._**

Claire has invited Stevie back to have dinner with them .

Tess has taken an instant dislike to her sisters friend and decides she's hiding something.

Confiding in Jodi the two dig around asking questions to try to figure out why she's turned up again after such a long absence from Claire's life.

_..._

**Out near the tennis court..**

Alex stands turning the steaks on the BBQ.

With a huge grin on her face Stevie strides towards him.

"Alex Ryan!" She calls.

Turning his face beams ."Stevie bloody Hall! How in the hell are you?"

...

Throwing herself at him he hugs her affectionately and spins her around.

" Geez you're a sight for sore eyes." He quips as he places her back on the ground.

He watches her eyes sparkle as her beautiful smile lights her face.

Playfully she taps his chest and says ." You look fantastic , age can improve on perfection. How's ya bits do they still work."

He laughs and is about to answer when Claire calls. " Hands off he's taken!"

...

Stevie's smile dims as she looks at Claire then back to Alex and asks ." What you two?"

Smiling Alex nods.

Stevie pulls a face at him and whispers." Pity."

He looks closely at her and begins to reply but only manages." Where'd you get too, we had a fabulous month together and then you just vanished? I searched for months ...nothing!"

" G'day! " Nick offers ending their conversation.

...

Stevie smiles at him and says ." Well hello you must be Alex's brother Nick."

Nick holds out his hand and replies." That's right and with hair like that you must be the infamous Stevie Hall!"

She laughs .

" You're right Alex she's a beauty alright." Nick comments.

Again she laughs then states." He's always been the visual kind Nick , he doesn't look for substance in a woman so long as she has breasts and a heart beat he's happy."

Nick throws his head back and laughs.

Alex flicks her arm and grinning says ." Hey!"

...

"Wanna beer?" She asks him.

Nodding he quips" Yeah it's your shout anyway. I bought the last round."

Her eyes hold his focus for a moment and she walks off chuckling.

Alex's expression isn't lost on Nick.

Nick steps beside his brother and asks. "An old conquest?"

Alex takes a moment to drag his eyes away from her.

" Nah we're just mates Nick."Alex replies.

" So she's gorgeous and smart ." Nick remarks.

Alex is watching her again but pushes his brother and changing subjects says." Grab a plate boofhead and make yourself useful."

...

Stevie enjoys her self thoroughly catching up with Alex and Claire .

The trio reminisce about old times and later after Alex and Nick go home Claire and Stevie sit and chat together.

" It's so good to see you Stevie I've missed you." Claire comments.

Smiling at her friend Stevie replies ." Yeah I've missed you too. It's not the same working the circuit without you."

" You're still riding?" Claire exclaims.

...

"Gotta make a living somehow. " Stevie replies then asks . " So you and Alex have a baby girl that's awesome Claire."

Claire shifts uncomfortably and replies. " Charlotte isn't Alex's Stevie."

Stevie looks shocked and offers. " But he dotes on her I thought..."

Shaking her head Claire replies." Her fathers name is Peter and I was in love with him but it turned out so was his wife."

Stevie's mouth drops open .

Claire shoulders her and says ." You're catchin' flies."

...

Stevie laughs and responds. " And here I was thinking you were shy. A married man and Alex Ryan you're a lucky girl Claire McLeod."

" Hmm." Claire offers with more than a hint of sadness to her voice.

" What?" Stevie asks.

" Peter still messages me and Alex doesn't like it so we fight a lot." Claire explains.

" But you love Alex?" Stevie asks.

" I thought I did ..I mean I do .. Oh hell Stevie of course I love him but I don't think I'm in love with him ... Because I still..I mean Peter ." Claire stops and with sadness in her eyes looks at her friend for understanding.

...

Stevie stands up and shaking her head says." Claire he's our friend and he's taken on someone else's child you owe him the truth."

Claire's face changes and she retorts ."That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it Stevie?"

" You know?"Stevie exclaims.

" I had my suspicions but you've just confirmed it. How about a bit of honesty yourself!"Claire snaps.

" I have my reasons Claire." Stevie bites back.

" Yeah well so do I ." Claire retorts.

Stevie stands stoned faced deciding what to do next.

" I'd better get going I've stayed longer than I'd planned." Stevie comments.

Rising Claire asks. " Are we still ok?"

Stevie nods .

...


	2. Chapter 2 Harry Ryan's trash talk

**_Kilarney.._**

_**"**You're bloody late. We've got an early start in the morning. " Harry grumbles._

_" Ease up old man, you conned us in to coming home to help just be glad we're here." Alex retorts._

_Nick grabs a glass from the bar and pours himself a glass of whiskey._

_" Alex?" Nick questions holding up the decanter._

_Alex nods and slumps down into the chair throwing his leg across the arm._

_..._

_Harry glares at him until he moves his leg._

_" Where have you been?" Harry asks._

_" Drovers." Nick replies._

_Harry grins and asks. " Making any headway with Tess?"_

_Alex exhales a half laugh and quips." She'll be too old to even have babies Harry by the time he gets around to even dating her so you can kiss your Ryan empire goodbye."_

_..._

_" Just because I'm a little more selective than you." Nick retorts._

_Harry looks annoyed and offers. " He's dating Claire McLeod nothing wrong with his taste anymore."_

_Alex grins and asks." Whatya mean anymore?"_

_Harry changes subjects but it's not lost on Alex._

_..._

_Nick jabbers away and during the conversation mentions the appearance of Stevie Hall back on Drovers Run._

_" Trash I don't know why Claire has anything to do with her she's just trouble." Harry remarks._

_" You don't even know her Old Man how can you say that? " Alex rebuffs him._

_Harry shifts in his seat and pointing at Alex growls " Stay away from her and never bring her here. " _

_" Might be a bit tricky Old Man she's Claire's friend too."Alex huffs._

_..._

**Drovers Run.. Late the following day..**

Alex notes the strange car parked out the front but doesn't know it.

" Hello"He calls softly as he kicks his boots off at the back door.

With the huge bunch of roses in his hand he creeps through looking for Claire deciding to surprise her.

Hearing voices in the living room he pushes the door open.

" Hi." He offers.

Claire turns and her face reddens.

" Alex! You're early." She gushes .

Alex glares as Peter stands with Charlotte in his arms.

...

"Well this looks bloody cosy." Alex snarls.

" It's not what you think Alex." Claire begins.

Claire stands looking at him and then back at Peter.

" And what is it that I think?" Alex questions.

" It's all innocent Alex. Peter wants to be involved in Charlottes life." Claire offers.

...

She sees the anger in him and hears the bitterness in his voice when he asks.'Yeah and how's Peter's wife feel about that?"

" She doesn't know I'm here." Peter answers smuggly.

Claire looks hurt.

" Lying to her again ya bastard." Alex pushes.

" Alex!" Claire cautions.

" Get out of this house and our lives." Alex snarls.

" She doesn't know I'm here because I left her." Peter offers looking straight at Claire.

...

"Ya slimy bastard get out!" Alex yells.

Without moving Peter holds Claire's gaze and says ." I want another chance Claire I love you and I want us to be a family ."

Alex throws the flowers onto the floor and says." Get out before I throw you out you scumbag. You didn't want her remember! I'm taking care of Claire and Charlotte now so rack off!"

He begins to move forward.

Peter hands the baby to Claire ready for trouble.

...

" Alex stop!"Claire states.

Alex looks at her and says. "Me or him Claire make your choice now."

"Don't give me ultimatums Alex. You need to give me time to work this out. Peter is her Father." Claire warns.

"He's just a sperm donor Claire , I've been her Father from day one."Alex says confidently.

" No Alex you can't force me to choose. " Claire states.

"Ya just did Claire." Alex says sadly then adds . "It should have been easy if you were in love with me! Was I just a convenient Daddy?"

" Alex please don't do this. It's not like that." Claire asks.

Shaking his head he replies ." The only thing Ive done was to love you Claire but I guess it wasn't enough."

As he turns he kicks the flowers across the floor and punches the door on his way out .

...


	3. Chapter 3 A date with Tess

**_A country farm house..set in a lush valley of a thousand acres._**

_"There you go two sets of keys to the house and two for the sheds." Dan Walters says smiling at the pretty red head._

_Holding out her hand he takes it and as she shakes it she states. " Great doing business with you Dan and I'll be in touch as soon as I'm ready to lease some more land."_

_Smiling he asks her one more time if she'd let him buy her dinner but once again she declines._

_..._

_**Two months pass ..**_

_Stevie places the phone down and with a huge smile on her face grabs her hat and walks down the hallway.**  
**_

_ Stopping at the second bedroom door she moves in and grabs her watch._

_Fastening it around her wrist as she moves to the back door._

_..._

_As she walks across to the cattle yards a Ute drives in with the air horns blaring._

_Frowning she looks annoyed._

_Her face brightens as he climbs from the car ._

_ She runs. _

_He laughs loudly as he hugs her._

_ "You're looking well Stevie." He remarks._

_" Oh Ben I'm really well but I feel so much better now that you're here." She says smiling up at him._

_..._

_The cousins chatter on for awhile and then he looks at her seriously and asks. " Did you go and see him like you promised me you would?"_

_She nods her head as he smiles at her . " And ?"_

_ Shaking her head she replies. " And nothing Ben ."_

_" You didn't tell him did you?" He pushes._

_..._

_She flexes her hands in her gloves and looking at then replies." I couldn't Ben he's happy and he's with Claire and she's got a little baby girl."_

_" So we move forward with just us." He says softly._

_He watches her, sadness oozing from her as she nods slowly._

_He grins when she shakes it off and says . " Great timing Benny boy the trucks will be here soon and our empire begins. "_

_Turning her back towards the yards he playfully puts his arm around her shoulder and says. " I'm always here for the big moments in your life." _

_She smiles and replies. "Yep you're the one man I can count on every time."_

_..._

**...Drovers Run...boundary fence..**

Jodi and Tess pull up at the fence .

Climbing from the car both girls call greetings.

" Hi ! You're a bit late. " Nick replies.

Arriving at the fence answers. " Yeah sorry about that Claire was supposed to be back but she never showed."

...

" I'll forgive you if you'll let me buy you dinner at the pub tonight. " Nick offers.

Tess gets a cheeky smile on her face and asks. " Beer too?"

Grinning from ear to ear Nick replies ." An entire keg if you want."

She giggles and replies." One and I'm fun , two and I'm anybody's."

"If I buy one and a half would you be mine then?" He asks playfully.

Looking coy she turns and calls over shoulder . " Lets wait and see shall we ."

Grinning he lifts the crowbar and continues working on the post...

...

"Any word from Alex?" Jodi asks.

Shaking his head Nick replies . "Not a word he's in far North Queensland at the moment though."

Jodi looks puzzled. "How do you know that if you haven't heard from him?"

" Bank statements Jodes. He's following the circuit again." Nick replies.

Jodi nods.

...


	4. Chapter 4 Tess McLeod's boyfriend

**_Mount Isa ...Queensland...one month later._**

_Alex picks himself up out of the dirt as the announcer excitedly tells the crowd he's hit the lead._

_Raising his hands in the air Alex acknowledges the audience._

_As he ambles to the fence he spots a pretty blonde smiling at him._

_He winks at her._

_Smiling back at him she moves towards the gate._

_Too easy he thinks to himself._

_..._

_" Still a man whore I see !"Brett Higgins quips opening the tall steel gate for his old friend._

_ " You're just jealous mate." Alex grins as he shakes his hand._

_" If you've got time I wouldn't mind catching up for a beer. " Brett offers._

_Alex is distracted as he winks at the busty blonde who is looking appreciatively at him ._

_" Still got the same number?" Alex asks._

_"Yep."Brett calls back as Alex slides his arm over the news girls shoulder._

_" I'll call you later if I find time."Alex answers._

_Brett grins after him and offers. " Stevie's a better friend than you at least she stopped and talked to me."_

_..._

_Alex let's the blonde go as he spins back . " Is she here?'_

_" No I saw her at the Royal Easter Show in Sydney she was showing stud bulls. " Brett answers._

_Alex speaks to the blonde and looking annoyed she storms off._

_Walking back to him Alex asks." How'd she look ? Did she ask after me?"_

_..._

**_Drovers Run..._**

Nick pulls into Drovers Run and kills the engine.

"Ok that was date number six does this mean your my girlfriend now?" Nick asks.

"Hmmm Nick Ryan's girlfriend do I want to be known by that title?"Tess teases playfully.

" I can be Tess McLeod's boyfriend if that makes it easier. " Nick whispers as he moves in the kiss her.

Placing her index finger on his lips she asks." Would you like to continue this in my room?"

Leaning back he looks at her and quips. " If I do that I may never want to go home!"

She giggles and let's him kiss her again.

...

_**Drovers Run the following day.**_

_" You can't just walk out like this Claire!" Tess begs._

_" I'm not walking out Tess don't be so bloody melodramatic." Claire growls._

_Close to shedding angry tears Tess yells. "Well what am I supposed to do I don't know enough about the farm yet to run it?"_

_" Well while you were swanning around the city drinking cafe lattes I was working my arse off trying to run this place now it's your turn! Sink or swim Tess is how farming works."Claire snaps at her._

_..._

_The argument rages on for over an hour until Peter arrives and begins to load Claire's belongings into his car._

_"This is all your fault" Tess accuses._

_" She's been tied to this rotten hole her entire life Tess both my daughter and her Mother deserve better." Peter growls ._

_ In anger Tess storms off without saying goodbye._

_Equally as angry Claire doesn't chase her._

_..._

_**One month later..**_

_"Stevie phone for you!" Ben calls._

_" Who is it?" She whispers with her hand over the phone._

_"Tess McLeod." He replies._

_Frowning Stevie opens with. " Tess! Hello this is surprise is everything ok?" _

_..._

_Ben is sitting in the kitchen finishing breakfast when Stevie walks back into the room looking puzzled._

_Grace flits around cleaning up and asks ." Is everything ok?"_

_" Weirdest phone call I've ever had." Stevie offers._

_ " What do you mean?" Ben asks._

_" I've just been offered a job as overseer on Drover's Run." Stevie offers._

_..._

_ " I thought Claire McLeod ran Drovers Run?" Ben asks. _

_" Mcleods? Drovers Run? How do you know about that? " Grace asks looking surprised ._

_" My friend owns it and until a couple of weeks ago ran it. How do you know about it?" Stevie asks Grace._

_" Kingston is my Mothers maiden name I was born Grace Mcleod."Grace offers._

_" You're kidding!" Stevie exclaims._


	5. Chapter 5 Share

**Adelaide Show..A month later...**

Alex wanders around the perimeter of the main arena searching.

Smiling he watches as he spots her.

Climbing into the grandstand he sits down beside a tall bloke with a little blonde baby on his lap.

Between watching the event he chats to the bloke beside him and plays boo with the little girl.

"She's a little cutie and she has beautiful eyes." Alex remarks.

The bloke is glued to the arena and as he glances at Alex replies. "Oh yeah she is ."

Alex asks . "Have we met before?"

" No we haven't . " The guy replies as he lifts the little girl up and moves away.

Alex watches him go and turns back to watch the bulls.

...

Ben takes the bull and hands the baby to Stevie.

" He's here Stevie !" Ben tells her .

"Where?" She asks.

Grace arrives .

Stevie hands the baby to her ." Disappear Grace quickly."

...

As Grace walks away Stevie turns as he calls her name.

She smiles .

Hugging her tightly he says . " Gee you're tough to find. It was only that I saw Brett awhile back that I've been able to track you down. How are you? You look fantastic."

" I'm well Alex and yourself?" She asks.

Nodding . " I'm good!"

"Liar." She says before she thinks her comment through.

" Sorry."She adds quickly.

" No you're right I've been better." He replies then looks at Ben who didn't have time to leave.

" Oh ..Alex Ryan this is my cousin Ben Hall. Ben meet Alex Ryan."Stevie offers.

Alex shakes his hand and says. " Where's your baby?"

Ben looks at Alex stunned and says ." My girlfriends got him I mean her."

Alex frowns and says ." Right. Pleased to meet you. Come on then Stevie I'll buy you a beer."

" Oh I really can't right now Alex can I meet you later?"Stevie replies.

" No it's taken me ages to find you again, I won't take no for an answer."Alex grins.

Walking off with him Stevie turns back to Ben he holds his hands up questioning she shakes her head.

...

" So what happened with Claire?" Stevie asks as she sits beside him on the bar stool.

He looks at her carefully and then takes a sip of his beer.

" She wasn't in love with me enough." He replies.

She nods.

Turning his head he studies her face ." You knew didn't you?"

...

He watches as she looks uncomfortable as she answers . " She does love you Alex. Look I really need to get going Alex it's been great catching up with you but I have things I need to do."

He nods and as she stands he asks ." Like feeding your baby?"

Her mouth drops open and she babbles . " No! A baby no not me!"

With a small grin on his face he nods towards her chest and then skulls the last of his beer and says . "Come on you can introduce us formally."

She looks stunned then glances at her chest as sees the telltale wet circle where her milk had leaked through her shirt .

She stares at him.

" I met her this afternoon when your cousin had her and that" He grins pointing to her shirt ." Used to happen to Claire all the time."

Standing he holds out his hand and helps her to her feet.

...


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

**_The show grounds .. Stevie 's camp..._**

_As Stevie and Alex near the camp a babies cries can be heard._

_" Sounds like the tucker truck is needed urgently ." Alex chuckles._

_Stevie doesn't know whether to laugh or cry ._

_Ben and Grace are busy trying to calm the baby and don't see them approach._

_..._

_Dressed in a white jumpsuit the baby spots it's Mother and cries harder._

_Stevie is distressed by the circumstances but offers. " Just give me one minute Grace . " _

_Hurrying into the back of the float Stevie quickly changes her top ._

_The baby stops crying._

_..._

_Still straightening her top Stevie moves back to the others and glares at Grace._

_Alex is holding the baby and says . " She just needed a cuddle Stevie, she's nodded off briefly but she's wet and won't sleep long, if you grab a nappy I'll change her for you." _

_Ben is standing behind Alex and shakes his head vigorously at Stevie ._

_She tries not to grin ._

_Taking the baby from Alex she's suggests. " Ben will grab you a beer Alex while I change her." _

_..._

_Five minutes later Alex is happily talking bulls with Grace and Ben and enjoying his beer when Stevie sits to feed the baby._

_Several times Alex draws the conversation back to the baby but Grace and Ben skilfully steer him away._

_With the baby full and in a contented slumber Alex stands and says ." I'd better get going. Stevie will you be here tomorrow?"_

_She nods and replies." Yes we're here for another two days."_

_..._

_Alex smiles at her and is about to speak when a baby begins to cry._

_Leaning over he looks puzzled by the fact the baby Stevie is holding is asleep._

_Looking towards the float he looks back at Stevie and asks ." There's two?" _

_With a forced smile she nods._

_He looks at Grace and Ben and asks." Is that one yours?"_

_Ben and Grace look at each other and are about to own up when Stevie states." No Alex he's mine too."_

_His face is blank and she can't read it._

_..._

**Drover's Run..**_  
_

_Nick is standing talking with Meg, Terry, Jodi and Tess._

_ "No luck with Stevie Hall?" Nick asks._

Tess shakes her head and replies. "No she's got a six month lease on a property further south and is just setting up a breeding program. Currently she's doing all the Agricultural shows with her two workers to get her brand out there."

" Bloody hell she would have been perfect Tess . I'm sorry I can't help. With bloody Alex nicking off the old man is riding me with every step I take." Nick grumbles.

...

" I never thought Claire would walk away from Drover's either. They're both being irresponsible." Tess growls.

"Tess that's unfair ! Claire has already given up so much for this farm surely you wouldn't deny her love as well?" Meg cautions.

" She had Alex." Tess replies.

" Yes she did but then why is she with Peter?"Meg argues.

" Because she's selfish." Tess snaps feeling anger , sadness and grief trying to strangle her voice from her throat.

" Maybe she's trying to make sure Charlotte doesn't have to be separated from a parent like you both were."Meg suggests.

Tess looks at Meg .

Her expression softens.

...

" Do you think she'll come back Mum?" Jodi asks.

" Of course she will Jodi, Claire is Drovers Run ,this is just an extended holiday and you all know she deserves this. If she was leaving for good she'd have taken all of her things and she didn't. I think we need to back off and give her some space and our love and support ." Meg explains .

" And what about Alex?" Tess pushes.

" I have no doubt they love each other but I think circumstance pulled them together and they both clung to each other desperately wanting the same things. Time will answer all of our questions but we can't push either of them."Meg replies .


	7. Chapter 7 The Letter

**_..Two months later.._**

Alex's Ute pulls up outside Stevie's place.

As he climbs from the car his smile is wide.

Stevie's twins are crawling around on the grass a short distance from where she's working.

Squatting down he chats to them .

Bundling them into his arms he walks towards Stevie.

Smiling she says." Here he is my fair weather friend ! Where have you been?"

...

"Drover's Run!" He answers.

Holding her smile she quips. " Ahh the big reunion how'd that go?"

She searches his face for clues but she sees his poker face arrive.

" Well numb nuts has moved in with her and no one appears happy about it! But I got to see Charlotte plus Claire and I didn't yell at each other."He offers.

Placing her hand on his arm she says. " You have a friendship that's very precious Alex and you can't let their partnership ruin that."

With a small smile on his face he nods and replies. "Yeah I guess plus we're still neighbours."

...

Her smile fades and she offers " Sorry to hear about Harry . How are you?"

He looks sad and nodding replies. " Yeah I'm ok . Considering how much we fought and how I hated his interference in my life I still loved the old bastard."

" Through all the ups and downs in your life he was the one constant ." She muses.

He smiles at her and says . " Yeah..you've been a good mate Stevie. Thanks for putting up with me."

" Ehh it's a tough job but I have to do it because no one else likes ya!" She replies.

"Claire does." He grins.

" Yeah but she's as silly as I am." She quips .

He bumps her with his hip.

She laughs.

...

" Thought I'd come for a cuppa before ya move."Alex states.

She laughs and quips." The new place is actually closer to you! "

"Yeah I know." He agrees.

She waits for more from him.

"To tell the truth I was a bit bored and lonely."He explains.

"Right so now I'm the morale officer too!" She jokes.

He grins at her.

...

" Where's Ben and Grace?" He asks.

" They took another mob to the new place they should be back any minute."She answers then asks. " I wrote you a letter ages ago , you didn't get it did you?"

" Bloody hell you writing letters and I missed it! What was it about?" He answers following her inside.

" Oh it was a full on love letter Alex scented and everything." She chuckles.

" Damn." He laughs.

She holds the door open as he walks through with the babies still in his arms.

...

Standing in the kitchen Alex says ." Stevie we're great mates and yet you've never told me who the Father of your baby's is?"

Inhaling she says. "Alex!"

" Yeah I know mind my own business." He states.

She smiles and answers." I've always had bad timing and this part of my life is just another one of those mistimed events."

...

"Why did you go through with it all then?" He asks.

" They are a little piece of him." She says softly.

" Does he know?" He inquires.

" The less you know the safer my secret is Alex. "She replies.

Alex smiles at her and quips." Who knew there was this beautiful soft Stevie Hall?"

She laughs and changes subjects.

...

Bonnie begins to grizzle so Stevie takes her baby girl from him.

"Are you in a hurry Alex ? She's been a little grizzly today and needing more feeds." Stevie explains.

Alex sits down at the table with Nash on his lap.

Smiling at her he replies. "No I'm my own boss and I can spare the time for an old friend."

Shaking her head she quips." So now I'm an excuse to be a blugger too?"

He pulls a comical face as she sits opposite him and discreetly feeds the baby.

...

The two friends discuss her new farm lease and the bloodlines of the cattle she hopes to grow.

Nash wriggles around on Alex's lap so he stands the baby up so he's facing him.

Animatedly Alex entertains him.

Stevie enjoys watching them together but feels a shard of pain in her heart.

Nash is flexing his legs bobbing up and down happily when he says. " Da da da."

Alex laughs and replies ." Da da da."

Nash studies his mouth then grinning jumps again " da da da."

...

Alex looks at Stevie and asks."When did he start talking?"

Swallowing hard she rallies a big grin and says." Just then!"

Alex looks back at the baby and coos." Da da da."

Nash laughs and bounces up and down on his fat little legs. "Da da"

Alex kisses his cheek.

Stevie inhales deeply then rises and moves over to make a pot of tea.

...

Two hours later Stevie stands watching him drive away .

Her sadness threatens to drown her.

If life were are game of finders keepers ,he'd definitely be a keeper but she wasn't the finder.

His heart belonged somewhere else.

...

**_Kilarney late in the afternoon several days later..._**

Nick and Alex have spent the day sorting through Harry's personal papers.

" Hey this ones addressed to you! " Nick offers holding up a mauve envelope.

" Who's it from?" Alex asks.

...

Turning it over Nick replies." No name just a post office box number."

Waving it in front of his face Nick grins and says . " Smells really good."

Alex laughs and standing moves over and takes it from his brother.

As soon as Alex smells the envelope he grins.

It has to be from Stevie.

She wasn't joking ,it is perfumed.

" Has to be from Stevie she asked me if I'd ever received a letter she sent to me!" Alex remarks looking at the envelope in his hand.

...

As he lifts the triangular flap he realises someone has tampered with it.

"It's already been opened Nick !Bloody old man even from the grave he's messing in my life. " Alex states as he begins to read aloud.

"It's dated over a year ago." Alex remarks.

" Before you and Claire got together!" Nick replies.

"Meaning." Alex questions while frowning at his brother.

" Meaning you're holding a perfumed letter from a beautiful woman and Harry had opened it. Something in that letter didn't make the old man happy or he would have given it to you." Nick explains."

...

Alex laughs at him and quips. "You've been hanging around girls too long you're starting to think like a female. "

Nick grins and suggests."We'll see ! Come on read it! What does it say?"

Alex grins at him and shaking his head begins to read out loud."G'Day handsome! Bet ya never expected a letter from me..."

Alex stops speaking and continues reading.

Nick sees the colour drain from his face.

Alex runs for the door.

" Hey! What's the letter say ?" Nick calls after him.

...


	8. Chapter 8 A push in the wrong direction

**_Mulga Downs...Stevie's new lease .._**

_Grace had left three hours earlier to go and visit her sick Mother down in the city._

_Ben and Stevie finish up the work for the day as Ben has plans for a big night in town with the doctors new receptionist._

_" You sure you'll be right Stevie there's a lot of dark clouds around . I reckon we're in for a storm." Ben asks ._

_Shaking her head she quips. " I think I'll survive Ben."_

_He smiles at her and asks. " Don't you think it's about time you went on a date yourself?"_

_..._

_She laughs loudly and answers . " Oh yeah I'd be a catch, me and my maternity bras , nappy bag and two delightful ankle biters." _

_He wraps her up in a bear hug and replies. " Don't sell yourself short Stevie you are awesome." _

_She accepts his hug then pushes back and quips." You're family you have to say that."_

_..._

**Drovers Run..**

Nick pulls up at the house and smiles spotting Tess walking towards the car.

Opening the door she throws her overnight bag onto the floor and climbs into the cab.

" I would have come in to get you." Nick remarks leaning over to kiss her hello.

Placing her hand on his face she enjoys the kiss and then explains. " I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"You're going to have to get used to him Tess they seem pretty tight. " Nick offers.

...

Driving along the road towards Gungellan they chat about Claire , Peter and Alex.

" I really thought Alex and Claire would get back together Nick." Tess says sadly.

" Yeah me too but if she's happy isn't that all that matters. Even if you don't like him he's still Charlotte's Father." Nick offers .

Inhaling Tess lets out a huge sigh and answers . " I guess. How's Alex doing?"

...

Nick glances over at her then back to the road.

He hesitates then tells her about the letter and how Alex reacted.

"What do you think it means?"Tess asks picking up on Nicks concern.

" I really don't know Tess but if you'd seen the look on his face." Nick replies.

...

"So where is he now?" Tess asks.

" I have no idea. He's been through a lot lately and I just hope it's not something that will cause him more grief." Nick answers.

Tess reaches over and places her hand on his knee." He's tough Nick I'm sure he'll be fine."

Moving his arm forward Nick places his hand over hers and replies. "Yeah you're right . Now what would you like to do ?"

" Well if Alex is out let's go to your place." Tess says grinning at him.

" Ok !" Nick says as he puts his foot down on the accelerator .

...

**_Mulga Downs.._**

_Stevie has buckets set around in various places as water drips from the ceiling ._

_Outside a massive storm dumps record amounts of rain on the district._

_With an almighty crack a lightning bolt hits a gum tree splitting it and sends it crashing to the ground taking the power line with it._

_Stumbling over to the cupboard in the darkness she accidentally knocks one Nash's little lace up boots onto the floor._

_Stevie retrieves the candles and torches and curses herself for not being more organised._

_Yet again Bonnie's cry is heard above the storm and Stevie quickly retrieves her from the room in the hope Nash doesn't wake too._

_..._

_Stevie feeds the baby and notes she's still quite hot. _

_Before placing her back in her cot Stevie administers baby panadol assuming shes teething._

_Finally the baby settles._

_Deep in her own thoughts Stevie jumps as a loud banging on the door scares the daylights out of her._

_Quickly she opens the door and a large gust of wind blows several internal doors closed._

_..._

_ Alex steps inside with water dripping from him. _

_He pushes the door closed as another gust resists his efforts._

_" You're a sight for sore eyes . I hope you brought beer ." Stevie quips._

_He doesn't smile at her._

_Her expression changes too._

_..._

_" Alex! What's wrong? What's happened?" She asks seeing an expression on his face she's never seen before._

_Searching in his pocket he holds up his hand and asks . " Would you like to explain this too me?"_

_Stevie's heart slows almost to a stop then races like it's trying to escape her body._

_In his hand Alex is holding a mauve envelope with a letter she wrote after she took off without telling him why._

_..._

_She stands staring at him unsure of his mood._

_" You're dripping wet Alex take off your jacket." She says trying to buy time for thought._

_His face remains blank and his voice is cold when he answers. " I won't be here long."_

_He's angry, really angry ._

_..._

_" You said you never got it?" She states._

_His jaw is clenched when he mumbles something about Harry._

_"I've seen you face to face." He snarls._

_" But you had Claire."She offers._

_..._

_" I thought we were freinds." He yells at her._

_" We are." She offers stunned by his responce._

_"Were." He yells._

_She fires . " What do you mean were?"_

_"Ya bloody lied to me Stevie and you expect me to just forget that!" _

_Panic rises in her and she responds." I never lied ."_

_..._

_Bonnie cries from the bedroom beside them._

_" I can't do this now Alex ." Stevie growls distracted by the baby._

_" You will talk about it bloody well now because I want answers." He yells ignoring her pleas._

_" Alex not now ! Bonnie is unwell and I need to concentrate on her."Stevie argues._

_..._

_"Were you ever going to tell me?" He screams at her._

_Feeling sick with worry and anger she yells back at him. "What do you think I did with the letter and when I first came back to a Drovers Run I wanted to tell you but you had Claire and I thought Charlotte was yours! "_

_He looks unmoved by her reply and his face contorts like something in his mouth tastes disgusting." My children not one but two. You let me hold them and play with them."_

_His voice softens momentarily when he says." Nash called me Da and you never told me I was!"_

_Bonnie's cries engulf Stevie's heart and she says. " I can't do this now. You'll have to come back Alex."_

_" I'm not going anywhere ." He snarls._

_..._

_"Get out of my home before I unlock the gun cabinet." She yells at him pushing him in the chest._

_He shoves her back._

_In slow motion she stumbles backwards and places her foot awkwardly on Nash's boot._

_Alex reaches out to grab her hand but she crashes hard into the tea chest ._

_Winded her face grimaces in pain._

_..._

_Kneeling beside her he apologises profusely._

_Running his hand over her face she slaps at him as she stands and tries to suck in air._

_" Get out! We don't need you." She squeaks torn between a wide gulf of sadness and pain._

_He tries to apologise again._

_She closes her eyes holding back the tears and through gritted teeth growls . " Leave!"_

_..._


	9. Chapter 9 Get up and dust yourself off

**_Kilarney..Late the following morning._**

_Alex stands talking to Nick, Tess and Claire after unhooking the horse float Claire has just returned._

_"So you've had minimal damage Claire ." Alex asks ._

_"Yeah just a few boughs down and a couple of loose sheets of tin on the pump shed. Terry and Peter are fixing those now ." Claire replies._

_..._

_" Who's this?" Nick asks as they all turn to watch a blue Ute pull to a stop and a tall dark headed bloke unfold himself from the cab._

_Frowning Alex answers. " Its Ben Hall." _

_"Stevie's cousin?" Claire asks._

_" Yeah!" Alex answers._

_" Wonder what he wants?"Nick muses._

_..._

_Ben walks swiftly towards them and before anyone can react throws two thumping punches at Alex, the first hits his stomach and the second his face._

_Alex lands flat on his back conscious but stunned by the aggression and force of which it was delivered._

_Nick and the girls move between Alex and Ben as Alex wobbles to his feet and dusts himself off._

_" You stay away from her you low life bastard and if you ever hurt her like that again I'll kill you." Ben snarls._

_..._

_"It was an accident Ben she tripped on Nash's boot. I wasn't trying to hurt her!" Alex growls back at him._

_Ben faces contorts with a deep anger and hatred ." You've been hurting her from the first day she met you. She has a cracked rib thanks to you and your lack of care, kindness or compassion. "_

_Before Alex can reply Ben moves to walk off._

_"Alex! What have you done this time?" Claire scolds._

_Turning back Ben yells. "I don't know why she'd even bother telling you because personally I don't think you give a rats arse . If you did you would have stayed and taken them both to hospital instead of me ringing an ambulance when I got home. Stevie sent me to tell you Bonnie's in intensive care , they think it's meningitis."_

_..._

_Everyone looks at Alex._

_His face pales ._

_ Ben drives off._

_"Who's Bonnie?"Claire asks._

_Alex looks at her and answers . " My daughter."_

_..._

_As the words spill from his lips something whacks him in the chest and his ears ring._

_By saying it out loud it becomes reality._

_The other three are stunned._

_" What's meningitis?" Alex asks._

_..._

_" Your daughter!" Nick states then questions. "Is that what was in the letter? Stevie has your daughter?"_

_" Meningitis is really dangerous Alex especially for babies. I think it's an inflamation of the brain." Tess offers._

_" You have a baby with Stevie?" Claire exclaims then asks."How old is she?"_

_"I don't know ."Alex answers as he runs to his Ute._

_..._

_"Did you know he has a daughter?" Claire asks looking at Nick._

_"No I didn't ." Nick replies ._

_Tess, Nick and Claire discuss the arrival of a baby and the fact none of them knew ._

_After a few minutes Claire asks. "Tess are you coming back with me?" _

_"Yeah I might as well. " Tess responds._

_"I wonder who Nash is?" Nick laments._


	10. Chapter 10 You're no lady!

**_Fisher hospital...Intensive Care Unit..._**

_Alex sits beside the cot and holds the hand of his baby girl ,__comparing the size of his massive fingers to her own delicate, dainty ones._

_Studying her pinkie finger he notes how perfect her fingernails are and he imagines her older and painting them in all the latest fashion colours._

_Leaning down he kisses her hand ._

_..._

_The tingling sting of tears begins in the corners of his eyes._

_He feels his chest tighten and a sensation in the back of his throat ._

_His chin screws up first, followed by the remainder of his face._

_Hot tears fall and his nose runs ._

_Slapping at them with his hand , he sniffs again._

_..._

_A hand offers a tissue ._

_He takes it._

_The owner of the hand rests it on his shoulder._

_He sniffs loudly ._

_A noise he's never heard before escapes from his throat._

_The hand slides around him, followed by its mate and he feels her warm ,sweet breath on his neck_

_..._

_More noises come in an anguished muddle ._

_His shoulders tremble as he looses any control he had._

_He wonders at her powers of forgiveness._

_She's offering comfort after all he's put her through._

_..._

_He stands and turns ,her hands are still on him._

_Conscious of her sore ribs her holds her as if she were a butterfly._

_She slides her arms around his waist ._

_Her body shaking uncontrollably._

_Resting her face on his chest she cries._

_..._

_Her anguish mixes with his own and he's shocked by how much sadder he feels because she's crying._

_After a time he leans back and lifting her face leans and kisses her ever so softly._

_She accepts it initially then moves away._

_Frightened by her own lack of restraint she says. " I'll be back soon."_

_..._

_Scurrying off to the the bathroom Stevie washes her face ._

_Inhaling deeply several times she tries to gain control._

_"Get a grip Hall he's just in shock and feeling sad and guilty. He loves Claire not you."She coaches herself._

_Her face scrunches again. _

_Hearing someone entering she quickly enters the cubicle and closes the door._

_Dropping the lid she sits down and cries._

_..._

_Pulling yet another piece of paper off the roll she blows her nose again._

_"Are you coming out or are ya gunna stay in there all day?"Alex asks._

_She flings the door open and angrily whispers. "What in the hell are you doing in here ? Can't you read it's says ladies and the last time I looked you sure as he'll weren't a lady."_

_Despite the sadness of the situation he grins at her._

_"That didn't come out right did it?" She asks._

_Smiling with his eyes still glassy from crying he replies. " I'm just thrilled you recognised I'm no lady."_

_..._

_She gives him a funny grin then moves to walk passed him._

_He steps in front of her._

_Puzzled she looks up at him._

_Taking her face in his hands he kisses her again ._

_..._

_She pushes back and says. " No Alex you didn't want me before so you can't have me now. It hurts too much ."_

_" You don't know what I want!" He retorts._

_"Yes I do! You want Claire." She answers._

_..._

_Grabbing the door she pulls it open . _

_"In case you hadn't noticed Claire's taken!" He offers._

_" Wrong answer." She says sadly and moves away from him._

_Dejectedly he stands listening to the whoosh of the hydraulic door as it slowly closes._

_..._

_Arriving back beside the cot Alex finds Stevie sitting with Bonnie._

_Gently placing his hand on her shoulder he whispers . " Once she's better I really need to talk to you Stevie ok?"_

_Looking up at him and trying desperately to lighten the mood she smiles and teases." You can talk to me here Alex!"_

_" No what I need to say needs to be said in private without distractions."He says seriously._

_They look at each other for awhile then she nods and answers. "Ok." _


	11. Chapter 11 Amelia and Alexander

**Drover's Run...**

" No Claire I don't see why I should go . I don't like him and I don't know her!" Peter argues.

" You should go because they're my friends and their baby is sick and we should support them."Claire growls.

" What like he supported me!" Peter snarls.

" Now that's just childish and petty and a completely different set of circumstances.." Claire snaps.

...

" Alright I'll go but if he looks like he's getting aggressive or hitting on you I'm outta there."Peter states.

Shaking her head she says . " If the situation was reversed they'd both be there Peter I know they would."

Nodding he places his hands on her upper arms and rubs them as he speaks to her.

" Ok I'll try but this is really going to be difficult for me. I'm the bad guy remember the one who split you and Alex up." Peter says.

" You didn't split us up Peter, it was me and eventually people will realise I'm happy with you and hopefully Alex will be happy with Stevie." Claire explains.

Leaning forward she kisses him.

He hugs her.

...

" Come on Terry hurry up or they'll go without us. "Meg calls.

" Yeah! Yeah! Keep ya shirt on I was looking for this!" Terry explains.

" What is it?" Meg asks .

"A mobile for her cot." Terry says proudly.

Meg smiles and says." You're sweet Terry."

"Sweet enough to kiss." He asks .

...

" Argh please save it for the bedroom!" Jodi quips as she scurries through the lounge.

" You should be happy someone loves ya Mother at her age. " Terry defends innocently.

" What ya mean at my age? I'm still young and beautiful?!"Meg comments.

"Course ya are Meggy." Terry comments giving her a quick kiss.

" Oh enough already Get! Get! Get!" Jodi says as she playfully pushes them towards the front door of the cottage.

...

**_Fisher Hospital..._**

_Bonnie has woken with a happy little smile on her face._

_Alex was holding her hand when she began to wriggle ._

_" Stevie !" He whispers and stretching out his leg pushes her foot._

_Sitting in the chair nearby Stevie stretches and yawns._

_" She's waking up." Alex explains ._

_Rising quickly Stevie presses the buzzer to call the nurse then leans over Alex._

_..._

_" Hello little one." Alex coos._

_Bonnie stretches again and a brief smile crosses her face. _

_As Anne the nurse arrives Bonnie begins to grizzle._

_"What's the matter ? Why is she crying?" Alex asks sounding alarmed._

_..._

_ " My guess is she's spotted her mother and wants to be fed. " Anne replies._

_" Oh yeah it's been awhile since she's had a drink."He replies._

_" Can I feed her now?" Stevie asks ._

_Anne smiles and asks ." Give me five minutes to check a few things and then we'll set you up ok?" _

_Stevie nods as again her tears fall, this time with relief._

_ Instinctively Alex draws her in to comfort her._

_She lets him._

_..._

**In the waiting room Fisher Hospital..**

" I wish they'd tell us something. " Nick grumbles.

" She must be still sleeping comfortably or we would have heard something by now." Tess soothes.

" It's weird Tess I have a niece and I'm sitting here worried about her and I don't even know what she looks like or how big she is!" Nick comments.

" Well a little older than Charlotte and she must look like Alex or Stevie I guess. " Tess offers.

" I wonder if she's a little red head?" Nick muses.

...

" So you knew nothing about her?" Tess asks.

Shaking his head Nick replies. " No not a thing and I don't think Alex did either!"

Claire, Peter, Charlotte, Terry ,Meg and Jodi arrive and take the edge off the waiting.

"Well that's nice that Peter came to show support." Nick whispers .

" Yeah a bit of a shock too."Tess answers.

" Don't make a negative out of it Tess. He's obviously trying."Nick suggest.

Tess looks up at Nick and nods.

He playfully leans over and kisses her.

...

**_ICU_**

Alex is sitting beside Stevie with his right arm loosely across the back of the chair while his left hand brushes his daughter's head and touches the softness of her cheeks.

" Any chance you could back it up a bit Alex?"Stevie asks.

" Why ?" He questions.

" I'm a little uncomfortable that's why!" She remarks.

" You weren't shy before." He teases.

She glares at him.

He moves and standing up asks if she'd like a glass of water.

...

She smiles and nods .

Placing the cup beside her he looks at her and asks." What are we going to do Stevie?"

Finishing the drink she hands the cup to him and replies." Just live our lives as they are I guess."

" But I want more than that." He says forcefully.

Shaking her head she replies." We don't always get what we want Alex. It'll be a little tricky for a while because I'm still feeding them but you can have them for visits . If I express milk for them you could probably have them for six or seven hours at a time."

"No that's not enough!" He tells her.

With an angry look on her face she retorts. "Take it or leave it Alex. No court in the country would make me give more considering how young they are ."

" No I didn't mean that Stevie maybe you could come and stay over on Kilarney or I could come over to your place. I don't want to take them away from you!."He explains.

Relief brings her heart peace ,she thought he was going to try and take them from her.

...

" Alex can you take her please." Stevie asks.

Quickly he lifts Bonnie into his arms and kisses her cheek.

She snuggles into his chest.

" Stevie what's her middle name?" He asks.

...

Standing up she touches the baby's back and tells him " This is Amelia Grace and your sons name is Alexander Benjamin Nash he was six pounds and seven ounces born and she was all of five pound."

He smiles and asks." Natural or C section."

"Natural and I managed to hang onto them until 38 weeks thanks to all the love and care I got from Benny and Grace."

She tells him their birth dates and a little about the labour and the first few weeks at home.

...

" I should go and talk to Nick and Tess they've been waiting out there for hours." Alex tells her as he puts a sleeping Bonnie back into the cot.

"I'll wait here." Stevie states.

" No hiding Stevie you're the mother of my children. The sooner you face everyone the better it will be for all of us. No more hiding or secrets ok?" He pushes.

" Ok but I'll be out in a minute I want to change my bra and T-shirt."She answers.

" Can I watch?" He teases.

...

Pulling a funny face she pushes him and says ." Get out ya bloody pervert."

He laughs and opens the door.

She begins to pull her arm through her shirt and stops to look at the door.

" Get!" She warns.

He winks at her and lets the door close behind him.

Shaking her head she grins to herself and changes quickly in case he comes back.

...

**The waiting room ..A short time later..**

_Alex walks swiftly around the corner and is surprised by the small crowd gathered there._

_He greets them all collectively and tells them that the worst is over._

_ Bonnie is being moved into the children's ward and if they'd like to wait they can all meet her._

_Everyone is happy to wait._

_..._

_Stevie walks around the corner to join him ._

_She thought it was only Nick and Tess in the waiting room and almost turns back but catches Alex's eye and walks towards him._

_Holding up his arm she glides to a stop ._

_"'Everything alright ?" He asks._

_"I was hoping Grace would be here. " She answers._

_" Still uncomfortable ?" He asks softly._

_ " Hmm.." She replies._

_..._

_ " Congratulations on your little girl Stevie. You kept that quiet. I'm glad she's ok." Claire offers_

_ Stevie smiles at her and replies. " Thanks Claire." _

_" You need to feed her . You're leaking. " Claire whispers._

_Stevie grins and replies. " Damn I just changed my shirt too. I'm waiting on her brother, he's the glutton of the outfit." _

_" Twins!" Claire exclaims._

_Alex looks over at the two girls and quips. "Im pretty clever aren't I?"_

_Everyone joins in the conversation ._

_..._

_" Oh thank goodness Grace where have you been I'm in agony ." Stevie grumbles._

_"Blame Ben he forgot to refuel the Ute." Grace retorts._

_"Who's Ben?" Jodi asks._

_ "That would be me." Ben answers from behind her._

_Spinning she almost over balances._

_Ben steadies her._

_She smiles at him and gushes . "Hello Ben."_

_..._

_Stevie tries to take Nash from Grace but he's a lot heavier than Bonnie and she's winces in pain._

_Alex moves quickly mid way through introductions and taking Nash from Grace directs Stevie to sit down._

_Surprised by the attention she sits without comment._

_He waits for her to get comfortable then places the little boy onto her lap. _

_Amid cries from the baby and then joyful snuffling and gulping noises Alex finishes the introductions._

_" He eats like you." Nick quips._

_Alex grins and quips." Nothing wrong with a man enjoying a feed." _

_Everyone laughs when Stevie quips." You're kidding right! It's like listening to pigs in a trough."_

_Alex looks over at her and winks ._

_She almost smiles at him but bends her head to pay attention to the baby._

_..._


	12. Chapter 12 A Father figure

**_Bonnie's room ..Fisher Hospital ..._**

Nick grins broadly as he walks into the room and spots the baby girl sitting with Alex.

"She can't possibly be yours." He quips.

" I beg your pardon?" Stevie growls.

Nick looks at her and smiling replies." She's adorable he couldn't create something so beautiful."

Stevie grins and says ." Oh."

At the same time Alex says ." Bite me."

...

" Can I hold her?" Nick asks looking at Stevie.

She nods and answers. " She's usually people friendly but I'm not sure how she'll behave because she's ill."

Nick looks concerned and offers . " I'll wait until she's better then. It's our first meeting I don't want to stuff that up."

" Just hold out your arms and say "Coming. " You'll get an instant response either she will or she won't." Stevie explains.

...

With a quick nod Nick bends over and says ." Hello I'm your Uncle Nick."

Bonnie snuggles into Alex but smiles at Nick.

"I got a smile." Nick gushes.

Looking at Stevie Alex quips." Not many females smile at him so it's always a big event."

A funny snorting laugh escapes from Stevie he grins at her.

As she holds her side protectively his smile fades.

Tess laughs too.

...

Nick chats to the little girl for a minute and she remains burrowed in Alex's chest but she smiles at him.

He picks up her hand and kisses it .

Holding his hands up he asks" Coming."

She leans forward and he takes her from his brother.

...

Getting comfortable with her Nick kisses her face and says . " She is so soft and she smells great."

" She smells like Stevie." Alex remarks without thought.

Neither Tess or Nick take notice of the comment but Stevie takes it on board.

He thinks I smell nice she thinks to herself .

...

Tess stands beside Nick and fusses over the baby girl and gushes . " Aww she's so cute . I want one."

Nick looks at her.

Realising what she said Tess giggles and explains ." Not right now but one day."

Stevie looks at Alex he grins at her.

...

The rest of their friends come in two at a time and finally Claire and Peter arrive leaving Charlotte with Tess.

Claire is surprised that Alex appears unaffected by Peter's presence and as he is Peter lets his guard down a little as well.

Its still slightly uncomfortable for her but she puts her unease aside and tries to act normal.

Stevie entertains Peter as Claire holds Bonnie and chats to Alex about her.

...

Stevie half listens to Claire and Alex's conversation .

"She's beautiful Alex I love her blonde curls. You were darker as a baby."Claire offers.

" Reds throw blondes Claire this one's all Stevie . See she has her face shape and her eyes are the same as Stevie's but a different colour and her lips are cute little replicas of her Mother's. Nash is built more like me."Alex gushes.

Stevie's glad she'd given him a little information about the twins and that he has known them for a little while or he may have felt foolish .

She almost smiles as he regales Claire with information and for her part Claire is quite taken back that he knows so much about them.

He has the makings of a wonderful Father he'd shown her that with Charlotte.

Claire wonders if he'll attempt to get close to Stevie and the baby's because he misses Charlotte.

...

She hopes it's not just because of the children, already she can see he's head over heals for them.

Stevie deserves better.

Although a little rough around the edges ,she has a heart of gold and has been unlucky in love.

Claire is aware no one is overly happy about her relationship with Peter and in some ways she wishes he'd stayed with his wife.

Claire does love him and he's Charlottes father and she owes both of them the chance to become a family.

Alex deserves to be happy too and if he can find that with Stevie then it would ease Claire's guilt for the pain she caused him.

For her two best friends to be as happy as she is would be fabulous although she can never imagine spending much time with them as Peter can be obstinate and moody and may not welcome them into their lives.

...

With Bonnie in her arms Claire takes in the babies features.

She is a very pretty baby and she has Alex's piercing blue eyes.

Her attention is drawn away momentarily as Stevie sneezes .

Stevie's face grimaces as she wraps her arms around herself.

Pain from her cracked rib sends a jolt of excruciating pain through her.

Alex is beside her quickly and bending low speaks softly to her.

She nods.

...

Again he speaks .

She smiles .

With his hand on her shoulder he gives her a tiny kiss on her forehead .

Its a tender moment and Stevie doesn't rate it more than his concern for a friend.

Claire feels uncomfortable .

Alex's focus is purely on Stevie .

...

Finally everyone leaves to go home and Stevie keeps Nash with them.

When Bonnie finally nods off Stevie says ." Alex I need to go and buy a few things. I'd like to take Nash with me but I can't carry him. Can I leave him with you?"

" Bonnie's asleep Stevie I'll come with you and help." Alex replies.

"I think one of us should stay with her Alex."Stevie replies.

A nurse arrives to check on their baby .

...

Alex asks about leaving her for an hour or so .

" She'll be fine while you're gone we'll still be checking on her regularly and with her medications she'll sleep peacefully for at least a couple of hours." June answers.

" How long until we can take her home?" Alex asks.

" I'd say after rounds in the morning the doctor will probably release her. So long as she has a good night and he's happy with her recovery."June replies.

Standing Alex readjusts Nash in his arms and says ." Come on then Stevie if we're quick I'll shout you a hot chocolate."

...

_**Mulga Downs..the following day..**_

Alex quickly carries the babies to the house and Grace meets him at the door.

" I tried to get her to come back to Kilarney so I could look after them but she refused."Alex remarks.

" She's managed without you up until now Alex if you think she's just going to roll over and do as you want you'll be let down." Grace answers.

Stevie is still slowly walking to the house and he has to go back to the car for everything else.

" Any hints on which way I move next?"Alex asks.

" Look you seem like a nice guy and I'd love to help you but my loyalties lie with Stevie. You rejected her when she needed you the most ,she doesn't expect much from you because you failed her in the past. Don't worry she won't stop you from seeing your kids she's not like that , she doesn't hold grudges."Grace replies.

...

"I'd like to see more of her and them though." Alex explains.

" You're talking to the wrong person mate if it was up to me I wouldn't let you within cooee of em' and I sure as hell wouldn't want you to be the Father figure in their life. You cared more about some other blokes kid than you're own ." Grace says under her breath as Stevie arrives.

Her words stab Alex's heart.

" Are you two gunna move your arses or just stand around flapping ya gums." Stevie jokes.

Alex moves back out to the car and Grace stands aside for Stevie to move inside.

...


	13. Chapter 13 A kiss to build a dream on

**_Drover's Run .. Six weeks later..._**

_"Where have you been?" Claire asks Tess as she walks in the back door._

_Tess glances sideways and grinning replies." I went with Nick over to Mulga Downs to visit the twins. Oh my god Claire they are just the cutest little babies ."_

_"Was Alex there?" Claire asks._

_" Does it matter if he was?" Tess asks._

_Turning away Claire responds . " No not at all. None of my business really."_

_.._

_Tess walks over to her sister and is about to ask more when Peter speaks from behind them." Charlotte and I are just heading into Gungellan do you need anything?" _

_" Flowers would be nice." Claire remarks._

_Peter walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss and quips." I planted enough flowers outside for you to fill three florists why would I waste money buying some when you can pick them anytime you want?"_

_Claire smiles and replies. " I was kidding."_

_..._

_As Peter and Charlotte walk outside Tess says." You were serious weren't you, why didn't you tell him ."_

_Shrugging her shoulders Claire remarks." He's right Tess it is a waste of money."_

_Tess shakes her head and says "What a load of rubbish Claire it's romantic and I love that the Ryan's know how to be romantic."_

_" What do you mean the Ryan's you're only dating one of them."Claire teases._

_" Alex and Stevie are going on their first date tonight and he sent her a massive bunch of roses and a sweet note." Tess states._

_..._

_" A date! But I thought they were already together?" Claire questions._

_" No she's really wary of him and despite his best efforts she's kept him at arms distance." Tess explains._

_Claire's expression is thoughtful then she offers. " A date! hmm. I wonder where he'll take her?"_

_" She only agreed to go if they went to the pub ,she didn't want anything fancy ." Tess replies._

_..._

_" You seem to know a lot about what they're doing?" Claire states._

_Shrugging her shoulders Tess replies." They're brothers Claire we spend a fair bit of time with him plus we go to Mulga Downs to visit the babies. Stevie's a lot of fun isn't she? I didn't like her at first but I can see we could become really good friends." _

_A pang of envy frightens Claire she's not normally the jealous kind but the thought of her sister enjoying time with Alex and Stevie annoys her._

_She wonders why._

_..._

_**Mulga Downs**_

_Stevie has changed several times and is a bundle of nerves._

_" I should have said no Grace . What am I doing?" Stevie states._

_Holding up her shaking hands she says "Look at this ." _

_Grace laughs at her and says ." The unflappable Stevie Hall a nervous wreck . Don' t worry you've already had sex with him so there's no mystery there." _

_"You're not helping Grace!" Stevie growls._

_..._

_" Should I have purchased some Viagra for him would that help!"Grace teases._

_Stevie gives her a funny look and retorts."No he definitely wouldn't need that and anyway I'm only having dinner with him."_

_Grace laughs and quips." Yeah I've heard that before!"_

_Stevie replies seriously." I'm not silly Grace look what happened to me last time I let my guard down."_

_"Don't think ya guard was the problem Hall more than likely it was ya pants."Grace chuckles._

_ Stevie pushes her friend and quips."It was fun while it lasted but I'm older and wiser now . It won't happen again."_

_"Yeah I know. Just because he's as hot as all hell and you haven't had sex for almost two years why would you succumb to his charms." Grace says straight faced._

_" I should never have made friends with you Kingston." Stevie says shaking her head._

_Grace laughs and walks from the room to answer the door._

_..._

_Alex has checked himself several times in the mirror of the Ute and cupping his hands to his face breathes._

_Mint fresh he thinks that's good in case she lets him get that close._

_His palms are sweaty and he wipes them on his jeans ._

_God could he be anymore nervous._

_Inhaling he knocks on the door and waits._

_..._

_" G'day Grace is Stevie ready!"Alex asks._

_" G'day Alex, yeah she might be , she's changed about three times but she was fully dressed last time I saw her." Grace chirps._

_" Oh good she's as nervous as me then." Alex remarks._

_" Did ya bring protection this time?" Grace asks._

_For once in his life Alex is speechless._

_..._

_"Grace!" Stevie growls._

_Grace chuckles and quips. " Just checking." _

_Alex's face is red as Stevie says . " Hi you look nice. Ignore her, I've tried pest control but she's resistive to everything."_

_Alex looks at her and replies." I guess one day I'll get used to her. "_

_Stevie smiles at him._

_ "You look amazing Stevie." Alex gushes._

_..._

_Stevie's eyes twinkle and he has an overwhelming urge to kiss her lips but holds himself back and instead leans down and kisses her cheek._

_Her perfume hits him and the softness of her hair as it brushes his face._

_" You smell awesome Alex." Stevie whispers._

_A shiver spreads across his body._

_She looks up at him and he's drawn down she moves away._

_He curses himself for pushing her._

_..._

_"Well I'm ready to go." Stevie offers._

_" Can I see the bubs first." He asks._

_Stevie nods and leads him into the twins room._

_He leans over each crib and gently brushes their peaceful sleeping faces. _

_"You're so lucky Stevie you can look at them anytime you want." He says sadly._

_She feels guilty for keeping him away._

_.. _

_As they head to the door Grace asks straight faced . " Do you need a belt or perhaps some braces ?" _

_Alex looks at Stevie. _

_Stevie puts her hand on his back and moving towards the door quips. " Ignore her she drinks a lot."_

_Grace cackles loudly as Stevie shuts the door behind them.._

_..._

_**Drovers Run..**_

" Where have you been I've been worried sick! ". Claire growls the minute Peter walks in the door.

" We had a flat tyre and anyway I didn't know I had a curfew!"He replies.

" I was hoping we could go to the pub for tea but I think we'd be too late now." Claire grumps.

" Well come on then Charlottes clean and so am I and you look nice." Peter offers.

...

Handing her a brown paper bag he offers. " I bought these for you sorry but they've probably melted a bit in the heat."

Claire opens the bag.

He accepts her kiss.

" Caramel swirls my favourites thank you." She says softly feeling guilty for growling at him.

" I thought about what you said about flowers and I still think it's a waste of money but I don't mind buying you something for your sweet tooth." Peter smiles.

Placing her arms around his neck she says ."That's very thoughtful Peter. Let's grab pizza and sit in the park instead of the pub."

He nods.

...

Alex has more fun just sitting and talking to Stevie as they have dinner than he has in a very long time.

" You have the most amazing eyes Stevie." He states.

Her face flushes.

Grinning he says ." You blushed."

" I'm not used to someone saying nice things to me."She replies.

Turning his head slightly to one side he looks puzzled and asks. " I can't imagine that to be true Stevie you're stunning. Men must have told you that before."

"They're just lines Alex to get what they want." She replies matter of factly.

...

Shaking his head he replies. " You're a funny girl. "

"Yeah thanks for that." She giggles.

His eyes bore into her and she feels uncomfortable.

"Pool?" She offers breaking the moment.

" Yeah I'd like that." He replies.

...

**_The park opposite the pub.._**

Claire sits on the swing with Charlotte safely on her lap.

Peter pushes the pair of them and chats about the breeding program that they've planned and set up.

Changing subjects Peter asks." How would you feel about my girls coming up for the school holidays?"

" I guess that would be ok but who'll look after them?" Claire asks.

...

" Well you and I would of course." He replies.

" How will I do my work if I've got three children with me. I mean I manage with Charlotte but I don't even know your girls." Claire explains.

" It would only be for a week Claire maybe we could work the roster so we could do easier things while they are with us."Peter suggests.

Although feeling anxious and annoyed Claire replies." Yeah sounds ok."

" Good it'll be nice for them all to get to know each other won't it."Peter suggests.

"Yeah it will ." She replies trying to convince herself.

...

**_Gungellan Pub.._**

"Alex I've had a lovely time but would it be ok if..." Stevie begins.

" You worried about the bubs?" Alex asks before she finishes.

She nods.

Taking her hand he says . "I thought you might be come on I'll take you home."

...

As they reach the car park he still has hold of her hand.

Pulling to a stop Stevie says. " Alex I've had the nicest time."

He looks down at her and asks." Can I please kiss you?"

She moves closer.

Holding her he lets his lips brush hers several times and then just before he really kisses her he whispers. " I didn't realise how much I've missed you."

...

Any resistance she thought she had disappears as he pulls her in close.

Both are breathless and stunned by the intensity of the kiss.

" Alex!" Stevie whispers.

He hugs her and says. " It's ok we have to let this happen Stevie please let it happen."

" I don't what just a physical relationship , Alex I need more? The children need more." She cautions.

Still holding her tightly he smiles down at her and whispers."Shh I meant let me fall in love with you."

Instantly her eyes prick with tears." What about Claire?"

" Shhhh no I'm falling in love with you."He says as he kisses her again.

...

Peter is strapping a sleepy Charlotte into her car seat when Claire's spots Stevie and Alex walking out into the carport.

Closing the door Peter opens the drivers side door and begins to climb in.

" Claire are you coming?" Peter calls from inside.

" Yeah I've just got some dust in my eye hang on."She lies.

...

She watches the kiss between her friends and is surprised that it hurts to see it.

Her reason for coming into town tonight was a ruse .

She wanted to see what they were like together and this isn't how she thought she would feel.

Alex's kisses were always delightfully soft and sensual and when he made love to her they were electric.

...

" Get in the car Claire and I'll help you ." Peter calls.

Stevie and Alex are still locked in a kiss when Claire lowers herself into the car.

Peter turns the interior light on and with great tenderness says ." Here let me have a look for you."

He directs her as he searches' for a foreign body.

...

Smiling he looks at her and whispers ." God I love your eyes Claire they are so beautiful."

Stretching he leans over and kisses her.

Placing her arms around his neck he changes the kiss and she almost laughs.

Pushing back she grins and says." That wasn't very subtle."

He laughs and answers." I know you like to get straight to the point Claire McLeod. I was just telling you how much I love you and want you. "

She laughs and replies. " You can't want me too much you haven't even started the car."

Playfully he pushes her back and quips." Stop mauling me then so I can concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing."

...

As she reaches back for her seatbelt he moves out onto the road.

" There's Stevie and Alex !" Peter remarks.

" Where?" Claire asks playing dumb.

"Slow up ." She states.

Peter slows.

...

Alex and Stevie are still in each other's arms locked in another kiss.

Winding her window down Claire yells. " Hey get a room!"

Parting the new couple laugh and yell back at her.

As she winds the window back up with a big happy smile on her face she realises her heart doesn't feel it.

...


	14. 14 Ben and Grace lay some ground rules

**_Mulga Downs...Early the following morning.._**

Stevie is sitting feeding Nash while Alex barefoot and bare chested picks up two mugs and places one in front of Stevie.

Bending down he plants a soft supple kiss on her lips.

She smiles at him when he asks ." I thought we could have a picnic today with the bubs maybe go to the park . What do you think?"

" I'd love to Alex but we have a new fence that we have to finish today so I'm tied up until lunchtime at least."Stevie answers.

" I could help and you'd be finished quicker." He offers.

She gives him a sweet understanding smile and asks. " We don't want to get into the bad books with Nick Alex if you start shirking your work on Kilarney it won't be good."

Alex laughs and says. " Leave it with me ."

...

Grabbing his phone he rings Kilarney. "Nick ! Good morning . Stevie's place yeah it did. Hey listen what do you have planned for this morning? Right ...listen I was wondering if you'd mind if I gave Stevie a hand with some fencing and then at lunchtime we were going to take the twins for a paddle down at the creek and thought you and Tess might like to join us? Yeah oh that's great. Yeah hang on I'll ask."

Placing his hand over his phone he asks. " Do you need anything at the shops Nick has to do a supply run and then they were going for a swim down at the river. He said they'd love to come over."

Smiling Stevie offers." I feel a cold beer coming on."

" Beer mate bring cold beer."Alex tells Nick.

" And their swags we might camp out . The twins haven't been camping yet, tonight is supposed to be clear."Stevie suggests.

Alex relays the message.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

" Where are you going with that?" Claire asks as Tess struggles through with the camping box.

"Camping!" Tess replies.

" With Nick! You won't need all of that! He'll just take a swag."Claire offers.

" No we're going with Stevie and Alex on Mulga Downs ." Tess replies.

"Oh." Claire states.

...

" Come too ! Charlotte would love it!" Tess exclaims voicing her idea.

" No I don't think so Tess they invited you not me and besides it'll be nice for Peter and I to have a night to ourselves."Claire suggests.

"Claire it would take one phone call and I'm sure they'd be happy for you to join us they're your friends." Tess offers.

Shaking her head Claire replies " No they need time and space to build their relationship Tess without me around. I'm the ex girlfriend remember?"

Tess laughs and quips." It's a little town Claire if we didn't go anywhere an ex boyfriend might be we'd never go anywhere."

Claire laughs and says." That applies to you more than me."

Tess laughs and says "If you change your mind Alex will probably have his sat phone ."

...

**_Mulga Downs .._**

_Alex hangs up the phone and offers . "They'll be here around eleven."_

_" I'm really excited about this Alex , it's been so long since I've had something to look forward too and in two days you've made me look forward to dinner at the pub and now a picnic lunch." Stevie grins._

_" I'm hoping you're looking forward to more than that." He grins at her._

_ She laughs._

_He kisses her again._

_..._

_" Should have taken my advice and worn braces Hall." Grace teases from the doorway._

_Alex straightens up and says. " Good morning Grace isn't it a beautiful day!" _

_" Well from where I'm standing it couldn't get much better." Grace remarks._

_Alex looks at Stevie and she tries not to laugh ." Put your shirt on Alex she's starting to salivate." _

_He picks up his shirt and glancing at Grace then back at Stevie whispers loudly."She's not rabid is she?"_

_ Stevie shrugs as she sits the baby up and replies. " I have no idea, she runs wild." _

_..._

_The three are laughing when Ben walks into the kitchen and changes the mood when he asks." What's he doing here?"_

_" Ben!" Stevie growls._

_Ben shakes his head and ignoring Alex's morning greeting glares at Stevie and states." He'll just break your heart again Stevie when he runs off back to her !"_

_Stevie stands and handing the baby to Grace says " Outside now Ben."_

_..._

_Alex feels uncomfortable as he already knows Grace doesn't approve of his relationship with Stevie and now Ben has voiced his disapproval._

_" I'm not the most popular person at the moment am I ?" Alex quips._

_" We don't trust you ! She has no choice because she's in love with you . Even though her head is sounding alarms her heart wants you. If you hurt her again I will come looking for you and castrate you." Grace warns._

_Raising his eyebrows Alex grins and says. "Right."_

_..._

_Ben and Stevie walk inside ._

_Stevie takes Nash into the nursery to change him._

_Ben holds his hand out and says . "Sorry about that you're a guest here and I was rude."_

_Alex takes his hand and says ." I won't hurt her Ben. I promise I'll try so very hard not too." _

_" They're just words Alex. She needs actions not words. Words won't keep her warm at night or hold her when she cries or help her rear these children. Show her, don't fill her with empty words like you did last time." Ben cautions._

_Alex nods ..._


	15. Chap 15 Show me your scars

**_Mulga Downs.._**

With the tarp pulled over the back of the Ute and tied to a tree the makeshift gazebo keeps the sun off the sleeping babies.

Alex works as hard as he can to help the small crew finish on time.

He enjoys the work and despite the words that were aimed at him earlier both Grace and Ben work along side him and include him in their conversations and humour.

Time flies quickly and as they finish for the morning Alex asks ."What's the time?"

" Ten thirty." Ben answers.

...

"Awesome we've got time to unpack and take a quick shower before Nick and Tess arrive." Alex comments happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"Stevie asks.

" Nah I've got a hot date tonight and I'm hoping it will involve breakfast ." Ben replies.

"Yeah me too!" Grace chuckles.

" Who are you going out with?" Stevie asks.

" I don't know yet I haven't selected him." Grace chuckles.

Stevie grins and shakes her head.

" Make sure you take protection !" Alex quips.

Grace throws her head back and laughs loudly.

...

They work together and load one of the Utes up with all the gear and spare wire then Ben and Grace head off back towards the house.

Alex walks over to the twin cab Ute and checks on the sleeping children.

Bonnie is sound asleep and Nash is moving around but still has his eyes closed.

Stevie joins Alex and he lifts his arm and places it around her and whispers. " Theyre amazing Stevie you've done such an awesome job at rearing them. They'll sleep anywhere , they're relaxed , happy , calm and friendly babies and they're both adorable."

" I had to work almost from the first week after they were born Alex so they had no choice they've slept rough from day one. I had a net marquee initially when it was hot and we'd put them under the shade of a tree . It was harder during winter though so Ben and Grace did all the hard work and left me with cleaning tack or tidying sheds plus office work so I could keep them warm and dry." Stevie offers.

"I've had so much fun this morning Stevie and I felt like we were a proper family." Alex tells her.

She smiles and quips." A family that works together stays together."

Turning her to him he pulls her in roughly and leaning down and kisses her.

Her skin tingles and she feels more than she should at this time in the morning.

She moves her hands to find the button of his jeans and running her hands down his sides pushes them down.

His excitement runs away with him as he slides his hands under her top and releases her bra.

...

Ten minutes later he breathlessly moves from over her not before kissing her soundly.

Taking her hand he helps her to her feet.

Quickly they dress.

Wrapping her up in his arms he whispers. " I can't imagine my life being any better than it is at this moment in time Stevie everything about you makes me feel alive and loved and wanted. I don't want to go home . I don't want to leave you or our babbies please let me stay here."

With her hand on his chest she smiles up at him and replies."I feel the same Alex but I think it's too soon. You hurt me so much the last time we were together and even though my heart wants you my head tells me beware."

...

"I've apologised for that Stevie . How many more times do I have to apologise to you."He asks.

" Claire has a boyfriend just like last time and I can't help but wonder if she was single if you'd dump me again?" Stevie remarks.

He releases the tight grip on her and offers softly. " I never dumped you Stevie you took off and I searched for you for months."

" The minute you knew Claire had split with Peter that's all you talked about Alex , you may not have said the words but I know when aim being dumped."Stevie explains.

...

" It's different this time Stevie." He tells her.

" Is it?" She asks.

Nodding he takes her face in his hands and looks her directly into her eyes and says ." The reason it's different this time is because I love you Stevie."

She inhales and as she exhales her counternance becomes a mixture of sadness and joy.

Hugging into him she whispers . " I love you too ."

...

Above her his face beams as he holds her tight and kisses the top of her head.

" We've got an audience."Alex chuckles.

Sniffing Stevie looks into the back off the Ute .

Bonnie is holding one foot in the air and has a puzzled smile on her face.

Nash is holding onto the side of the ute grinning as if he knows what's just been said.

...

Reaching over Alex lifts him and hands him to Stevie.

He dives his hand down his Mother's top.

Stevie laughs and chirps ." I think he's hungry."

Alex has picked Bonnie up and kisses her cheek and looks at Stevie.

" Now if I did that you'd slap me!" He jokes.

" I never slapped you before." She retorts.

He chuckles.

...

" Will you feed them here or back at the house?" He asks.

Stevie undoes her top as she pulls the tailgate of the Ute down.

She sits Nash on one knee and asks Alex to place Bonnie on the other.

As the baby's latch on Alex laughs and quips." You're amazing Stevie ."

She shrugs and replies." Not amazing Alex just a Mum who has lots of things to do and has to be efficient with her time."

Again he kisses her.

...

**_Drovers Run.._**

Claire hands Charlotte to Meg and says" I'll only be an hour or so Meg. Are you sure you're right to have her for me ?"

Meg smiles and replies." Why do you even ask Claire you know I love having her."

"Peter and Jodi just need a hand for an hour or so and then I'll be back." Claire offers as she walks out the door grabbing her hat on the way.

...

Climbing over the wooden post and rail fence into the stock yard Claire calls."What are you up to ?"

Peter smiles at her and replies." We just need to cull out the spring lambs and any stray old girls and we're done. I thought you might like to take Charlotte into the pool for a swim after lunch. What do you think?"

Claire smiles at him and replies." It must be a day for swimming! Tess and Nick are going over to Mulga Downs for a swim in the creek with Stevie ,Alex and the twins."

He nods and screwing up his face exclaims. "Yuck wouldn't there be eels and bugs in there. Is it safe for babies?"

...

Jodi laughs and answers." We all grew up swimming in dams and creeks. And it didn't harm us."

" Except for that funny twitch you have." Claire says straight faced .

Jodi tries not to smile and says ." Oh yeah and that funny rash you get Claire."

Peter looks alarmed and asks . " Rash! What rash?"

Both women laugh .

He isn't amused.

...

_**Down at the creek ..Mulga Downs.**_

Stevie has stripped to her bikinis and has both Nash and Bonnie on her hips as she slowly walks into the water.

Tess is standing beside the Ute peeling off her clothes and Nick and Alex are in between their girls.

"My god Alex she is so god damn hot." Nick says under his breath.

Alex grins , nods and as he exhales he sighs. " Yes she is."

...

" I mean in jeans and her shirt you can tell she's got a nice figure and huge..." Nick begins.

Alex looks at him and says. " Nick you can think it but don't verbalise it ok. "

Nick nods and questions." She's more than your girlfriend?"

Alex smiles at him and as he moves into the water answers." So much more."

...

Tess joins Nick and says."This is a beautiful spot isn't it?"

" Sure is . I love the pebbled bottom of the creek and the water is crystal clear and not too deep." Nick adds.

" It would be an awesome property to buy wouldn't it?" Tess announces.

Nodding Nick replies." Yeah it would, Alex and I thought the same thing."

...

In the water Alex has taken Nash from Stevie and both are having a ball splashing each other and the babies .

Initially the babies pulled funny faces but as their parents laugh and encourage them ,they relax and have lots of fun hitting the water with their own little hands.

Tess and Nick join them and the group splash around and enjoy each other's company.

" You're scars have healed well Nick. I heard you were an awful mess after the accident."Stevie observes.

...

Nick's face changes and he asks." Did Alex tell you about it?"

" No Claire did plus I knew Jock Clements . He was the rodeo clown that day." Stevie comments unaware it's a touchy subject .

Nick nods and offers." Yes it took a long time but I'm not so self conscious these days."

Stevie nods and offers ." We all have scars Nick some on the outside and some on the inside ."

...

Nick smiles at her and replies." I've got both."

" Mine are on the inside." Tess confesses.

" Me too!"Stevie offers smiling at Tess.

Tess smiles back.

" I'm perfect."Alex boasts.

Stevie shakes her head and responds." You my friend have more scaring than the three of us put together."

...

Alex looks shocked by the comment and asks." What do you mean?"

She looks at him and asks." Maybe when we're on our own I'll explain ."

" No Stevie I have nothing to hide what do you mean?" He asks sounding a little annoyed.

She looks at him.

" You're scared from what Tracy and Claire did to you! You're scared by your Father's treatment of you , his death and your parents divorce and your estrangement from your Mother and even though Nick has learnt to wear his scars, you still wear them in here." Stevie offers touching his chest.

...

Tess inhales sharply shocked by Stevie's accuracy and her guts in stating all of that.

Nick looks at Alex waiting for him to explode.

It doesn't happen, instead his eyes glass up.

Stevie steps forward and placing her hand on his arm says softly." Alex!"

He pulls her in with one hand and cuddles into her.

...

Nick and Tess move up and take the babies from them.

Alex hugs Stevie tightly and uses all his strength not to break down .

After a few minutes she playfully splashes him with water.

He laughs and a huge water fight breaks out between them.

Tess and Nick laugh.

...

With dinner over and the babies in bed the four sit around the campfire laughing and talking about anything and everything.

Stevie has one beer and as she hasn't had any alcohol for a long time in goes straight to her head.

She gets the giggles about something Tess said and cries laughing .

The other three laugh listening to her .

...

When the girls toddle off into the darkness for a pee Nick and Alex stand and pee with their backs to the fire.

" She's a funny bugger Alex, my bloody face is aching from laughing so much." Nick comments.

Alex laughs and replies." You haven't seen her in full flight mate. She's quick really quick and you'll find once she's comfortable with you she'll let rip with some brilliant one liners."

Nick glances at Alex and says ." She seems really relaxed to me."

Alex shakes his head and replies. " No mate she's really nervous at the moment."

"Shit you'd never know." Nick muses.

"Never play poker with her Nick even I can't read her face when she's playin' Alex notes.

" I was disappointed when you and Claire split because you finally seemed to be happy Alex and this one seems to know you so very well." Nick states.

Alex pats his brother on his back and offers." She reads people really well and she knows me better than I know myself! She's smart ,beautiful, funny and she loves me Nick. You know what the best part is? This one has my children and even if I didn't already love her I'd love her even more for giving me the chance to be a Father."

Turning back to the fire Alex stops .

Tess is standing looking at him intently.

"Tess!" Alex exclaims wondering how she'll react to what he just said.

Stevie walks back towards them putting the coat on she's just retrieved from the car.

Tess smiles and holding up her thumb leans in and whispers." I like her too Alex."

...


	16. Chapter 16 Claire breaks free!

**_Drover's Run...Three months later.._**

Peter angrily throws his cup into the sink." Enough Claire stop it! I'm trying but you just keep comparing me to him. I'm not Alex ! I'm me ."

" Don't be ridiculous as if I'm doing that! I just said he didn't break horses the way you do ! It doesn't mean your way is wrong or his way is right it was just an observation."She yells back at him.

Peter glares at her .

" Everything thing I do is compared to him. He takes his children swimming in the creek I prefer Charlotte to swim in the pool. He rides and takes his children on the horse with him. I'm not as competent rider as him Claire for christsakes. If I took Charlotte and she fell or I dropped her I'd never forgive myself. I can't be him but it doesn't make me a bad Father."

**_Mulga Downs ..._**

" Alex this is just beautiful." Stevie gushes.

He'd brought his little family down to the creek for an early morning ride ,swim and breakfast.

In the brilliant warm sunshine the group sit and eat fresh fruit and yogurt.

Before they'd left to ride out Alex had showered his children with birthday gifts .

Stevie had scolded him for the extravagance.

Secretly she loved all that he'd given them and as he explained he had gone overboard because he'd missed so much in the beginning.

...

Now sitting here together she thinks about the last four months and smiles.

True to his word he'd shown her and their children by actions how much they meant to him.

Opening the esky he'd dropped here earlier he retrieves three kinder surprises.

" Alex ! Chocolate first thing in the morning!" Stevie growls as he unwraps them and hands one to each baby and one to her."

She laughs and softens when he kisses her and says ." Sweets for my sweet!"

"Oh I think I'll be sick if you get anymore corny!" She chuckles.

...

The babies have chocolate all over their hands and faces but Alex keeps his eyes on Stevie as she enjoys the chocolate and opens the egg inside.

Her mouth drops open .

She picks the item from the egg and looks at him.

Smiling he leans forward and kissing her says. " I love you Stevie marry me please?"

...

Still looking stunned she asks. "Are you serious? Is it real?"

He laughs and answers . " A simple yes was what I was hoping for."

She cries and laughs then cries some more.

He laughs too and quips." You're a funny girl are you going to put me out of my misery?"

She nods swiping at the tears that are falling unabated.

...

"Is that a yes you'll marry me or a yes you'll put me out of my misery?"He asks.

" Oh Alex of course it's a yes ." She sobs.

He tries to kiss her but she has to hold her breath.

Pushing back she says " I can't breath."

Grabbing a serviette she blows her nose then flings herself at him.

The kiss is passionately hot but full of tenderness and promise.

Sliding the ring onto her finger he kisses her again.

...

**_Drovers Run..late in the afternoon...one month later.._**

" Come on hurry up or we'll be late! " Tess says encouraging Claire and Peter.

" What's the rush it's just a one year old birthday party! And they turned one a month ago why didn't they have it back then." Claire grumbles.

"Actually it's two one year old birthday parties and they're our friends and the entire district is turning out for it! The reason they're having it now is because Alex wanted to invite Bryce and he's been busy with some big case . Alex has even hired a band for later when the children are in bed. He bought the twins ponies for their birthdays Claire the cutest little ponies."Tess explains excitedly.

" Must be nice being rich." Peter declares.

" Sour grapes Peter. " Tess retorts.

...

"Tess ! That was uncalled for." Claire remarks.

" Oh I'm sick of his constant digs at Alex. It was the two of you that caused all Alex's sadness and pain and yet he's the one that has happily moved on and holds no grudge. His wealth is the fact that he's happy and in love with his girlfriend and their children. You two are both misery gutsers . If you aren't happy then split up because not only are you making each other unhappy you're making our lives a misery too!" Tess snaps.

Jodi , Meg and Terry have caught the tail end of the conversation.

...

"Porta cot is loaded into the car Claire." Terry offers.

" Thanks Terry." Claire replies then grabbing the nappy bag then adds." Let's get going ."

"I might stay home Claire." Peter states.

Turning back she glares at him and says . "If you pull one more childish stunt like this and play your mindless sulking games you can pack your bags Peter."

...

" I'm not being childish." He retorts.

" Stevie and Alex are my friends and we've been invited to their children's party. It will be an awesome night because all the district will be together. Build a bridge Peter and get over all your insecurities and if you can't then I'm done. I don't have much of a social life at the best of times so out here if you get invited you go." Claire says sounding tired and fed up.

" So that's it!" Peter asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Claire replies ." Yeah I guess it is."

**...**


	17. Chap 17 Mistakes and new opportunities

**_Kilarney.._**

" This is nice Alex ." Rhonda comments.

Smiling at the housekeeper he replies. " Yeah it is Rhonda.."

" You have a new spring in your step." Rhonda says smiling at him.

Looking around to make sure no one can hear Alex says. "So everything arrived?"

Nodding she replies ." Yes and it's all safely hidden away until later."

...

He hears Stevie's voice and the gabblings of the babies just before Stevie pushes the door open.

Sliding the babies from her hips she leans down and taking their hands steadies them as they toddle on wobbly legs.

" Where's Dada?" Stevie questions.

...

She's dressed in a pretty full length pastel green halter neck dress.

" Wow you look hot!" Alex exclaims.

Stevie giggles .

Alex squats and chats to the babies then standing up reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small diamond necklace.

...

" Alex!" She growls then adds. "You spend too much money!"

" Turn around." He orders.

As it touches her neck she reaches up and study's it.

Fastening it , he holds her upper arms and softly kisses her neck.

...

" Nervous?" He asks .

" Nah!" She replies.

"Liar." He chuckles .

Turning to face him she gives him a sweet kiss and says. " Thank you for my necklace it's beautiful and I'll treasure it always."

Wrapping her softly in his arms he smothers her in kisses.

She submits to it all as her skin tingles and her thoughts swirl.

...

_**Half an hour later...**_

" Oh my goodness . I think they're getting married! " Jodi gushes.

Claire laughs and jokes." You read too many romance novels Jodi."

" I saw bouquets and lapel sprays Claire." Jodi gushes.

Claire feels her heart rhythm shift.

She searches for clues.

...

Grace's dress is the same as Stevie's but in a much darker green.

Alex and Nick are both in dress pants and white shirts.

All four are over dressed for a one year old party .

She's about to walk over and quiz Stevie when Beth Martin calls for attention.

...

The ceremony is sweet , romantic and simple.

Claire wants to yell No stop! Wait!There's been a mistake!

But the mistake was hers and hers alone she let him go .

She loved them equally but chose Peter because of Charlotte.

It was a stupid thing to do.

...

Watching them together makes Claire feel a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.

As everyone moves forward to congratulate them Stevie and Alex search for her.

Stevie and Claire almost cry in each other's arms both aware they loved the same man.

Stevie and Claire part and Claire steps sideways to Alex .

" You'd better take good care of her or you'll answer to me." Claire jokes.

...

" Geez what is it with you sheila's? Grace threatened the same thing ." Alex chuckles.

" It's probably the McLeod blood in em" Stevie quips.

" McLeod?" Tess questions joining them.

"Yeah Grace is actually a McLeod."Stevie offers.

" We'll that explains a lot." Alex grumbles.

Tess pushes him.

He laughs

...

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married Stevie?" Claire asks .

" I made her keep the secret Claire ,I wanted to surprise everyone." Alex offers.

" We were hoping you'd be a god mother to the twins?" Stevie asks.

Claire smiles and says. " I'd love to Stevie."

...

"Great because we're doing that in about ten minutes and I'm one of the godfathers."Ben grins at her.

Then bending low he asks. "What have you done with ya numb nut boyfriend?"

Claire gives him the once over and grinning replies. " I gave him the flick why?"

"Cause you've got a sweet arse and a gorgeous smile and I reckon we just might be a match made in heaven!" Ben suggests.

Claire looks around him at a grinning Stevie then looking back at him Claire slides her hand through his offered arm.

...

" What are you like with children?" Claire asks.

Glancing back over his shoulder he yells " Hey Stevie could ya write me a reference?"

" My word is my bond Ben! He's great with children Claire and if rumours are true he's quite keen to have some of his own."

Claire looks at him and giving him the ups and downs says . " Practice makes perfect."

" Oh I'm all for perfection I'll practice as much as you want me too." Ben quips.

...

"You'd better buy me a drink first." Claire comments.

"To have here or take away?" Ben asks.

Claire laughs and offers." Ease up I have official duties first ."

" Right and if Grace doesn't pick up I've got a babysitter sorted for ya." He offers.

" You're a man of many talents aren't you. " Claire quips.

" Yep and I aim to please." He chuckles.

...I'm sure you do and that my friend after numb nuts will make a refreshing change... Claire thinks to herself.

...

Alex introduces Stevie to Bryce, she flirts with him outrageously and wins him over instantly.

Alex isn't sure if he's happy about that.

Later Stevie hugs him and says. " Relax Alex I had to make an impression and it had to be the opposite of Claire. He won't forget me in a hurry ."

" Why does it have to be different to Claire ? How do you know Claire has even met him?" Alex asks looking puzzled.

...

She smiles and answers." One of the many things you told me when we were on one of our drunken binges. Claire dumped Peter and the two of you got together in Melbourne."

" Did I ?" He asks.

" Hmm You also told me about when you found out about Harry not being your Dad and that I had great tits."She offers straight faced.

" Sounds like me." He chuckles drawing her in to kiss her.

...

Leaning back but still holding her he says." You never flinch or push me away when I hold you."

"You're an affectionate guy Alex and I really like that." She replies resting her head on his chest.

"It doesn't bother you that people stare at us?" He asks.

"So long as you stare at me the rest don't matter." She answers.

...

"Are you going to come and live with me now?" He asks .

Looking up at him she replies. " I'm responsible for dragging Ben and Grace out here Alex. I have to make sure they have somewhere to live and employment first Ok?"

" I reckon we could find enough work for them here Stevie if you give me time to talk to Nick about it and they could take over the old homestead." He replies.

"We've still got a couple of months left on the lease of Mulga Downs so until then they have work and accommodation ." She answers.

...

Nick and Tess join them and Nick says ." It all went well!"

Alex nods and says ." Yeah it did thanks for everything Nick."

" Ah it was nothing plus by Stevie being around I don't have to put up with you on my own."Nick replies winking at Stevie.

"Share the burden hey Nick?" Stevie grins.

Alex flicks her.

...

" What!" She exclaims.

" You're not sharing him with me let's get that straight right from the word go!" Alex states smirking.

The other three look at him and then each other and they all laugh when Nick says ." You idiot!"

The day rolls on to a new beginning.

...


	18. Chapter 18 Liz Ryan versus Stevie

**_Six months later..Drovers Run.._**

"Claire delivery for you!" Meg calls from the bottom of the staircase.

With Charlotte on her hip Claire moves swiftly down the stairs.

" Morning!" She greets everyone.

A huge bunch of flowers are sitting on the kitchen sink.

...

Claire grins as she places Charlotte in the high chair.

First she retrieves the card and then smells the flowers.

Inhaling she grins to herself.

Tess quips. " Yes is nice receiving flowers isn't it?"

Claire comments . " It's ok."

Tess , Jodi and Meg tease her.

...

As Claire reads her face blushes.

_Hey Peachie,_

_Enclosed are tickets to the circus and I was hoping you knew of two gorgeous girls who might like to come with me?_

_I'll call you later in case you're missing me._

_Ben xx_

Claire grins to herself surprised and delighted by this relationship, friendship or mateship Ben had formed with her and consequently Charlotte.

..

From the day of Stevie and Alex's wedding Ben had pursued her relentlessly.

He was a wonderful mixture of the things she loved about both Peter and Alex and then a large lashing of himself.

They'd clicked instantly and she actually found herself looking forward to seeing him.

His humour , loyalty and truthfulness was like having a male version of Stevie around but there the similarities ended.

...

He'd waited patiently as she dealt with the fallout from Peter and stood firmly and protectively beside her as she navigated all the dramas of access for Charlotte.

On the weekends that Charlotte was away Ben filled her days and nights with horse riding, hiking and swimming .

A few times they'd headed down to a Fisher and gone out for dinner and the movies.

He'd distracted her until the pain of giving up her daughter one weekend a month was bearable.

Finally they'd settled into a solid and warm friendship.

...

Ben made her feel , beautiful , sexy and more alive than she'd been in a very long time.

He was a flirt and she enjoyed the attention but it was different to Alex .

She'd known Alex so long it kind of felt strange at the beginning of their relationship when Alex flirted seriously with her and she felt guarded waiting for him to tease her but with Ben it was new and exciting .

She flirted back and said things she'd never said to a man before ,not even Alex.

...

When they'd finally made love just six weeks ago Ben had nicknamed her Peachie.

Even now thinking about it she felt her face burn .

He'd delighted at the sight of her naked and said she had a perfect round arse that reminded him of a beautiful ripe peach.

Walking away from him even around the farm she found herself exaggerating the way her backside swayed from side to side.

"I'll see ya soon Peachie." He'd call after her .

Sending shivers through her knowing what he meant.

Everyone else thought it was because he said she was a Peach none knew he was referring to her naked backside.

...

" Penny for your thoughts." Meg offers leaning in front of her.

"They're from Ben." Claire offers looking up.

" No! Really?" Tess chuckles.

" With tickets to the circus for Charlotte and I ." Claire says smiling.

...

**_Kilarney.._**

" Stevie are you ready yet?" Alex calls up the stairs._  
_

Grinning from the top of them she replies . " No need to yell."

Looking up he wolf whistles.

She laughs." You're the only man I know who'd wolf whistle jeans and a T-shirt."

Her jeans are new blue denims that follow the contours of her hour glass figure .

A fitted white tshirt with a v neck revealing a glimpse of her bust and seductively covering the rest of her upper body invites him to imagine what is hidden from view.

Her makeup is simple and natural highlighting her eyes , cheek bones and mouth to perfection and all framed by her beautiful auburn curls.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he takes her hand and puts it on his chest."Feel that!"

" Bet I could make it go faster." She offers jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

...

He laughs when she whispers." Imagine me naked ."

"Oh good on you, now I've got the visual and my Mother will be here any minute." He offers hugging her tightly.

"Thats good Alex when you get angry at her, picture me naked and you'll relax." She giggles sliding to the ground.

He pats her on the back side and quips." I'll spontaneously combust is what will happen."

...

"I still think you should have told her we were married! She'll want to know why you invited Bryce and not her?"

" With Mum the art of surprise is invaluable if you can learn to duck and weave she has less chance of wounding you." He replies seriously.

" So I have to learn to play?" She asks.

Grabbing her he whispers." Nah you're the best playmate I've ever had !"

Pushing him back she laughs and says ." Focus Alex we're dealing with your Mother first."

Pulling her back into his embrace he gives her a sensational kiss and whispers." Is it too late to tell her not to visit. I've got a few ideas of what I'd rather be doing."

Twirling out of his arms she laughs and pushes the kitchen door open, he follows grinning.

...

Liz Ryan arrives with her nose in the air and her stuck up airs and graces on high.

Alex introduces Stevie too her.

" Pleased to finally meet you Stevie." Liz states.

"Are you because I sure as hell haven't been looking forward to meeting you." Stevie replies .

Alex looks away as Liz asks . " I beg your pardon."

" Well I was expecting a fire breathing dragon and you're just a little old lady." Stevie offers.

Liz is speechless.

...

" Cuppa tea Mum."Alex asks .

Liz looks at Stevie and then at Alex and says ."Yes thank you darling that would be lovely."

" The twins are asleep so well introduce you later." Alex offers.

Liz nods.

...

" The homestead is looking nice Alex." Liz offers.

He nods and replies . "Yeah Stevie and I have made few changes ."

" I hope you haven't ruined my garden Alex." Liz states.

He's about to reply when Stevie quips." Well it's not your garden any more is it?"

Alex tries not to laugh as Stevie looks at Liz and states. " It's our garden Nick's, Alex's and mine."

...

"You've been here for five minutes when I came here there was nothing. I built this garden stone by stone and plant after plant for twenty years.." Liz replies hautily.

" Yes but you don't live here anymore and we do! I like to think that when our children take over they'll change things to suit themselves." Stevie offers.

" Stevie's right Mum we've only made slight changes to suit us ,as it should be. " Alex offers.

The phone ringing in the office draws Alex away from the kitchen.

Liz watches him go .

...

Stevie waits ,clued up by Claire and Tess to how Liz Ryan operates.

She doesn't have to wait long.

Leaning forward and through gritted teeth Liz states. "He's my son and you missy have been here for five minutes so let's get this straight, back down or bare the brunt of my anger."

Stevie smiles at her and replies. " The only reason you're here is because I encouraged him to introduce his children too you. Yes he is your son but at the end of the day it's my body that he wraps himself around and it's me he wants to keep happy. What do I need to be happy? I need you to put your vicious ,back biting mouth in neutral and treat me with the respect I deserve until such a time that you have a legitimate grievance with me. He is a beautiful soul who has had a really shitty life . At this point in time he is extremely happy with his life and very proud of his little family which unfortunately for you includes me. So I suggest you play nice or I may not want you to visit us anymore ! Do I make my self clear?"

Liz sits silently staring at her.

" Good we understand each other. "Stevie states as she picks up the decorative plate and asks." Biscuit?"

...

When Alex walks back into the room he knows something has happened.

" Everything ok!" He asks .

" Yes Darling we we're just discussing how happy you are." Liz comments.

His face lights up and he gushes . "Wait until you meet the babies Mum they are adorable and both advanced for their age."

" Do you have photos?" Liz asks.

Alex moves to walk into the family room.

" Stay there Alex I'll get them ,you chat to your Mum." Stevie offers.

...

Arriving back Stevie hears a snide remark Liz makes about her.

Liz jumps when Stevie slams the photo album onto the table.

" I guess you can't keep that poisonous mouth of yours shut can you? I think it's time you left Liz. This visit is over!" Stevie snarls.

With a smug look on her face Liz retorts. " I came to visit my son and his children so if you aren't happy you can go into another room!"

"Enough Mum, Stevie is my wife and my children's Mother. We're a package deal so if anyone leaves it will be you."Alex says calmly.

"You're wife?" Liz exclaims.

Stevie grins and holds up her left hand.

...

Liz back peddles fast."Can we start again?"

Alex looks at Stevie.

With her arms folded and face blank he's wondering if she's angry or mildly amused.

He banks on mildly amused .

Wrapping his arms around her he suggests." You're the current Mrs Ryan of Kilarney and I appreciate your apprehension about Mum but I'd really like her to meet Bonnie and Nash."

...

With a serious look on her face Stevie replies. " It's important they know their grandparents Alex !"

Smiling he reaches out and drags her into his arms and plants a kiss on her lips .

Stevie enjoys it completely and adds a little something with her tongue which excites him.

He almost laughs as she pushes back and with her back to his Mother raises her eyebrows and replies. " I just want you to be happy Alex."

Still hugging her he holds his grin and looking at his Mother and says. "Let's start again."

Liz nods and smiles at him and decides in future she needs to tread carefully.

...

With the twins awake Alex introduces them too his Mother.

And for her part Liz is besotted with them .

She asks lots of questions about them and Alex answers .

Stevie sits on the floor and plays with alternate twins as Liz nurses and fusses over each one.

...

Several hours later the twins have their lunch and Stevie puts them down for their afternoon nap.

With relief Alex farewells his Mother .

Stevie stands dutifully in front of him as they wave her off.

She turns and looks up at him and quips." Well that was interesting."

...

Shaking his head he spins her to face him putting his hands under her arms he lifts her up.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders she grins at him.

He gives her several small kisses and explains. " Watching you two verbally sparing was intriguing how did you know how to handle her like that?"

Rubbing noses with him she tells him. " Insider information, Claire and Tess gave me the heads up."

" You're a clever one Mrs Ryan very clever." He says .

" I'd be really clever if I could work out how to get you upstairs for an hour or so." She teases.

Both of them laugh as he holds her tight and starts running for the house.

...


	19. Chapter 19 Flirtation

**_Mulga Station.._**

"Well thats the last of the stock Stevie. Shame we couldn't renew the lease!" Ben says.

Taking her gloves off and shoving them into her back pocket she answers." Yeah it is but Nick and Alex are more than happy to continue with the bloodlines we've started and the pastures on Kilarney are excellent."

He nods and asks." How do you think Grace is going over on Drover's?"

" If she could keep that mouth of hers under control she'd make her life a hell of a lot easier." She replies.

He laughs and quips" Yeah but then she wouldn't be Grace would she!"

"Your dead right I'm just glad I'm mostly in her good books so she doesn't rip into me! Come I've got a six pack in the truck we'll stop by on the way back to Kilarney and have a beer with the girls."She offers.

...

**_Drovers Run.._**

"Oh for crying out loud Claire why do we have to do it this way ? Surely there's an easier way!" Grace grumbles.

Claire frowns and replies." Yes we have to do it this way because it's how Jack taught me and it works. I don't care if there's an easier way because this is how McLeod's have always done it!"

Tess stands back listening to her sister and their cousin arguing once again.

Since they'd found out Grace was a McLeod , Claire had been even more obstinate than usual and by what Tess knew of Grace she'd needled more than she ordinarily would.

...

Tess was thrilled to find a new relative while Claire bristled at every turn and pushed for dominance.

The trio had been working on the pump and pipes up at the windmill for hours.

What should have taken an hour turned into a much longer time as they bickered and argued relentlessly.

They'd started with a small puddle which had quickly turned into a larger mud pit.

...

" I could have had this mended an hour ago if you'd only bloody listen!" Grace snaps.

" Oh Give me strength !" Claire exclaimed then adds." If you could just shut your mouth and follow instructions we would have finished long ago !" Claire yells with fire in her eyes.

Both women stand glaring at each other.

"Shit!" Grace yelps.

"Bloody hell!"Claire growls wiping mud from the side of her head.

Grace does the same and turns to look at a grinning Tess with mud on both of her hands.

...

" Well that was bloody childish!" Claire snarls.

Tess throws another clump of mud at her.

Grace laughs at Claire .

Claire grabs a handful and heaves it at Grace.

...

**_Kilarney_**..

Alex and Nick have the twins with them as they finish hanging a new gate.

Nick laughs as Alex tells him about Stevie meeting their Mother.

" I wish I was there to see that !"Nick comments.

" I couldn't believe it myself Nick, Ive never seen anyone deal with her like that before . " Alex chuckles.

" Mum will be ready for her next time." Nick offers.

Nodding Alex replies ." Yeah I told Stevie that and she was unfazed by it."

...

" So how's married life treating you ?" Nick asks.

"I love it Nick I really do. It's funny isn't it I thought it would be Claire I'd be married too. " Alex confesses.

" So you never told me what happened . I mean I know you were mates with Stevie but you took it a step further. Why?" Nick asks.

...

" I dunno mate we spent heaps of time together when Claire was going out with numb nuts. It started out as just two mates hanging out together, we'd party hard after the days events and we had some really deep and meaningful conversations and then one night she told me a really sad story about something that happened to her when she was a teenager and she cried . I kissed her and one thing led to another and before we knew it a couple of months had passed and we were still sleeping together. It was just such a natural and easy relationship and then one morning I woke up and she was gone. I searched for her everywhere but she'd disappeared into thin air ." Alex explains.

"So what happened to her when she was younger?"Nick asks.

Alex shakes his head and replies ." Not my story to tell Nick."

...

**_Drovers Run.._**

As Stevie pulls the truck to a stop Ben quips ."What in the hell are they up to ?"

Stevie laughs and replies."Having a whole lot of fun by the looks of things!"

Up on the hill are three brown women with patches of colour speckled here and there across their bodies.

Ben and Stevie walk to the gate and watch for a moment .

As Ben begins to walk up the hill Stevie asks . Where are you going?"

...

"To get a closer look" Ben answers.

"If you know what's good for you this is where you'll watch from." Stevie warns.

Shaking his head Ben grins and retorts." Big tough Stevie Hall frightened of three women."

Stevie has a bemused look on her face when she replies." Older and wiser Stevie Ryan isn't about to get ambushed by mud slinging McLeod women."

...

Stevie watches as he approaches and speaks to the girls.

While he's distracted getting a hello kiss off Claire ,Tess and Grace slather him in mud.

Hearing footsteps Stevie turns.

" Hi Meg!" She calls.

"Hi Stevie I'm glad I caught you. Nick rang looking for Tess and I was going to ask you all over for dinner. Alex said he'll bring a change of clothes for you and I'm sure some of Ben's gear is already here." Meg explains.

...

Stevie nods and asks. " Sounds good thank you."

Looking further up the hill Meg sighs.

" How have they been?" Stevie asks.

"Dreadful! " Meg replies.

...

" I can imagine! Both Grace and Claire are stubborn and both are opinionated." Stevie offers.

" And poor little peacemaker Tess is caught in the middle."Meg adds.

"We'll they look like they're having fun at the moment so it might be the beginning of some kind of peace." Stevie suggests.

"Hmmm we can only hope." Meg offers.

...

**_Drovers Run an hour later..._**

Nick and Alex pull up and unload the children.

Its easy to find the others by the outbursts of occasional loud laughter.

As the men walk around the corner with Alex's babies in their arms .

Greeting are called and replied too.

...

_**Drover's dining room later the same night.**_

After dinner the group settles into a happy revelry while Charlotte , Bonnie and Nash play around their families feet.

With several beers under his belt Alex innocently flirts with Claire.

Having partaken in several glasses of wine herself and with a new sense of fun and confidence instilled in her by the relationship she shares with Ben she flirts right back.

Neither noticing the silence of Stevie after the first half hour or so as sexual innuendo passes between the two.

...

Standing Stevie announces she's leaving as she still has to unload the cattle in the truck .

As Nick isn't drinking her offers to drive Alex home as Ben has opted to leave with Stevie.

Alex is completely unaware of the tension he's causing and tells Stevie." I'll just finish by beer Stevie and I'll be right behind you."

" No rush." She replies barely containing the hurt in her words.

With both babies in her arms Stevie walks through the back door that's held open by Ben.

...

Strapping the babies into the seats Ben asks." Are you ok Stevie?"

Putting the truck in gear she starts the engine and replies." I've been better. You?"

"Same." He replies sadly, feeling humiliated, angry and sad all in one moment.

Flicking the lights on Stevie turns the truck onto the gravel drive." Hang in there Ben this is just a hiccup, she'll be worth the wait."

" I'm beginning to doubt that Stevie all the work I've done and all the waiting and in one night I'm back to feeling like I don't matter to her at all. She flirted with him like I wasn't even there. If he wasn't your husband I'd have punched him in the gob for what he said ." Ben states.

Stevie looks across at her cousin and feels his pain entwined with her own .

She thought her position was secure too but after tonights effort she has serious doubts.

...


	20. Chapter 20 Duck and run for cover

**_Drovers Run..the dinning room.._**

As everyone sits back down after clearing the table Grace looks at Claire and Alex and says what everyone else is thinking." Well you two would have to be the worst friends in the world!"

Claire frowns and asks." Now what are you on about?"

"She's on about your disgraceful display in front of Stevie and Ben." Nick growls.

" Now hang on a minute what did Claire do that was so wrong ?" Alex asks.

...

" You're a dickhead mate if you don't know !" Grace snarls at him.

" You deserve each other because neither one of you have the brains to see what you've just done. If I was Ben I wouldn't give you a second look Claire and as for Stevie she looked so wounded by what you were saying every comment stabbed deeper into her heart. You're supposed to be her best friend Claire and yet you sat there and said all of that to her husband ,not cool at all."Nick remarks.

"With friends like you she sure as hell doesn't need enemy's." Grace digs.

"Nick and Grace are right I felt embarrassed by what you were saying and they just sat there. I hope they both dump you, they're too good for the pair of you. " Jodi adds.

...

Alex sits taking it all in.

Standing quickly he says." Oh shit! Nick quickly drive me home ! I have to fix this. Bloody hell why didn't one of you stop me? I was just having fun I didn't mean anything by it!"

"If she's still there when you get home and she accepts your apology perhaps next time you might save your flirting for your wife not your ex missus. " Grace warns.

...

As Alex and Nick leave Claire takes herself up to the privacy of her room and her own thoughts.

She doesn't feel ashamed of her behaviour.

Stevie is tough and it'll be like water off a ducks back .

Something inside her resembling victory enjoys the fact she's caused trouble for Alex though.

...

He chose Stevie over her.

He'd always loved her and then he let her go, moved onto Stevie .

She didn't love him like she used too but it didn't take away the hurt she felt that he'd moved on.

She'd flirted with Alex Ryan thrown brilliant one liners at him and held his attention despite the fact that Stevie was there.

A quiet pride builds inside her ,she is beautiful and men want her .

...

As her ego soars she feels herself deflate when she thinks of Ben.

Dear sweet, loveable Ben.

He's stood beside her for months and held her up through some of the worst times in her life.

Her confidence soared with his love and friendship guiding her.

Picking up her phone she sends a message .

He doesn't reply.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Ben and Stevie work quickly to unload the cattle and leave them in the holding yards.

Tired and filthy they move inside .

Stevie puts the children to bed.

By the time Alex and Nick arrive home the place is in darkness.

...

Alex opens the bedroom door and smiles when he realises Stevie is still awake and in the shower.

Opening the bathroom door he notices she has her back to him.

" Want some company?"He asks.

No reply is offered.

With his hand on her shoulder he asks. " Stevie what's wrong?"

...

In a voice that sounds so little and vulnerable she answers." Had I known you were still in love with her I would never have agreed to marry you."

"Stevie I'm not ...I mean I don't ...Stevie I love you.." He replies.

"Do you Alex really? Because if you did why would you feel the need to say the things you did tonight? This is not just about me, it's about Ben too. He's invested so much of his time and himself into his relationship with Claire. You made him feel insignificant too."Stevie growls.

Stunned he looks at her as her tears are camouflaged by the water and says. " I'm so sorry Stevie I was just having a bit of fun. I didn't mean anything by it really I didn't."

Beginning to strip off he adds." I didn't realise you were the jealous kind."

"Oh shit !" He yelps as a bar of soap hits him in the chest.

...

Stevie's reaction is instant." Jealous! Is that what you think? No Alex I'm not jealous I'm hurt and I feel betrayed and cheap. This is not jealousy."

He almost laughs as a bottle of shampoo hurtles towards him.

As he glances sideways at the flying shampoo bottle, the conditioner connect's with the side of his head.

In slow motion he slides to the floor with blood trickling down the side of his face.

Stevie runs soaking wet and naked to his side.

" Oh god Alex I'm sorry ." She gushes leaning over him.

...

He grins at her, his tongue resting on his lower lip accompanied by a cheeky grin.

"My god , I love it when you're dressed like that!" He teases.

She flicks her hand under his chin and pushes .

Biting his tongue he again gushes . "Oh shit that was mean!"

...

" Mean you think I was mean? My husband just made me sit and listen to him flirting with my best friend who happens to be his ex girlfriend." She snarls.

Climbing to his feet Alex wipes the side of his face .

" Jesus Stevie I said I was sorry what else do you want from me?" He yells back at her.

A tube of toothpaste closely followed by a tube of hand lotion fly towards him.

This time he's ready and he deflects them away.

"For crying out loud grow up will ya and stop throwing things!" He cautions as yet another bottle narrowly misses him.

...

A knock at their door distracts him momentarily .

" What?" He grumbles.

Nick looks concerned and asks ." What in the hell is going on in there?"

" My wife isn't happy." Alex responds as a plastic jar of face cleanser whacks into the wall beside his hand clipping his little finger.

" Shit!" He exclaims.

" A little to the left Stevie!" Nick calls.

Alex yelps as a tube of sunscreen hits him square in the back.

Nick laughs and yells ." Bullseye good shot Stevie."

Alex shuts the door on him.

...

Ben is standing at his bedroom door disturbed by the noise .

As Nick walks towards him he grins and says ." I should have told her to throw a few at him for you."

Ben gives a half grin and asks." Do you think they'll be alright?"

Nick nods and responds." He deserves to suffer after what he did even though he didn't realise the impact it would have . He loves her very much Ben and once she calms down he'll win her over. What about you and Claire?"

...

Ben shrugs and replies." She's been sending messages since I got home but I haven't replied yet . I'm too bloody angry and I might say the wrong thing. Best to wait until I calm down."

Nick nods and offers." I've known Claire most of my life and I've never heard her flirt like that before and I'm guessing the confidence she showed tonight is a credit to you."

Ben frowns and snaps." What you think this is all my fault?"

" No not at all I just meant you've made a difference to her she's always been confident with anything to do with the farm but as far as being desirable I don't think she ever realised how beautiful she is until you came along."Nick explains.

Ben studies Nick carefully taking in his words.

"Don't be too hard on her Ben it's all new territory for her." Nick offers then adds " Goodnight."

" Yeah night." Ben replies as he closes his door.

...

Climbing back into his bed he texts Claire." I'm really angry with you right now and we need to discuss this further but I don't want to go to sleep with out telling you I love you and I want you and Charlotte in my life."

He waits for over an hour for a response but none arrives.

With a heavy heart he eventually falls asleep .

...

Alex has had no luck trying to calm Stevie down and each time he tries to comfort her, she pushes away.

As she dries herself he tries apologising yet again.

She doesn't respond.

Climbing into their bed he decides to let it go for now, she needs time and space so he'll try again in the morning.

...

_**Kilarney ...Early hours of the morning**_ .

In the darkness of the night Alex wakes to a blood curdling yell of NO!

Stunned by the sudden awakening he moves swiftly to hold Stevie .

" It's ok it was just a dream , I'm here and you're safe." He soothes.

He almost smiles as she holds him tightly and pushes every part of her body she can into him.

...

Whatever she was dreaming about has filled her with fear.

He can feel it oozing from her.

Her entire body trembles , her breathing quick and sharp.

...

"It was a dream Stevie , I'm here and you're safe." He repeats rubbing her body with his hands.

His heart feels a stab of pain and regret for his actions earlier when in a soft , frightened voice she confesses. "You left me and you took the children. You went back to Claire."

He pushes her gently onto her back and softly kisses her.

"I'm not going anywhere Stevie I love you. I love Claire too but not how I used too, she's my friend and I'd do anything for her , but I'm in love with you ok?"

She sniffs and nods and under the cover of darkness her sadness eases.

...

" I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier Alex but I was so hurt."She offers.

Kissing her again he replies. " Yeah me too I didn't even think about you or your feelings. It was fun flirting with Claire because she's never been like that. Ben has been such a positive influence on her and she's different which is great . I need to apologise to Ben in the morning too Stevie. I was out of line."

"He was crushed Alex I don't know if you can fix this." Stevie offers.

...

He wraps her up tightly and says softly. " I love you so much Stevie and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

She snuggles in.

A loud knocking on their door draws Alex from his bed.

...

" What in the hell is going on?" Ben snaps.

" It's ok mate she just had a nightmare that's all." Alex replies as he steps into the hallway pulling the door closed behind him.

Ben glares at him.

" Listen Ben I owe you an apology too for being a horses arse earlier. I'm really sorry ." Alex offers.

...

" You promised me you wouldn't hurt her again and yet here we are and this time you've dragged my relationship into it." Ben snarls.

" Yeah I'm sorry mate I really am." Alex says.

"You can't have them both and yet your hovering between them." Ben observes.

Shaking his head Alex states." I'm in love with Stevie but I love Claire too we're best friends and I need to set my boundaries better."

...

With lightning speed Ben delivers a jab to the side of Alex's jaw.

"Fuck!" Alex exclaims touching the corner of his mouth.

" What in the hell was that for?" He asks.

" That was an entree for what's in store for you if you ever speak like that to my girlfriend ever again. How's that for a boundary setter?" Ben snarls.

Alex smiles at him and responds. " I think we understand each other perfectly."

...

" And just in case I didn't make myself clear if you ever humiliate Stevie like that again I will react the same way." Ben pushes.

With a grin on his face Alex holds out his hand and asks." Friends again?"

Ben takes his offered hand and replies." I guess so but you're not going to flirt with me are you?"

Alex chuckles and says. " Nah you're too ugly to warrant that."

...

As Ben walks back to his room Alex calls." I hope everything works out for you with Claire ,she's a fantastic girl."

" Thanks Alex I hope so too." Ben replies.

Climbing back into bed Stevie snuggles in and asks . "Is everything ok?"

Pulling her in tightly he replies. " Yeah I just apologised to Ben and we worked out some boundaries."

Sleepily she offers." Boundaries are good everyone knows where they stand."

...

" Yeah you're right. Stevie!"

"Yeah!"

" I was thinking, would you be happier if we moved away from Claire until you feel better about her being an ex?" Alex asks.

Turning Stevie flicks the light on and asks . " What move away from Kilarney?"

He nods and offers." I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around her and if you want me to move away I will . We could lease a place somewhere, start again you know just you and me and the twins."

...

She smiles at him and asks." Would you really do that for me?"

Nodding he answers. "Yeah I would, I want you to feel secure Stevie."

"I know how you feel about Kilarney Alex so just by suggesting that I feel one hundred percent more secure. Thank you. What happened to your face?" She asks touching his chin.

"That's one of Ben's boundaries." Alex explains.

" What he hit you?" She exclaims.

Alex nods.

...

Before he can react she struts towards the door.

Laughing he follows .

" Ben Hall you keep ya bloody hands to yourself in future." Stevie yells as she flings Ben's bedroom door open.

Two voices are heard as Ben yells ." Get the hell out of my room Stevie!"

...

Flicking on the light Stevie stops mid rant. " Claire! What in the hell are you doing here?"

Alex has arrived at the door.

Claire has the sheet wrapped around her as she replies." Attempting to say sorry actually."

Stevie grins and quips." I hope you're not going to attempt to apologise to me the same way. I'd prefer you just bought me a beer."

Claire chuckles and replies." You're on, now if you don't mind."

...

"How did you get in here I locked the door?" Alex asks.

" I climbed up the lattice." Claire grins.

" Are ya here for breakfast?" Stevie asks.

Shaking her head Claire replies ." Probably not I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"We'll set an extra setting ." Stevie quips.

Claire nods.

...

Stevie pulls the door closed and whispers to Alex." I think it's safe to say they're going to be ok."

Sliding his arm over her shoulder he whispers." Are ya gunna let me show you how sorry I am now?"

She giggles and runs back to their room with him in hot pursuit.

...


	21. Chapter 21 Tall, Blonde and single x 2

**_Kilarney the following morning.._**

Sitting eating breakfast everyone looks up as Tess calls " Hello!"

Rising Ben takes Charlotte from her and kissing the little girls cheek passes her onto her Mother.

Charlotte cuddles into Claire's embrace.

Nash and Bonnie toddle over to Claire and Charlotte.

...

" Well this all looks very grown up!" Tess comments.

Only Nick replies." Yes in the light of day things appear that way!"

" Meaning?" Tess asks grinning, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

" Meaning I've apologised and been dually punished." Alex smirks.

...

" Oh shit your face! What happened! " Tess exclaims noticing the cuts and bruises on his face and hand as he holds it up.

Pointing to each injury he commentates." Ben and his fist, Stevie and a conditioner bottle, a jar of something and the one on my back a tube of sunscreen."

Alex hopeful of sympathy is shocked when Tess moves and shakes Stevie and Ben's hands and quips ." Well done."

Then looking at Claire states." You should have coped the same because you deserved it!"

" Hey you're my sister you're supposed to be on my side!" Claire offers.

" Not when you behave like that I'm not. You behave yourself and I'm with you. Do what you did last night and I'll help them pin you down and shave your eyebrows off next time!" Tess says trying to hold her grin.

Claire nods .

...

**_Drovers Run mid morning.._**

Grace and Jodi are walking back to the house when a four wheel drive rumbles down the drive.

" Who's this?" Grace asks.

Shaking her head Jodi replies. " I don't know the car."

They stop and wait as the driver climbs out.

" Dave ! What are you doing here?" Jodi asks as he walks towards them.

" He's cute is he taken? " Grace whispers.

Out of the corner of her mouth Jodi replies. " He's Tess's ex fiancé ."

...

With a big grin on his face he says ." G'day Jodi . I came to see Tess is she around?"

Grace clears her throat.

Dave grins at her and says . " Sorry Dave Brewer and you are?"

Shaking his hand Grace replies. " Single and love a beer and I'm rather partial to handsome blonde men as well."

Jodi hits her .

...

Dave laughs and replies." Good to know."

" Dave this is Tess and Claire's cousin Grace McLeod."Jodi offers.

" Pleased to meet you Grace." Dave offers.

Grace grins at him.

...

**_Kilarney.._**

Stevie answers the knock at the door.

A tall good looking blonde man with hazel eyes, smiles at her and states. " I'm looking for Alex Ryan."

Smiling back she replies." Alex is my husband you'd best come in. You are?"

" Oh sorry Marcus Turner his brother."

" Argh you're Bryce's son !" She states.

" He told you about me?" Marcus smiles.

Stevie grins at him and offers. "As far as Alex is concerned he has one brother and his name is Nick. You are his Father's son not Alex's brother."

...

Walking back into the kitchen Stevie raises her eyebrows at Alex.

" What?" He asks.

" Hello Alex." Marcus offers.

" What are you doing here?" Alex exclaims.

...

None of the others aside from Nick know about Marcus.

Alex glares at him so Stevie steps in and does the introductions.

"This is Bryce's son Marcus Turner, this is my cousin Ben Hall, Nick Ryan and our neighbours Tess and Claire McLeod."

Marcus shakes all of their hands and greets then accordingly.

...

" What are you doing here?" Alex asks.

" Looking for work and trying to get away from Bryce mostly." Marcus replies.

" Well why did you come here?"Alex asks .

" I thought if I worked here we could get to know each other." Marcus offers.

Frowning Alex snaps." Why would I want to get to know you. I have a brother already!"

"Alex!" Stevie cautions.

...

Another knock on the back door draws Alex to it.

" Brewer ! Long time no see." Alex grins holding out his hand.

Dave smiles and replies. " Yes it is. Good to see you too big fella. I was actually looking for Tess."

Alex draws him back and states." Dave she's moved on she's been dating my brother for months now. They're pretty serious about each other."

Dave nods and replies. "Yeah Jodi already gave me the heads up Alex but I still need to see her."

...

Alex studies him for awhile and states." Ok but don't cause waves for her Dave you were gone for a long time and you never called her or wrote to her. She took a long time to get over you."

Dave nods and answers." I'm just tying up loose ends mate that's all. Hey I've been offered the position as local vet can I rent the old homestead off you?"

" If it was just up to me it wouldn't be a problem Dave but Nick's a part owner and he might not like the idea." Alex replies.

...

As Dave walks into the kitchen Tess exclaims." Dave! "

Nick glares at him and asks. " What do you want?"

Stevie leans over to Claire and asks." Isn't he the old vet?"

Claire replies. "Yep and Tess's ex fiancé ."

"Shit!" Stevie exclaims.

" My thoughts exactly." Claire adds.

...

Nash begins to grizzle so Alex picks him up.

The little boy nuzzles into his Father.

Dave grins at him and asks ." Who's this little guy?"

Alex smiles broadly. " This Alexander Benjamin Nash Ryan."

Looking surprised Dave states." Yours?"

"Yes mine and Stevie's."Alex replies.

...

Dave looks puzzled .

Stevie steps forward , holding out her hand states. " Hi I'm Stevie ,Alex's wife."

Dave grins at her and then at Alex and quips ." You've been a busy boy haven't ya!"

Bonnie arrives and says. " Up."

...

Stevie picks her up and she cuddles into her Mother.

Dave watches.

" Twins Dave they're a set!" Alex chuckles.

" Definitely been a busy boy." Dave quips.

Leaning over he asks." She's a cutie what's her name?"

" Amelia Grace Ryan but we call her Bonnie." Stevie replies.

...

The group small talks for awhile then Alex and Stevie put the twins down for a nap.

Returning downstairs Claire asks Stevie if they could have a chat in private .

Stevie suggests they head out for a ride if Ben wouldn't mind looking after Charlotte and keeping an ear out for the twins.

Alex and Nick have to deal with the herd Stevie and Ben left in the holding yards.

Dave asks Tess if he could talk to her for awhile.

Tess moves over to Nick and chats to him for a moment .

He kisses her then follows Alex out to the yards.

"I'll come with you shall I ?" Marcus asks Nick.

Shrugging his shoulders Nick replies." Doesn't worry me."

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Stevie and Claire have ridden out across Kilarney for half an hour and neither has spoken.

Finally Claire states." I'm not good at apologies."

"Probably because you're not usually wrong." Stevie replies.

Claire nods.

They ride on in silence.

...

"I didn't think about the consequences until Grace had a go at me. " Claire remarks.

Stevie looks at her friend waiting for more.

" Part of me was glad I might have gotten Alex in trouble." Claire continues.

" Did you consider how much I would be hurt?"Stevie asks.

...

Claire grins and asks ." You hurt? You're one of the toughest people I know."

Stevie's eyes prick with tears .

Claire is dumbfounded by her reaction.

"Stevie!" Claire exclaims.

...

Swiping at her tears Stevie looks away.

Claire turns her horse back to face Stevie.

" I'm so sorry I never realised you'd be so hurt. I thought you'd think it was funny." Claire remarks.

" My husband flirts with his ex girlfriend and I'm supposed to find it amusing. No Claire it hurt a lot." Stevie replies.

Claire sits staring at her friend intently." How long have you been in love with him?"

...

Wiping her face Stevie shrugs and replies." I can't remember a time when I wasn't ."

Claire smiles at her and asks ." Does he know about the baby you lost?"

Stevie nods.

" What about you're parents ? Does he know why you don't associate with them anymore?" Claire asks.

" Yes he knows it all and he knows about Jarrod too." Stevie replies.

...

Claire nods. "Is that why you ran away from him?"

Stevie nods." We'd had the best time together and then when I found out I was pregnant it all flooded back and I was scared he'd react the same way. I couldn't face him."

Claire looks at her friend and offers." Stevie he'd never hurt you."

" I know but at the time it was all to much and I ran ." Stevie replies sadly.

...

" Are you going to tell the others?" Claire asks.

Stevie nods and replies." One day I will but not just yet. Alex has enough on his plate with Marcus plus with Dave back that will cause friction for Tess and Nick. I want them to know but not yet."

Claire nods.

...

" Everything ok again with you and Ben?" Stevie asks.

Claire grins and replies." Yeah more than alright."

" He's a really good guy Claire, loyal, honest and open." Stevie states.

"Sort off a male version of you really." Claire chuckles.

Stevie laughs .

...

" We ok?" Claire asks.

" Yeah we are ." Stevie replies.

" Good because I want you to be my matron of honour." Claire says.

Stevie looks surprised and asks. " Is it that serious?"

...

" No not yet but when we get to that stage I want you beside me."Claire replies grinning.

"What about Tess?" Stevie asks.

" She's my sister she can be my bridesmaid ." Claire responds.

" And what about Jodi?" Stevie asks.

...

" What do you mean?"Claire asks.

" I'd get her DNA checked if I were you I'd bet my saddle she's a McLeod." Stevie quips.

" What? No!" Claire exclaims.

" I reckon old Jack had his wicked way with the house keeper Claire . Jodi's stubborn like you and she looks like Tess and watch her ride. Definitely McLeod blood in her." Stevie explains .

" Really?" Claire asks stunned by Stevie's words.

Stevie nods.

" Shit!" Is all Claire can say.

...


	22. Chapter 22 A play filled afternoon

**Kilarney..**

Alex is distracted as they re tag the cattle and move them out of the holding yards.

The fact that Claire wanted to speak privately to Stevie paramount in his thoughts.

Nick has picked up on his brothers unease and assumes it's the arrival of Marcus that has him on edge.

In truth that's partly true plus Dave's arrival back in the district will cause Nick grief which Alex hates.

Everything has been fairly settled in the Ryan men's lives and neither is happy about the day and events as they stand for various reasons.

...

Nick takes the chance to chat to Marcus as they work and finds him to be a really nice , easy going bloke.

He's not afraid of hard work or getting his hands dirty.

As the morning progresses Nick learns that Marcus has worked on stations up north and can ride both horses and motor bikes and also has a business brain.

Dave arrives at the yards and the tension builds.

Alex has always gotten on well with Dave but Nick doesn't like him simply because he's Tess's ex.

...

" Need a hand?" Dave asks.

" Where's Tess?" Nick retorts.

Dave looks at him and offers." Nick I didn't come back for her so you can relax."

" I don't need you advice or permission for anything mate." Nick growls.

Marcus watches and listens.

Shaking his head Dave replies. " She was chatting to Ben and Charlotte while she got smoko ready for you."

...

" Dave can you grab another bag of tags for me?" Alex calls.

As Dave moves off Marcus asks. " Are you alright?"

Nick looks at him and decides to enlighten him even though he doesn't really know him." Dave is my girlfriends ex fiancé "

Marcus nods." Let the jealousy go mate or you'll poison what you have."

Nick studies his face." Sounds like you've had first hand experience."

Marcus nods." Hmmm and it didn't end well. I know it's difficult but try to rise above it. "

Nick looks over at Dave who is laughing with Alex then back to Marcus." Everyone else likes him."

"Maybe he's a good guy, your girlfriend must have thought so."Marcus offers.

...

Alex stops what he's doing and watches as Claire and Stevie ride towards them.

" Your wife's beautiful."Marcus comments stopping beside his brother.

Alex glares at him.

Marcus holds his hands face up and quips." Just an observation."

" Yeah we'll keep ya bloody eyes and your observations to yourself."Alex snarls.

Marcus moves back over to Nick.

...

"Touchy subject." Marcus muses.

Nick laughs and replies." Let that one go Marcus he's had a bit of upheaval in the last day or so and he's not himself. Ordinarily he'd gush about how hot she is and brag about her."

Marcus nods.

" So do you think you'd have any work for me here Nick?" Marcus asks.

" Yeah we do but I'm not sure Alex will agree to it."Nick answers.

...

" I just want a chance to get to know him and every time I've tried he's cut me down. He's blaming me for something that happened twenty odd years ago and that's beyond my control. I've got a sister and she's a bitch so I was kind of hoping for a sibling that I could get along with. I grew up as an only child with a single Mum and I really want to belong to a family. Alex has a wife and children ,I mean I have a niece and a nephew and he didn't even tell me. I want them to know who I am." Marcus states sadly.

Nick watches his face.

...

Marcus looks at him and says." Sorry Nick that was unfair you didn't need to hear any of that."

Pushing more steers up the run Nick thinks about his relationship with Alex.

Even though they've had some rough patches they've always been mates.

He thinks about Nash and Bonnie and how much joy they've brought into his life .

Tess arrives in his thoughts , he longs for what Alex already has, a wife and children.

He'd ask her tomorrow if he was certain she wanted that too.

She's been guarded in that area although he's watched her with the twins and Charlotte and she's besotted with them .

Maybe he needs to lay his cards on the table and see how she reacts.

...

Her perfume alerts him she's nearby .

Above the pong of the cattle ,a sweet floral fragrance taps his heart .

Turning he smiles, she's there grinning up at him.

Dusting his hands on his jeans he holds his arms out and she steps in.

...

"You looked deep in thought. What's on your mind?" She asks her face bright, her eyes twinkling.

He smiles and leaning down kisses her and whispers ." I was thinking about you actually."

She giggles and says ." Good answer . What was I doing?"

"You were walking towards me in the most amazing long white dress. You were breathtaking." He gushes without filter.

...

She looks shocked.

He searches her face unsure how to take it back or even if he should.

Her eyes glaze over and she hugs into him whispering." I have that day dream too."

His lips relish hers and she almost cries at the love she finds there.

" Oi ! McLeod ! You're holding up my worker save it for latter!" Alex yells grinning over at his brother and his girl.

Holding the kiss Tess flips her middle finger up at him.

Dave and Alex laugh loudly when Marcus quips." I don't know her very well Alex but I think that's a No!"

...

_**Fifteen minutes later..**_

Claire and Stevie arrive at the yards and climb up onto the top rail to sit and watch the men work.

Alex smiles watching the two of them together and he wonders at his luck .

Two amazing women and both his best friends.

...

With a gap in the stock because of Nick and Tess's kiss Alex throws himself over the fence and walks towards the girls.

With strength he pushes himself up and over the next fence and swings up in front of Stevie.

Shocked she looks down at him and over to where he was then back at him.

" What are you up too? Aren't you supposed to be working?" She asks.

...

His lips push onto hers and as he moves back he replies." I have an awesome boss and he allows time for kissing gorgeous women."

Stevie giggles and asks." Is that right ?"

" Yeah don't mind me!" Claire teases.

Alex turns slightly on the fence so his back is to Claire.

"There now we have privacy ." He tells Stevie.

Behind them Claire laughs.

...

He smiles is infectious as he plants yet another luscious kiss full of promise on Stevie's lips.

She holds his face and smiles at him."Shame you have to work I can think of things I'd much rather be doing."

He jumps down from the fence and yells. " Marcus you're hired you can move into the old homestead. Nick will show you where it is. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

He turns his back to Stevie and says." Hop on Mrs Ryan we've got places to go and fun things to do!"

Stevie giggles as she drops onto his back and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

...

Half way back to the house they meet Ben with Charlotte in his arms.

Stevie slides to the ground and Alex takes Bom off Ben ,kissing her cheek he says ." You get cuter every time I see you Bom."

"What are you two up too?" Ben asks.

"Taking the day off Ben to make love to my beautiful wife." Alex states handing Charlotte back to Ben.

"Alex!" Stevie chides.

Ben laughs ." The entire day."

Grinning Alex replies."Ben's a big boy Stevie he knows it'll only take half a day and the other half I'll need to regain my strength."

Ben laughs loudly as he walks on.

...

_**Kilarney ...Stevie and Alex's room..**_

As the door closes Stevie pulls her shirt over her head and begins to reef on Alex's shirt pulling it up and out of his jeans.

With his lips occupying hers she fumbles to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Reaching back she flicks her bra strap and with the kiss still heating up releases his lips and pushes her breasts onto his now bare chest.

A delighted noise escapes from him and he rubs himself across her .

"This sure as hell beats tagging cattle.". He muses .

"Shut up." She whispers as she pulls his face down to her chest.

With her head back she moans and says ." Ohh you do that so very well."

As his lips find hers again he flicks the button on her jeans.

She gets the giggles as they do a funny dance to the bed both with jeans and underwear around their ankles.

...

Flopping back onto the bed he plays and fondles while she tries to reciprocate but is too deep in her own pleasure to concentrate.

He smiles to himself listening to her breathing and knows she's past the point of no return.

Reaching down he pushes one of her legs out of her jeans and rolls her onto her back .

Climbing over her she wraps her legs around him, he lets his weight hover over her as his lips alternate kisses from her chest to her neck and then back to her lips.

...

As he moves, her breathing changes and his kisses intensify.

With her arms around his neck she pushes herself against him.

His tongue induces joy and she invites him in.

Her kiss changes and he holds his rhythm ,seconds after her ,he feels the same pure intoxicating rush of adrenaline and ecstasy.

...

Breathlessly he laughs and looking down he remarks." Ya didn't even give me a chance to get my jeans off."

With her breath still heavy she giggles and rolls over him , kissing him she quips." I only needed ya bits and they were uncovered so it's all good."

Moving to the edge of the bed she slides her other leg out of her jeans and walks into the shower.

" So is that it ? You're done with me now?" He calls after her playfully.

Poking her head back around the bathroom door she gestures for him to follow. " Oh god no Alex, I need more than that. Come on we'll have a shower while you regain your strength."

Quickly he rips his jeans off and follows her into the shower." You're a goer Mrs Ryan I've never had a woman with an appetite for sex that could match mine I'm a very lucky man."

"Save it Alex action not words is what I'm needing right now." She cautions.

As the water washes over them he kisses her, she playfully teases him with her tongue.

She looks down and grins.

" Good to go Alex." She quips .

Wrapping her up he whispers. " Ready when you are."

...


	23. Chapter 23 McLeod's Daughter

**_Kilarney.._**

Nick grins at Marcus and quips." Looks like you've found yourself a job and a house all in one afternoon."

Marcus smiles and replies." Yeah I'm pretty happy about that ."

" Nick! Claire and I are going to head off. Will I see you tonight?" Tess calls.

Nick smiles and replies. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away!"

Tess's face lights up and she asks."Should we go to the pub for dinner?"

" Whatever you want Tess so long as I get to spend time with you it's all good." He answers.

She runs over and gets a goodbye kiss then whispers." I'll miss you."

" Me too." He replies softly.

Again he kisses her .

...

Ben puts Charlotte into her car seat while Claire starts the engine.

As Tess opens the door to climb in Ben steps back after kissing Claire goodbye.

"You coming over tonight?" Claire asks.

Ben grins and replies." Peachie do you really need to ask?"

Claire blushes and replies." I'll set a place for you."

Leaning in the window he whispers." The only place I need is in your heart ."

...

She grabs his shirt front and pulls him in and kisses him.

He slides his arms around her .

Tess leans over and toots the car horn .

" Get a room!" Tess chuckles.

Claire laughs.

Ben does too then he waves as he walks back to the yards.

...

**_Inside the main house._**

Dressed only in jeans Alex is asleep on the couch in the living room while Stevie plays on the floor with the twins.

Nick arrives at the door and quips." Did you wear him out Stevie?"

She laughs and replies." I did my best."

" Her best is sensational !" Alex quips without opening his eyes.

Nick and Stevie laugh.

...

"What's up?" Alex asks.

"I think we should get Rhonda to give the old homestead a bit of a spruce up before Marcus moves in." Nick suggests.

" Well where will he stay tonight?" Alex asks.

"Here! We've got plenty of spare rooms and Dave needs a room too apparently."Nick suggests.

Alex sits up and looking at Stevie asks." How would you feel about them staying with us for a day or so?"'

"Might be fun to have different company."Stevie offers.

...

Looking at Nick Alex replies." Are you alright about Dave staying?"

"She's mine Alex not Dave's .Tess still wants to be friends with him so I have to try. Anyway if you can manage to keep Claire as a friend I sure as hell should be able to do it too." Nick replies confidently.

"Right looks like they're staying with us then."Alex states.

Nodding Nick returns outside.

...

_**Claire's Ute.. On the back road to Drover's Run..**_

" Wow really ! That's insane Claire ! What do you think?" Tess gushes .

" The more I think about it the more I think Stevie's right." Claire replies.

" Another sister! Oh my goodness Claire this is so exciting." Tess exclaims.

" We need to ask Meg." Claire states.

...

" No we need to be really cautious about this Claire it's a very sensitive issue."Tess warns.

Shaking her head Claire offers." Don't be so melodramatic Tess."

Tess gives Claire all the reasons why they should tread carefully.

Claire reiterates her way is the easiest.

Tess convinces Claire to let her handle it.

...

_**Drovers Run.. The office..**_

Tess and Claire have poured over the old ledgers and have found regular entries by Jack about Jodi.

He refers to her as Princess Jodi.

" I've never noticed that before Tess." Claire states.

"Why would you Claire you weren't suspicious before. I think it's odd that he mentions her and much as he mentions you and I."Tess suggests.

...

Walking into the kitchen Tess makes a pot of tea .

The two sisters sit and discuss their next step.

Meg arrives back from a supply run and Tess asks if she'd like a cuppa .

As Meg sits Claire asks. "Did you have a relationship with Jack?"

Meg looks startled.

"Claire !" Tess growls.

...

"Not that it's any of your business but no I didn't." Meg snaps.

Tess notes the reaction and assumes there is more to the story.

" If Jodi's our sister then it is our business." Claire growls.

"Claire no." Tess warns.

Meg looks alarmed but offers nothing.

...

"Well! Is she?" Claire pushes.

" Claire stop it you're bullying Meg." Tess pleads.

Claire's eyes slowly move to Tess and bore into her with a subdued anger.

Turning her attention back to Meg , Claire demands." I want the truth Meg if Jodi I'd our sister we deserve to know."

...

Jodi and Grace have kicked their filthy boots off outside and have arrived in the back porch in time to hear Claire's last question.

Jodi steps into the kitchen, an odd look on her face.

Meg sees her daughters's expression and realises she's over heard the conversation.

" Mum what's going on?" Jodi asks pain and confusion evident in her words.

...

Shaking her head Meg replies. " Nothing Jodi, just a misunderstanding."

" Don't lie to her too Meg." Claire grumps.

" Claire stay out of it." Tess warns.

" Stay out of what?" Jodi asks looking at Tess.

...

"We think you're a McLeod." Claire states.

Meg looks distressed .

Jodi stands stock still searching the faces around her.

From behind her Grace comments." I thought the same thing when I got here."

Jodi spins to look at her.

...

"Why would you think that?"Jodi questions tearfully.

" You're like them and you ride like us!" Grace comments.

" Mum?" Jodi questions.

Tearfully Meg begins.." Jodi .."

"Tell me!" Jodi screams.

...

Meg stares at her daughter as she screeches . " Was Jack McLeod my Father?"

Meg mumbles incoherently.

" Mum was he my Father?"

" I'm not sure." Meg sobs.

The room inhales.

...

" You slept with Jack!" Claire exclaims.

Meg looks at Claire and the secret she'd hidden for twenty years passes between them.

Jodi turns and runs out the door.

Meg moves to follow.

" Stay here Meg I'll go . You're the last person she wants to talk to at the moment."Grace offers.

...

Tess steps forward and offers comfort to Meg.

" You didn't just lie to her Meg , you lied to Jack ,Tess and me!" Claire snaps.

" Enough !" Tess growls at Claire.

" Yeah it is Tess. We have another sister that we grew up without. Our guardian angel here kept our own flesh and blood from us."Claire retorts as she storms out of the room.

...

**_Kilarney.._**

Nick and Ben have showered and headed off to Drover's Run .

Both completely unaware of the emotional storm they're about to get swept into.

Marcus rises and begins to gather the plates from the table.

"Marcus you don't have to clear the table." Stevie offers.

" I don't mind ." Marcus responds and follows Stevie into the kitchen.

...

Alex leans over to Dave and lowering his voice asks. " So why'd ya come back?"

Dave glances at the door Marcus and Stevie disappeared through previously.

" For Tess." Dave replies.

Alex nods." She's moved on mate."

Dave gets a funny look on his face and replies." Yeah she set me straight on that score."

...

" So you can preg test my heifers tomorrow as rent!" Alex chuckles as Marcus walks back in.

Dave frowns and replies." Yeah."

Marcus asks if the want coffee and returns to the kitchen.

" Preg test?" Dave questions.

" Nah just don't want him knowing your business. So now what are you going to do?" Alex asks.

...

Shrugging his shoulders Dave replies." Be the local vet."

" So you'll stay?"

"Yeah I like it out here and you'd be lost with out me as a friend ." Dave chuckles.

Alex laughs and responds " I've got Claire and Stevie as my friends mate and they're much easier on the eye than you."

...

Dave glances sideways as Stevie brings a tray in then walks back into the kitchen.

" You're missus is hot!" Dave quips.

"Brewer you have no idea ."Alex states proudly.

" So what happened with Claire?" Dave asks .

"Long story." Alex says.

" Well I guess there's hope for me after all if you can find yourself a wife." Dave teases.

...

" So I'll have to keep my ears open for ya see if we can't find you a woman." Alex states.

" I was propositioned earlier today." Dave chuckles.

Alex looks at him thoughtfully then his face lights up and laughing he quips." Grace!"

" I felt like a piece of meat Big Fella she undressed me with her eyes." Dave grins.

...

" I reckon she'd be a whole lotta fun to date." Alex remarks.

" Who?" Stevie asks arriving back in the room.

"Grace has taken a shine to Dave." Alex grins.

Straight faced Stevie quips."Well you'll have some competition once she lays her eyes on Marcus. Tall, good looking and blonde she's going to have a field day with the two of you."

...

" Who's Grace?"Marcus inquires.

" She's a gorgeous McLeod full of confidence and very single." Alex explains.

" I'm not in the market for a girlfriend." Marcus explains.

" She just wants your body Marcus she's single by choice. She likes to keep her relationships simple and brief."Stevie explains.

" You make her sound like a predator !" Dave chuckles.

" It's no laughing matter Dave she leaves a trail of broken hearts and doesn't let anyone get attached. If she's set her sights on you be ready to be used and abused."Stevie replies seriously.

Dave chuckles.

Stevie passes the coffee mugs around and settles back to talk...

...


	24. Chapter 24 Jodi's tears

**_Drovers Run.._**

Ben and Nick have passed a Drover's Ute as they slow to turn into the drive.

"Hello!" Nick calls as they walk in the back door.

Tess is sitting in the kitchen with her head resting on her arms as she leans on the table.

" Tess!" Nick calls.

Lifting her face he sees tears ." What's wrong?"

...

Tess explains about Claire's approach to Meg .

" We just passed Grace and Jodi when we came in."Ben remarks.

" I wonder where they were going!" Tess queries.

" Knowing Grace she was probably taking her to the pub for a beer ." Ben states.

...

"I though I heard voices." Claire comments as she walks into the kitchen as if nothing is wrong.

" Are you alright?" Ben asks.

" Yeah why wouldn't I be?"She asks.

" Tess just explained whats happened." Ben remarks.

" Well she shouldn't have because its none of your business." Claire growls looking at her sister.

Tess stands up and shaking her head says." You are unbelievable! You've just turned Jodi's world upside down and you think I should mind our business? You should take a leaf out of your own book."

Standing up Tess storms outside .

Nick follows her.

...

" This isn't good Peachie."

Shaking her head Claire replies." Of course it is Jodi deserves to know the truth and so do we."

"What about Meg how's she?" Ben asks.

" I don't know she took off down to the cottage." Claire replies.

Ben states." I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Claire asks.

" Too see if Meg's alright?" Ben answers.

" She's a big girl Ben she doesn't need you fussing around her." Claire growls.

Ben snaps at her ." Put yourself and Charlotte in the same position you're wrong in what you did . If anyone should have told Jodi about this it was her Mother not you!"

Claire is stunned by the anger in him as he walks swiftly outside.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Alex is leaning back in the chair with Stevie sitting opposite.

Marcus and Dave have been discussing improvement in fertility in Brahman cattle.

Stevie finishes her beer and rises to get another one.

"Anyone need a refill?"She asks.

All say yes.

...

As she walks into the kitchen the back door opens,Grace and Jodi walk in.

"What's happened?" Stevie asks seeing Jodi's tear stained face.

" I need to speak to Alex." Jodi sniffles.

" Yeah sure I'll go and get him."Stevie offers glancing at Grace.

...

In the living room Stevie explains to Alex about Jodi and Grace.

" What's it all about Stevie ?" He asks as he stands .

" I have no idea Alex but she's really upset."She replies.

...

Alex opens the door and says ." Woman want me everywhere I go, what more could a man want?"

Jodi runs at him.

Stunned he wraps his arms around her as she sobs into his chest.

He makes a questioning face to Grace.

She gestures for him to speak to Jodi.

Grace moves towards the living room grabbing Stevie's arm as she goes.

...

In the living room Stevie pushes for information.

Grace is distracted by the two cute blonde men sitting having a beer.

" Grace focus ! What in the hell is going on?" Stevie growls.

Quickly Grace explains.

...

Alex holds Jodi as she sobs trying to tell him her story.

His gaze shifts as Stevie opens the kitchen door.

" I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go Alex. " Jodi snuffles.

" She's right Jodes it makes sense to me I've been where you are now and I survived so I might be able to help ya." He soothes.

...

Jodi looks at Stevie and says . " I'm sorry Stevie you've got visitors and I've interrupted everything."

" No Jodi you've done nothing wrong and I'm glad you came to Alex . I have a confession to make though."

Alex frowns .

" What do you mean ?" Jodi asks.

...

Stevie guts churns.

Alex can see she's struggling to speak when she offers." This is all of my fault. I noticed how much you're like Claire and Tess and I commented to Claire about it. I'm so sorry I would never have said anything if I'd known she'd tackle the issue the way she did."

Jodi lunges at her.

Stevie deflects the hits as her hands flail.

...

Stevie doesn't move

Alex moves to grab Jodi.

" No Alex leave her." Stevie growls.

...

Jodi slows and sobbing drops to the floor.

Stevie sits on the floor and holds her.

Offering soothing words Stevie comforts her.

Jodi wraps her arms around Stevie's waist and hugs in tightly.

...

**_Drover's Run.._**

Claire stands defiantly glaring at Ben.

He's furious and the yelling of their fight has drawn Nick and Tess back into the room.

" Are ya gunna apologise to her?" Ben snaps.

" No I've down nothing wrong!" Claire yells back.

...

" You have to be joking Claire what you did is so very wrong! You need to go and apologise to Meg and when she comes back Jodi as well." Ben orders.

" I did nothing wrong ! If she's my sister then I deserve to know!" Claire snarls.

" Im going home. You're not who I thought you were . I thought you had the same strength of spirit that Stevie does. She doesn't like doing it but when she's wrong she'll own up." Ben blusters as he walks away.

As he reaches Nick he asks ." You coming?"

...

Nick is torn.

Tess kisses him and says." Go I'll be ok, I'm going to sit with Meg anyway."

He hugs her , kisses her and whispers. " I'm sorry about this."

"I'll ring you later ." Nick says softly as he plants one last kiss before her rushes out to Ben.

...

**_Kilarney latter in the evening..._**

_Stevie returns downstairs after settling Jodi into the guest room exhausted from the afternoons happenings._

_ Alex glances up and asks ." How is she?" _

_"Sad, angry and confused." Stevie replies._

_" I rang Claire and told her the girls are staying over." He tells her ._

_She nods and grabs a beer and sits down._

_..._

_"You're back early Nick!" Stevie states._

_" Yeah Ben wanted to come back ." Nick replies._

_" A bit tense over there was it?" Stevie asks._

_" Yeah they had a fight." He replies ._

_Nothing else is said about it and as Ben has retired to bed while Stevie was busy with Jodi she'll wait for the morning to see how he is._

_..._

_" Right guys we've got one less bed and I need a volunteer for the couch." Alex states._

_" I'll take the couch. Ive slept there before ." Dave says._

_" Passing out drunk isn't classed as sleeping Brewer." Alex grins at his mate._

_"Well get me another beer and I'll pass out again ! Better still how about a nice glass of scotch ." Dave quips as he holds up an empty stubby._

_..._


	25. Chapter 25 Claire bends

**_Kilarney..._**

Dave Brewer wakes with a finger up his nose and one in his eye.

Squirming around he grins when he realises Stevie and Alex's twins are in the living room with him.

"Sorry Dave." Stevie says softly as she leads them back into the kitchen.

Dave quickly grabs his shirt and moves into the kitchen .

...

" I don't suppose you've got some aspirin handy?" Dave asks.

Stevie tries not to grin as she pours a glass of water and pushes the aspirin across the bench to him.

" I see you're prepared for me.'Dave exclaims.

" I've already been back up to Alex." She states.

" Ahh the big fellas feeling a bit ordinary is he?"Dave chuckles.

...

"No he's been up during the night with an ear ache. " She replies.

Grace arrives with Alex behind her.

Greetings exchanged Stevie asks." How's the ear?"

" Yeah ok. Where's Jodi?"He replies then asks.

"She's upstairs isn't she?" Stevie replies.

" No we just checked her room and the beds made." Grace replies.

...

_**Drover's Run...The kitchen...**_

Claire sits enjoying her breakfast while Tess glares at her from the other end of the table.

Meg remains silent with her head down , occasionally she pushes the spoon around the porridge in her bowl.

Claire stands and rinsing her bowl in the sink says ." Come on Tess we've got lots to do today."

"Aren't you going to apologise for the mess you've caused?" Tess questions.

" Me ? I'm not the one who had an affair with Jack and kept his child hidden from him."Claire states clearly and plainly.

...

Meg stands and looking angrily at Claire ." It must be incredible to be so perfect."

Claire has the hint of a smile on her face and is about to reply when Meg floors her with." Technically I was separated from Kevin and your father was too. Draw your ego back for a moment Claire McLeod and allow yourself to realise you have a child that was fathered by a married man."

Meg walks swiftly and with purpose from the room not before throwing her bowl into the sink.

...

Tess glances after Meg then looking at Claire growls ." You are in the wrong here and for someone who is so smart you're behaving like you haven't got a brain in your head. You can work on your own today I'll work with Meg, I'll take Charlotte with me. Take the time to think about what a bitch you've been."

Without further word Tess grabs Charlotte from the high chair the bag from the bench and hurries after Meg.

...

**_Kilarney..Upstairs.._**

Marcus opens the door with his shirt in his hand and dressed only in his jeans.

He looks both ways up the hall then says ." It's clear."

Jodi steps out grins at him and says." Thanks for listening last night."

He grins and quips." You're welcome."

Placing her hand on his bare muscled chest she flexes up onto her toes and kisses him.

...

Sliding his arm around her they part quickly and he steps back into his room.

" Jodi there you are we've been looking for you." Alex's voice booms in the hallway.

" I was in the bathroom Alex I did yell out but you'd already walked away." Jodi lies.

" It doesn't matter so long as you're ok. I was worried." He replies as they walk towards the stairs.

" Yes I'm better this morning but I was wondering if you'd mind if I stayed for another night or two?" She asks.

...

Alex stops and looking at her replies." You have to face them Jodes but if you need more time to gather your thoughts then you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." Jodi says.

" You're causing a traffic jam." Marcus quips appearing behind them.

"Good morning." Jodi offers.

Marcus smiles and replies ." Morning."

...

"How'd ya sleep Marcus?" Alex asks.

"Oh I tossed and turned for quite awhile but then I slept like a baby."He answers.

Alex nods and continues downstairs.

The other two follow.

...

Leaving the twins with Alex , Stevie heads outside to look for Ben and finds him loading the trailer .

"Hey!" She calls.

Ben looks up and replies." Gunna get the third degree aren't I?"

She laughs and responds." No I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

Inhaling deeply he replies." No I'm not ok Stevie I thought I knew her and how she behaved yesterday was just ...I mean...Bloody hell she was so bloody obnoxious and cruel and unrepentant."

...

Stevie sits on the tailgate of the trailer and offers." Claire is complex Ben and she's tough. She grew up without a Mother. She had Tess's Mum for awhile and that was taken away from her too. After Jack died she shouldered everything on her own. She's changed heaps in a really short time and I've seen a softer side of her that I'd never really seen before. Give her a chance Ben she's reacted badly to this but don't be fooled into thinking she isn't hurting because she is."

" Stevie she was awful to Meg and the poor old girl was a mess."Ben returns.

" Tears aren't the only way to show sadness Ben. You don't cry when your sad you just bottle it up and get pissed off easily and grumble around the place."Stevie says.

...

Ben looks at her and asks." What you're saying she reacts like a man would?"

Stevie nods her head and answers."Jack was her role model Ben and he was a hard man."

Ben sits beside her with his head down.

A few minutes pass before he speaks." I should probably go and talk to her."

Stevie nods then looking up says." You've got a visitor."

Looking up he watches as a Drover's Ute drives towards them.

...

Stevie walks towards the Ute while Ben remains seated on the tailgate.

" Hi" Claire says.

" Morning." Stevie replies.

" Is he ok?" Claire asks.

"Not really he's dating a women that hides her true emotions from him and he's used to honesty in a relationship ." Stevie explains.

...

Claire turns her head to look over at him then back to Stevie and asks ." Hows Jodi?"

" Better but would benefit by a good dose of honesty too." Stevie replies.

" Right." Claire says as she begins to walk towards Ben .

" How's Meg and Tess ?" Stevie calls.

...

" United against me." Claire replies.

"What does that tell you?" Stevie asks.

Claire shrugs her shoulders and answers ." That maybe I was wrong."

Stevie nods and quips." I think maybe you're right."

Stevie turns away and walks back to the house.

...

"Stevie!" Claire calls.

Stevie stops and half turns.

"Thanks for not having a go at me." Claire offers.

Stevie laughs and says ." No one is harder on Claire McLeod than you so my job is easy."

"You know me well." Claire smiles.

" Like wise." Stevie replies.

Claire nods and asks." Can you let Jodi know I'll be up to the house to speak to her soon?"

" I'll put the kettle on." Stevie calls over her shoulder as she leaves Claire to speak to Ben.

...


	26. Chap 26 Apologies falling on deaf ears

**_Kilarney..._**

_Walking back into the kitchen Stevie notices Alex and the twins are missing._

_Grace explains he'd taken the pair upstairs to change them and Nick had just gone into the office ._

_" I'm heading off now Stevie they'll be wondering where I am." Grace states._

_" Claire's outside Grace so I think she knows you're still here." Stevie replies._

_..._

_Jodi who has been chatting to Dave and Marcus at the table cranes her neck around and grumbles." Why is she here?" _

_" She's talking to Ben at the moment and then she's coming inside to see you ." Stevie replies._

_"Yeah we'll I don't want to see her or Mum."Jodi retorts._

_Stevie doesn't know whether to push on or not so opts for ." It's up to you Jodi she'll be outside for awhile and you can listen to what she has to say or stand up and leave the room. It's your choice. I'll go and see if Alex needs a hand."_

_..._

_Alex shifts his eyes to the door as Stevie enters._

_" Whoa I should have stayed downstairs." Stevie comments flicking her hand backwards and forwards across her face._

_Alex grins and replies." Hers was worse." _

_" What they've both had dirty nappies?" Stevie exclaims._

_" Yeah and my goodness Stevie I'd rather clean a little boy up over a little girl any day there's just too many places for the poo to go." He says shaking his head._

_..._

_Stevie laughs but then in a serious voice asks." You cleaned her properly didn't you?" _

_"Of course I did I know all about making sure everything is properly cleaned you've told me often enough."He replies._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel incompetent Alex."She offers._

_ Smiling he leans over and kisses her and says ." You can make it up to me later."_

_..._

_Stepping closer to him she asks ." Do you think we could finish early today and spend some time together? Just the four of us."_

_With his large hand spread across Nash's tummy holding him on the change table he uses the other hand to sweep his wife into a cuddle and a kiss._

_" What about we head into town and go to the park then have fish and chips for tea?" He suggests ._

_"Sounds perfect Alex we'll tire them out and have an early night ourselves." She replies._

_"I think we need to stop at the chemist and grab some bubble bath." He states._

_She laughs._

_..._

**Kilarney outside...**

_Despite the hostility in Ben , Claire pushed on with her apology._

_He sits without comment listening to her._

_For her part Claire is unsure whether he'll accept what she's telling him._

_He doesn't._

_..._

_"Why can't you be honest with me Claire ? You always hold a little of yourself back . I know you do I'm not stupid." He growls._

_" I'm not holding anything back from you." She retorts._

_" Yes you are! You're sad , angry and hurt and yet there is no emotion in your words and there are no tears . I'm all for women being independent but I want my wife and the Mother of my children to have a heart and to feel things and to be able to let them see her vulnerable side , her soft side . " Ben pushes._

_Claire feels her heart roll over in her chest ._

_He's dumping her._

_"So you're breaking up with me because I'm not a cryer? That's unfair Ben and if that's what you want then go and find it somewhere else because that's not who I am." _

_Filled with rage she turns and struts towards the house.._

_..._

_Alex and Stevie return to the kitchen and find Jodi in tears and Claire snarling like a _

_bear that's just woken up._

_Dave has gone off to work and Marcus looks like he'd rather be somewhere else completely._

_"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Alex yells._

_"Stay out of it Alex this is between Jodi and I, it's got nothing to do with you!" Claire snaps._

_..._

_Before Stevie can referee Alex opens up on Claire with a gut full of anger he's been holding since they split up._

_" When Jodi came running to me I made it my business. What you did was wrong Claire! The only reason you said what you did and in the way that you did it was because you're a stuck up bitch who thinks she's always right and you know what? You're wrong. " Alex yells._

_"Alex please don't do this !" Stevie begs._

_He looks at her and says ."I'm not going to be silenced this time. Claire should have known better , she was there when I found out about Harry and she saw and heard all the pain that caused me . What she did to Jodi was a a low life act of someone who always wants things done her way and just barges through with her own agenda and couldn't give a shit about who gets hurt along the way." _

_Turning to look at Claire he growls." Get off this property and stay off until you can behave like your heart isn't made of stone. Jodi doesn't want to see you and she'll stay here until she's ready to forgive you and Meg. Now get out of my house."_

_..._

_Claire barely holds it together and turns and walks quickly from the house ._

_Stevie is furious with Alex but runs after Claire._

_"Claire !"'Stevie calls as she catches up with her friend._

_Reaching out she grabs Claire's arm and asks her to stop._

_..._

_" I deserved that you know." Claire offers softly tears welling in her eyes._

_" Yes maybe at some point but not today and not now when you were trying to do the right thing." Stevie answers._

_Claire eyes are filling quickly and before they cascade down her face she says." I have a farm to run. I gotta go." _

_Stevie nods and let's go of Claire's arm._

_..._

_By the time Claire reaches her Ute her tears won't be contained any longer ._

_Climbing in she fumbles to start the engine her view blurred by tears ._

_As she reaches out feeling for the keys again, her tears drip onto her jeans and sobs and sniffles mingle with them._

_Her door opens and a hand reaches in and draws her out._

_Ben._

_Wrapping her into his arms he holds her tightly as tears ,grief and sorrow rack her body with the pain and loss of her, Mother, little brother, step mother and little sister Tess and now Jodi._

_" Let it go Peachie, let it all go." He soothes close to tears himself as he hears the anguish in her tone._

_..._


	27. Chapter 27 ménage a trios

**_Kilarney...inside..._**

"Alex that wasn't fair." Stevie growls.

Still angry he snaps." Switching sides now are you?"

The fire in her eyes isn't missed by him as she replies . "You know her better than any of us and you know damn well she's hurting. Just because she doesn't fall into a heap at your feet in tears doesn't mean she isn't devastated by all that has happened."

" What she did to Jodi was just plain nasty and you bloody well know it!" He yells.

...

Jodi and Marcus exchange looks, secretly wondering if they should leave the room.

Despite knowing her words will hurt him she fires back." You said she pushed on through with her own agenda never caring who she hurt! You just did the same thing Alex . You spewed all of your hurt and anger from you failed relationship all over her and you disguised in with concern for Jodi. You kicked her when she was at her lowest and trying to apologise. I never thought I'd see the day you'd treat your best friend that way. I'm ashamed of you and your behaviour."

" Ashamed of me! What for standing up for Jodi?" He yells back wounded by her statement but not willing to let her see that.

" Don't twist my words Alex that's not what I meant and you know it!"She growls.

Nick enters the room and unaware of the argument states. "Mum will be here in ten minutes she's bringing some presents for the babies."

" Arghh great ." Stevie exclaims.

...

Picking up the twins Stevie walks from the room.

On her way past Jodi she stops and says ." You're welcome to stay as long as you need to Jodi and I'm sorry you heard all of that . I understand you're upset I truly do but I also know Claire is hurting because she has a little sister that was hidden from her. You know her as well as Alex does, please don't leave her to suffer in silence. Even though she went about this the wrong way her heart is hurting too."

Marcus sees his chance to escape and follows Stevie outside carrying the nappy bag, she had left on the chair.

...

Stevie strides towards the twin cab with Marcus in hot pursuit.

Ben and Claire are still sitting on the tailgate deep in conversation.

" I'll take this one Ben you can come out with Alex." Stevie orders.

" Are you alright?" Ben asks seeing she's clearly not.

"Yep." Is her crisp reply and he knows to leave her until she's ready to speak.

...

Marcus silently helps her load the children into the car and they drive out across Kilarney.

Several times Marcus tries to strike up a conversation but she cuts him down.

They drive on in silence .

...

_**Back at the house .**_

Jodi feels guilty about the argument Stevie and Alex have just had as it's centred around her.

Nick drags her along with him to head out to do the fencing with the others.

Happily he leaves Alex to deal with their Mother on his own.

...

Having gained her composure Claire bids Ben goodbye as he climbs aboard with Nick and Jodi to join the others at the fence line.

" I'll come and see you tonight Claire ok?" Ben calls as he climbs into the cab .

She nods , smiles and moves over to her Ute.

...

_**Kilarney's out paddocks**_

Rattling across the paddock Jodi elbows Ben as he squashes her against Nick.

"You get a third of the car Ben not bloody well half." Jodi growls shoving him back.

"Hey I'm not tiny like you so I need more space." He replies.

"Tiny me! Never been referred to as tiny." Jodi laughs.

...

Ben grins at her and raises his arm and rests it across the back of the seat.

" There is that better?" He asks .

" Yes thank you." She answers.

" Are you two right there now?" Nick asks.

" Yep all good." Ben replies.

...

" How's Claire ?" Nick asks.

" She'll be ok she's tough. Mind you I wasn't expecting tears but man there was a ton of those this morning." Ben answers.

" Claire McLeod and tears ! No thats an impossibility." Jodi muses.

"After she came out of the house Jodi she was a mess. " Ben states.

" Alex ripped into her." Jodi comments.

...

"He can't keep his nose out of anyone else's business can he?" Ben snaps.

His happy mood waining.

" He was defending me." Jodi offers.

"What against your sister! He should keep his bloody nose out of it and let you all sort it out yourselves." Ben grumbles removing his arm and squashing himself silently against the door.

...

_**Back at the house ...**_

Alex walks outside just as Ben hugs Claire and climbs into the Ute with Jodi and Nick.

He watches as she wipes her face and moves over to her car.

" Claire !" He calls.

She turns to look at him and then begins to get in the car replying." No more Alex not today !"

...

He grabs the door with one hand and her arm with the other and draws her out of the car.

" Not now Alex I really can't do this now." She tells him without raising her head.

" I just wanted to say sorry Claire? Stevie just had a go at me . She said I took out my anger at you over our relationship and used the Jodi and Jack debacle to punish you." He explains.

...

She looks up at him and he can see she's been crying.

" Tears Claire! I'm impressed that doesn't happen very often."He teases.

She punches him in the chest playfully and he pretends it's worse than it is.

" Everything ok with Benny again?" He asks.

...

"Yeah he's got this great capacity to forgive." Claire muses .

Alex nods understanding completely as Stevie has the same trait.

"So Jack and Meg hey!" Alex remarks.

" Yeah bit of a spin out!" Claire states.

" She's always looked after you like a Mum would, hasn't she ?" He adds.

Claire nods.

...

"So time to eat humble pie and apologise to Meg as well?" He asks.

Claire nods then says . " I just wish they'd acknowledge Jodi , things might have been so different."

" Would have been nice to have a Mother in your life. Might have made you softer ." He offers.

" Thought you loved tough women!" Claire remarks.

...

He smiles at her and replies." Stevie's as tough as they come Claire you know that but I've found this beautiful sweet, soft side of her and it turns me to mush . She's not afraid to cry in front of me and when she does it breaks my heart and I'd forgive her anything. Let him see that side of you Claire you don't have to show the world ...just him and he'll love you even more."

Claire steps forward and wrapping her arms around his waist says."Thank you for caring enough to be kind and brutally honest with me."

He laughs and hugs her tighter and says softly. " That's what friends are for to tell us when were being jerks and to hold us up when we need strength. "

Claire steps back and looking up at him says. " She's had a profound effect on you in such a short space in time. I like her work."

He laughs ,hugs her then playfully pushes her into her car.

Liz Ryan watches as Alex hugs Claire and then sees them laughing as he helps her into her car.

_... _

**Drover's Run..**

Tess and Meg have worked all morning while Charlotte played happily in the back of the Ute.

Looking up Tess comments." Here comes Claire."

Meg doesn't respond.

As the Ute pulls to a stop neither woman looks up.

...

Claire watches them and gathers her thoughts and words.

Inhaling she reaches for the door handle.

" Hey!" She calls.

Neither react.

...

Acknowledging Charlotte, Claire leaves her to play and steps towards Meg .

" Meg can we talk please." Claire asks.

Meg doesn't respond and keeps working.

Her gut is churning waiting for another attack on her morality or lack thereof.

...

"Meg!" Claire calls softly.

As Meg lifts her head she's shocked by what she sees.

Claire's eyes are tear filled and her face crumbles as she gushes ." I'm so sorry I was so very wrong . I hurt you and I never..."

She can't finish.

...

Meg steps forward her arms held up her eyes brimming with tears.

" Claire ." She whispers.

In a rush of pain , fear and a deep seated sense of abandonment from over the years Claire's defences break completely.

Tess can't watch and moves swiftly to sit in the car.

Tearing up at the sight of Claire's anguish and feeling her own pain she rolls into a ball on the car seat .

In waves of tears and sobs she unleashes her own grief for a childhood lost and sister's growing without knowledge of each other.

_..._

**Kilarney later in the day ..**

Arriving back at the house the mood is pleasant.

Marcus had ridden back with Stevie and she stuns him when she cautions him about getting involved with Jodi.

Looking at her with a blank face he listens as she offers. " Alex treats her like a little sister so I'd be very careful if I was you. You hurt her and you'll answer to him. Taking advantage while she's so vulnerable won't go down well either."

"Hey I didn't make the first move Stevie ."Marcus offers.

...

" What so you're trying to tell me it was handed to you on a platter?" Stevie asks.

" More or less." Marcus quips a smile on his face .

" Just because it's offered doesn't mean you have to say yes please." Stevie retorts.

Marcus laughs." You're up front aren't you?"

" No sense pussy footing around plus we're grown ups." Stevie remarks.

...

"She's gorgeous and she has a great personality." Marcus observes.

"She's also young and naive."Stevie suggests.

He looks at her thoughtfully and replies. " Point taken."

"So you'll back off?" She questions.

" No I'll take the lead from her and see where it takes me." He answers.

"Playing with fire Marcus ." She concludes and the conversation ends too as they climb from the car.

...

Nick walks over to help with the babies.

"Her cars still here Nick I was hoping she'd be gone by now ." Stevie laments.

" Yeah me too. Come on united we stand."He chuckles.

...

Arriving inside Bonnie squeals with delight when she sees Alex.

Nick places Nash onto the floor and he toddles quickly to his Father.

" Thought you were coming out to help?" Nick says to Alex after greeting his Mother.

" I was entertaining Mum." Alex replies and the frustration is clearly evident to Stevie.

...

"Hello Stevie nice to see you again!" Liz offers.

" Yeah you too ." Stevie offers insincerely .

Alex moves over to kiss her hello as Nick talks to Liz.

"I'm sorry about before and I apologised to Claire too."Alex tells her.

...

Looking at him she searches his face .

"She cried Stevie. I made her cry and I felt dreadful." He whispers so his mother can't hear.

" I hope you comforted her Alex she really needed it." Stevie replies.

" Yeah I did and she whacked me ,so I pushed her around a bit." He answers.

Stevie laughs.

...

" Im going to try and off load mum to Nick so we can still go to the park." He says softly.

" Alex Jodi's chasing Marcus just thought you should know. Don't say anything but I warned him off but he likes her too." Stevie confesses.

Alex looks angry and turns to look over at Marcus who is chatting to Liz, Nick, Ben and Jodi.

Placing her hand on his arm she warns." If you push them apart it will draw them together please just let it go."

...

" Well why did you tell me then?" He asks.

" So you know what's going on. I don't want any secrets between us Alex that's all."She replies.

Smiling down at her his lips find hers .

...

" Two women in one day Alex ." Liz comments.

" Excuse me?" Stevie questions .

" Oh when I arrived he had Claire McLeod wrapped in his arms and now you." Liz says with a bitchiness not lost on anyone.

"Oh no Liz you're mistaken he's trying to get Claire to agree to a ménage a trios." Stevie quips.

Nick coughs loudly choking on the glass of water he was drinking.

...

"Whats a ménage a trios?" Liz asks.

" A sexual threesome Liz . I don't want your son to miss out on anything he wants and he wants to bed two women at once, who am into say no." Stevie answers before moving upstairs to shower.

" Well I never!" Liz Ryan huffs thoroughly disgusted.

"Maybe you should a tried it Lizzie it might have loosened you up a bit!" Ben states as he too moves up stairs to shower.

...

"Coarse and vulgar the pair off them you should never have gotten involved with either one of them." Liz Ryan states.

" Well I find their humour and honesty refreshing." Nick chuckles.

Liz looks defeated as Alex excuses himself and takes the twins upstairs to clean them up for their outing.

...

_**Kilarney upstairs..**_

" Hey hold up !" Ben calls.

Stevie stops and grins." Sorry for using Claire like that but she just brings out the worst in me."

Ben laughs and quips." You're a bloody deviate Hall of all the things you could say you choose a menage a trios!"

Stevie laughs and says ." No point being subtle with Lizzie gotta hit her fast and runaway to fight another day. Alex apologised to Claire after we left Ben."

...

" Yeah I figured that was the hug Liz saw." He replies.

"Are you going to see her now?" Stevie asks.

He nods and asks ." Thought I might pick some roses from the garden if that's ok?"

Smiling she answers." Make sure it's a huge bunch Ben she deserves them."

He nods and answers." Yeah she does it's been a big couple of days for her."

...

Stevie moves on to her room .

Opening her door she inhales sharply.

Her room is full of roses and there are petals strewn across the bed and nearby floor.

Picking up a note she reads.

_**Just when I think our relationship couldn't get any better you guide me through yet another obstacle and make me so proud of myself .**_

_** If you weren't already my wife I'd so want to marry you.. Alex xxxx**_

She smiles..

_..._


	28. Chapter 28 The other baby

**Gungellan... A week later...**

Alex walks slowly into the truck stop holding the door open as Bonnie and Nash toddle in.

"Morning!" Terry calls walking around from the counter to squat and chat to the twins.

"Hi Terry. How are you?"Alex answers.

" Yeah yeah all good mate. Hey listen that parcel you've been waiting on arrived today!" Terry offers in between entertaining the twins.

" Oh fantastic." Alex offers.

" Gee they're growing quickly ." Terry muses.

Alex nods and replies ." Yeah they are I'm trying to convince Stevie they need a little brother or sister but she won't come to the party."

Terry laughs .

...

His expression changes and offers." You're a lucky man Alex the closest I ever got to fatherhood is Jodi."

Alex smiles at him and offers ." I'm trying to get her to go back home Terry but she's digging her heals in."

Terry smiles and answers." I appreciate your effort Alex but pushing her will get you nowhere just back off and when she's ready she'll come back."

" Must be the McLeod in her." Alex chirps .

Terry's face shows pain.

" I thought Meg would have told me about it all." Terry offers.

"Maybe she was embarrassed." Alex offers not wanting to continue with the tricky subject.

...

"Nothing to be embarrassed about they were consenting adults. It's a bloody lonely

life out there without a partner."Terry laments.

" Have you told Meg about what you think?" Alex asks.

"Nah she's too upset over everything else . She doesn't need me bringing it all up."Terry answers.

"Women like it when you open up to them mate . It might make things easier for her to talk to you about Jodi ." Alex explains.

...

Terry frowns and shakes his head and replies." I don't know Alex . Jodi isn't my daughter Meg might think I'm trying to interfere."

"Terry you live with Meg , you are the father figure in Jodi's life . All you're doing is letting her know you're there if she needs to talk. Don't try to solve Meg's problems cause then she'll get her back up. Women just want you to listen."Alex offers.

"Nah I dunno Alex. If she wanted me to know she'd tell me wouldn't she?"Terry remarks .

"Look we're going around in circles mate, I'm just telling ya if it was me I'd just let her know how you feel and that if she needs you you're there. Now let's get my supplies and that parcel please." Alex states.

...

Terry walks out the back and Alex follows.

"Bonnie! Nash ! Come on, come with Daddy." Alex calls .

Obediently they follow.

...

Ben , Nick and Marcus have moved a large mob of cattle along the stock route and Stevie and Jodi have ridden out from a different gate to push the herd from the other side.

Stevie has decided it's time for a chat with Jodi.

"As much as I love having another female around Jodi , you can't hide here forever. You need to speak to your Mum."Stevie begins.

"When was the last time you spoke to your Mum? I've never heard you talk about her." Jodi replies.

...

"That's because my Mother's dead." Stevie answers.

Jodi turns quickly and says." Oh I'm sorry. How did she die?"

" My Father killed her." Stevie states.

Jodi stares at her desperately wanting to know more but for once in her life she refrains from further questioning.

...

They ride on in silence.

Stevie knows Jodi is a gossip and decides now is as good a time as any to tell the truth about her past .

"I was almost seventeen and I fell pregnant, my boyfriend was furious at first. My Father fronted his family and we married quickly. I didn't want to but my Father insisted . He said I'd brought shame to him and our name. I was young and scared and I thought Jarrod was a good guy. I was about four and a half months pregnant and he went to his Christmas break up and got really drunk. We fought and he pushed me around a bit and scared the hell out of me. I rang my Mum in tears and she said they'd come and get me. " Stevie explains.

...

" So you've got another child?" Jodi asks.

Stevie shakes her head." No I lost her."

"Oh god Stevie I'm so sorry that's awful. Does Alex know?"Jodi asks.

Stevie nods.

...

Inhaling she continues." Apparently my parents had a huge fight and he said I'd made my bed and I could lay in it."

"So they left you with an abusive husband !" Jodi exclaims in shock.

Shaking her head Stevie swipes at a few tears on her cheeks." No my Mum threatened to leave him if he didn't come with her to get me. Dad was furious but drove her and on the way back to their place they argued again. He ran a stop sign, Mum took the brunt of the crash and I was in the back on her side."

"So that's how you lost the baby?" Jodi asks softly.

"Yes then I filed for divorce , hung around for my Father's trial. I watched as he was sentenced to ten years for culpable driving causing death and then I left. " Stevie offers sniffing and wiping her eyes.

Jodi rides quietly beside Stevie then says ." My Mum would do that for me too."

Stevie nods at her.

" I need to go home Stevie." Jodi says sadly then adds ." Mum won't always be there will she?"

Stevie stops her horse , so does Jodi.

"When you were conceived Meg was a young woman she was out here all alone. Before you judge her Jodi listen to her story." Stevie suggests.

Jodi nods and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

...

"Here they come Jodi are you ready ?" Stevie asks.

With glassy eyes and a beautiful smile Jodi replies. "Yeah I'm ready and Stevie thanks."

Stevie nods and moves her horse towards the oncoming herd.

Jodi follows.

...


	29. Chapter 29 Flying Beef

**_Drovers Run.._**

Nick has just surprised Tess with a visit and a beautiful bunch of Kilarney roses.

He thinks about her constantly and it's made worse by the fact Alex and Stevie are together and always hugging or kissing each other.

Not that he'd wish away his brother's happiness but he wants that life for himself.

...

With Dave Brewer returning to the district he felt unsure of his position with Tess but if anything she'd shown him by her actions that Dave was definitely in her past.

She wanted to keep him as a friend though which Nick found difficult to come to terms with but with Alex maintaining a friendship with Claire, Nick believed in the long run he'd turn his feelings towards Dave around .

He'd do anything for Tess and if that's what she wanted then that's what he'd do.

...

For her part Tess felt the same, more often than not Ben was here with Claire and before him , Peter and before that Alex.

Claire always had a man in her life and Tess was left to be the third wheel.

Tess was on edge with Dave's return but it just reinforced her knowledge that Nick Ryan was the one.

As he moved towards her she could feel her heart bouncing around in her chest.

Although dressed in old work jeans and a shirt she feels like she's dress in her finest just by how he looks at her.

...

" This is a lovely surprise." Tess states as he comes to a halt in front of her.

Handing her the flowers he smiles and offers." I couldn't stand to wait until tonight Tess I hate being away from you."

He watches as her face becomes a mixture of happiness yet her eyes look like she's about to cry.

In the softest of voices she says ." Oh Nick I feel the same way. All day you're in my thoughts and every time I hear a bike or see a Kilarney Ute I so want it to be you."

...

His arms embrace her as his lips engulf her.

She's never felt like this before not even with Dave.

" Nick I love you." She whispers .

" I love you too Tess but I can't go on as we are at the moment ."He explains.

...

She pushes back and looks up at him.

In his eyes she's sees the reflection of herself and in an instant her mouth says ." Let's get married."

Her voice is covered in patches by his voice saying." Marry me Tess I can't stand to be away from you anymore."

...

They look at each other then laugh.

The kiss that follows is jamb packed with love, lust and promise.

" So what's your answer?" Tess asks grinning.

" Same as yours a resounding yes please. Quick grab some clothing let's go to Fisher and buy a ring." Nick says grinning at her.

"Really just like that? The girls are all out working we'll have to tell them where I am!" Tess answers.

" No ones home?" Nick asks.

With a cheeky grin Tess replies ." Nup?"

Grabbing her hand they begin to walk quickly towards the house .

Nearing the gate they both start running, laughing as they go.

...

**_Kilarney..._**_  
_

" Where's Stevie this morning?" Marcus asks.

" She took the twins to the health centre and she was picking up parts for the header for me." Alex replies.

Marcus nods.

" I dunno where bloody Nicks gotten too! He was supposed to help me with the header this afternoon."Alex grumbles.

"I saw him drive out around an hour ago." Marcus states then adds." I can help you."

...

Alex looks at him and asks." What's going on with you and Jodi?"

" That's none of your business is it?" Marcus retorts.

"You hurt her you'll answer to me!" Alex cautions.

" She's a big girl Alex in case you hadn't noticed. I think she can make her own choices."Marcus replies.

...

"She's dumped you hasn't she?" Alex questions.

Marcus grins at him and replies ." Yep like a hot stone."

Alex laughs.

Marcus watches him them laughs too.

...

The two men work on in silence for a further half an hour .

" Here's Dave ." Marcus offers.

Stopping what they're doing they walk over to Dave as he climbs from his car.

Holding up a six pack Dave offers. " Beer?"

" Brewer it's the middle of the day! What's the occasion?" Alex asks.

" Your birthday!" Dave answers.

" It's not until tomorrow." Alex chuckles.

" Yeah I know but I've got a conference in Spencer tomorrow and I won't be back for two days . I thought I'd get in early." Dave answers.

Alex nods and dusting off his hands on his jeans grabs a beer and shares them around.

...

_**Fisher several hours later..A restaurant .**_

Holding her hand up Tess looks at the ring on her hand ." Oh Nick it's just beautiful I love it."

" That's the beauty of having you're girl with you for such an occasion you can't go wrong." He drawls.

She rises from her seat and leans across the table .

He leans forward and receives her kiss.

...

" Are you hungry?" She asks .

His eyes twinkle as he answers suggestively." Id prefer something later."

" What about we drop in at the supermarket grabs some anti pasto and a nice bottle of red and go back to the motel room."She suggests.

Standing he takes her hand and says ."I love the way your mind works Wifey?"

She laughs as he drags her out the door."Wifey?"

" Yeah we're engaged and soon you're gunna be my Wifey." He calls over his shoulder as he holds the door open.

"Nick stop!" Tess calls.

"What don't you like it?" He asks coming to a halt.

" Oh I love it but you're walking too fast I'm almost running back here." Tess giggles.

In the restaurant doorway he kisses her with such tenderness she feels her heart stop.

They're interrupted when someone clearing their throat nearby suggests they find somewhere more private.

Laughing they climb into Nicks Ute.

...

_**Gungellan Pub later the same night.**_

Marcus has sat alone at the bar slowly drinking beer for the last hour.

" I see you there surrounded by your friends." Grace quips.

Marcus turns around and looks at her .

Turning back to the bar he comments." They left with all,of your friends."

...

"You're a smart arse aren't ya?" Grace snaps.

Sipping his drink he looks at her and replies." I prefer to think of my self as a clever dick."

" I'd like to see that!" Grace retorts grinning.

He looks her up and down, grins and again turning back to the bar quips." Not gunna happen."

...

Grace grins and orders a beer and slides up onto the bar stool beside him.

As the barmaid places the beer in front of her she looks at Marcus and asks ." How's it going over on Kilarney?"

" It's ok." He replies.

" So you're Alex's brother! You don't look like him." Grace comments.

Marcus looks at her but doesn't respond.

...

" Not very talkative are you?" Grace pushes.

Tilting his head he answers." Depends on whether the women's worth talking to or not."

" Well you certainly haven't got Alex's charisma that's for sure."Grace defends .

Turning he finishes his beer and looking at her says ." You've got a serious problem. Grace."

...

"What do ya mean by that remark?" Grace snarls.

As he slides off his stool he looks down at her and leaning in whispers." You've never been kissed properly. You need to find a man who knows how to kiss a women so you won't just pick anything with a dick and a heart beat up."

He walks towards the doorway and she stares after him stunned at his rudeness and arrogance.

...

Marcus flicks the control to unlock his car .

The lights flash and the mechanism clicks.

" What in the hell!" He exclaims as something firm and wet hits him in the back of the head.

" You conceited mongrel bastard ! How dare you speak to me like that! Who in the hell do you think you are?" Grace yells from behind him.

Looking at her then down at the ground he bends and picks up a half eaten steak.

He almost laughs when he imagines her filled with rage grabbing some poor unsuspecting patrons meal off their plate.

...

With a smirk on his face he dusts of the steak and says ."I think you dropped something."

"You think you're so goddamn smart don't you?" She snaps hitting the steak from his hand.

" Already told you I'm a clever dick!" He says without a hint of emotion in his words.

" Nah your just a dick nothin clever about you!"She snaps.

" Geez it's really upset you that I haven't fallen for your charms hasn't it?" His controlled voice suggests as he grins at her.

...

In a split second she swings her right fist at him.

His large hand wraps around her wrist.

Her left follows.

He grabs that too.

Folding her arms behind her back he lowers his face to hers .

She's panicked for a moment as his eyes look deeply into hers and then he kisses her.

...

His lips are soft and his mouths tastes of beer.

She loves beer.

As his tongue pushes into her mouth the feeling is explosive.

He pulls her in tighter squashing her breasts into his chest.

Just when she thinks he'll stop he again pulls her tighter to him and deepens the kiss.

Still holding her arms he releases the kiss and inhaling deeply whispers in her ear." One day I'm going to bed you and you'll never want anyone else. "

Stunned she stands as without further comment he climbs into the Kilarney Ute and drives away.

...


	30. Chapter 30 Surprise

**_Fisher..._**

Tess wakes and opens her eyes .

A smile crosses her face and she closes her eyes again.

Inhaling she turns and slides her hand over Nick's waist and places a tender kiss on his back.

He doesn't react so she delivers a few more kisses and then rubs her face across his back.

...

He hasn't moved so she slides her hand lower.

She laughs loudly as he spins to face her.

" I thought you were asleep!" Tess offers as he pushes her back and leans over her.

" Do you know how nice it is to be woken like that?" Nick remarks as he kisses her several times.

She giggles and her eyes sparkle when she quips ." You tricked me I thought you we asleep!"

"You should have known you'd get my attention with those beautiful kisses on my skin." He mumbles in between kissing her.

" I love waking up next to you ." Tess whispers.

" Hmmm me too." He whispers back.

...

Two hours later Nick wakes and grins ,Tess's naked body is pressed up against him.

Kissing the top of her head he leaves his face there and inhales the scent of her.

Letting out a huge sigh he feels more contented than he can ever remember .

" We need to get dressed and go home. They'll be wondering where we are ." Tess comments as she turns to face him.

He kisses her then rests his head on her chest.

She runs her hand over his hair.

...

"Are we going to live on Drover's or Kilarney?" Nick asks.

Tess holds his head and lifts his face .

"Well I thought I'd have to live on Kilarney?" Tess answers.

Pushing himself up on his elbow he looks at her and replies." I just want to wake up with you everyday Tess and fall asleep at the end of the day with you beside me. I don't care which property we're on. Do you?"

She smiles and touching his face she replies ."Your wardrobes bigger than mine let's start out on Kilarney and take it from there."

" What do you think Claire will say about that?" Nick asks.

With a funny little giggle she whispers." I need to make you happy not Claire!"

He laughs and kisses her.

...

_**Drovers Run..**_

Claire and Grace are both in filthy moods but for completely different reasons.

Jodi has worked along side both of them for the morning and has had enough.

" I'm not working with either of you until you sort yourselves out." Jodi grumbles as she walks off on them.

The two women look at each other.

...

" What did you do to her?" Claire asks.

" Me ! I never said a bloody word. It would be you she's pissed of with." Grace states.

" No it has to be you. We're all good again. I've never talked to anyone as much as I had to talk to her to get back on side." Claire grumbles.

" Even without the DNA results it's obvious she's one of us." Grace comments .

" Yeah stubborn as all hell." Claire remarks.

" Speaks her mind." Grace adds.

Both nod and continue working in silence.

...

" So what are you pissed off about?" Grace asks.

Claire stops and looks at Grace." Bloody Tess just up and took off ."

"Yeah the note didn't say much." Grace adds.

"What about you?"Claire asks.

...

"A bloke."Grace offers.

Claire lifts her chin, then nods but asks no more.

" I don't know whether I like him or hate him." Grace states as much to herself as Claire.

" Challenging." Claire offers.

"Yeah ..I always call the shots ...you know my way or the highway but he called me on it."Grace replies.

...

" Rejection?" Claire states.

" Yeah which has me intrigued." Grace remarks.

" I can't really advise you because I'm crap with men. Sounds like he's playing games to me though." Claire suggests.

Grace looks at her and replies ." Yeah, I like games."

Claire laughs.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Alex is grumpy and Marcus has no idea why.

They've been replacing boards on the cattle run all day and Alex has said very little.

When Marcus asked where Nick and Stevie were he was met with a clipped answer of."You tell me and we'll both know."

Ben had arrived on time to work but had left at lunchtime as he'd organised an afternoon off with Alex last week.

...

Alex stops to answer his phone.

"Hello Alex Ryan speaking...Brewer! Yeah thanks mate.. Nothing...no you're the only one that remembered...Yeah thirty...no she didn't...hmmmm ... Right oh ok we might finish up now and head down...What ! Yeah ok I'll see you in twenty."

Looking at Marcus , Alex says. "Come on Dave's back and were going to the old homestead for a beer ."

...

Fifteen minutes later..

Freshly showered Alex writes a note to Stevie telling her where he is then yells ." Hurry up Marcus."

" Keep ya hair on. What's the rush?" Marcus growls.

" Nothing." Alex replies moving out the back door.

Marcus follows a huge grin on his face.

...

_**Kilarneys old homestead..**_

Dave stands leaning on the front fence with a small esky beside him as Alex and Marcus climb from the Ute.

Holding up his beer Dave calls." Happy Birthday Big Fella."

Alex smiles at him and replies." Thanks Brewer that's the one and only birthday greeting I've had all day. Just as well you arrived back early or I'd have none."

"Is that why you've been a misery all day ? Why didn't you say something? Happy Birthday." Marcus offers holding out his hand.

Alex accepts the wishes and his brothers hand and says." Thanks ."

Handing them both a beer Dave says. " Come on we'll sit around the back it's closer to the fridge."

Opening their beer the two men follow him.

...

"Surprise! "Everyone yells as Alex appears in view.

Shocked he stands stock still.

Stevie greets him with the twins in her arms.

" Happy Birthday! I hope you like surprises?"She smiles.

Placing his arms around the three of them he comments." I thought you'd forgotten."

She giggles as he kisses her then she quips." The day you were born is the most important day in my life as if I'd forget ."

She stands back and let's everyone else congratulate him.

...

Stevie has gathered his friends from around the district and he's overwhelmed by it all.

He thought she'd forgotten and he'd felt so sad and angry all day because even Nick had forgotten and he hadn't heard from his Mother either.

He's taken back when he finds both Bryce and Liz there too.

" Happy birthday Darling I'm sorry I didn't call but I was busy driving." Liz tells him as she hugs him .

Grinning he answers." That's ok Mum I'm just glad you're here."

...

Shaking Bryce's hand Alex says ." Glad you could make it too."

" Its been planned for months Alex , I had to do some fancy footwork to be here but Stevie insisted I couldn't miss this one as I'd missed all the others."Bryce drawls.

Alex glances over at his wife who is busy chatting to his guests.

" She pretty persuasive isn't she!" Alex states.

Bryce nods.

...

Tess and Nick finally arrive and unload the parcel from the back of the Ute.

" Well it's about time you turned up!" Alex grins at his brother, all anger gone.

Nick hugs him and says ." Happy Birthday, sorry we're late we got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked! Is that what they're calling it these day?" Alex grins.

Tess holds up her left hand revealing the engagement ring.

Alex's face lights up." Oh congratulations guys that's great news."

...

Marcus has just come out of the bathroom when he is pushed up against the wall.

He almost laughs when he realises it's Grace .

Before he can react she shirt fronts him and drags his face down to hers.

The kiss she delivers is an absolute heart stopper and as she lets his lips go she pushes him back against the wall roughly and says." If we're playing games then that's my move and if not it's a freebie. Enjoy!"

His smile ignites as she struts away from him.

...

Nick has set up the projector screen and calls everyone to be quiet." Stevie and I have made a little DVD for you all to watch . It's about a fifteen minute flashback of boofheads life . It took us weeks to make because it's been heavily censored."

Everyone laughs.

...

As photos of Alex as a baby and a young boy play through Born to be wild plays in the background .

Some of the photos are funny and some evoke sadness in him bit all are a part of his life.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

...

The music changes and so do the photos .

_I think I'll take a moment, celebrate my age  
The ending of an era and the turning of a page  
Now it's time to focus in on where I go from here  
Lord have mercy on my next thirty years_

Photos of him and Nick as young men appear and include photos of Nick after his accident.

_Hey my next thirty years I'm gonna have some fun  
Try to forget about all the crazy things I've done  
Maybe now I've conquered all my adolescent fears  
And I'll do it better in my next thirty years_

Photos of his time on the rodeo circuit appear and he's shocked that Stevie has included photos of Tracy, Tess, Claire and several other girlfriends.

Tess and Claire are both taken back momentarily by their inclusion but then realise this is Stevie and she hides nothing.

Finally the photos include Stevie and the children.

_My next thirty years I'm gonna settle all the scores  
Cry a little less, laugh a little more  
Find a world of happiness without the hate and fear  
Figure out just what I'm doing here  
In my next thirty years_

___A series of photos of Alex looking tired or hungover flip through . Everyone laughs loudly at the funny photos as the music plays._

_Oh my next thirty years, I'm gonna watch my weight  
Eat a few more salads and not stay up so late  
Drink a little lemonade and not so many beers  
Maybe I'll remember my next thirty years._

The final photo is of Alex lying on the grass at the front of Kilarney .

His head is resting in Stevie's lap and the twins are climbing over him .

He looks so happy and contented with a beautiful big smile on his face.

_My next thirty years will be the best years of my life_

_Raise a little family and hang out with my wife_

_Spend precious moments with the ones that I hold dear  
Make up for lost time here, in my next thirty years  
In my next thirty years._

Everyone cheers and claps as the video finishes.

...

Alex hugs Nick who is standing nearby and says." That was awesome Nick thanks for helping her with it all."

Stevie laughs and asks ." What makes you think I needed help?"

Wrapping her up he quips." I live with you remember."

He kisses her .

...

Pushing back she says . "You're implying I'm not creative."

He laughs.

She smiles mischievously at him.

He stops laughing and looks at her seriously.

...

Resting her hand on his chest she rises onto her toes and whispers in his ear.

Several friends are standing with them.

He hugs her whispering in her ear .

She laughs.

...

His kiss is long and delivered with purpose and all the love he holds for her.

Nearby Tess nudges Nick.

He looks at her and grins but shrugs his shoulders.

Alex focuses completely on Stevie as if no one else is there.

Claire and Ben have moved over to them and Claire quips." Save it for the bedroom! We're here to celebrate a birthday!"

Alex and Stevie laugh.

"Im going to be a Daddy again ! So we're celebrating another birthday."Alex announces.

...

Everyone congratulates them.

Claire watches Alex as he fusses over Stevie.

She's thrilled for them truly she is but just the tiniest part of her wishes it was her.

Ben smiles at Claire then wrapping her up says softly." I can't believe how happy Stevie is it makes my heart soar. That'll be us soon Peachie."

...

Claire turns and looks at him .

He winks and kisses her softly."We need a baby Claire and a engagement ring and a wedding ring. I don't particularly care what order they come in but I need them and I want them."

She pushes back and looks at him carefully." You're not kidding are you?"

His smile drifts from his face and he bends to kiss her.

She forgets about Alex his wife and his baby and starts to think about a sister for Charlotte...or maybe a brother...

...

With his arms wrapped around Stevie Alex beams .

A baby! His baby ! Another one!

This time he's not going to let her out of his sight and he's going to enjoy every single moment and movement of their new child.

He can barely control his excitement.

...

The party continues on well into the night .

Marcus watches Grace without her knowledge.

He knows exactly where she is at any given moment.

Smiling to himself he thinks ...Game on McLeod ...Game on!

...


	31. Chapter 31 The game continues

**_Gungellan..._**

Alex and Stevie have arrived in town for lunch with Bryce at his request.

Nash and Bonnie toddle along with their parents as they walk through the car park.

Alex calls ." Hold up ."

Stevie stops and turns back as Alex bends to fix Bonnie's shoe.

...

" She needs new shoes those ones have softened too much and they slip of all the time." Stevie states.

" Well why didn't you buy her some new ones?" Alex asks.

Shaking her head she replies." I don't like spending your money Alex. She can wait until I sell the next round of steers. Anyway she has other shoes I just forgot and put those ones on her because they're cute."

Alex shakes his head and says ." You're such a tight arse Stevie. She's a Ryan and she should have the best not have to walk around in ill fitting shoes . The money's there to be used. You've got a cheque book and a credit card use the bloody things will ya!"

...

Ordinarily she'd bite back and he's shocked she looks so wounded by his words.

" Are you alright.?" He asks.

She quickly nods her head and turns away from him with Nash's hand in hers.

Reaching out he takes hold of her arm and questions." Stevie?"

...

Moving her to face him, he sees the tears .

" Hey whats wrong?" He asks.

She shakes her head.

" I'm sorry." She says.

" For what?" He asks.

" Not dressing the children properly." She chokes out.

...

He hugs her and says." You dress them beautifully Stevie I wasn't having a go at you. I was saying when you need something for them or for yourself just buy it. I want you to have the best of everything that's all."

She sniffs and wipes her eyes then nods at him.

He wipes the tears under her eyes and gives her a soft kiss.

"You ok now?" He asks.

She nods.

...

As he follows her inside he wonders how the chemical changes in a woman during pregnancy can reduce this amazingly strong and tough woman to tears over a pair of little girls shoes.

He smiles and knows he's going to enjoy watching the changes in her because he missed out last time.

Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles into him as he moves through the door.

Briefly he thinks about Charlotte but knows she's in good hands because Ben adores her and the little girl feels the same way about Ben.

Bonnie holds his face and plants a sloppy kiss half on his lips and half on his chin as the movement of his gait misdirects her aim.

He grins and says ." Kisses for Daddy thank you."

...

**_Kilarney_** ...

In the heat of the day Marcus has worked along side Ben until he left to go and shower .

Marcus starts work on the header that he'd been working on with Alex.

Concentrating he doesn't hear the car pull up outside nor does he notice Grace leaning against the shed door watching him.

...

" Doesn't take much to make you sweat!" Grace comments.

He doesn't look up but replies."Maybe not but I'd give you a run for your money."

She walks into the shed without reply and states ." Claire sent me over to see if you have a spare chainsaw chain we could have until we pick up our supplies."

He looks at her , nods then slowly reaches over his back and pulls his singlet over his head.

...

Wiping his face with his shirt he tosses it onto the bench.

She hasn't seen him without his shirt before and is very impressed by the sight.

Muscles tanned and wet with sweat delight her senses.

He holds her gaze and walks straight towards her.

...

She feels her heart begin to palpitate as his warm eyes bore into her.

His arm reaches towards her face and she gets a waft of sweat and deodorant .

Even with sweat he smells devine.

Leaning back he hands her the chain he's picked up from the shelf behind her.

...

She can feel the heat off his body and his warm breath on her skin , he's so close.

" Your wish is my command." He says so seductively near her ear she feels her face blush.

Keeping her head down she remarks as she moves towards the door ." Yep thanks for that ! We'll get it back to you as fast as we can."

He grins after her.

...

**_Drovers Run.._**

"So you're just going to abandon Drover's?" Claire asks.

Tess frowns and replies." I'm getting married not leaving the country Tess."

" Well why don't you live here?" Claire asks.

" I thought maybe Ben might move in. You know a trade off ,him for me?" Tess asks.

Claire almost smiles.

Tess laughs." You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Shrugging Claire replies." I'm not living with anyone until I at least have a ring on my finger this time. My bedroom doesn't have a revolving door on it."

Giggling Tess quips."Yeah we'll I think it does it's been like watching a tennis a match.

Claire laughs as Tess turns her head from side to side.

"It hasn't been that bad and Ben's for keeps. I feel it Tess I really do."Claire tells her sister.

Tess nods and is about to ask more when Ben calls from the back door.

...

**_Gungellan..The Country Club..._**

" That's not what I meant Alex." Bryce defends.

Standing Alex remarks ." We're done Bryce . Thank you for lunch. Stevie we're going home."

Stevie rises and slips the nappy bag over her shoulder .

" Thank you for lunch Bryce and I'll see you next time." Stevie offers.

Bryce smiles at her and takes his offered grandson and kisses his cheek.

...

Stevie takes Bonnie from Alex and hands her to Bryce as she takes Nash from his arms.

Bryce hugs the little girl then kisses her cheek .

Stevie walks to the door with Nash in her arms .

Alex shakes Bryce's hand and follows Stevie.

...

She's pissed off he can tell by her silence in the car.

Reaching over he places his hand on her knee.

"I've upset you again haven't i?" He asks.

Placing her hand on his she looks at him and replies." No I'm really angry with Bryce ."

...

Alex looks stunned ." But you were so nice to him when we left?"

" Well he's your Father and the children's grandfather. I still like him Alex I just think asking you to chase Marcus back to him is deceitful and cruel. We need to watch him in future and you need to look out for Marcus too." Stevie states.

Alex grins.

...

" What?" She asks.

"Nothing." He chuckles.

He picks up her hand and kisses it.

They drive on.

...

_** Kilarney ... Late the same night...**_

Alex has spent the late afternoon and early evening with Marcus in the shed._  
_

"That's it Marcus it's finished." Alex comments.

"I'll clean up Alex you go back to the house. Stevie will be waiting for you."Marcus offers.

"No we'll do it in the morning mate come up to the house and we'll have a beer." Alex replies.

...

Stevie has fallen asleep with the television on.

It's a warm night so she only has cotton shorts and a singlet top on.

Her hair is loose and strewn across the pillow .

One hand resting on her slightly rounded belly the other tucked up behind her head.

...

Marcus sits as his brother leans over his wife and kisses her softly.

A funny little giggle escapes from her as her arm wraps around his neck." Bout time you got here I've been waiting for your arms and kisses."

Marcus clears his throat.

Stevie strains her head around Alex and exclaims . " Marcus! I wasn't expecting you!"

...

" I figured as much hence the cough."Marcus explains.

Stevie laughs and sitting up quips. "Could have been embarrassing."

Alex sits beside her and she takes a sip of his beer.

" Would you like one Stevie?" Alex asks .

...

" No I'm good my lips we're dry that's all!" Stevie answers.

" Probably the snoring. " Marcus states.

" I don't snore!" Stevie states indignantly.

" Hate to disappoint you but when we walked in you were really driving the piggies to market ." Marcus offers.

" Yep squeals and oinks every where!" Alex adds.

...

She sizes them up and looking at Alex she says. " I had big plans for you later but I've just changed my mind!"

Marcus laughs when Alex says."We were just having some fun Stevie there was no piggies and definitely no snoring."

She looks at him seriously for a moment then grins .

They all laugh when Marcus quips " She called your bluff perfectly. I love it!"


	32. Chapter 32 Game, set and matched

**_The road between Kilarney and Drovers Run..._**

Ben drives the dusty road mindful of the big black clouds looming all around.

A massive storm cell is moving towards the district hopefully bringing much needed rain with it.

He pats his pocket feeling the bulge of the small velvet box.

In the previous two months everything had settled between himself and Claire and they'd slipped into a beautiful love filled harmony like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Turning into the Drover's gate a huge bolt of lightning strikes the ground nearby followed quickly by a loud rumbling crash of thunder.

...

Arriving at the house his headlights scan across Nick's Ute.

Ben grins to himself.

The sooner they're married the better off they'll be.

If Nick isn't here Tess is on Kilarney , once married they'll both be on Kilarney leaving room for his hopeful move to Drover's.

Climbing from the car he once again pats his pocket relieved to feel the box still there.

Silently he wishes if there is a god in heaven please let her say yes.

...

**_Gungellan Pub ..._**

Marcus sits at the bar finishing the last of his meal and washes it down with a whiskey.

Grace had been here fifteen minutes ago but had left for Drover's, supplies and beer on board.

The sexual tension had built to a point where he knew he'd have to make a move on her soon.

They'd tormented and teased each other to a point where he was certain she liked him as much as he liked her.

If rumours were true she hadn't picked anyone up in months confirming she was intrigued with him.

Just how his game plan was supposed to work.

...

" Jane can I have a box of Johnnies please." Marcus calls reaching back to grab his wallet.

Outside there's an almighty crunch of thunder and lightning illuminates the sky.

Inside the lights flicker and everyone is silent.

" Shit that's right over the top of us!" Someone calls.

"Listen to that !" Another voice states as the clouds burst open spilling a thunderous roar of rain onto the roof.

" Jane do you have any rooms left?" Marcus asks.

" Just one Marcus the harvester boys are in all the others why?"The bar maid asks.

" I think I'll stay put, it's my day off tomorrow anyway and I don't fancy driving in this." He replies.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Alex has finished securing the house and arrives back inside.

Stevie greets him as she walks from the office." Marcus just rang . He's staying in town he said to tell you the storm is massive and it's right on top of them . He also thinks it'll cause loads of damage."

"Yeah you can see it coming towards us. I reckon another half an hour and we'll get rain. Come out and have a look!" He says.

" Hang on and I'll grab a bottle of red." She offers.

He smiles . "Righto and I'll grab some cheeses and crackers might as well enjoy the light show."

" I can't eat many of the cheeses Alex remember !"She reminds him.

"That's ok I'll grab the rest of the cold chicken and a packet of chips instead." He remarks

She smiles after him.

...

Out on the veranda they sit back in the cane chairs with the wine and snacks between them.

The young couple chatter about the storm, the farm and the children.

Its a rare opportunity for them as they normally have Ben and Nick with them and sometimes Marcus and Dave as well.

" This is nice Alex." Stevie muses.

Inhaling he replies." Yeah it is we've come a long way in a short time haven't we."

She nods and exhaling replies. "Yeah."

...

He begins to reminisce about finding her again and he tells her how he'd searched in vain.

She listens as he tells her about meeting up with Brett Higgins at the Mount Isa rodeo and how he'd finally found a trail to her whereabouts.

" So you gave a up a busty blonde for me?" Stevie teases in the darkness.

He grins in the darkness and replies. "Bloody Brett he's a big mouth like Nick!"

Stevie laughs.

...

" It was just chance that I saw him again Alex. Amazing isn't it you don't see someone for a couple of years and then bang I saw him twice in a few months. He's a good guy." Stevie laments.

Alex answers but she doesn't here him as a deafening clap of thunder shakes the windows.

"Shit that was close!" Alex exclaims.

The sky is illuminated as the lightening strikes nearby and again the ground shudders.

...

Standing he says. " Come on you'll be safer inside."

She laughs." Relax Alex I'm pregnant and I'm ok. Please just enjoy sitting here with me. We'll go inside once the rain comes and I get cold."

He stands for a moment looking at her then sits beside her.

" What do you think this one is?" He asks and she can tell he's smiling.

"Well for starters I think there's two and I have no idea about their sex . We've got one of each so for me it doesn't matter so long as they're healthy." She states.

" Hey! Two! What in the hell ! What makes you think there is two?" He exclaims .

She almost laughs at the sheer panic she can hear in his voice.

...

" Well I've really popped out quickly and the amount of movement is the same as Alexander and Amelia." She explains.

"Bloody hell Stevie why didn't you say something?" He asks sounding annoyed.

" It's just a hunch Alex I don't know for sure. We've got the ultra sound next week and then we'll know ." She replies.

" Yeah but why didn't you share that with me ?" He pushes.

" I am ! Now !" She retorts.

...

"How long have you suspected there was two?" He asks.

" Maybe a week or so." She answers.

" You should have told me sooner ." He grumbles.

" Why when it's just a feeling I have? I won't leave you out of this Alex I promise . I'm so glad to be with you this time." She answers softly.

Instantly he regrets growling at her.

...

She's right he's glad to be with her too.

As the rain begins in a steady down fall it soon turns into a cloud burst.

The heat of the evening evaporates quickly.

Stevie moves to stand and Alex almost trips trying to get to her to help .

" Alex I'm ok , be careful or you'll hurt yourself." She growls in the darkness.

He smiles listening to her.

...

_**Drovers Run..**_

" That was Grace she's turning back to town there's a huge gum down across the road." Tess comments walking back into the dinning room.

" Listen to that!" Claire states as the rain pounds the house.

" We might run out of beer! " Ben states.

" We've got a cellar full of wine Ben there's no need to panic yet! " Claire replies.

A loud crash of thunder and an instant blinding light leaves them all in darkness.

" Ok now we can panic I think the house has just been hit." Claire comments in the darkness.

...

Nick picks up the torch from the table and says. " I'll check the power board."

" I'll come with you." Tess offers.

With the two of them out of the room Ben takes the opportunity to ask Claire if they can go upstairs.

" What now can't we wait until the others get back?" Claire grumbles.

" No we can't ." Ben states as he grabs her hand and leads her by candle light up the stairs.

...

" What's the rush?" She grumbles dragging along behind him.

He opens the door and guides her gently inside.

Closing the door he pushes her up against it and kisses her.

She can feel his body trembling.

" Ben whats wrong? You're shaking!"Claire asks.

...

" I'm scared ." He replies.

She almost laughs." What of the thunder?"

His hand slides up the side of her face and he kisses her .

Breathing heavily as his heart pounds he whispers." No I'm scared of loosing you."

She lifts her arms around his neck and kisses him then offers. "Not gunna happen Ben I've gotten used to having you around."

With the candle throwing a pretty light about the room he reaches into his pocket then kneels down in front of her.

" What are you doing?" Claire questions not expecting what comes next.

" I love you Claire more than I've ever loved anyone.. Marry me please I want you to be my wife." He pleads.

...

_**Gungellan Pub..**_

A strong gust of wind blows through the building as the door opens..

" Shut the bloody door!" One of the men yell.

Marcus turns and smiling slides from his stool at the bar.

Grace is soaking wet and using her weight to try and close the door.

...

Marcus pushes it closed and she turns looking like a drowned rat.

"You're all wet!" He grins.

" No ! Really ?" She grumbles as she pushes past him.

He follows her .

...

" Jane can I have a towel and a rum please?" Grace calls.

Marcus sits back on the stool but turns and watches as Grace removes her boots ,socks and shirt all of which are soaking wet.

Jane places the rum on the bar and tosses a towel to Grace .

Standing in her jeans and a tank top Grace dries the excess water from herself .

Moving over to the bar she drinks a sip of rum.

...

" You're cold." Marcus states.

" You're a regular Einstein aren't ya!" Grace comments glaring at him.

He nods at her chest.

Looking down she quickly covers her breasts and the offending erect nipples.

...

Marcus grins and rubbing his hands says." Here I can help warm them up for you."

" You wish!" She snarls.

He stands so close to her but she doesn't look at him.

Turning back to the bar she's surprised when he places his shirt in front of her and whispers." Go into the ladies and take that wet shirt off you'll catch bloody pneumonia."

...

Returning from the ladies she's disappointed when she realises Marcus has gone.

Sitting up at the bar she sips her rum and then notices Marcus's drink is still there and so is his change from his last drink.

Something inside her stirs and she feels an expectation so delightful she smiles at the thought.

Strong hands brush her shoulders as he lays a light blanket across her.

"There you go you'll be warm in no time at all." Marcus offers.

She looks around and up at him.

He smiles at her .

She turns on the barstool and leans across and places a kiss so very softly onto his cheek and says. " Thank you."

...

He moves back and teases." It's just a blanket ."

She throws it at him and storms towards the hallway.

Grinning he gives pursuit.

...

The hallway is silent as everyone is still in the bar drinking.

Grace reefs at the buttons of the shirt ,two pop off as she angrily tries to remove his shirt.

She doesn't hear him but feels his hand spin her to face him.

The kiss is rough and yet smooth at the same time.

He tastes like whiskey .

...

Hot hands on her cold skin as her pushes her bra up and fondles her.

Shock waves bolt through her and she feels electrified.

She fumbles for his jeans button as his tongue sends messages of intent.

" Oh god." She moans as he lifts the shirt and lowers his head.

...

Looking back at her he grins and says. "Your tits are fabulous."

His words excite her and the look in his eyes draws intense passion from her.

" Bathroom?" She asks needing him.

" Nah I've got a room upstairs." He whispers breathlessly in her ear then runs kisses down her neck.

...

His hands push her wet jeans down as she can feel the want in his hands .

He walks her towards the stairs .

Falling backwards she panics for a second as he crashes onto her.

He kisses her quickly and says." Might me wise not to drop my pants when I'm trying to walk."

She giggles and says. "Sorry but I can't wait any longer."

...

He understands and would gladly take her here half clothed on the stairs.

He's waited for months for her but he won't be interrupted .

Pushing off her he smiles down at her draped semi naked across the stairs.

Quickly dragging his jeans up he grabs her arm pulling her to her feet and promptly puts her over his shoulder in a fire mans carry.

...

She laughs as he runs up the stairs and opens the door.

Without closing it he lets her slide down in front of him then kisses her as he rips the shirt from her body.

" Awww you're beautiful." He whispers.

She pushes her jeans the rest of the way down and moves over to the bed.

With one hand behind her head he draws her in and kisses her while the other hand slides down her belly .

She moans.

...

He lifts her into his arms.

With her hand around his neck she looks up at him.

His warm brown eyes twinkle as he smiles at her.

" Point of no return Grace . We've gotten a little carried away here and I've all but raped you. Im sorry but I don't want our first time to be like that. Do you want to go further? You can still say no. I'd have trouble stopping but I will." He suggests breathing heavily.

She giggles and replies. "I've wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you please continue."

He laughs and drops her onto the bed.

...


	33. Chapter 33 In the darkness

**_Kilarney ..._**

As the storm rages outside Alex wakes .

Lying still he listens to Stevie's breathing in the darkness.

The smell of her perfume a beautiful reminder of her nearness.

He smiles at his good fortune.

Rolling onto his side he slides his hand onto her bare belly.

The babies are awake and moving around often.

...

He was excited about one more child but two.

His smile broadens, he hopes it's two he'll be the Father of four.

He notes her breathing changes and as her hand slides onto his she asks." Did you wake the baby?"

Laughing he replies." No they we're already doing somersaults before I even touched you. How can you sleep with all that going on?"

"It's called exhaustion." She replies sleepily.

...

Rising she moves into the bathroom.

As she climbs back in she snuggles into him.

" Tired ?" He questions.

" Not of you I'm not. " She responds quietly.

...

His lips find hers easily as his hands caress her.

Stopping he asks." If there's two does that place restrictions on ... Can we still? ..."

In the darkness she giggles and replies."I'm not sure, with Amelia and Alexander you weren't around so it wasn't a problem. We'll ask next time we go to the doctors."

Moving away from her a little he says ." Maybe we shouldn't. I don't want to hurt you or the baby's ."

" Well that's not fair ,you kiss me like that and then stop." She grumbles.

...

He cuddles up to her and says." You'll get over it, just go to sleep."

" What about if you're gentle?" She asks softly.

His lips find hers again as he whispers." I can do gentle."

"Hmmm I know and you do it so very well."She sighs.

He laughs.

...

**_Gungellan Pub..._** ...**_two am in the morning._**

" Sweet Jesus that was so worth the wait." Marcus gushes as he drops onto the bed beside Grace.

She laughs and replies." I need a shower come with me!"

" But it's down the hall and not unisex." He responds.

Kissing him she says ." I've got a better idea."

Grabbing his hand she leads him towards the door.

...

Pulling back he whispers. " Grace we're naked."

"Are you scared?" She challenges.

He grins and bravado takes over."Nah!"

" Well come on then!" She urges.

"Hang on!" He calls as he grabs two towels off the bench .

She laughs and wraps the offered towel around herself while he does the same.

...

Twenty minutes later they laugh as they move back inside .

Soaking wet Marcus drops his towel a his feet and whispers." That was insane I've had sex in a storm before but never actually outside in it. I kept thinking we'd get struck by lightning. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once."

Grace laughs too and letting her soaking towel fall squashes herself up against him.

The sensation of her wet naked body on him as they stand in the foyer of the pub rouse's him yet again.

...

Grace giggles .

" I'm not normally like this sorry." He offers.

" Me either but like the old adage goes waste not want not. Where are we going this time?" Grace asks.

"Anywhere but here." He replies as he grabs the towels and takes her hand leading her back upstairs.

He stops and backs up as someone walks down the hall .

He shoves a towel at her.

"Ow that's freezing!" She yelps.

...

She giggles beside him and he places his hand over her mouth and whispers . " Shhh we don't want to get caught like this it'll be all over the district by daylight."

She bites his hand .

" Ow!" He exclaims as a door closes down the hall.

" What you want to hide me now?" Grace snaps.

" Oh no way known! I'm going to show you off to the world but when your looking so godamn gorgeous in your birthday suit like..." He kisses her then adds. "If it's ok with you from now on only I'll be seeing you like this."He says as he pushes her against the bannister and kisses her.

...

As his lips place kisses down her neck she can't believe how he makes her feel and for now she quite happy to have only him.

He's beautiful to look at and certainly knows his way around a woman .

Thank god she's finally found a man who knows what he's doing and exactly what she wants and needs.

...

" Marcus?" She whispers.

" Hmmm ?" He offers quietly.

" Make love to me." She asks.

" I thought you'd never ask." He whispers softly in her ear.

She laughs .

...

His lips brush hers tenderly.

He whispers." For this I want you in bed where it's warm and comfortable and I can fall asleep holding you."

She snuggles into him and is touched by his words.

That's exactly what she needs and wants too.

...

**_Drover's Run daybreak ..._**

Claire wakes and smiles.

Stretching she yawns.

With her eyes still closed she senses Ben isn't there, she moves her leg across the bed.

Opening her eyes Claire moves her hand into view , she smiles at the diamond ring on her hand.

Inhaling contentedly she sighs .

Rolling back onto her side she snuggles into the pillow.

...

The bedroom door opens and Ben appears dressed in boxer shorts and carrying a tray with tea, toast and a stunning Rose from the garden.

" Good morning!" He whispers.

Claire smiles and says ." The best one I've ever had I think."

Placing the tray on the dresser he kneels on the bed and kisses her.

...

" I'd better get up and have a shower." She states still holding him.

"No need, Tess is on Aunty duty. And as it's still raining there will be very little work today so we've got about an hour to eat breakfast." He says rising from the bed.

" Toast and tea will take ten minutes so we have fifty minutes left for?" Claire asks raising her eyebrows.

" For me." He grins handing her a slice of toast and a mug of tea.

She sips then grins at him.

Leaning forward he kisses her.

...

" When and where are we getting married?" He asks.

" Here and when ever you want ." She replies.

"Are you sure you don't want a Church?"

"Definitely no church."

"Big? Little ? Formal ? Casual?"

" Casual and it'll be little because we don't have a big family." Claire responds.

"Ok leave it with me." He replies mysteriously.

...

_**Gungellan Pub ...sunrise...**_

Grace wakes and on opening her eyes shuts them fast.

The blind is up and the sun is blaring straight onto the bed.

"Argh." She moans.

Beside her Marcus moves.

She jumps and stares at the person beside her.

...

Marcus lifts his head and groans ."Morning!"

Without comment she rises and heads out the door to the toilet grabbing his shirt for coverage.

He lifts his head again and watches her leave.

A huge smile crosses his face as he drops his head back into the pillow.

...

Arriving back in the room Grace sits on the bed.

" You right?" He asks.

" We had sex didn't we?" She states more to herself than him.

He doesn't reply partly because he's hurt she doesn't seem to remember and partly because his bladder is full.

Throwing back the covers he bends to grab his jeans and slides them up over his hips and walks out the door.

She watches him.

...

Returning to the room he notes she's back in bed so he drops his jeans and snuggles under the covers.

Because of her reaction he doesn't cuddle her like his instincts tell him too.

Instead he waits.

She moves closer to him.

He rolls and wraps her up.

They sleep.

...

An hour later he wakes and smiles.

Her hands are all over him.

Playing possum for awhile he lies still and enjoys her exploration.

His heart pounds at her touch and resistance fails.

...

"Oh now I remember ." Grace chuckles breathlessly beside him.

Moulding his body around her he kisses her head and says." You're one hell of a woman Grace Kingston I could sure as hell get used to making love to you everyday."

She doesn't respond but feels something deep inside her heart shift.

Ignoring it she quips." Treat em' mean and keep em' keen Turner. You won't be getting this everyday."

He laughs.

...

With her back snuggly pressed against his front and his warm breath playing with strands of her hair she thinks about him.

How her skin felt under his hands , the taste of his kisses and his silky voice in the darkness of the night.

Her skin erupts in goosebumps at the thought of their lovemaking.

Delicious she thinks.

...

"Are you cold ?" He asks rubbing her arms.

" Yeah I am." She lies.

He bundles her in closer throwing his leg around hers.

"There is that better." He asks.

" Yep." She grins and drifts back off to sleep.

...

**_The Cottage.._**

Jodi, Terry and Meg are just sitting down to breakfast.

" Would you like some more tea?" Meg asks Jodi holding the teapot .

Jodi shakes her head.

"Are you alright Jodi?" Terry asks.

She smiles at him and replies." Yeah I'm just miles away Terry."

...

"Kate's supposed to arrive today Terry for two weeks with us remember!"Meg explains.

"Oh yeah ya mate from school, she's Greek isn't she?" Terry mumbles buttering his toast.

Jodi laughs." No Terry that's Paulina, Kate is Australian but her family are Italian."

Terry grins at her and says. " I remember she's the really smart one with the cute bum."

...

"Terry!" Meg growls.

" What ? She does! I may be old but I'm not blind." Terry answers frowning.

Meg and Jodi laugh.

...

"What's she doing now?" Terry asks.

"She's just finished six months of voluntary farm aid work after she finished her Ag degree." Jodi answers.

" See told you she was smart. Nick and Alex are looking for an overseer if she's looking for work!" Terry offers.

" She's straight out of Uni Terry they'd want more experience." Meg adds.

Terry shrugs his shoulders and biting into his toast states." Just saying."

...


	34. Chapter 34 Game Over

**Fisher ...The following week...**

" Nervous?" Alex asks.

"A little. You?" Stevie responds.

Smiling he shakes his head and replies." No too excited to be nervous. Will they be able to tell us if they're boys or girls?"

" Alex there may only be one very active baby. And does it matter what sex it is?" She asks.

...

He kisses her hand and answers." No I just want a healthy baby or two. Were you shocked last time?"

" Terrified would best describe how I felt." She answers.

His smile fades and he asks ." Terrified because there was two or because you knew you had to do it on your own?"

" Both." She replies quietly.

" I'm sorry Stevie ." He offers.

With a sweet look on her face she tells him." I know but that was in the past Alex lets leave it there because it shouldn't take anything away from today ."

His smile returns and he nods.

...

Looking up as the door opens a pretty young woman says."Hello I'm Maree and I'll be taking care of you today."

" Hi I'm Alex and this is my wife Stevie ." Alex answers.

Maree smiles as she readies the equipment."Now do we want to know what sex the baby is?"

" Yes Please." Alex answers.

"Mum?"Maree asks smiling at Stevie .

Stevie nods .

"Right here we go." Maree grins.

...

Stevie and Alex watch the screen as Maree moves the control around Stevie's abdomen .

"Do you have other children?" Maree asks.

" Yes we have twins ." Stevie replies.

Maree looks at them and asks ." Identical or fraternal?"

"Fraternal a boy and a girl." Stevie answers.

...

Maree smiles .

" There's two again isn't there?" Alex grins.

Maree replies." Yes but this set are identical ."

Stevie's mouth drops open .

Alex laughs and gushes." Fantastic !"

...

He leans over to kiss Stevie.

She puts her hand on his chest and quips ."That's it ! You stay away from me !"

He laughs .

Stevie does too .

...

" Can you see if they're boys or girls?" Stevie asks.

Maree moves the control.

Stevie laughs ." Well that's fairly obvious."

Alex beams."So is everything alright ? Are they big enough and is everything growing properly?"

" They look very good to me." Maree smiles as she continues to measure and take photos of their various organs.

Maree explains what they are looking at and they ask about why she's measuring different parts.

...

Outside the hospital Alex walks Stevie to the car and says ." That was amazing Stevie!"

She chuckles and answers." So you're happy?"

" Try ecstatic ! We need to go to a book store and the baby shop before we go home! And I want to go and register with that multiple birth association." He tells her once they're in the car.

" We'll need a bigger car Alex!"She states.

He leans over and kisses her and says ."You can have what ever you want?"

" Could I have a foot spa?" She asks.

He laughs and asks." Why a foot spa?"

"My feet swell and they get so sore." She answers.

...

" Right let's go and buy it now ." He says pulling the car into the traffic.

" It doesn't have to be today Alex my feet are ok at the moment."She giggles.

" No! Tess and Nick are minding the children until we get home so we're having a shopping day. " He tells her.

Sitting back she sighs and closes her eyes.

...

A beautiful smile finds it's way onto her face and doesn't leave.

Glancing over at her he places his hand on her rounded belly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

" You." She replies.

" Me?" He chuckles then adds ." Why me?"

She takes his hand and rubs it across her belly and answers." Because you're my children's Father and my wonderful husband and my best friend. I'm such a lucky girl."

...

Squeezing her hand he doesn't reply, he has no words .

Pulling into the car park he leans over and kisses her.

With glassy eyes he whispers." I'm the lucky one because you let me fall in love with you."

She sniffs and in the tiniest of voices asks." When did we become these soppy people?"

...

He wipes his face and sniffing too quips."I have no idea, at least you can blame it on pregnancy hormones."

She laughs and teases." Yeah toughen up Ryan."

Opening his door he runs around and opens hers and helps her out.

Turning her towards the shops he playfully pats her on the bottom and demands." Get in there and shop like a Ryan."

...

**_Gungellan ...The truck stop.._**

Marcus is standing refuelling his Ute when Grace pulls in with Claire.

" Morning!" He offers as they climb from car.

Claire smiles and waves and moves inside as Grace pulls the cap off the fuel tank.

Grace nods and says ." Marcus!"

...

Hanging up the hose to the pump he moves behind Grace.

"Oh it's you? I hardly recognised you with your clothes on." He whispers.

She laughs.

He lets his hand brush across her backside .

...

" I missed you last night!" She says.

"Hmm yeah sorry about that . I didn't get back from Spencer till after midnight." He answers.

" You do your best work in the dark." She grins.

He laughs then asks." As much fun as it is sneaking around like this. I've had enough. Grace let's go public I want to keep seeing you and not just because the sex is just so incredible."

She panics and steps away from him.

Instantly he feels the change in her attitude.

...

" No I just want to keep things simple." She answers.

" Yeah well it's not just about what you want is it?"He replies sternly.

Quickly removing the fuel nozzle from the tank she reattaches the hose to the bowser without answering.

She looks at him and says ." I told you I just want to keep it simple that doesn't involve date nights at the pub or long strolls around the lake hand in hand. "

His face contorts in anger as he spits." I'm not just a piece of meat Grace someone you can roll around in the hay with whenever you're horny. Consider our relationship or whatever you call this over . I want a women who wants a grown up relationship. When you move onto something with more substance you know where I am."

Claire is walking back outside with a box of groceries when Marcus's wheels spin sending gravel against the tin building.

" What in the hell is wrong with him?"Claire asks.

" Do I look like I know or care!" Grace snarls as she slams the car door shut.

Claire lifts the tarp and stores the box under it.

Her eyes avert to follow Marcus's car as the wheels squeal and he turns out of sight.

Gathering her thoughts she opens the door and lowers herself into the passenger seat.

...

Driving down the road in silence Claire notes that the happy smiling Grace that accompanied her on the way to town has disappeared.

"Want to talk about anything?" Claire asks half grinning.

Looking straight ahead at the road Grace snaps." Open your eyes I'm Grace not Jodi mind you're own fricken business."

Claire lifts her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter as she pretends to cough.

She's just uncovered something although she isn't quite sure what.

The trip home is a silent one.


	35. Chapter 35 Double date

**Drovers Run..**

Meg has Charlotte with her in the garden.

Claire and Grace have driven two cars to town so they can leave one as it needs to be serviced.

They're also picking up some groceries for her and some rolls of wire to repair a section of the boundary fence.

...

"Mum where are you?" Jodi calls.

" We're out here!" Meg replies.

As Jodi and Kate round the corner Charlotte's face lights up.

Kate picks her up and Charlotte snuggles in.

" I think you've found a friend Kate." Meg chuckles.

Kate smiles and replies." She is so beautiful Meg and I love children."

...

"How was the ride ?" Meg asks.

" It's always fabulous to ride here . We had a great morning didn't we Stretch?"Kate remarks looking at Jodi.

" Yeah we did . Mum we're heading over to Kilarney now and then we thought we'd go to the pub for dinner is that ok with you?"Jodi says.

Meg looks disappointed ." But I've made roast beef!"

...

Looking at Jodi , Kate says." Maybe we can go to the pub tomorrow Jodes. Your Mum has cooked for us?"

"Mum!" Jodi whines.

Meg looks at Kate and quips." She might throw a tantrum if I say no. I'll save some for you . Just in case you're hungry when you get home."

Kate smiles and nods.

Passing Charlotte to Meg the girls walk out to Kate's car.

...

Claire and Grace pull up just as the girls are about to head out.

" Where are you off to ?" Claire asks.

" Kate's going to meet with Nick and Alex about the overseers position. Then we're going to the pub for dinner."Jodi replies.

Grace is throwing things around in the Ute and looks angry.

...

" What's wrong with you?" Jodi asks.

" Nothing I'm bloody perfect!" Grace snaps and walks off.

Claire lets out a half laugh which sounds funny.

Jodi looks at her and says ." What in the hell did you do to her?"

" Me ! Nothing." Claire retorts frowning.

...

" We'll she was as happy as when you left." Jodi pushes.

" She was happy until I went into the truck stop too. When I came out she was in a filthy mood."Claire states.

"Oh." Jodi says looking puzzled.

Feeling like stirring a little Claire muses ." She was talking to Marcus he took off in a huff and she was like that."

Jodi raises her eyebrows.

...

" Whose Marcus?" Kate asks.

" Alex's brother." Jodi answers.

" I thought it was just Nick and Alex. I didn't know there was another one!" Kate states.

" Long story I'll tell you in the car." Jodi answers.

...

_**Kilarney The old Homestead...**_

Dave Brewer is just out of the shower when he hears Marcus skid to a halt at the front of the house.

With his towel around his waist he grins and quips." Thought you and your Ute were going to join me in the shower mate! Just as well your brakes work."

Marcus looks furious but doesn't answer.

" Bad day?" Dave asks.

...

Dave almost laughs at the look on Marcus's face.

" Just when you think you know what's going on they side swipe you!" Marcus grumbles.

"Who ?"

"Bloody women!" Marcus snaps.

...

" Arghh women ! It's the nature of the beast, we can't help ourselves though can we? Doesn't matter how many times we get burnt we still want to touch them!"Dave laments.

" Hmmm." Marcus groans.

" Beer?" Dave asks.

Marcus looks at him and says." Yeah I might take a quick shower first ."

" Righto I'll slip into something a little more manly and meet you with two cold beers out the front."Dave suggests.

Marcus grins and quips." Yeah."

...

Fifteen minutes later the two sit discussing women .

Not anyone in particular just in general.

" So do you want to get married one day ?" Marcus asks innocently.

Dave's expression changes and he answers." I love being married but it doesn't love me."

" So you've been married?" Marcus asks.

...

Dave nods and replies. " I've been, divorced and widowed."

Marcus looks stunned and offers." I'm sorry Dave I didn't mean to pry."

Dave takes a swig of his beer and answers ." It's ok I don't mind talking about it these days . "

He explains about being engaged to Tess and how she suggested he go and sort himself out .

...

" So she's moved on?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah I was gone a long time and I never contacted her. It wasn't her fault it was mine." Dave confesses.

" I don't mean to hurt your feelings mate but her and Nick are a brilliant match. I really couldnt see you with her."Marcus remarks.

Dave inhales and confesses." Part of me knows that but the tiniest part of me doesn't want to believe it."

...

"Come on let's go to the pub. We need to get you laid."Marcus states standing up.

Dave laughs and asks." What you think that will make me feel better?"

" It won't make your heart feel better but other parts of you will enjoy it!" Marcus chuckles.

Laughing Dave says." I'll say yes to the pub but maybe not the other."

" Righto that'll do for starters." Marcus grins as they walk out to the car.

...

**Kilarney the main house..**

Stevie and Alex have arrived home with the back of the Ute loaded up.

With Bonnie and Nash both still asleep, Nick and Tess wander down the path to greet them and find out about the ultra sound.

"Whoa! You two have had a great day shopping!" Nick chuckles.

...

Stevie smiles and replies." I was forced into it!"

"So it's obviously a boy judging by all the blue stuff." Tess remarks .

Stevie looks at Alex as his face lights up .

Holding up two fingers he replies." Two boys Tess! Stevie's carrying twins again!"

"What! Twin boys ?" Tess exclaims hugging Stevie and then Alex.

Nick does the same.

...

" What do you think is going on here?" Marcus asks as Dave slows nearing the Ryan's.

" Look at the back of the Ute Marcus." Dave grins pulling up.

Climbing from the car both men walk towards the group.

" Bit of a celebration is there Big Fella?" Dave questions.

...

" We've just come back from Fisher. Stevie's having twins again." Alex tells them enthusiastically.

Marcus beams and says ."Really? Oh that's fantastic news guys congratulations."

He kisses Stevie's cheek and shakes Alex's hand.

Dave does the same.

...

" What are the chances of that happening?" Marcus asks then adds . "I mean two sets of twins."

"The doctor said fraternal twins are hereditary but identical twins are just random. Because we've had twins before it bumps our chances up." Stevie replies.

" So next time you could get twins again?" Nick asks.

"Slow down there Nick I think I've contributed enough to the Ryan family it must be your turn by now?" Stevie retorts.

Nick laughs.

Tess smiles and Dave looks uncomfortable.

...

They stand talking for awhile then Tess and Stevie move inside while the four men cart the shopping from the Ute to the house.

" Who's this?" Marcus asks.

"That's Kate and Jodi." Nick offers.

" Cool car." Marcus comments walking towards them.

...

As Jodi and Kate climb out Marcus says." I love your car it's a classic."

Kate smiles and replies. " Thanks it was my Fathers , he bought it brand new."

Marcus greets Jodi but zero's in on Kate asking her all about her car.

Walking inside with the girls Marcus chatters away to Kate like they're old friends.

...

" Hey I thought you were taking me to the pub?" Dave questions.

Marcus glances up at him and says ." Yeah ! Yeah ! Hold on."

Kate grins at him and suggests. " I'd love to talk more about it Marcus but I'm here to see Nick and Alex."

"Right! Well why don't we hang around and you can come to the pub with us?" Marcus suggests.

...

"We're headed there later anyway. " Jodi states butting in.

" Ok we'll catch you there then." Marcus states.

Kate smiles and replies." Sounds like it's organised."

Marcus nods and follows Dave out the door.

...

" There you go Dave she's as cute as." Marcus states as they pull out of the drive.

" Who Jodi?" Dave asks.

" Well yeah she's gorgeous but I meant her friend Kate . Great arse as well"Marcus grins.

Dave shakes his head and growls." Marcus she looks about fifteen."

...

" She twenty one Dave , she has a degree in AG science and she's also a qualified wool classer. She was top of her class all the way through. She was born here but her parents are Italian and she loves children and animals. Which is why she would be perfect for you!" Marcus explains.

Dave shakes his head and replies." She didn't even notice I was there Marcus ."

"Ah ha contrare she thinks you're gorgeous." Marcus chuckles.

Dave looks shocked." How in the hell did you find that out?"

" I overheard her tell Jodi!" Marcus remarks.

As Dave drives he wonders how it is that Marcus can gather all that information in a ten minute conversation when all he'd gleaned was she was Jodi's friend and she loved her old Chrysler and that was a gift from her Father.


	36. Chap 36 You can run but you can't hide

**_Kilarney..._**

Stevie is upstairs with Tess as the children have woken up.

As they change their nappies and dress them Stevie thanks Tess for minding the children while they went to Fisher.

" I really appreciate you looking after the children for us Tess. I don't leave them with anyone very often so it's nice to know they're in good hands when I do." Stevie explains.

" We've had a lovely day with them Stevie and it's been great watching Nick with them too."Tess replies.

Stevie smiles at her future sister in law and teases." A bit of a trial run for Fatherhood Tess."

Tess grins and answers." He's good with Charlotte but perhaps a little detached but with these two! Oh my goodness Stevie just watch him , he lights up when they're around."

...

" Have you set a date for your wedding yet?" Stevie asks.

Shaking her head Tess replies ."Not yet but we've planned for an engagement party next month on Drover's Run and we're having a double celebration with Ben and Claire. Ben suggested we do it as a fancy dress."

Raising her eyebrows Stevie replies." Really? Ben suggested fancy dress?"

Tess laughs and explains ." Yes he did and we all loved the idea not fancy as in dressing in a silly way. We'll all dress how they would have when they first came to Drovers Run."

"I'm not big on fancy dress but I like the sound of this. They wore some beautiful outfits back then."Stevie comments.

...

" Ben and Claire want something casual and Nick and I have been trolling the internet looking for costumes and it's so easy to find the right gear." Tess comments.

Rubbing her hand across her rounded belly Stevie asks." Did you see anything to camouflage this ?"

"No but I wasn't really looking for maternity wear." Tess responds.

" Well not yet anyway!" Stevie teases.

They both laugh and return downstairs.

...

**_Kilarney's dining room.._**

Nick and Alex have sat with Kate as she explained why she thinks she's the right person for the overseers position .

Stevie has arrived in the room with tea and biscuits on a tray.

Tess and Jodi are in the living room with Nash and Bonnie.

" Stevie sit down and have a look at this resume ." Nick says.

Stevie looks at him and asks." Why?"

...

Alex holds his smile as his brother explains." Well you're married to Alex so you have a say in the running of the farm . This is an important step forward for us and we'd like your views."

Stevie frowns and briefly looking at Alex replies to Nick.

" Kilarney isn't mine Nick, it's yours and Alex's . I don't mind having a say in the day to day running but hiring someone? Not really my area of expertise." Stevie answers.

Alex expects Nick will drop the whole thing and is surprised when Nick pushes on." If you haven't got the guts to offer an opinion today on this issue, then don't expect us to listen to your opinion on anything else."

...

Alex raises his eyebrows waiting for her to fire.

She glares at Nick.

Kate feels extremely uncomfortable.

Stevie picks up the resume and thumbs through it.

Nick looks at Alex and winks.

...

Stevie asks Kate a couple of questions about her farm aid work.

Kate replies with crisp , concise answers.

" Do you take direction well?" Stevie asks.

"Yes I do so long as it's right and given in a clear and accurate manner." Kate replies.

...

" If you're working with someone and they're cutting corners and you've got a hot date and you want to get home early to get ready. Would you cut corners?" Stevie asks.

Nick and Alex both laugh.

Kate looks at them .

Stevie gives them the filthiest look .

...

" Well ?" Stevie pushes.

Kate looks at the three of them and replies in the only way she knows how." Honestly? If I had a hot date I'd have everything prepared days ahead and I wouldn't want to cut corners with my work because that usually leads to more work later on because of a job half done."

Stevie almost smiles as she places the resume besides Nick.

Kate waits.

...

" Do you have an opinion now?" Nick asks Stevie .

She looks at Kate then back to Nick ." She's young but on paper she has the makings of a great addition to the farm. I think you need to give her a trial period on the lowest wages for an overseer..maybe three months as she has no hands on experience.. We'll work with her and see how she goes...if she pans out then we'll readjust her pay to an agreed amount and back pay for the trial period. That way we give her a chance to prove herself and gain experience and if she works hard there's the bonus of back pay at the end."

Kate holds herself together she's so excited on the inside she's about to burst.

...

She loves Drover's Run but Kilarney is state of the art with its breeding programs and equipment.

Plus if she gets this she'll be close to Jodi again.

Her entire life hangs in the balance as the three Ryan's make their decision.

Nick looks at Alex .

With the slightest of movement Alex nods .

...

Nick asks." How do you feel about starting on lower wages?"

"So long as I get accommodation and enough money to run my car and feed myself I'll be fine plus it's only for a few months."Kate answers.

Nick smiles and holding out his hand exclaims" Welcome to Kilarney. We don't have an overseers home just the old homestead and I'm afraid you'll have to share with the local vet and Alex's other brother."

...

As she shakes Stevie and Alex's hands she asks." Dave and Marcus that I met before are they housebroken?"

"Yes but not very well ." Stevie jokes.

Kate nods and says ." I would have worked for nothing just to gain the experience."

" I though you would and I also thought the lower wage and bonus at the end would work well with your over achieving personality." Stevie comments.

Kate laughs and thinks this is going to be very interesting she'll have three bosses and just by first impressions this women is going to teach her plenty.

...

_**Gungellan Pub..**_

Pulling on the handbrake Jodi questions." You've changed Kate you're not the timid person I remember!"

Kate laughs and replies." Jodi I'm not seventeen anymore . I've been to University and worked for a large company. "

Jodi grins and responds." Welcome to the real world . What are you like with men these days?"

Kate laughs and quips." If I like what I see I'm not frightened to say so anymore."

"Wow really?"Jodi asks.

Kate grins and says ." Come on I'd like to have another look at my new housemates ."

...

**_Drovers Run.._**

With dinner eaten Nick and Ben help the girls to clear the plates and tidy up.

As the four sit down in the dinning room each with a beer or wine the conversation turns to the engagement party.

" I've booked a bush band for next month." Ben grins.

" What sort of music do they play ?" Tess asks.

" All the old stuff, for barn dances." Ben answers.

...

"We've got our outfits sorted." Nick offers.

"Yeah we have too." Claire remarks.

"Should be a fun night." Nick grins.

Everyone agrees.

...

"It's so quiet tonight isn't it?" Tess suggests.

"Yeah Terry and Meg took off early." Ben states.

"Probably taking advantage of no Jodi at home." Nick chuckles.

"Dirty old men need loving too." Ben quips.

...

" Ben!" Claire chastises trying not to laugh.

" Come on Peachie don't you hope I'm still capable when I'm his age?" Ben teases winking at her.

Claire's face reddens but as Tess and Nick laugh she does too.

...

**_Gungellan Pub._**

Marcus and Dave are having a quiet beer at the bar when Kate and Jodi arrive.

" About time you got here we're bloody starving!" Dave states.

Jodi laughs and replies." You're always hungry Dave !"

" Maybe he needs worming?" Kate grins.

They all laugh at the look on Dave's face.

...

The foursome move to a table and order their dinner.

Several rounds of drinks are ordered and consumed as they celebrate Kate's new job and the boys new house mate.

Jodi is stunned but thrilled that Kate gives as good as she gets and flirts up a storm with both men.

Times certainly have changed.

...

Across the bar unseen Grace watches Marcus.

She'd only come to the pub to get away from the couples on Drover's Run and now she finds this foursome.

She has no claim to him but still she's furious with him.

He'd claimed he wanted more and yet hear he is flirting with Jodi and Kate.

...

Unable to watch anymore Grace leaves the building.

As she fumbles in the darkness to find the key hole a hand alights on her shoulder.

" Can I help?" His silky voice offers.

Startled she tries to control her voice as she replies." Im a big girl I think I can manage."

...

His hands turn her around to face him and his lips find hers.

Stepping back he takes the keys from her hand and unlocks the car.

Unsure of herself or what she's feeling she doesn't say anything .

Sliding into the seat she wait's for him to move back and reaching out closes the door.

...

He stands with his heart in his hands as she drives off.

She doesn't look back and scolds herself for being so weak as more tears fall.

Grace Kingston isn't accustomed to tears she hasn't shed any since she was young.

Unable to see she pulls to the side of the road.

...

With her hands on the wheel she leans on her arms and lets years of disappointment and heartache go.

She'd learnt from a young age never to rely on men.

It started with her Father, he'd let them all down, her Mother and her two sisters .

He'd shattered all of their lives including his own.

...

Finally she'd let herself trust a man.

Brendan was her first love and they'd dated for almost a year.

When he proposed to her, she'd accepted swept up by love and his strong arms.

They had so much in common as he came from broken home too.

He understood her.

...

Finally she let herself be happy.

Then he started staying out late drinking with his mates.

She was blind in the beginning not wanting to believe he would be unfaithful .

The earring that wasn't hers in their bathroom confirmed her greatest fear.

...

She left and vowed no one would ever con her again.

Her heart would never feel that pain and she sure as hell wouldn't let herself get caught up in a relationship.

Yet here she was an emotional mess and she'd done everything she'd always done .

Kept it simple, private and removed all emotion except lust.

She couldn't comprehend why her heart ached as it did.

It shouldn't she'd trained herself not to feel.

This can't happen again.

Not to her.

...

Marcus watches her car head into the night and as he's about to walk back into the pub he sees her brake lights come on.

Standing for a few minutes he waits for the reverse lights , maybe she'll come back.

It doesn't happen.

He walks back into the pub.

Disappointment weighing him down.

...


	37. Chapter 37 Mothering the Mother

**_The boundary fence between Drover's and Kilarney.._**

Bonnie and Nash Ryan are toddling around their parents and playing with the toys Stevie brought with them .

On a blanket nearby their picture books , drink cups and pillows are sheltered by a tarpaulin strung across the back of the Ute.

Tension fills the air as Stevie and Alex had a huge argument prior to coming out to work.

Nick had listened to it all while trying to pretend he wasn't there.

...

Alex had organised for Moira Doyle to come out late this afternoon as he hoped she would come and Nanny for them.

Stevie had hit the roof yelling ." Why would you do that ? Do you think I'm incapable of rearing my own children?"

"Don't be bloody ridiculous that's not what I'm saying at all! "Alex yelled back at her furious at her response.

...

" I managed to carry and rear these two without you for the first year, don't you think with the two of us we can cope with another two?" She questioned.

" Ive got a farm to run as well Stevie it's been great with two but with four it'll be too difficult." He'd tried to reason.

" Well why in the hell did you want more if you want to palm them off to someone else to rear? Let's just adopt them out shall we as you seem to have placed them into the too hard basket already!"She'd yelled as she picked the twins up and took off outside .

"That went well!" Nick commented.

Alex glared at him and snarled." Shut up Nick!"

...

Ben, Grace, Tess , Jodi and Claire arrive and instantly pick up something isn't quite right but get on with the job at hand.

" Why didn't you bring Charlotte ? " Stevie asks.

"Meg was heading into town today and said she'd take her with her. Makes it easier for me to work too." Claire replies.

Alex nods without even thinking about it.

Stevie glares at him.

He misses it.

Nick doesn't .

...

Marcus and Kate arrive as Stevie is cutting the wires holding the top line of wire.

Inside the car Kate states." Why is Stevie out here working?"

Marcus smirks and says ." Well I'm sure as hell not going to tell her to stay home and if you're smart you won't either."

Kate doesn't listen as she strides towards the others.

...

" What in the hell is going on here?" Kate asks.

The Ryan's stop and look at her.

" Morning Kate." Nick offers.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

...

" What aside from the fact you're disregarding every farm safety suggestion by having children in the work area?" Kate pushes.

Nick makes a face at Marcus.

Marcus turns away.

...

" My children ,my choice when the tractor is running I'll sit aside with them and when we roll out the barbed wire I'll head home. Get over it! They're going nowhere and neither am I. So either get your arse into gear or get in that car and piss off." Stevie snaps.

Kate stands glaring at her.

"Well?" Stevie growls.

...

" I'll wear it today but in future if I say you're out that's it no questions. " Kate pushes.

Alex exhales waiting for an eruption of an already pissed off Mrs Ryan.

" No in future we'll discuss each job. I won't be able to work much longer and I know my own limitations."Stevie states with her arms folded across her body.

Kate watches her and summing her up nods .

Stevie nods back at her and they begin to work.

Alex raises his eyebrows at Nick .

Nick shrugs .

...

By mid morning the old wire is completely detached and rolled up.

Ben climbs onto the tractor and Grace picks up Nash while Stevie picks up Bonnie .

Walking over to the Ute Grace lifts Nash into the back and grabs the nappy bag.

Stevie does the same with Bonnie.

...

Alex watches the two women who without a word have removed the children safely and changed them and offered food and drinks.

As Ben removes a couple of rotten posts and rebores new holes Grace moves away from the Ute and begins to unroll the wire for the new fence.

By the time the tractor stops Stevie has moved back to the main working group as both babies have lain down in the back of the ute with their pillows and blankets Stevie packed for them.

...

For the next half an hour Stevie works silently until smoko is called.

Alex has checked on the children several times and has noticed both Grace and Ben do too along with Stevie .

Sitting for their break they conversations are many and varied with such a large group.

Alex tries to talk to Stevie but she ignores him.

...

The day rolls on and when the children wake Stevie works for another half an hour and true to her word when they start unrolling the barbed wire she packs the children up and heads off.

" Now what in the hell have you done to her!" Ben yells at Alex as she drives off with hardly a goodbye.

" Nothing!" Alex grunts at him.

" Bullshit she's always great to work with and she hardly said a bloody word to anyone!" Ben pushes.

...

Everyone has stopped and are looking at them.

" I told her I was interviewing for a Nanny and she lost the plot." Alex retorts angrily.

Ben shakes his head and says ." Did you ask her first?"

" No of course not I thought she'd be glad of the extra help!" Alex answers.

...

" You know her history you stupid bastard! " Ben snarls as he walks towards the car .

" What history?" Tess asks.

" Ben let me go please?" Jodi asks.

" She told you?" Ben asks .

Jodi nods .

...

"Do you think you can all mind your own goddam business ! This is between my wife and I it has nothing to do with any of you!" Alex snarls.

Angrily he walks towards his car.

Watching him drive away Tess asks." What history ? What are you on about?"

"Drop it Tess." Jodi says moving off to work.

Tess looks at Nick , he shrugs his shoulders.

...

**_Kilarney's homestead.._**

Stevie is tired and weary by the time she reaches the house.

She thinks about the days events starting from this morning.

Although she's still angry with Alex for not discussing a Nanny with her she understands he was not trying to hurt her.

Stripping off her dirty clothes and the twins as well she starts the washing machine then moving into the kitchen flicks on the kettle before moving upstairs.

...

Ten minutes later she walks into the kitchen.

Both Nash and Bonnie in her arms ,dressed only in their nappies and singlets . They need a bath but she needs a cuppa first.

She's exhausted and the effort of carrying both babies upstairs and her ever expanding belly as well adds to the exhaustion.

Dressed only in a simple dress she is about to sit when there is a knock on the back door.

Moving slowly she opens it.

...

Sitting at the kitchen table Stevie looks up as Alex walks in taking his hat off as he does.

"Moira you're early!" He exclaims surprised by her presence.

" No you told me four." She replies.

" Oh I thought I said five." Alex exclaims.

...

Moira picks up instantly on the tension between the young couple.

"Have I come at a bad time? I can come back tomorrow if that would suit better." She offers.

Stevie rises and moves over to the sink .

" Are you alright?" Alex questions.

"Yep ." She responds without looking back.

"Look Moira I'm really sorry but Stevie wants to deal with the babies on her own. I should have asked her before I spoke to you . We wont be needing a Nanny after all." Alex explains feeling stupid and regretting having Moira drive out all this way.

With her back to them Stevie feels awful too.

Moira Doyle is a really nice woman and always appears calm and happy.

But she doesn't need someone to rear her children.

...

Nash and Bonnie are both playing around Moira and are loading her up with toys and books.

Stevie turns back and exclaims." Moira you don't have to hold everything."

Moira smiles and replies." It's just a game Stevie they're ok. They'll take them back again in a minute."

A conversation evolves about the children but neither Stevie nor Alex interact with each other and Moira notes Stevie is outwardly hostile towards him.

...

" Alex I was wondering if I could just have a private chat with Stevie for a moment?" Moira asks.

Alex looks at Stevie but she turns her face away from him.

"I guess so." He replies looking and sounding confused.

Picking up the twins he walks to the door and says ." I'll give em their bath Stevie."

She doesn't reply.

...

Moira is aware Stevie is uncomfortable so she begins."I think there has been a bit of a communication problem!"

"With what?" Stevie asks.

" Well Alex didn't ask me to come and be a Nanny?" Moira offers.

Stevie looks even more puzzled.

"Then why are you here?" Stevie queries.

...

Moira looks at the young woman in front of her and says softly." He told me you don't have your Mum anymore."

Stevies reaction is instant and clearly visible in both her face, body language and her voice.

"He told you what happened to her!" Stevie growls.

"No ! No! He only told me you were only a teenager when it happened. " Moira exclaims trying to calm her fears.

...

Stevie is still on edge but relaxes a little.

" You don't get along with Liz Ryan." Moira pushes.

"Who does?" Stevie quips.

Moira's laughs.

Stevie lets herself smile just a little.

...

" Can we cut to the chase Moira ? Why are you here?"Stevie asks.

Moira smiles and in a soft and soothing voice offers." He's concerned because you don't have your Mum or your Mother in law to lean on. "

Stevie inhales sharply and despite her best efforts her eyes prick with tears.

"So you're here for me not the children?"Stevie asks her voice shaky.

...

Moira smiles and replies." In his words, she's needs someone to lean on Moira. At times like this a woman needs her Mother. She's a brilliant little Mum but shes tired already. If her Mum was here she'd help with cooking, cleaning and the babies or she'd just sit and have a cuppa with her and talk girly stuff. "

Stevie swipes at the tears on her cheeks and sighs. " He said that?"

Moira smiles and answers." Yes he did . He's very sweet Stevie and so is Nick and it makes me wonder how Harry and Liz Ryan could rear too gentle giants like them when they were both so mean and ruthless themselves."

...

_**Kilarney upstairs..**_

Alex has the twins in the bath with all of their toys and loads of bubbles.

They're babbling away to each other and him as well.

Stevie stands at the door watching him and smiling at the antics of their babies.

" Mum Mum!" Nash grins pointing at his Mother.

Alex cranes his head back, then looking at Nash smiles and says." Yeah Mum Mum. You're a lucky boy you've got the hottest Mum Mum in the district."

...

" He's twice as lucky because he has the best Daddy in the country." Stevie replies softly from behind him.

With his back to Stevie ,Alex asks. " We aren't going to be those soppy people again are we?"

Her soft sobs and words of. " I think we are?"

Drive him to stand and turn around.

...

She's crying again.

He holds her.

"I should have asked you about a Nanny. I'm sorry I thought Moira could help you." He whispers.

She nods.

" So she's gone?" Alex asks.

" No I asked her too wait for you." She replies.

...

_**The boundary fence..**_

"Right that's about it! Let's call it a day!" Kate comments.

"What are we having for dinner?" Dave asks.

" I don't know whose turn is it to cook?" Kate grins.

" That would be me!" Marcus states.

" Aww I've heard about your cooking !" Kate teases.

...

" What do you mean by that?" Marcus grins.

"On the sign post coming into town under Gungellan it says Marcus Turner worst cook in the district." Kate replies straight faced.

He doesn't say a word but flips her over his shoulder and dumps her into the water trough.

She squeals laughing.

Everyone else does too except Grace who busies herself packing the last of the equipment.

...

_**Kilarney's old Homestead... **_

The entire group arrives and everyone sits having a beer .

Kate joins them freshly showered and stops beside Marcus .

" So do we know what culinary delight we're having tonight?"She quips.

"BBQ." Marcus replies.

...

" With frozen meat?" Kate frowns.

" Oh yeah." He grins then adds." Can I interest you in a bar meal?" Marcus offers.

" So long as I dont have to cook it then yes thanks." Kate answers.

" Good cause I'm starving." Dave offers.

"I'm not shouting you!" Marcus quips.

"We're a two for one deal aren't we Kate?" Dave chuckles .

...

She grins and nods then looking around the group asks ." Who else is coming?"

Nick , Tess and Jodi all agree.

Claire and Ben opt to go home as Meg has had Charlotte all day.

"Grace are you coming with us?" Kate asks.

" No I'll give it a miss!" Grace replies.

...

" Come on Grace it'll be fun." Tess remarks.

" No I'm going home . Thanks for the beer . See ya."Standing she walks to her car.

"What in the hell is wrong with her lately? She's usually the one dragging us out and about!" Tess growls.

The group discuss her lack of enthusiasm .

Marcus walks away.

...

As Grace turns her car around he's standing there.

Jamming on the breaks she glares at him.

Walking to the drivers side door he asks. "Come to the pub Grace please I'd really like you too."

" I thought you were busy with your new boss?" She snarls at him.

...

She's jealous .

He's thrilled, she does like him and not just in bed.

With a smirk on his face he replies." Come on Grace don't be like that. Kate's a great girl and I must say she has a beautiful arse."

She doesn't reply but angrily plants her foot sending crushed rock and dust all over him.

Covering his face from the stones he coughs and splutters before emerging from the dust cloud with a huge grin on his face.

Time to restart the game.

...


	38. Chapter 38 The Picnic

**_Drovers Run three weeks later .._**

Dave Brewer is preg testing a herd of cattle for Tess and Claire.

As he pulls up ,Grace and Jodi arrive.

"Ladies ! Beautiful morning isn't it?" Dave says as he dips his hat to them.

Claire grins and asks."What's got you smiling so broadly today Dave ?"

" The Rose between the thorns." Dave offers.

...

Jodi has no idea what he's on about but hears Grace mumble something about one thorn and one prick.

As they walk towards the yards Claire asks."Have you put on weight Dave?"

Inhaling and with a stupid grin on his face he replies ." I live with a Cordon bleu chef I'm in heaven."

Jodi laughs and quips." You need to slow up Dave you won't be able to fit in the cattle runs at this rate."

...

They all laugh .

" So it's going well living with her I mean?" Jodi asks.

"Yeah Marcus and I love it , she's great to talk too , easy on the eye and cooks like a champion. What more does a man need?" Dave enthuses.

Grace moves away from the group and begins to work.

...

"Grace! Grace!" Meg calls walking towards them.

" Ha more flowers." Tess states.

Meg is about to hand Grace the flowers when Grace growls.

" Just leave them at the house Meg please! What am I supposed to do with them down here?"

...

"What's with the flowers ? Who are they from?" Dave asks quietly.

" No idea she's had a flower delivery every couple of days for the last three weeks ! We haven't spotted a bloke just the flowers." Tess answers.

" I think it's Marcus." Claire whispers.

Dave looks at her and asks . "He hasn't left the house at night since Kate moved in."

" I think they're fighting at the moment."Claire adds quietly.

" Nah I think you're wrong I haven't seen anything."Dave urges.

...

**_Kilarney ...In the garden..._**

Stevie is waddling around picking flowers for the table and hasn't spotted Alex.

Quietly he walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist.

"Wow you hug better than my husband does!" She quips happily.

He laughs and kisses the side of her neck and whispers." I missed you, so I thought I'd come home for smoko with you and the tribe."

...

Sliding her hands across his arms she inhales and asks." How would you feel about a picnic tonight?"

"What out here just the six of us?"He asks rubbing her belly with his hands .

"No I thought we could invite all the others too. It's a beautiful warm day and the night will be still we could light the fire drum later if it gets cool."She replies.

"Sounds like fun. Do you want me to ring them or will you?" He asks.

...

" I will! It'll give me something to do. Moira and I will head into town in the next hour or so and buy everything we need." She suggests.

He's thrilled she's actually going to spend money even if it is only on food.

"Maybe I should come too and carry everything for you ?" He suggests.

" No it's a girls only road trip unless you're under two years old." She teases.

...

He laughs and quips." So it's working out ok?"

She nods and replies." She's great Alex she leaves me to deal with the children unless I ask for help."

" I'm glad Stevie, you look so much more relaxed than you were before. I miss working with you though." He says.

"Not as much as I miss you!" She says softly.

"Careful we'll get soppy again."He warns playfully.

"Well stop saying nice things to me then."She says pretending to be cross.

He laughs.

...

How's Marcus ?" She inquires.

" Grumpy and clearly unhappy." He offers.

"He hasn't said anything?" She asks.

"Not a word." Alex replies.

"Yeah something's going on Tess said Grace is grumpy too. "Stevie adds.

" Well you warned him." Alex states as they walk towards the house.

...

**_Kilarney...late in the afternoon._**

Alex and Nick have finished for the day and have both showered and changed .

Ben arrives just as they're setting the fire drum up and laying the last of the blankets onto the grass.

"Yeah good timing mate we needed you to give us a hand with the fairy lights." Alex says?

"Looks like you and Tinkerbell here have done a great job." Ben teases.

...

Alex laughs.

"Why in the hell have you put fairy lights in the trees?" Ben asks.

"Stevie thought they'd look nice." Alex replies.

Ben looks into the trees and shaking his head and quips." Never thought I'd see the day you'd buckle to a woman and put pretty lights in trees."

"Tease me all you like , I think they'll look great and if she wants them I'm happy to put them up for her." Alex states.

Nick and Ben both laugh at him and tease him a little more .

He takes it all in good fun.

...

With the sun almost set the group of friends all sit laughing, eating and drinking.

It's a still warm night but Alex lights the fire anyway.

Bonnie and Nash have fallen asleep after having a wonderful time with everyone lavishing them with attention .

While Charlotte is snuggled up in Claire's arms all but asleep too.

Moira has offered to take them all inside so the adults can relax.

Despite initial resistance Stevie has agreed so Alex helps Moira carry them inside.

Ben helps Claire up and rather than hand Charlotte over to him and risk waking her she carries the sleeping child inside.

...

"Wine?" Nick asks Stevie having just filled Tess's glass.

"Just a small one thanks Nick." She replies.

"It's a perfect night for this." Jodi states.

"Yeah it is . We should do this kind of thing more often. Great idea Stevie." Tess adds.

...

Claire and Alex are on their way back to the group when a Ute towing a horse float pulls up.

Alex walks towards it.

Over on the lawn Stevie grins.

" Who is it?" Nick asks.

Standing up Stevie begins to walk to Alex and replies. "It's Brett Higgins he's an old rodeo friend."

...

Alex and Brett are talking loudly when Stevie arrives.

"G'day Stevie! " Brett greets her.

"Hello Brett it's good to see you again. How are you?"Stevie asks giving him a small hug.

He laughs and replies." I'm really good thanks Stevie and you look sensational."

Alex grins and placing his arm around her shoulder quips." She's taken mate so keep your beady eyes off my wife. "

Brett smiles at them and quips" He found you then?"

Stevie pulls the fabric of her dress tight across her belly and replies. "Yes you could say that!"

They laugh.

...

" Ah sorry this is my cousin Riley Ward. Riley this is Stevie Hall." Brett offers.

As Stevie shakes the other mans hand she sizes him up.

Although it's just on dark she can see he's very cute .

" G'day Riley pleased to meet you and my names actually Ryan these days." Stevie says.

Brett laughs and quips." So you've tamed the infamous Stevie Hall!"

Alex laughs and answers." Don't let the rounded belly,dress and name change fool you mate, she's still Stevie Hall."

...

Joining the others Alex introduces them all.

Grace already knows Brett and Claire has met him before too.

Jodi's eyes light up at the arrival of two new men particularly as she learns they're both very single.

...

" So are you just passing through?" Claire asks.

" We're actually looking for work." Brett answers.

" Have you finished on the circuit?" Alex asks.

"I have! I'm getting older and I'd like to settle down. Brett answers.

"What about you?" Jodi asks looking at Riley.

"I've just come out of the army. I ride but I don't agree with rodeos or their treatment of animals."Riley replies.

"Riley you're in the home of an ex rodeo star might me an idea to hold your opinion." Brett cautions.

"I'm allowed to have an opinion mate just like they are. " Riley retorts.

...

Marcus has taken the opportunity with the diversion to speak to Grace.

Holding her upper arm he leads her a few metres away from the group.

" Can we please talk Grace?" He says softly to her.

She glares at him .

"Come on you at least owe me that much." He pushes.

" I don't owe you anything!" She growls.

...

"Did you like the flowers?" He asks.

" You wasted your money." She replies.

" I don't think I did!"he replies.

She looks around but not at him.

"Why are you frightened to go out with me? "He asks.

...

She scoffs. " I'm not frightened!"

" I think you are and I think it's because you like me!" He pushes.

"Gee you've got tickets on yourself haven't you?" She retorts.

"Come on Grace give me a chance, I want to get to know you better ."He asks.

She looks at him for a moment and her expression softens then...

" No I told you I don't want a relationship." She replies before turning and walking back to the group.

...

Everyone is sitting on the blankets chatting when Alex stops talking and says. "What in the hell!"

Following his gaze they watch Marcus with his arms wrapped around Grace as he kisses her.

" Told you!" Claire states grinning from ear to ear.

...

The kiss is a long , luscious one until he drops his arms and steps back .

They hear the slap and it's hard.

Grace storms off towards her car.

Marcus holds his face but is grinning.

...

Stevie is on her feet quickly moving after Grace.

Marcus stands watching her then turning walks towards the house.

" Who is going to talk to him? Stevie's gone after Grace." Nick asks.

" It should be Alex." Claire offers.

" Me! Why me?"He asks.

" Cause you've probably had your face slapped before." Jodi teases.

Brett laughs.

"Shut up I'll go."Alex grumbles.

...

Half an hour later Stevie is back and Alex is lying down with his head resting in her lap.

Marcus has come to sit with them and Grace had gone home.

Initially things were a little uncomfortable but that soon past with the help of great company, a relaxing atmosphere and a few bottles of wine and beer.

It's late by the time they call it a night.

Despite the hiccup with Marcus and Grace they've had a brilliant night.

After farewelling everyone Stevie asks Marcus if she can have a private word with him.

Alex heads up to bed knowing Stevie will try to smooth things over for her friend and brother in law.

...

Alex senses she's there and pulls her over to him then pushes her away.

" You're bloody freezing." He says sleepily.

" I know but I'll warm up quickly if you cuddle me." She whispers.

" Just as well I love you." He offers.

She giggles .

...

"How is he?" Alex asks.

"He's ok, disappointed in her but still determined."She replies.

" And her !" He asks.

"Stubborn, pig headed and confused." She replies.

...

Inhaling and exhaling deeply he bundles her up.

With his face buried in her neck he whispers. " Night."

Wriggling just a little to get comfy she replies." Yeah night."

"Stevie?"

"Yeah."

" The picnic was awesome."

" Yeah it was fun..night."

"Hmmm night."

...


	39. Chapter 39 The Party

**Drovers Run...one week later...**

In a flurry of activity everything has been readied for the big double engagement party .

Almost everyone in the district has accepted the invitation.

Once all the guests arrive the atmosphere changes.

The hands on the clock turn way back in time .

...

Both Tess and Claire are busy inside so Ben and Nick make sure everything is perfect outside.

" You right mate?" Alex asks.

Nick nods and replies ." Best I've ever been Alex."

Alex slaps his back and offers." From now on your life is just going to get better and better."

...

Ben inhales and replies." I just wish they'd bloody hurry up!"

"Good things come to those who wait!"Alex teases.

Stevie waves to him and he smiles and waves to the band.

As the music begins to play the crowd go into mutterings and whispers of surprise.

The singer sings..

_Here comes the brides,_

_All dressed in white, _

_Sweetly, serenly in the soft glowing light. _

_Lovely to see, marching to thee, _

_Sweet love united for eternity._

_..._

Stepping aside the crowd watches as the two McLeod women dressed in wedding gowns from the eighteen eighties walk towards Nick and Ben on the arms of Terry.

His face beams as he proudly escorts them to the front of the group.

Cheers and applause ripple around the area when everyone realises they are to witness a double wedding.

Charlotte , Bonnie and Nash are all in period costume too and toddle along in front encouraged forward by Alex, Nick and Ben.

The boys are dressed in black trousers and long black coats with white starched shirts.

Out of the corner of his mouth Ben grumbles." These shirts are shit ."

Alex laughs and quips. " Suck it up Benny boy the girls are wearing corsets that restrict them from breathing properly."

"I don't think they gave Stevie one." Nick chuckles.

Alex grins .

...

Claire and Tess are dressed in lace dresses from the 1880s .

Their waists are tiny, held tightly by the corsets that Meg and Stevie tied them into.

Both girls look stunning and appear to have stepped out of the pages of a history book.

Their hair is up and held with garlands of tiny white flowers, makeup is minimal and they're both smiling broadly.

...

As they arrive at the decorated floral arch it becomes crystal clear that it is the altar.

Beth Martin moves into position and begins." You've just witnessed the best kept secret I've ever been a part of. "

Loud applause follows her statement.

Stevie and Jodi dressed in blue calico gowns join the girls.

Jodi whispers to Stevie." You're so lucky you didn't have to wear a corset ! I can hardly breath."

"Jodi you look fabulous. I look like I've been locked in the pantry for weeks." Stevie suggests.

Jodi chuckles but comments." Don't worry Stevie you still look gorgeous."

Stevie smiles at her and says ." Thanks Jodi."

...

Beth calls for silence and begins the ceremony .

Reaching the part of "Who gives these women to be married?"

Terry offers." In the absence of their Father it is my great honour to offer their hands in marriage."

He kisses each girls cheek and offers their hand to their partners.

Stepping back to Meg she says. " Well done Terry that was perfect."

"One of the best moments in my life Meg." He offers sincerly.

...

The ceremony is simple and old worldly.

Each couple has selected a short verse and Stevie and Jodi read for them.

Alex has the rings in separate pockets and manages to deliver them to the correct couple.

Within fifteen minutes the formalities are finished.

...

" I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides." Beth announces.

The cheer is deafening as the newly weds kiss.

They sit to sign the register and Stevie , Alex and Jodi witness the documents.

Beth offers. "MayI introduce Mr and Mrs Ryan and Mr and Mrs McLeod-Hall.

Congratulations follow.

...

Everyone moves forward in a human crush to congratulate the new couples and voice their delight and surprise.

Moira and Meg take the chance to whip the children to one side and check nappies and offer them drinks.

" McLeod Hall?" Tess questions as she congratulates her sister.

" Yes I need to preserve our name some how so. Ben agreed we could hyphenate it ." Claire responds.

Tess looks perplexed and says ." Maybe I should do the same?"

...

Alex slides his arms around Stevie and states." You look fabulous Mrs Ryan."

Smiling she replies." Ya think ? My corset wouldn't fit!"

Rubbing her belly he chuckles then whispers." Are you tired?"

"A little but I'll survive."She answers.

...

Claire is surprised and thrilled by the enthusiasm of their guests at her marriage

Tess whispers."They probably think you've been tamed ."

Claire glares at her sister then grins and suggests." Well they'd be wrong."

Tess laughs .

Claire does too.

...

Claire and Tess have moved over to thank Alex and Stevie for keeping their secret so well.

Together with the others they move to the first place for photos while the guests mingle nearby , chatting loudly.

"Look out! Here comes your new Mother in law." Stevie warns Tess.

"That was wonderful! Congratulations Darling." Liz Ryan gushes as she hugs Nick then Tess.

With Stevie and Alex beside them all Liz congratulates Claire then remarks." I had hoped you'd be my daughter in law but at least Nick will be related to you."

In a split second Alex wraps his arm around Stevie not before she grabs not only Liz Ryan's hat but a great handful of her hair.

Liz squeals in pain and indignation.

...

Nick tries to help untangle Stevie's hand from the offending hair and hat.

"Alex did you see what she did to me. She's common and unrefined."Liz snaps.

Still with his arms around his pregnant wife Alex replies loudly." She may be common but then so am I . That was your last chance Mum. You're lucky she only pulled your hair. If she wasn't pregnant she probably would have punched your lights out. You deserved what you got. We have no room in our lives for you or your comments."

Alex moves Stevie away from Liz.

...

"Well I never!" Liz gushes haughtily.

" And you never will again on Drovers Run Liz. Please leave." Claire states glaring at her.

" I thought we were friends Claire?" Liz offers.

" I thought so too Liz but Stevie didn't deserve that nor did Alex, myself or Ben. We're all very happy with the way things turned out. If you were a true friend you would never hurt me ,my husband or my friends in that way. Get off my property now."Claire growls.

...

The guests are shocked, amused and delighted by the turn of events.

Some amongst the crowd side with Liz Ryan feeling a wedding is no place to behave in the way Stevie has.

Others know how Liz works and believe whatever caused the younger Mrs Ryan to behave that way was justified.

Those that were close enough to hear the offending comment pass on their knowledge and enlighten everyone.

...

Liz Ryan storms to her car .

Nick calls to her as she reaches for her door. "Mum!"

Turning back she smiles at him.

"You have ruined everything thing!" He growls at her.

...

She's shocked by his tone and his response to the situation .

"I only told the truth." Liz retorts defensively.

"Your truth not ours. Claire didn't choose Alex. It wasn't his fault. He's with Stevie Mum and he loves her and she's wonderful with him and their children. You've insulted them and Claire as well and taken away from Ben. Stevie and Ben may not be as refined as you think they should be but they are good people. They're both honest and loyal friends and I'm thrilled to be related to the pair of them. " Nick explains.

...

Liz looks at him unsure of what he wants from her so replies." I'm going now Nick thank you for inviting me to your wedding . Ill see you again soon."

"No Mum that's just it! You won't be seeing me , Tess or our family when we have one. I choose Alex and Claire as my family and as they've shunned you I will too. I came to say goodbye Mum." Nick says angrily.

Liz let's her car door shut and steps towards him. " No Nick you can't shut me out like this , Alex will come to his senses and it will all be alright."

"If by coming to his senses you mean he'll leave Stevie you're insane. He already has two children with her and another two due in a few months. Your grandchildren Mum why would you wish your own flesh and blood that heartache? It's a shame Stevie didn't punch you it might have knocked some sense into you. I'm done goodbye." He exclaims as he turns and walks away.

...

Liz stands watching her youngest son walk away from her.

Nick had always sided with her, always made sure she was ok.

Frowning she climbs into her car.

The sooner the Halls move away from her family the sooner things can return to how they should be.

...

Claire moves over to Stevie and Alex and asks if they're ok.

Stevie is visibly shaken by the events and apologises." I'm so sorry Claire I've ruined your day. I heard what she said and this fury rose up in me and before I knew it Alex and Nick were trying to get my hand to let her go!"

Claire laughs and says." I hope someone got photos! The look on her face was priceless."

Stevie looks shocked and asks. "So you're not angry with me?"

"Why for defending yourself? No funniest thing I've seen in ages. I'd never have the guts to do that even though at times I wanted too!" Claire remarks then looking at Alex says ." You're needed for the boys only photos. "

Alex looks at Stevie.

" I'll look after her ! Stop worrying." Claire grumbles.

...

Giving Stevie a quick kiss on the cheek he moves over to the Ben, Nick And Nash.

"Right! As my matron of honour you're supposed to be looking after me which you did beautifully by protecting me from Liz! Let's find a beer to celebrate." Claire offers.

Stevie grins at her and as they rejoin the group Stevie asks." Can we share a can because I can only drink a little."

" So long as you don't backwash ! " Claire teases.

"What am I five?" Stevie questions.

Smiling they move back to the main group.

...

"Well Peachie you're finally mine! Congratulations on a great choice of a husband." Ben whispers sliding his arms around Claire.

Claire laughs and replies." I have good taste don't I?"

With a small chuckle he answers." Yes you do! Now Charlotte needs a brother or a sister so we need to get cracking on that project ASAP!"

Smiling at him she kisses him and says." I told you I'm off the pill so when it happens it happens . I can't do any more than that."

" Hasn't anyone taught you about the birds and the bees Claire ? You don't fall pregnant by refraining from popping pills or talking about it. It's an action based concept."

She laughs and says." Wedding guests are our first priority Mr McLeod Hall! Peter is having Charlotte for a week and then Meg for a couple of days so you have all that time for action Ok?"

Smiling he kisses her and agrees.

...

Grace is sitting on her own drinking a beer when Marcus sits beside her.

"Great wedding." He comments.

" If you're into that sort of thing I guess it is." She replies.

"Don't you want that one day Grace . I mean you know a husband and a family?" He asks.

She looks at him and answers." Why would I want to inflict so much pain on children?"

" I was reared by a single Mum and even though Bryce caused us so much heartache my Mum and I had so many great times together. She was an absolute inspiration for me of how strong and loving a woman can be. I'm sorry you weren't able to glean any goodness or happiness from your life." He answers as he stands and moves away completely defeated by her and her negativity.

...

She gazes after him , his words stinging her very soul.

Her thoughts drift back to her younger years.

Smiling to herself she thinks about her Mother and all she endured.

She was always loving, resilient and funny.

...


	40. Chapter 40 Say what you mean!

_**The Reception...**_

Alex calls the gathering to attention and proceeds to give his speech with added highlights from Stevie and Jodi.

Laughter rings out as he regales them with hilarious stories about Nick and Claire and then the girls fill in the gaps and add stories about Ben and Tess.

Finally Alex invites Ben up to offer up some words of his own.

Stevie and Jodi sit back down .

Alex stands nearby.

...

Ben grins as he nervously moves to the microphone.

"Hello ! I'm a bit nervous I'm not used to public speaking." He starts.

" Just pretend we're at the pub and talk bulldust like you always do!" Marcus yells.

Everyone laughs.

...

" On behave of my wife and I ..."

Cheers and applause follow .

Ben laughs and proceeds to thank everyone for coming, Stevie and Jodi for taking care of Claire and Alex for being the double best man.

"In case you don't know Alex's wife Stevie is my cousin and we've been through a lot of bad times over the years and we've learnt, resilience , patience and can easily spot phoney people. This group that we've found ourselves with are honestly some of the nicest people of ever had the good fortune to meet. Before I ever met Alex or Claire I felt like I knew them because Stevie talked about them all the time with such love and affection. I won't go into to details but through a series of events we were drawn to this district and Claire and Alex whom most of you would know dated at one point. Anyway the fact that they split is the best thing that ever happened to me for three reasons. One my cousin got to marry a man whom she'd loved for such a long time and for me who knows her past feels my heart overflowing with joy for her."He pauses and blows Stevie a kiss.

Her eyes are glassy but she grins at him.

Ben continues ."Two I get to have Alex as a relative and a friend and I can now see why Stevie spoke about him with such affection. Aside from being a bit of a hot head and an over reactor he is a great bloke , an awesome husband and a wonderful father. He also has brilliant taste in women and luckily for me he lead me to my beautiful wife. Just look at her she is everything and more that I have ever dreamed off. She can ride a horse, fix an engine and rope a calf , she's also smart, funny and as sexy as all hell. I know every man gushes about his bride on their wedding day but she is just perfect for me and I hope she feels the same way. I have a quote I'd like to share and I think it sums up perfectly how I feel about Claire. It's from Oscar Wilde and it goes like this... _You don't love someone for their looks, or their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear... _I would like you to raise your glasses and drink a toast . To the most amazing woman I have ever known Claire !"

Standing everyone calls . " To Claire."

Ben drinks too then leans over and kisses his wife.

"Ben that was awesome."Claire gushes then she kisses him again.

...

Alex stands and introduces Nick then grinning quips " Tess I've never told you this before but when we were young teenagers Nick and I talked about when we grew up and got married what we wanted as far as children were concerned. I hate to tell you this but he said he wanted thirteen so once they grew up a bit he wouldn't have to work the farm he could just sit back and enjoy all the money rolling in."

Everyone laughs as Nick pushes him.

Nick laughs then looking at Stevie quips." You're in big trouble Stevie because he said he wanted a woman that could ride as well as him. He wanted her to be beautiful with great curves and he'd keep her barefoot and pregnant !"

Again the crowd laugh.

Stevie lifts her foot revealing she's kicked off her shoes and is barefoot.

More laughter fills the air.

...

"I cannot even begin to describe how I'm feeling at this moment in time. From the first time I saw Tess my life changed and when she finally let me hold her and kiss her ..." He shakes his head as he looks at her.

Caught up in the emotion of the day he pauses.

Tess stands and slides her arm around his waist and whispers something to him.

He nods kisses her and then she sits back down.

...

Inhaling deeply he begins again." Together my wife and I..."

He pauses as everyone claps and roars with approval.

With a grin from ear to ear he pushes on." Together my wife and I would like to thank you all for your attendance , gifts and well wishes. I look at her and wonder how lucky I am that fate brought her back to Drover's Run. She is sweet, gentle and loving but has a spirit that makes her glow from the inside out. She's also smart, strong and resourceful. If I'd found the quote Ben just read I would have thought it had been written about us too. I've never felt about a woman like I feel about you Tess and I can't wait for our life together to unfold. We have so much in common and have many ideas that marry up perfectly so I think we're going to have a very happy union. I'd also like to thank Stevie and Jodi for taking care of Tess today she looks stunning! To my brother Alex I need to say thank you so very much for all of your help not just today but all the way through my life. You've been there through the good and the bad helping me out or holding me up. I'm lucky to have you Alex and even though I've never told you before I love you and I'm proud to have you as my brother."

Stevie reaches down placing her hand on Alex's knee as she hears him inhale sharply touched to the core by his brothers words.

Alex places his hand over hers and squeezes gently acknowledging her support.

Nick continues." He told me just before Tess arrived that my life was just going to get better and better. I look at you Tess and I see my future is bright and I'm so pleased you agreed to be my wife and share your life with me. I love you ."

Picking up his glass ,Nick turns to Tess and says.' I drink to your good health , happiness and give thanks for your faith in me. To my darling Wifey.'

A mixture of Tess and Wifey are muttered as the toasts are repeated.

Nick kisses his wife and then holds her hand encouraging her onto the dance floor.

...

Claire , Ben , Tess and Nick have taken to the floor for the bridal waltz .

The band plays a hauntingly beautiful piece of music and everyone imagines they've stepped back in time.

Music tickles the senses and encourages all to dance .

Its a time for the young and young at heart to let the music take them on a journey.

The band kicks up a notch and the music pumps out reels and jigs.

...

Alex dances a few dances with Stevie until. 'Alex I know you love to dance but could we please sit down?"

As she speaks Claire and Ben dance near them and Claire exclaims." Shit Stevie are you alright? You're as white as a ghost!"

Looking concerned Alex says." We're just about to sit down."

"Alex I'm going to be sick." Stevie exclaims trying to move away from him.

Claire grabs her hand and drags her to the side of the marquee.

...

Jodi arrives and Claire orders her to grab some serviettes and water.

Alex and Ben have followed the girls out.

"Bloody hell Alex what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Claire snaps.

"What?" Alex exclaims.

"You're too bloody rough. I know how you dance! It would be bad enough if she was only carrying one baby but with two there is more pressure on her system!"Claire growls.

"Oh piss off Claire I'm not stupid I know how to look after my own bloody wife." He snarls back at her.

...

Stevie has wiped her face and rinsed her mouth as they argue backwards and forwards.

She stands grinning at them and clears her throat loudly.

They stop and look at her.

"Are you ok?" Claire asks.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough Stevie I thought I was being gentle." Alex offers.

...

Ben who has stood silently listening to it all says." She vomits when she's tired if you just sit her down with her feet up with a cold drink she'll be fine."

Turning towards the marquee entrance Stevie calls over her shoulder." Sorry for breaking up your argument."

Alex pulls a face at Claire and flicks her she punches him in the stomach.

He pretends that it hurts worse than it does.

...

Ben grabs both of their arms and pushing them to follow Stevie saying. "Now, Now children hitting each other isn't nice."

They both turn on him and playfully cover him in punches.

They're brought to a halt by Stevie clearing her throat.

Alex and Claire stand up as if they'd done nothing wrong.

"Just because I had my back to you doesn't mean I didn't hear what was happening." Stevie states.

They remain straight faced for a second and then they all laugh and continue back inside.

...

Stevie sits at the table with her feet up and everything she could possibly want in front of her.

Alex has danced with everyone from Bonnie, Nash and Charlotte right through to old Mrs Miller the post masters wife.

He's currently dancing with Jodi having just taken her off Terry.

Marcus is dancing nearby with Robyn Poulson the local doctors eldest daughter.

She's twenty three and home for the holidays from Uni.

...

Grace sits down beside Stevie .

Stevie glances at her and quips." He'd be dancing with you if you let him."

"No he wouldn't I already asked him and he told me to piss off !" Grace replies with more than a hint of regret in her voice.

"Sounds harsh." Stevie comments.

...

"He said he's over chasing me and playing my stupid games. "Grace offers.

"Oh." Stevie remarks quietly then asks." Well I guess that's what you wanted."

Grace nods.

"So why are you so sad about it? I thought you'd be jumping for joy because he's given up?" Stevie pushes.

...

Grace has an expression on her face that looks like she doesn't care or is about to burst into tears.

From the side angle Stevie can't tell.

Instinctively she opts to comment in middle ground." You like him! He got to your emotions and you feel something for him don't you."

Grace doesn't move.

Reaching over Stevie touches her arm and softly says. " Grace."

...

Grace lifts her face to look at her friend.

"Oh Grace." Stevie says sympathetically as Graces eyes are brimming with tears.

From behind them Marcus's voice booms. "Stevie are you rested up enough for a dance yet?"

Grace drops her head and Stevie stands and turns around answering." Yeah of course."

Taking her hand he glances back over at Grace and notices her wiping her cheek.

He stops.

Stevie pulls on his arm and whispers ."Not now Marcus just leave it."

...

"Can we go now Nick please?" Tess begs.

He laughs and teases." You're keen."

"I just want to be alone with you Nick we've been surrounded all day." Tess pleads.

He nods and replies." Ok lets say our goodbyes."

...

It's well after one am by the time most of the guests leave.

Jodi has had a ball dancing with Dave, Marcus, Riley and Brett all night.

Many of the other single women in the district have taken advantage of the fact four eligible males are at the one function and the men have taken full advantage of the attention.

Marcus had hoped Grace would change her mind and give him a chance but he'd initially been wrong.

Later in the evening she'd asked him to dance , he'd refused .

Even though he could see the hurt on her face he declined when she asked again.

He'd grovelled to her for weeks and that was as low as he planned on sinking.

...

Stevie has long ago retired to bed just after Nick and Tess left on their honeymoon.

Ben and Claire left soon after and the remainder of people sat drinking and listening to the radio as the band had packed up and gone too.

Alex is sitting back talking to Brett and watching the goings on around him.

Now that he is happily married he isn't on the hunt like the people around him and he finds it amusing how transparent they are when full of alcohol.

...

Stevie has woken and wandered downstairs for a glass of water.

She then pops her head outside to see if he's about.

Hearing him and Brett's raucous laughter she walks towards them

"You're not playing the game tonight Brett?" Alex chuckles.

'Too much competition for me mate." Brett guffaws.

"No competition here mate you'd be a certainty." Alex remarks.

Stevie freezes afraid of what she might hear.

"I was never in your league, you'd just wink at them and they'd throw themselves at you." Brett answers.

...

Alex laughs loudly and offers. "There's only one girl I want to throw herself at me and she's sound asleep upstairs."

"Really? You never get the urge to try something different ?" Brett asks.

"I've already tried different mate now I have Stevie and she is without doubt the best thing that ever happened to me." Alex replies.

Brett gets a cheeky look on his face and asks." So she keeps you satisfied?"

Alex looks at him and replies." She is a mixture of all the best things I've ever had the good fortune to experience with women Brett. For me there is no better than her."

Stevie had held her breath but now feels a sudden rush of relief she steps forward and is stunned by the next question.

...

Brett looks at him and states." I thought you'd marry Claire not Stevie."

Alex nods and replies." Yeah so did I but when I look at where I am now and I think about how I feel about Stevie and our family I think someone was watching out for me."

Brett laughs and says ." You've really got it bad haven't you?"

Smiling Alex replies." Every day I think my life cant get any better and then it does."

...

Stevie stands still, waiting for them to change subjects.

"You're a very lucky man Alex they broke the mould when they made Stevie Hall." Brett offers.

Alex has a moment where conversations and past events come rushing at him.

Looking at Brett he accuses. " You like her!"

"Everyone likes her Alex what's not to like." Brett defends.

"No I mean you really like her!" Alex pushes.

"Yeah maybe but she never even glanced side ways at me she was too busy watching you." Brett replies.

...

The wind shifts and a gentle breeze swings passed the two men.

Alex spins , her perfume filling his senses.

Stevie steps towards them as if she has just arrived.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex asks standing and walking towards her.

Accepting his hug she says softly." I missed you."

Looking at Brett Alex says ." I'll see you in the morning."

Brett nods.

...

Upstairs in their bed Stevie falls asleep quickly snuggled into Alex.

He lays with one arm behind his head and the other around his wife.

His thoughts begin to wonder why Brett has turned up here looking for work.

Not once in all the years Alex has known him has he visited .

Why now?


	41. Chapter 41Sleepless

_**Bali two days later….**_

"Ben come on rise and shine!" Claire calls.

"Ben!" She calls again pushing him.

She squeals as he drags her onto the bed.

Lavishing her with kisses she says. "We have to be at our massage in half an hour."

"This won't take long. I've been dreaming about you." He answers.

"Really? Tell me about it?" " Claire asks sounding intrigued.

….

Running down the path Claire laughs as Ben runs behind her coaching. "Lift those legs Peachie! Hurry it up we're late."

Arriving at the spa they're both out of breath.

Claire is leaning over sucking in air as hard as she can.

Ben is standing with his hands on his hips grinning at her.

She straightens, he moves over to her and draws her into his arms.

….

He's about to kiss her when she says. "Ben save the tonsil hockey for when we're in our room."

"Damn this place I think we should go somewhere else!" He grumbles.

"Why? It's beautiful here." Claire retorts.

'Because I want to kiss you anywhere, anytime that's why! When we're finished here I'm going to change our destination." Ben states.

Thinking he's kidding she agrees.

….

_**Darwin.**_

In their secluded courtyard Tess lays on the lounger topless.

Nearby Nick reads the Weekly Times and watches his wife.

Actually he watches his wife more than the paper.

Without looking at him or noticing him watching Tess asks." What would you like to do today?"

"Spend it in bed with you." He replies and she can tell he's grinning.

"But that's what we did yesterday and the day before Nick. I haven't seen a damn thing yet!" She laughs sitting up.

….

"You've seen me naked." He says smirking at her.

Standing she moves inside and quips." As lovely as that is! I can see it for the rest of my life, we're only here for another five days and I can't take nude photos of you to show everyone back home!"

"Come on Tess you could make money selling photos of me naked, you'd make a fortune!" He quips following her inside.

…

An hour later in the shower Nick asks. "What would you like to go and see?"

Climbing out Tess grabs a towel and says. "It's too bloody late now all the tours have left we'll have to wait until tomorrow again."

Turning the water off he grabs a towel and drying himself says." Now your upset!"

"No really!" She grumbles.

He grins at her.

She looks up at him and grins too.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself?" He offers.

Trying not to grin she replies. "Well I was but you're not being fair. So far all we've done is what you want to do?"

"Tess it's our honeymoon this is what we're supposed to be doing." He offers.

….

"Really Nick so when we get home and Meg says Nick what did you do on your honeymoon? What are you going to tell her?" Tess questions.

He smiles and walking slowly towards her says softly." I'll tell her I never left the room Meg because my wifey is a little hottie."

She backs away from him grinning." I'm hungry Nick!"

"Me too!" He says grinning as she turns and runs back into the bedroom.

…

_**Kilarney…..**_

Alex has been out working on his own and his thoughts have run over and over the conversation he had with Brett the night of the wedding.

Walking back to the house he decides he'll take a spin over to Drover's Run and ask more questions.

For the last few nights he hasn't slept well despite being exhausted he needs answers.

…..

Claire had hired Brett to work on the farm while they're all away on holidays and Alex and Nick picked up Riley to help Kate and Marcus while Ben and Nick are away.

They're all on Drover's today helping out with branding new cattle that have just arrived.

Stevie, Bonnie and Nash have walked out to greet him having heard the Ute pull up but he's miles away in thought and hasn't noticed them.

…..

Lifting his head after finally hearing them his face lights up.

Squatting down he waits for the little ones to run into his arms.

Giving and receiving kisses he stands, lifting then up as they gabble away to him.

Stevie is waiting further up the path with her hand on her belly.

"You were gone early this morning? I missed you." She tells him.

…..

With a sweet kiss he grins and replies." You were snoring your socks off and looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. Plus I thought if I got out early I could finish early and take my Cowgirl out for lunch."

"Early finish! You're not slacking off while Nick's away are you?" She teases.

He looks at her and a small smile flashes across his face as he answers." Maybe a little."

"Nick rang before he wants you to ring him back as soon as you get in." She advises.

Shaking his head he states." He's on his honeymoon and he's ringing here. It's the last thing I'd be doing."

Stevie chuckles as they walk back to the house.

….

Alex is a little uneasy as Stevie insisted he wait to speak to Brett until after they've been to town because she wants to go to Drover's to see how Grace is.

She doesn't know why he needs to speak to him and as she didn't ask so he didn't offer up information.

She'll assume its farm related he deduces.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Everyone has worked well together and Grace and Jodi are pleased with their efforts for the day.

Grace has enjoyed having Kate, Marcus and Riley join them.

Marcus and Grace had drawn a truce since the wedding and had talked for hours.

Nothing else had happened.

There had been no frantic lovemaking, no flower delivers and no dates.

Just two people starting from square one and trying to understand one another and move forward.

…..

Having the others around made it easier and they laughed and teased one another just as workmates.

All the while both feeling a deep well of emotions towards each other but holding them at bay.

He was hopeful.

She was scared of how she felt.

Everyone around them could feel the tension but it was a good feeling they'd stopped yelling at one another.

…..

_**Wilgul….**_

Stevie closes the gate and climbs back into the car beside Alex.

"What do you think?" Alex asks.

Tilting her head she replies.

"House needs a good paint out and a new kitchen might be nice. I don't like how the bathroom is laid out Id fix that. The shedding is great and the stock yards too. A few of the fences are a bit dodgy but all in all it's a good property." She replies.

….

"Would you live there?" He asks.

She wonders where the conversation is going but replies honestly." So long as you were with me I'd live in a shed."

He smiles and leaning over rubs her belly and replies." Nick wants to take Tess to live there. Do you think she'll go for it?"

Her smile fades and she answers. "I don't know her that well that I could answer for her but I can't imagine she'd say no. They're young and in love and newly married. I thought they'd live with us. I was kinda looking forward to that."

…..

"You like her!" He states.

"Yeah I do. She's different to Claire though isn't she?" Stevie replies.

"Softer." He offers.

"Umm I wouldn't say softer, she's tough too but in a girly way. She's definitely a McLeod and I'd rather not get on the bad side of her." She responds.

….

Alex drives towards Drover's Run and they remain silent for a while.

"Can I ask a question?" Stevie says breaking the silence.

Glancing at her he replies. "Yeah what about?"

"Nick and Tess."

….

"What about them?"

"Is there a reason they're going to Wilgul and not us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you own half each but why are they going and not us?"

He smiles at her and answers. "Because we've got two toddlers and two bubs on the way and Wilgul isn't set up for a family whereas Kilarney is."

….

"Oh." She says.

"Come on spit it out!" He pushes.

Looking at him then back to the road she replies. "It doesn't seem fair Alex, Kilarney is five star and Wilgul is about two!"

He laughs and explains. "Nick wants to farm organic and Wilgul will be perfect for that. By the time they have their first child it will be five star too Stevie. Nick has plans for an extension and a pool, Tess won't miss out on luxury so you can relax."

He hears her inhale and exhale and understands her relief.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

By the time Stevie and Alex pull up at the house the crew have finished for the day and are just sitting for a beer.

"That'd be right turn up after the work is done." Marcus yells teasingly.

"It's not the work that brought him here it's the beer." Jodi remarks.

Alex laughs as he helps Stevie from the car and calls back. "I just came to check if you're actually working."

"Stevie I was thinking should we start calling the children by their real names?" Alex asks as he undoes Bonnie and Nash's seatbelts.

…..

"I hadn't really thought about it Alex but I guess we should. Amelia and Alexander are lovely names I called Alexander Nash in case someone told you I had a son called Alexander." She replies.

"I'd have known straight away wouldn't I?" He says sadly.

"Alex I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's ok Stevie you had your reasons and I understand. It's in the past and we'll leave it there ok?' He suggests.

She nods.

…

Walking towards the others he asks. "Have you thought about names for the boys?"

"Have you? I thought it might be nice if you named them as you didn't have a say with Alexander and Amelia." She responds.

He stops her and asks. "Really you'd let me name them?"

She laughs and replies. "Well they're yours too!"

…..

"I like Wade." He offers.

"Wade Ryan. Yeah that's nice I like it too." She states.

With a big smile he says. "Really?"

"Yeah!" She grins at him.

"What about Beau?" He asks.

"Not bad how about we continue this later they'll be wondering why we've stopped." She says nodding towards the others who have Alexander and Amelia sitting with them.

"Oh yeah. Hey what about Toby or Todd." He gushes.

She giggles and walks on saying "Later Alex they're all good."

…

_**Kilarney …. Two am….**_

Stevie wakes and Alex isn't in bed.

Turning on the bedside lamp she squints as her eyes adjust to the bright light.

He's sitting in the armchair by the window.

"Alex what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep." He answers.

…

She walks over to him and strokes his hair.

Reaching up her pulls her down into his lap.

She giggles and says. "Alex I'll crush your knees."

Kissing her and simultaneously running his hand down her back he whispers." Never."

Again she giggles and whispers back. "I need to pee."

Mid kiss he asks out of the corner of his mouth." Can't it wait?"

Climbing from his lap with a gentle push from him she giggles and replies. "Nah!"

…

Returning from the ensuite she notes he's back in bed.

Lifting the covers she eases herself in beside him.

Leaving the light on Stevie looks at him and asks. "What are you worried about?"

"Nothing." He lies.

"Alex?"

…..

"Everything and nothing Stevie I can't switch my brain off." He says.

"Talk to me Alex, sometimes just sharing your concerns help.' She offers.

He kisses her quickly and replies. "No you need your rest I'll be fine."

'As if I'll sleep now knowing you're worried." She states.

….

He lies on his back and lifts his arm.

She moves in beside him and waits.

"Is it about your chat to Brett?" She asks.

He moves back a little and looks at her.

"I heard your conversation the night of the weddings." She offers.

…..

"Oh so you know he likes you?" He asks.

She nods.

"Does it bother you?" He asks.

"I'm happily married Alex and if you are too then it shouldn't worry you either." She states.

"But he's never even visited here before Stevie and now he turns up looking for work." He explains.

….

"He's followed the circuit for so long Alex he has to start somewhere. It doesn't mean he'll stay here." She suggests.

"Yeah that's what he said." Alex offers.

"Well why are you worried about him then?" She asks.

"I don't like that he likes you like that." He answers.

"Alex if he was up to no good do you think he'd tell you that?" She asks.

"No I guess he wouldn't would he?"

….

"Ok next worry." She pushes.

"What you said about Nick and Tess and the house."

"Easily solved Alex, when they get back we'll talk with them about it. It makes no difference to me if I'm here or on Wilgul." She explains.

He nods and hugs her a little tighter.

…

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Names for the boys. What if I get it wrong Stevie and they hate their names?" He says softly.

"You're a goose Alex! As if they'd hate their names.' Stevie chuckles.

'They might Stevie." He pushes.

"Right well let's choose them now and we'll do it together and they can blame the both of us. Tell me all the names you've thought of." She suggests.

….

"Wade, Griffin, Toby, Todd, Liam, Beau and Tommy." He says.

"Wade Ryan, Griffin Ryan, Toby Ryan, I don't like Todd or Liam so we'll discard those. Beau Ryan and Tommy Ryan. Which ones sounded best to you?" She asks.

"Wade and Tommy Ryan." He says without hesitation.

"Right now middle names Wade Tobias Ryan and Thomas Griffin Ryan. How's that?" She asks.

He repeats the names then says. "You're really good at this Stevie I like both of those names. So we'd have Alexander, Amelia, Wade and Thomas Ryan. Do you think they go together?"

"I think they're perfect Alex well done." She says praising him.

…

Turning over she flicks out the light. "Sleep now Alex."

Turning on his side he places his hand on her belly.

'They're awake!" He whispers.

"Hmm they were waiting for their names.'

"I think they like em' Stevie they're doing a happy dance!" He chuckles.

Her breathing changes and she replies. "Mmm."

….

As he drifts off to sleep himself he feels his sons moving.

Stevie's breathing is low and easy and he wonders how she can sleep with all of the activities of the twins.

Contentment is the key he decides.

She sleeps soundly because she's contented.

Inhaling deeply he snuggles into her and thinks about their babies.

He's a happy man and has much to be thankful for.

In the fuzziness of space between asleep and awake he feels the babies settle.

Softly he whispers. "Sweet dreams Wade, Sweet dreams Tom.'

….


	42. Chapter 42 The Return

_**Drover's Run… four weeks later….Sunrise...**_

Downstairs…..

Grace has breakfast laid out and is sitting eating cereal when Claire arrives with Charlotte.

"Morning!"

"Yep morning.'

…

"Where's Ben?" Grace asks.

'He left here half an hour ago, he's helping Alex for a couple of hours this morning." Claire replies.

"Great." Grace grumbles.

"What the problem?" Claire asks frowning.

"He's supposed to be helping me this morning. Who told him he could just take off like that without checking with me?" Grace retorts clearly unhappy.

…

"I did! Alex rang and we sorted it out. Ben can help you this afternoon." Claire remarks.

"I won't be here this afternoon Jodi and I are taking the stock down to Spencer remember." Grace replies.

"What's your problem Grace?" Claire asks annoyed by Grace's negativity.

"You're my bloody problem." Grace growls.

"Hey! Me! What have I done?" Claire snaps back.

…..

"You tell me to organise things and then without telling me you change it! How in the hell am I supposed to do anything when from one minute to the next I have no idea who'll be working with me!" Grace accuses.

"That's farming Grace, circumstances change and you readjust your schedule." Claire snarls back at her.

"Fine here's a change for you. I'm going to Spencer this morning so you can drain and clean the three troughs ready for Ben to concrete them this afternoon. Make sure you get them done in time because if you don't tomorrows schedule will be thrown out of whack too. Good luck." Grace grumps as she stands and tossing her bowl into the sink leaves.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie waddles into the kitchen at around half past nine.

Alex left to work hours ago.

Its Rhonda's day off so only Moira is in the kitchen.

Amelia and Alexander excitedly run to their Mother chattering about cooking.

….

She smiles at their little hands and face s with smudges of flour all over them.

Straightening up Stevie winces at the pain in her back.

"So the back is still no good?" Moira asks.

"It's better than it was yesterday but still sore." Stevie replies allowing the children to lead her to the bench.

…

"You should have woken me Moira they're not your responsibility." Stevie offers.

"Maybe not but I was under strict instructions not to let anyone or anything disturb you." Moira replies as she places a hot mug of hot chocolate within Stevie's reach.

"Thanks Moira." Stevie offers for the drink then muses. "I wonder what it's like to carry one baby."

"Oh well maybe next time you'll find out." Moira replies grinning cheekily.

Stevie grins and scoffs." He's hopeless isn't he? You'd think he'd be happy with four. I've still got weeks to go with these and he's already talking about another one."

Stevie lovingly rubs her rounded belly.

….

Moira chuckles and comments. "You're your own worst enemy Stevie. You shouldn't look so beautiful and healthy."

Stevie laughs. "I feel over weight and sluggish it's not my problem he sees me with different eyes."

Moira smiles and informs Stevie. "They'll be in for an early smoko today."

Stevie frowns and asks. "Why's that?"

"Your ante natal visit this afternoon!" Moira reminds her.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that." Stevie nods looking puzzled.

…..

Men's voices outside herald their arrival.

"Daddy's home Yay!" Stevie exclaims in an animated fashion, clapping her hands.

Alexander and Amelia run to the back door.

Squeals of. "Daddy! Daddy! Mummy's awake!" Fill the room.

…

Alex picks them up and they hang around his neck excitedly telling him about cooking and Mummy and Moira.

Marcus, Riley, Brett, Dave and Ben move into the kitchen and the noise level lifts.

Alex places the children back onto the ground and moves over to Stevie.

"Good morning. How's the back today?" He asks kissing her softly.

She smiles and replies. "Still sore but much better than yesterday."

….

Placing his hand on her shoulder he says. "Good, I'm glad. You look well rested."

Pretending to be cross she quips. "Someone turned off the alarm and I've only just woken up! So there should be no surprise I look well rested."

He smiles and leans to kiss her one more time.

"You'd best get some scones or they'll scoff the lot!" Stevie says pushing him towards the table.

….

The men are sitting at the table with their cups of tea and scones.

Alex sits down and Amelia leans on his knees.

Smiling he lifts his little girl onto his lap.

Stevie brings another plate of scones to the table as the first plate disappeared as if they'd been inhaled.

"Gee you're getting rounder every time I see you Stevie." Brett states.

Rubbing her belly she replies. "Yeah I'm running out of room."

…..

"She's nowhere near as big as she was last time." Ben offers.

Alex looks at him and feels a tug at his heart.

He has no clue about that pregnancy only what Stevie has told him.

Stevie sees the wounded look on his face.

"Yeah I was but I carried lots of fluid last time. This time it's all babies, isn't it Alex?" Stevie replies trying to include him.

Alex smiles at her, knowing what she's up to and offers. 'Yeah we're getting better as we go along, aren't we. When space is at a premium we have no room for fluid.'

She laughs.

…..

_**Drover's Run…lunchtime...**_

Claire wipes the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

She's filthy dirty and her elbow is aching from all the scrubbing she's done this morning.

Damn Grace and Jodi for nicking off and not helping.

Ben had taken Brett over to Kilarney with him without telling her and so she'd had to do it all herself.

…..

Thankfully she's on the final one when she hears Ben's Ute rumbling towards her.

Glancing up she spots him coming over the horizon.

Concentrating back on the work at hand she fumes about all that has passed this morning.

"Hey Peachie did you miss me?" Ben asks as he closes his car door.

…..

Claire scrubs harder at the green slime that adorns the trough.

Ben senses she's pissed off about something.

"Why are you scrubbing the trough I thought Grace and I were doing them this afternoon?" He asks.

"She's in Spencer with Jodi and the stock." Claire retorts.

….

"You ok?" He asks.

"Oh I'm bloody great!" She answers angrily.

"Hey don't blame me you said I should go to Kilarney!" Ben snaps back at her.

"I never said to take Brett with you." She grumps.

….

"I thought it would be quicker with the extra hands." Ben counters.

"Yeah don't give me a second thought!" She snarls.

Shaking his head he turns back to his Ute saying. "I'll be at the house when you calm down. I did nothing wrong and I don't deserve this."

…..

His words hit home quickly and she feels terrible.

He's right it's not his fault.

Standing quickly she calls. "Ben! I'm sorry."

…..

A smile reaches his lips.

Finally she's softening and apologising sooner.

He's making head way.

Turning he's shocked.

She's not there.

….

_**Kilarney…inside …**_

Stevie has spent the remainder of the morning busying herself with the children.

Giving them an early lunch she readies them for their afternoon nap.

Moira will mind them while Alex takes her to her doctor's appointment.

Arriving back downstairs she's shocked to find Liz Ryan sitting at the table and Moira nowhere in sight.

…..

"Who let you in?" Stevie growls.

"I let myself in as no one answered the door." Liz states.

"You're not welcome here." Stevie states.

"Neither were you but it didn't stop you moving in." Liz retorts.

…

Stevie feels sick to the stomach and in the haze of pregnancy isn't as sharp as she would normally be.

She wipes her forehead and pushes an errant curl back behind her ear as she gathers her thoughts.

"It's time you left." Stevie comments.

Liz raises her eyebrows and pulls a face telling Stevie she is paying her no heed.

Crossing her legs Liz quips. "No its not! I came to see Alex and I'm not leaving until I do."

….

_**Kilarney….outside…**_

Moira is busy folding washing at the clothes line when Alex runs towards her.

"How long has my Mother been here?" He asks

Looking shocked Moira replies. "I've been out here around ten minutes and she wasn't here then! "

"Moira you're supposed to be looking after her." He grumbles as he races towards the back door.

…

_**Inside…..**_

Stevie looks up hearing the back door and is relieved hoping its Moira.

Alex smiles at her and sees the strain ease on her face.

"Oh good you're back I need to speak with you urgently." Liz tells him without a greeting.

Ignoring her he moves over to Stevie and whispers. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She answers softly accepting his embrace.

…..

Holding her shoulders he looks at her and asks. "Would you like to get my clothes ready and I'll come up for a shower after I speak to Mum."

Nodding she smiles at him and answers. "We've only got twenty minutes or we'll be late."

As she turns to walk away, he watches her go with a sweet smile on his face.

…

With the door closed he turns to his Mother and snarls. "How dare you come here and upset her. "

"I was shifting through some old cheque books of Harry's and I found these." She remarks.

Alex takes the two cheque butts from her and reads them.

His face pales.

…..

"You haven't told her have you?" Liz comments.

Looking at his mother he replies. "She wouldn't care she loves me. The good and the bad about me."

"Really?" Liz asks.

"Why are you showing me this? It's in the past. What do you want?" Alex asks.

"I want to see my grandchildren." She states.

…

Shaking his read he replies. "No I'm sorry that's not going to happen."

"It's your call but if she sees these and I tell her the full story she won't let you with cooee of the children either." Liz threatens.

"That's blackmail Mum! "He snaps.

"I don't care what you call it but I like to think of it as my insurance policy so that my grandchildren won't grow up without knowing who I am." She says icily.

Standing she offers. "They're asleep today but I'll be back regularly to visit them. Goodbye."

He doesn't answer and she lets herself out.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

Claire sits on the side of the trough as Ben fusses around her.

"Ben stop it I'm ok!" Claire snaps.

"Oh yeah you're bloody great! How long have you worked on a farm? Since when do you come out here on a hot day without a water bottle?" He chastises.

"Well I was angry when I left and I wasn't thinking straight!" She replies.

He pushes her hand towards her face. "Drink."

…..

She pushes it away and looking up at him says. "I'll vomit if I drink anymore Ben."

"Well come back to the house then." He pushes.

"No these have to be finished today or it'll interfere with tomorrow's work." She answers.

Grabbing his drizabone from the back of the Ute he spreads it out in the shade of the car.

"Fair enough, so long as you promise to sit down for half an hour and rest. "He orders.

Claire shakes her head and is about to decline.

A wave of dizziness hits her and she feels wobbly again.

"Ok." She relents and he ushers her over to the car.

…..

_**Nearing Kilarney…..**_

It's been a quiet trip in and out of town.

"Alex have I done something wrong?" Stevie asks.

Looking at her he replies. "No Stevie of course you haven't."

"You've been really quiet Alex." She pushes.

…..

Smiling he reaches over and taking her hand says. "Sorry I've just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asks.

Kissing her hand he replies. "Thanks for the offer but I need to work through it a bit first."

"Is it about your Mother?" She enquires.

He decides he needs to give her something or she'll keep asking.

Glancing at her he answers. "Yes and no. She wants to see the twins. She said I'm being mean stopping her."

….

"Oh! What do you think?" She asks.

"I thought maybe I could take them into Gungellan once a month and meet her in the park. That way you won't have to deal with her." He answers.

Letting her hand go he turns the car down the drive.

She's quiet sitting beside him and he feels dreadful but has to do something.

"I guess you could bring her to the house and I'll just make myself scarce.' She replies softly.

…..

Inhaling deeply he lets out a huge sigh and says. "I'm sorry Stevie I really am but she does kind of have a point."

Opening the door as they pull up at the house she suggests. "They're your children too and you have a say in their life but know this Alex. I think she's a bad influence and I don't trust her. Our children will never meet my Father because of who he is and his past treatment of me. I'm a forgiving person but I can't forgive him that. You're a bigger hearted person than I am."

She waddles down the path without him and he feels like scum.

Her instincts are right about his Mother but her words about him are so far from the truth.

Shame winds its way into his very soul and sits down.

Shaking his head he walks over to the shed to check on Riley's progress with the tractor.

…


	43. Chapter 43 Night Terrors

_**Drover's Run six weeks later….two am…**_

Claire screams.

Ben wakes startled.

"Hey it's alright." He soothes.

Claire buries herself into his chest.

"It's just another dream Claire its ok." He says softly rubbing her back.

…..

In the darkness her thoughts swirl.

Calming she realises she's going to have to confess.

She'll go and see Stevie first thing in the morning.

"Hey are you ok now?" He asks.

"Yep go back to sleep I'm fine." She whispers.

…..

_**Kilarney…..three am….**_

Exhausted Stevie walks the floor with Alexander hanging around her neck.

Alex had slept through the screams that had woken her.

Something was dreadfully wrong and she was too tired to try and figure it out.

Alexander and Amelia were the least of her problems.

Night terrors were a normal stage for the almost two year olds to be experiencing.

Alex's were not.

….

Liz Ryan was a constant fixture in their home.

Alex had said she'd only be there once a month.

Some weeks she was here twice, last week she'd turned up four times.

Alex was on edge constantly and by the second week the bickering had started.

In the last couple of weeks they'd hardly spoken.

…..

Stevie was hurt and angry about Liz's visits and Alex had turned a blind eye and deaf ear to all of her pleas for them to cease.

Everything was compounded by his nightmares.

They'd started the same night Liz had turned up unannounced.

The first one had woken everyone in the house and frightened Stevie to death.

His anguished and tormented screams had sent chills down her spine.

…..

When she's asked what the dream was about he'd told her he'd dreamt that she'd left him and taken all four children with her.

She'd consoled and soothed him as his body trembled for a good ten minutes after he woken.

Regularly the dreams tormented both of them.

He by dreaming them and her by trying to work out why his subconscious was convinced she'd take flight.

…..

Finally back in bed Stevie falls asleep quickly, exhausted by the constant broken sleep.

Alex yells as he thrashes about.

Stevie wakes as a sharp pain slices straight through her belly.

"Oh god." She gasps.

As Alex elbow moves away from her she slaps the side of his head.

….

He wakes startled and holds his head.

Dazed his brain registers crying.

Flicking on the light he squints.

"Stevie what's wrong?" He asks.

….

He clambers from the bed and rushes to her side.

She's sitting on the floor next to their bed sobbing.

Taking her arm he attempts to help her to her feet.

"Don't touch me I don't want you near me. I can't do this anymore." She cries.

…

"What's happened Stevie why aren't you in bed?" He asks.

"Because you hit me." She answers angrily.

"No Stevie I'd never do that." He replies still half asleep and confused.

She struggles to her feet, he tries to help her.

She lashes out at him connecting with his face.

…..

"You elbowed me in the stomach Alex and it hurt so much it woke me up. " She yells with tears streaming down her face.

A knock at the door draws Stevie too it.

"What in the hell is going on?" Nick asks alerted by the screams of Alex and then Stevie's yelling.

Stevie dissolves into him.

Nick stands shocked by her reaction.

"What in the hell have you done to her?" Nick demands.

…..

Still crying Stevie lets go of Nick and walks into the hall. "It's got something to do with that rattle snake Mother of yours, I'm sure of it and he's hiding something and until he confesses I'm done."

"Stevie come back here we need to talk about this." Alex pleads.

"I've tried talking Alex and you just keep lying to me, I can feel it. I can't live like this, I won't live like this. You told me your Mother would come once a month and you lied about that too. I hate her and I hate her being in this house with my babies. If you really loved me you wouldn't put me through this!" She sobs.

She stops and puts her hand over her mouth and stares at him.

….

"You've had an affair or something haven't you?" She accuses.

"What! No Stevie I wouldn't do that to you." Alex exclaims.

"Your Mother knows something doesn't she?" Stevie questions.

Alex's face burns.

….

His voice can't find the right words.

His silence gives wings to her insecurity.

"Oh Alex how could you?" She chokes between sobs.

He sees the pain and disappointment in each tear that slithers down her beautiful cheeks.

His courage deserts him and he can only look at her as she turns and walks away.

…..

"You idiot!" Nick chides shaking his head.

"Go to hell Nick you have no idea what's going on." Alex snarls.

"No? I see a man who had it all and in a few short weeks has systematically destroyed the one person who gave him everything. You need to clean up your act Alex she'll have those babies and they'll be undercooked and you'll be to blame. You're supposed to keep her calm, upsetting her like this with your stupid dreams and ramming Mum down her throat is wrong. You're a horse's arse! You don't deserve her, the children or the happiness she brought too you." Nick snaps and closes the door.

…..

Alex slumps down onto the bed and rubs his hands through his hair and across his face.

Nicks right.

He has to tell her the truth.

Wiping the hot tears from his cheeks, he inhales deeply then exhaling rises and walks to the door.

…

_**The back road between Kilarney and Drover's Run….the following morning…**_

Claire drives the dusty road with a smile on her face.

She needs to speak to Stevie.

Her conscience will then be clear and life can move forward.

It's going to be an excellent day.

….

_**Kilarney…..The kitchen...**_

Tess, Nick and Moira are dealing with Alexander and Amelia as neither Stevie nor Alex have surfaced this morning.

"Did she end up talking to him?" Moira asks.

Tess shakes her head and replies. "No she wouldn't even open the door to him."

"This isn't good she's supposed to be kept calm and stress free." Moira remarks.

…..

"Hello!" Claire calls from the back door.

"Great." Tess grumbles.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick whispers.

"It's just one more person to witness this horrible mess." Tess answers.

…..

Alexander and Amelia are excited to see Claire and she bobs down and chatters to them.

Standing up she surveys the faces of the adults and asks. "What in the hell happened? You lot look like it's the end of the world as we know it."

"Alex and Stevie have had a huge argument and I think she's going to leave." Tess says sadly.

"What? Nothing can be that bad. They'll sort it out." Claire suggests.

"She slept in the guest room and he tried to talk to her and she wouldn't even open the door to him." Nick offers.

Claire raises her eyebrows.

….

Stevie enters the kitchen and everyone greets her as they normally would.

Her words are few and her mood quiet.

"Stevie can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Claire asks.

"Sure." Stevie answers but really wishes she'd have rung first.

….

Stevie and Claire have been on the veranda for around ten minutes when Alex arrives in the kitchen.

"Is Stevie down yet?" He asks as he crouches to greet the children.

'She's outside with Claire." Tess answers.

Standing he moves outside without further comment.

…

Claire and Stevie both have their heads bowed and are quietly talking as Alex walks towards them.

Claire glances at him and her eyes are glassy.

Fear drives a stake into his heart not more tears he can't handle more tears, Claire's or anyone else's.

Claire speaks to Stevie but she doesn't look up.

…..

Alex stands waiting then watches as Claire moves away without acknowledging him.

'Stevie!" He calls.

She doesn't move or even register that he's there.

A car down the drive causes them both to look.

'Oh this morning just gets better and better doesn't it? Perfect timing really your Mother has never wanted me here and she's turned up just in time to watch me go." Stevie says as she moves to walk past him.

…

Grabbing her arm he pleads. "I need to speak to you."

"Why so you can lie to me some more." She asks.

"I've never lied to you Stevie." He offers.

"No? Keeping secrets from me is just as bad Alex." She growls as she shrugs off his grip.

….

He grabs her again and yells. "Listen to me I haven't lied to you."

"Claire's pregnant! Three months pregnant! Is it yours?" She snarls.

"What? What are you on about? You are the only woman I've slept with since we got together. I haven't slept with Claire since we split! Why would you think it was mine?" He snaps.

She glares at him with hot angry tears falling from her cheeks.

….

"You've been having nightmares about me leaving you! The only reason I would do that would be if you cheated on me." She sobs.

"Stevie I haven't cheated on you." He pushes.

"Well why did Claire come all this way to tell me she was pregnant? She told me that after she split with Peter she was hoping we'd split too but now she's so very happy with Ben. She told me she felt so guilty about wanting us to fail that she had to confess. Why would she tell me that? Why can't you tell me what's troubling you? Why does your Mother have this hold over you?" She asks.

"I never slept with Claire Stevie." He says sounding exhausted.

"Why should I believe either of you she's had an affair before and you're no angel?" She says crying like her heart will break in two.

….

He tries to comfort her but she steps away from him.

"Stevie please listen to me." He begs.

Liz Ryan walks towards them and has to hold her smile.

"Oh my darling what's happened?" She asks Alex.

"Go away Mum." He growls.

"I'm here for you darling no matter what she's done to you this time." Liz pushes.

…

"Tell me Alex!" Stevie begs ignoring Liz

He looks at his Mother, she raises her eyebrow almost daring him to tell.

Looking back at Stevie he tries to find his voice but the shame he feels silences him.

Stevie looks at Liz and says. "Congratulations he's all yours. You're evil Liz Ryan and I don't know what you did to him but I know you're behind all of this."

Stevie looks at Alex for a moment then whispers sadly. "I've tried Alex I really have but I can't do this anymore. I was so very happy and I thought you were too. Your silence tells me you don't trust my love and you place a higher value on your Mother than you do on your children and our relationship. I'm so sorry I couldn't be all you need."


	44. Chapter 44 Daddy

_**Kilarney…..Early the following morning….**_

Despite the advanced stage of her pregnancy Stevie had regrouped and come out fighting.

She'd left Alex and his Mother out the front of Kilarney and even though she was still sobbing had asked Tess and Moira to mind the children while she made a few phone calls.

Alex had a dreadful argument with is Mother outside and yet she had still pushed to see the twins.

She'd smiled smugly at Stevie as she had returned to the kitchen and weakly tried to take the children away from her.

Defeated Stevie had again asked Moira and Tess to keep an eye on the children then she'd wearily climbed the stairs.

Opening the door to the guest bedroom she'd stripped off and slide between the cool linen sheets and slept and slept and then slept some more.

…..

When she woke the house was in darkness and only the occasional sound from outside and the ticking of the clock in the hall permeated the air.

Rolling onto her side she pushed herself to sit.

Inhaling deeply she sighed then stretched.

A smile lit her face as the babies moved.

Rubbing her belly she cooed softly. "I know I'm hungry too."

….

Making her way along the landing she feels better than she has in weeks despite the sadness that threatens to consume her heart completely.

Noting Alex's light on Stevie side steps the area she knows creaks and continues on downstairs.

Preparing a mug of hot chocolate she sips it occasionally as she slathers her two slices of toast with jam.

…

In the living room she turns the television on and grabbing the ottoman and a pillow makes herself comfortable.

"Are you alright?" His voice asks softly.

Turning her head she replies. "We were hungry."

He sits beside her.

"Toast smells good." He offers.

She's about to bite it, then without thought offers the slice to him.

…..

He holds her gaze then moves to bite a piece off.

Reaching up he takes the hand holding the offering.

She moves her hand back as if she's been scalded.

He regrets the move.

….

"Stevie we need to talk." He suggests.

"No what we need to do is get me to hold onto these babies for another two weeks. They are the most important issue. After they are born you can talk until your bloody head falls off for all I care but for now I just want to be left alone." She replies forcefully.

He nods and moves back in the chair.

….

"Are they awake?" He asks.

She nods.

"Can I feel them?" He enquires.

She looks at him and wants to yell…. No! Piss off! I'm angry with you at the moment... But the sadness in his eyes evaporates her anger and she chastises herself.

He'd missed this experience last time she couldn't be so mean as to let that happen again.

Inhaling and then sighing deeply she nods.

…

Wriggling himself around on the chair he places his hands either side of her belly.

Immediately the babies feel like they're rolling around.

Alex's face lights up.

She watches him and smiles too in spite of herself.

Gently he glides his hands over her belly as the babies move.

She wonders if he's following them or they're chasing their Father's touch.

…

"Not much room left is there?" He offers.

"No." She replies.

"Stevie I'm sorry." He begins.

She glares at him.

Pushing herself out of the chair she stands.

"Don't.' She snarls.

…..

_**Kilarney three days later…..**_

Alex walks from the office scowling.

As he enters the kitchen Nick looks up and quips. "Bloody hell what's upset you?"

"That was Mum!" Alex grumbles.

"Argh glad it was you and not me. Why's she ringing here so early in the morning?" Nick asks.

"Stevie's put a restraining order on her!" Alex states...

…

Nick laughs.

Moira and Tess do too.

Alex glares at them.

Slowly a smile lights his face too.

…..

"Oh thank god for that! Peace at last!" Nick chuckles.

Alex grins and informs them that Liz isn't allowed on Kilareny, Drover's or Wilgul or within 200 metres of Stevie.

'It's like watching Gladiators in the colosseum isn't it?" Nick chuckles.

"Stevie has hired Bryce as her solicitor!" Alex adds.

Nick laughs loudly and quips. "You wanted her to spend money she's gone for the best. He's gunna cost you a goddam fortune!"

…..

_**Kilarney….Upstairs…..**_

Stevie has bathed and dressed the twins and despite her best efforts has been teary.

'Come on Dada will be getting breakfast. Are you hungry?" Stevie asks trying to distract the twins from her sadness.

"Yay Dada!" Amelia and Alexander chorus.

Stevie smiles at them and quickly washes her face to hide her tears.

….

_**Drover's Run …Two days later…**_

Claire wakes as Ben walks back into the room.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." He calls as he places the breakfast tray beside her.

Stretching she smiles and groans. "That was the best sleep I've had in years."

Ben laughs. "See I told you, sleep is easier with a clear conscience."

….

She accepts his kiss as he leans forward.

"I just wish they were ok Ben." She offers.

Looking deep in thought he inhales and speaks. "I did consider punching him in the nose for hurting her again you know."

"I spoke to Stevie yesterday and they've called a truce until the babies arrive." Claire explains as she sips her cup of tea.

"Yeah but she's still in the guest room. I hate that Claire, she was on her own last time. It's not fair she's endured enough." Ben says sadly.

"If I knew how to fix this I would. I have no idea what's made him so jumpy. "Claire says sadly.

…..

"Come on hurry up we've got your doctor's appointment at ten." Ben urges trying to lift the mood again

Claire nibbles on her toast and sipping her tea looks at him and asks. "How would you feel about dropping by Kilareny on the way home?"

Planting a kiss on her lips he replies. "Whatever you want."

"What's the time?" She asks.

"Just after seven." He answers.

Placing her toast and mug on the tray she puts her hand behind his neck and grinning whispers. "More than enough time to fulfil another want."

"I aim to please." He quips softly.

…

_**Gungellan…**_

With Charlotte in one arm and Claire's hand in the other Ben leads them into the truck stop.

Ordering lunch they sit and chatter excitedly about the pregnancy.

"Why didn't you want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Claire asks.

"Because I don't mind which sex it is so long as it's healthy. And I like surprises." Ben replies.

"It would be handy for the nursery." Claire suggests.

"Claire we can use lemon, white or pale green they're nice colours for a nursery it doesn't have to be pink or blue." Ben replies.

"I guess that way we can use it for the next one and not have to paint." Claire muses.

…

Ben smiles and asks. "So there will be more?"

Smirking she quips. "Can't let the Ryan's over run us can we?"

He laughs.

There order is called and Ben takes Charlotte to collect it.

Claire watches the television that is sitting in the corner.

….

She's staring at the screen when Ben lifts Charlotte onto the chair.

"They're amazing aren't they?" He says commenting on the paralympians on screen.

"Yeah they are. " Claire replies absently.

"One hamburger with the lot plus double onion and sauce." He announces placing her burger in front of her.

….

Claire is still staring at the screen so Ben calls. "Penny for your thoughts!"

She grins and replies. "I was thinking about how much you must love me to order double onions for me."

He laughs. "I'm not kissing you again for days though."

She takes a bite and leans forward.

He kisses her.

"Ha no will power!" She chuckles.

…

_**Kilarney…**_

Alex is out working with the men when Claire, Ben and Charlotte arrive.

Stevie has just made a pot of tea and spots them out the window.

Claire enters first with an arm full of flowers.

"Did you rob a florist McLeod?" Stevie teases.

"He made me buy them, I thought you'd prefer a beer but under the circumstances you sure as hell don't need the calories." Claire deadpans.

Stevie muffles a laugh.

…..

Ben leans Charlotte over for a kiss but holds onto her.

Then kissing Stevie himself asks. "How are you?"

She looks sad when she asks. "The truth?"

Ben shakes his head.

She smiles and answers. "I've been better but I've been a hell of a lot worse so at the moment, I'm fantastic Benny.'

He wraps his arm around her head and hugs her to his chest.

She pushes back and says. "Don't I'll just cry again?"

He playfully punches her in the arm.

She grins and wiping the tears off her cheeks says. "Kettle has just boiled."

….

"Where's Alex?" Ben asks.

"Why?" Stevie asks.

"Well I thought you might want to talk girly stuff and I'd be in the way." He replies.

Both women laugh when Claire quips. "Us! girly stuff? I highly doubt it."

"They're drenching down in the yards Ben." Stevie offers.

….

"So how are you really?" Claire asks.

Tears trickle down Stevie's cheeks. "I want to hold him Claire but I feel so angry and betrayed."

Claire looks at her friend and asks. "What do you think it is?"

"I thought maybe he was having an affair."

Claire laughs.

Stevie frowns.

…..

"Stevie he's besotted with you, there is no way known that is the problem." Claire states.

"I accused him of it! I asked him if your baby was his." Stevie explains.

"What!" Claire exclaims.

"Sorry!" Stevie offers.

"Yeah thanks." Claire grumbles.

A silence hangs.

….

"Pregnancy hormones I guess?" Stevie offers quietly.

"And plain stupidity as well." Claire smirks.

'Yeah maybe a little.' Stevie concedes.

"A lot." Claire pushes.

'Yeah ok a lot but I was upset at the time and just lashed out at him.' Stevie admits.

…

"Has he ever told you about Stefan?" Claire asks.

"The guy he hurt." Stevie asks.

Claire looks surprised and asks. "When did he tell you about him?"

"Years ago, we were on a two day bender after the Narrangum rodeo." Stevie replies.

Claire face lights up.

…

"What?" Stevie asks.

"Does he remember he told you?" Claire asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Stevie replies. "I have no idea we never talked about it again. He was so ashamed of himself ….and…Oh my god Claire do you think that's what it is? He's hiding that from me?"

"I've racked my brains Stevie and that's the only thing I can think off. He's pretty open once you get close to him, he doesn't hide anything." Claire suggests.

"No he doesn't." Stevie replies deep in thought.

"But what has Liz got to do with it?" Stevie asks finally looking at Claire.

"Leverage on her overly protective son to have access to her grandchildren." Claire states.

The women look at each other.

"Oh my god Stevie she's fricken blackmailing him!" Claire exclaims.

….

Alex looks up as Ben walks down to the yards.

Wiping his hands he walks over and takes Charlotte from him.

"Look at you Bom you get cuter every day." Alex cooes as he kisses the little girls cheek.

"Like her Mum." Ben remarks.

Alex looks at him and nods.

…

"What brings you here Ben?" Alex asks.

"Claire wanted to see how Stevie was. We brought her some flowers." Ben replies.

"She's so sad Ben when she should be so very happy. Sometimes I think I should never have asked for more than friendship." Alex comments.

Ben misunderstands and frowning snarls. "I thought you loved her?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone. I meant I just keep hurting her and…" He can't finish his sentence.

"She just wants the truth Alex. It's not that hard." Ben suggests.

Alex hands Charlotte back to Ben and says. "I'd best get back to work."

….

Ben begins to walk back to the house.

"Should you be walking around?" Ben asks as Stevie walks towards him.

She ignores him and calls. "Alex!"

Alex is about to climb back into the yard and turns to her voice.

"Phone!" She calls holding up the receiver.

….

Inhaling he lumbers back towards her.

"You shouldn't have walked all the way down here Stevie you should have just taken a message." He scolds.

"Well they insisted on speaking to you personally." She offers.

"Who is it?" He asks cover the phone with his hand.

"Stefan Van Amstel? I think that's the name." She offers studying is face for any hint.

….

The colour drains from his face.

"Are you alright?" Ben asks.

Alex holds the phone to his ear ignoring Ben's question.

"Hello!" He says.

….

He listens.

Stevie watches as he inhales sharply covering his face with his hand.

He tries to speak but all that comes out is a sob.

She moves forward and touches him.

The arm holding the phone drops to his side but his other hand remains on his face as he sniffs loudly.

Stevie grabs the phone and quickly hands it to Ben and silently gestures for him to leave them.

Baffled Ben moves away.

….

_**Inside Kilarney….**_

Claire takes her hand off the phone and wipes the tears from her face.

Ben opens the back door and walks inside.

"Something weird is going on with Stevie and Alex." Ben suggests.

She smiles at him and answers. "No it's ok Ben I think we just found out what's been bugging Alex."

"So should we just go home and leave them?" He asks unsure of what to do next.

"No I think we'll just hang around for a little while in case Stevie needs us." Claire replies.

"Well you take Charlotte and I'll go and give the guys a hand." He suggests.

…

Half an hour later Moira arrives back from Gungellan with Alexander and Amelia.

Claire greets her at the car.

Together they unpack the children and the groceries as Claire explains the absence of Stevie and Alex without giving out the details.

"Well whatever it is I hope they're working quickly because I'm getting some really weird signals. I think she'll have them by the end of the week." Moira explains.

"She can't have them yet she's only thirty seven weeks." Claire says.

"They'll be alright Claire and when you consider her size and all the emotional upheaval she's had she's done well to hang onto them this long really." Moira says.

…..

It's almost dinner time by the time Stevie and Alex return to the house.

Amelia and Alexander are bathed and in their pyjamas.

Claire has stayed to help Moira as Ben worked with the men.

Nick and Tess had taken Claire's advice and headed into Gungellan for dinner.

As Alex opens the door for Stevie the children excitedly run to their parents.

"Daddy up! Daddy up!" They call.

Alex heaves them into his arms and they chatter to both him and Stevie.

He pulls them in closely and buries his head between them.

"Daddy's a little bit sad." Stevie explains quietly.

Both stop smiling and hug him.

"Daddy sad." Amelia says.

Alexander nods and says. " Daddy cry. Not sad Daddy."

…..

Stevie smiles at them and whispers. "Big kisses for Daddy so he'll feel better."

They lavish him with kisses and he grins at their effort.

Alexander holds his face up and says. "Better Daddy?"

Alex smiles and sniffing answers." Much better guy's thank you."

"Down Daddy please. "Alexander asks.

Amelia snuggles into his chest further as her brother vacates the space.

Alexander runs back over to Ben who has been playing cars with him.

….

Alex walks over to Claire and holds his arm up.

She wraps her arms around his waist and asks. "You ok?"

He squeezes her tightly and replies. "Not quiet but better than I was before your phone call."

She pushes back and grinning up at him replies. "I hope you recognise how stupid you've been?"

He grabs her back into his arm and squeezing again says. "Thanks for pointing that out."

She laughs and quips." It was my pleasure."

He punches her arm.

She returns the gesture.

…

Still with Amelia in his arms Alex walks over and sits on the floor with Ben, Charlotte and Alexander.

"I owe you an explanation Ben as to why I've been such a jerk." Alex begins.

"Oh I thought that was just part of your natural charm." Ben quips.

Alex proceeds to explains what happened all those years ago.

….

Stevie calls the children over and together with Claire walks them upstairs to bed.

Moira had given Claire some of Amelia's pyjamas for Charlotte so they bed her down too and return downstairs.

Alex and Ben have moved into the living room and Alex has lit the fire.

"What are you going to do about your Mother?" Claire asks.

Shaking his head Alex replies. "Nothing I can do really."

"Of course there is! Bloody hell Alex she almost destroyed your marriage!" Claire exclaims.

"Yeah but I gave her the weapons to do that." He answers.

"Alex is right Claire, his anger and retaliation are what landed him in this mess in the first place. The best revenge we can have on Liz Ryan is staying together and being happy." Stevie remarks.

"And not letting her get anywhere near any of the children." Ben adds.

Alex nods. "Yeah Stevie was right Mum's a bad influence and bad stuff happens when you're around her so we'll steer clear."

…

They all look up as Nick and Tess walk through the door.

"You're back early!" Claire comments.

Tess and Nick exchange glances and Nick is obviously trying not to smile.

"What's happened?" Stevie asks.

"We sort of got thrown out of the pub." He replies.

"What! What for?" Ben asks.

…

"Fighting." Nick smirks.

"Since when do you get involved in fights?" Alex asks.

"Oh No! Not me! Tess. Mum turned up and made a few remarks about the two of you and Tess flew her. Funniest thing I've seen in years." Nick chuckles.

Tess gingerly wipes her lip and quips. "The old girl slapped me! I think my lip is going to swell."

They all laugh.

…

"So you haven't eaten?" Stevie asks.

"No we got thrown out before they served us." Tess answers.

"We're just having lasagne if you'd like some..arghhhh." Stevie stops mid sentence and stretches way back.

Alex smiling face disappears. "What?"

…

She doesn't answer straight up but grimaces.

"Argh that hurt they've stretched out look at my belly." She offers lifting her top.

They all laugh at the mishappen shape then watch as her belly returns to a rounded shape

"My god !" Nick exclaims moving closer. "That's amazing!"

Stevie's stomach shifts again.

…..

Alex grins as Nick asks. "Why are they doing that?"

"They've run out of roommate. They have no choice." Alex replies.

Looking at Alex then back at Stevie he asks. "Can I feel that?"

Stevie says. "Give me your hands."

She guides them onto her belly and the babies shift a little.

…

"That's incredible." Nick exclaims as he sits back.

Stevie chuckles." Watch this. Alex you do it."

The room fills with oohs, arghs and laughter as the babies roll around at his touch.

"Well they sure as hell know who you are." Claire says grinning.

"Yeah they do." Alex replies winking at Stevie.

…..

…


	45. Chapter 45 Expansion

_**Drover's Run…. two days later.**_

"Get up there go on get up." Claire calls as she pushes the herd forward.

To her left Jodi is calling. "What time are you going over?"

"Soon as we get this lot home why? Are you coming too?" Claire asks.

"Yeah I thought I might. Alex said she's going stir crazy plus Kate and the boys are have a Euchre night." Jodi replies.

"How's that all going I mean the entire Kate, Marcus, Dave and Riley thing." Claire asks.

Jodi laughs and teases." Use ya brains Claire three handsome single men and one single female she's having a wonderful time."

Claire laughs and enquires. "I thought Marcus was seeing Grace?"

"Yeah he is but he's technically still single and he can flirt with the best of them." Jodi cackles.

….

"How do you get along with Brett?" Claire asks as Jodi rides closer.

Jodi looks at her and replies. "He's a bit odd Claire."

'Odd? What do you mean?" Claire asks.

"Well the night I went out with him he kept switching the conversation back to Alex." Jodi muses.

….

'Alex or Stevie?" Claire asks frowning.

"No Alex." Jodi offers.

"What sort of questions?" Claire asks.

"Get up Go on!" Jodi yells at the cattle then looking back at Claire replies. "They were the kind of questions you'd ask about someone you liked."

Claire's eyebrows shoot up. "What you mean?"

Jodi nods.

Claire laughs and quips. "I bet Alex isn't expecting that."

"Should we tell him?" Jodi asks.

"No we might be wrong plus it'll be much more entertaining this way." Claire chuckles.

….

_**Wilgul….**_

All the men are working on Wilgul today getting the last of the fencing finished.

The house is still several weeks away from completion but as the farms are quiet Nick and Alex thought they'd utilize the workmen they have at the moment.

They've worked in teams of two along the final stage of the fence.

Nick and Alex, Ben and Brett and Marcus and Riley have essentially raced each other which has caused many laughs and great camaraderie.

With the sun beating down they decide a dip in the dam when they're finished is definitely on the cards.

…..

"Righto let's strain the last of this and we'll call it a day." Nick calls.

Working together they clip the last pieces of wire off as each line is tightened.

Alex and Ben start tidying up the wire rolls and tensioners and throw them into the back of the Ute.

Marcus carry's the crow bars over and slides them across the tailgate and closes it.

Nick and Riley check the strain and Riley announces. "That's a good fence."

Nick nods and replies. "It looks great doesn't it?"

Wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt Alex says "Come on if we're swimming let's get to it. I don't want to be too late home."

…..

Nick drives with Alex beside him to the dam.

The others follow.

"Everything alright with you and Stevie again?" Nick asks.

Alex looks at his brother and replies. "Not quite."

Nick grins and quips. "What you didn't whisk her off to bed after you made up?"

….

Alex's expression changes.

Nick looks at him and asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." Alex replies.

"Meaning." Nick asks.

"Meaning we haven't has sex in weeks mate." Alex answers.

….

"Why not? I thought you guys were….you know…I mean ….I thought that was really good." Nick stumbles.

"Yeah it is ...but …with the bubs it's really not pleasant for her." Alex answers seriously.

"Oh." Nick states.

Neither speaks for a short time.

"What do you mean not pleasant?" Nick asks then adds. "Is it because there's two or is it just the stage of the pregnancy?"

Alex looks at him but doesn't answer.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have to answer. I shouldn't even ask but I was curious about having sex with a pregnant woman." Nick says quietly.

…..

Alex grins at him and quips. "Planning on having sex with a pregnant woman soon are you?"

Nick tries not to smile as they drive on.

Alex whacks him in the arm and asks. "Is Tess pregnant?"

Nick grins and replies. "If she is you didn't hear it from me."

…..

Alex beams and says. "Congratulations mate that's fabulous news. It's the best thing that will ever happen to you."

Nick smiles and replies. "We want to wait until the next ante natal visit to make sure everything's ok. I'm so excited Alex I mean watching you with the little ones and with Stevie pregnant again. Plus with Claire and Ben expecting too, it's been really hard not saying anything when all I want to do is talk about it."

Alex smiles at him and answers. "I don't know what Tess will be like mate but as far as sex goes Stevie wanted it even more than usual which makes the place we're in now crap. The last couple of times we did she started contracting afterwards. We asked the Doc about it and he suggested we stop."

"So is that a twin thing?" Nick asks.

"Yeah apparently it's pretty common with multiples but it can happen with singles too later in the pregnancy. "Alex replies.

…..

Nick pulls the Ute to a stop and looking at Alex asks. "Please don't say anything until we announce it."

Alex grins and replies. "Not a word mate. Hey I just thought that means I'm going to be an Uncle for the first time! I'm going to be an awesome Uncle!"

As Nick opens the door and begins to strip off he quips. "Ya won't be as good as I am."

"Wanna make a bet." Alex retorts as he kicks of his boots and drops his jeans.

Dragging his shirt over his head Nick asks. "I wonder if we'll get twins."

As Alex moves towards the water he yells back. "Maybe I thought they were from Bryce's side but there on Mum's side too."

…

_**Kilarney…**_

Moira brings two cups of tea and cake into the living room.

Stevie spots her and says. "Argh Moira I'm going crazy."

Moira chuckles and quips. "Stevie it's only been two days."

Stevie shakes her head and replies. "I cannot remember the last time I sat this still for one day let alone two!"

"Well consider the alternative and be thankful you're at home." Moira offers.

…

Stevie takes the cup of tea and a slice of cake from the table beside her.

"I know hospital would have been worse but there is nothing on television and I've read the magazines Alex got me what am I supposed to do this afternoon?" Stevie grumbles.

"A nap!" Moira suggest.

"Already did that twice." Stevie replies.

"Well the little ones are asleep, we could play cards for a while." Moira says.

….

Stevie doesn't get to answer as Claire calls. "Hello!"

"In here Claire!" Moira shouts.

Claire walks in with Jodi close behind her.

"Thought you'd like some company." Claire offers.

"And a manicure and pedicure!" Jodi adds.

….

Moira laughs and says. "There you go one afternoon planned. We'll save the cards for another day."

"Chocolate and chips from me and a plate of yo yos and rum balls from Mum." Jodi narrates as she unloads the bag.

"I just brought myself, there wasn't room in the car for anything else. I even had to leave Charlotte with Meg." Claire quips.

Stevie grins at her as Jodi continues. "Dvd's, a word search book, magazines, this one's got a great article on ten tips to spice up your relationship."

Stevie rubs her belly and grinning quips. "Don't think I need to spice things up Jodes."

The women all laugh.

…

_**Wilgul …The Dam…**_

Alex walks out of the dam behind Nick.

"Geez Nick you need to get that arse of yours out in the sunshine a little more it's a blinding white light."

Nick laughs and replies. "Yeah I'd noticed yours is tanned these days she's a bad influence on you."

Alex laughs as he grabs his shirt from the cab and begins to dry himself.

…

The others remain in the water.

Pulling his jocks over his hips Alex reaches into the esky and grabs two beers.

Nick is sitting on the tailgate in his jeans as Alex hands him a beer.

Alex plonks down beside him and says quietly. "Too beautiful women and healthy babies. Cheers."

Nick smiles." Yeah cheers."

…..

Ben lumbers from the water followed by Riley, Marcus and Brett.

Alex walks around and grabs beer for them while they dry off.

"You live a great life out here." Brett comments.

"Yeah we do mate and we know how incredibly lucky we are." Alex replies.

Alex is about to walk back to Nick when Brett asks. "Do you think you'll have work for me?"

…

Alex turns back and replies. "I can't say long term mate but in the next couple of months we'll have heaps. Tess and Nick will need a hand here and with Stevie out of action for quite a while with the new bubs plus Claire's pregnancy will slow her down."

Brett steps towards him and lowering his voice asks. "So you'll have work for both Riley and myself."

Alex steps back and replies. "Yeah we've got work for the both of you.'

Brett nods.

Alex returns to the Ute.

….

_**Kilarney….**_

Alex and Nick walk in the back door.

Amelia and Alexander run to greet them.

Excitedly they show their Father their finger and toenails.

Amelia's are pink and Alexander's are blue.

Nick laughs.

Alex frowns at Alexander's painted nails.

….

Entering the living room guided by the little ones the men are greeted by the four women.

Alex leans over Stevie and kisses her.

"Your hair's wet! Where have you been? " She asks.

"We had a swim after we finished the fence." Alex replies.

…

"Whose we?" Claire asks.

"Riley, Ben, Brett and Marcus." Nick offers.

"Did you swim nude?" Jodi asks.

Stevie looks at Jodi and notices the exchange between her and Claire when Nick replies in the positive.

…..

Alex sits on the arm of the chair beside Stevie.

Nodding towards Alexander who is happily playing with his trucks nearby he asks. "Why is he wearing nail polish?"

Stevie grins and replies. "Because he's two and it was fun."

"Would you like me to paint yours for you Alex?" Jodi teases.

Alex looks at her frowning and replies. "No thanks and I'd prefer you didn't paint his either."

…..

"Alex!" Stevie growls.

"Stevie I don't want him growing up thinking its ok to paint his bloody nails, next thing you know he'll be wanting to wear dresses and play with dolls." Alex responds.

"Ok so Amelia isn't playing with trucks anymore and you can take back the ride on tractor you bought her as well." Stevie states.

Alex shakes his head and replies. "That's different Stevie."

'Is it?" Stevie asks.

…..

He's about to reply when Jodi says. "I didn't know you were a homophobe Alex."

"A what?" Alex asks.

"Don't like gay people." Jodi says.

"No I don't care about that stuff, people are who they are. I'd just prefer my son wasn't one." Alex answers.

…

"What so if he's gay you'll stop loving him?" Stevie asks frowning at him.

"Of course I'd still love him! Bloody hell Stevie you're putting words in my mouth." Alex grumbles.

"Well what do you mean? Why don't you want him to be gay?" Stevie pushes.

Alex looks around the room and then back at her and answers. "Because I want him to have what I have and I want him to be safe and sometimes gays get bashed just because of what they are not who they are. If he's gay he might not have the same interests as me and he might not want the farm."

….

Stevie face breaks into a big smile. "Ok I can accept that."

He grins at her and asks. "So I'm back in the good books."

"Yeah for now you are." She replies.

Leaning over he kisses her and states. "I'm off to have a shower."

"Yeah me too." Nick states.

….

As they leave the room Stevie looks at Jodi and Claire and says. "Spill!"

"What?" Jodi asks.

"I saw the looks you were giving each other! What's going on?" Stevie asks.

"Jodi thinks Brett is gay." Claire answers.

….

Stevie laughs and says. "Claire you've known him for years have you ever thought that?"

"I've wondered Stevie just a few things he's said over the years." Claire comments.

"No! No way! I've only ever seen him with women." Stevie answers.

"Maybe he's bi." Jodi suggests.

"Nah you're both wrong he's as straight as the day is long." Stevie remarks.

….

_**Kilarney later that night…**_

With the children in bed and the dinner over with Alex, Stevie, Tess and Nick sit in the living room talking.

Alex is holding Stevie's hand looking at her nails.

"Jodi did a good job on ya hands Stevie. They're lovely and soft." Alex comments.

She laughs and asks. "What about my feet?"

….

He looks down and replies. "Yeah they look nice too."

Sighing deeply Stevie says. "I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"Who?" Alex ask frowning.

'Her feet Alex." Tess quips with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh." He grins then adds." Been a while since you've seen them."

"Hmm." Stevie offers.

…

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Nick states.

"No a couple more days hopefully." Stevie says.

"When are you thirty eight weeks?" Tess asks.

"Day after tomorrow. If I wasn't lounging around I think they'd be here already." Stevie replies.

"What position are they in?" Tess asks.

Stevie holds up her crossed fingers and smiling replies. "Last appointment we had they were both facing down. "

…

"So that's good?" Nick asks.

Alex nods and answers. "Yeah and they're both good sizes so she should be able to have them naturally."

"I can't wait. I feel like a little kid on Christmas Eve." Tess chuckles.

"Imagine what it's like for us then." Stevie comments.

Tess smiles and says. "I would imagine it's like waiting for a dream to begin."

…

_**Kilareny just after midnight…**_

Alex wakes.

As he moves he frowns and slides his hand beside him.

Flicking on the light he calls. "Stevie!"

Rousing she asks sleepily. "Hmmm what?"

"You're wet." He states sounding confused.

…

Stevie begins to roll towards him but stops and exclaims. "Shit! Alex it's my water."

He grins and kissing the side of her head quips. "Thank god for that I thought you'd peed the bed."

Despite the situation she giggles and replies. "Help me up please I need a quick shower and then we need to go for a drive."

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" He asks.

"No we'll be ok I'm not contracting." She answers.

As he flings the covers back he quips. "I could help with that."

She laughs and says. "As nice as the offer is! Not really want I want right now."

"I'll save it for you then." He comments as he guides her to the bathroom.

"You're on." She answers.

…..

Nick wakes to a soft knocking on his bedroom door.

"Nick! Tess!" Alex calls.

They both fly out of bed.

Only one reason Alex would be calling them in the middle of the night.

…

Stevie is standing with him and he has her suitcase beside him as Nick opens the door.

Squinting against the hall light Nick asks. "On their way?"

Alex beams and replies. "Her waters have broken but no contractions yet. Watch the bubs for us?'

Tess hugs Stevie and says. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Stevie answers hugging her back.

"I hope it's over and done quickly and you're all ok." Nick offers hugging her too.

"Thanks Nick." Stevie answers.

….

"Come on let's get going." Alex urges anxious to get to the safety of the hospital.

"Ill grab the car." Nick states grabbing the suitcase and walking quickly towards the stairs.

Tess takes off in the other direction and calls. 'I'll grab more towels and a blanket."

…..

Tess and Nick stand wrapped in each other's arms watching the tail lights disappear down the drive.

"That'll be us soon Nick." Tess states as she shivers against the cold of the morning.

"I can't wait Tess." Nick offers guiding her back up the path.

"Me either. Nick I told Claire I was just too excited not to share it." Tess say sounding guilty.

He laughs and remarks. "I told Alex today I just couldn't keep the secret Tess it's too big to keep inside.'

Tess laughs and quips. "We're well matched aren't we?"

He stops her and kissing her whispers. "A perfect match actually."

She grins mischievously and asks. "So while we're awake can you think of anything that will warm us up and help us relax and sleep?"

With his arm around her shoulder he grins and whispers. "Definitely! Step right this way Wifey."

She giggles.


	46. Chapter 46Two times two equals four

_**Ten minutes from Fisher…**_

Alex winces as Stevie squeezes his hand.

In the last half an hour her hold on his hand has changed and so has her breathing.

As she weakens her grip he asks. "You ok?"

"I don't want to do this Alex." She says softly.

He grins at her and replies. "It's a bit late now."

…

"Yeah I know but I'd forgotten how much it hurts." She says wriggling around in her seat.

"Pressure?" He asks.

Nodding she replies. "I feel like I'm sitting on a basketball."

Gently he squeezes her hand and offers. "We're almost there."

Pulling up in front of the entrance Alex turns the car off and runs around to Stevie's door.

He waits as she holds the dashboard and grimaces.

Stepping away he rings the night call bell and moves back over to her.

…

_**The delivery suite…An hour later…**_

Things have changed dramatically and Stevie isn't talking much at all.

Nurses move quietly in and out of the room monitoring, checking and bringing in the equipment needed.

Alex is as relaxed as he can be considering the circumstances.

Everything is progressing nicely and both babies are coping well.

…

Alex has massaged the small of Stevie's back with the palm of his hand.

She told him it helps.

Periodically he wipes her face and offers a little piece of ice, gently rubbing it across her dry lips before depositing it in her mouth.

"Stevie who gets which name?" He asks as her latest contraction eases.

"Thomas first." She offers.

He smiles and leaning over kisses her forehead.

Her breathing changes as another contraction begins.

A deep guttural moan escapes from her and it sends a wave of emotion through him.

…..

_**Two hours later…**_

"I need to push." Stevie groans.

Nurses move in a methodical and controlled atmosphere around them.

"We're just waiting on your Doctor Mrs Ryan." Beth offers.

"Arghh well he's not!" Stevie says in a pain filled voice.

She bares down.

"Crowning!" Angela remarks.

"Mr Ryan push that buzzer please." Beth asks from the same end as Angela.

Alex leans back and with his free hand presses the red button on the wall.

Stevie crushes his hand again.

He coaches her and tells her she's doing a wonderful job.

With a gush of air the door opens and two more nurses arrive and the Doctor.

…

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Ok Stevie I need a nice big push." The Doctor orders.

Alex holds her hand and encourages her as the contraction builds and at the Doctors instruction she pushes.

"Wonderful Stevie we just need a shoulder. Push whenever you're ready." Her Doctor says.

Alex is trying to see what's happening and take care of his wife at the same time.

…..

As she pushes he watches as his babies head develops a shoulder and then another one and in a silent whoosh Thomas Griffin Ryan slides into the world.

Alex inhales as tears fill his eyes.

The baby slowly moves around as the Doctor and Nurses tend to him.

Alex kisses Stevie and gushes. "He's well covered Stevie and he looks very cute."

Trying to lift on her elbow Alex helps her and she smiles at the sound of her new sons cry.

Beth lifts him to a nearby table and the other two nurse's swing into action suctioning his mouth, checking all necessary vitals then quickly wrap him in heated blankets.

…

Stevie breathes deeply trying to gain her breath and strength.

Another contraction follows and she breathes through it easily.

"Can I hold him?" Stevie asks.

"I'll help her." Alex ads noticing the looks of the nurses.

Alex takes him from the nurse and places him in Stevie's arms.

She smiles at him and says to Alex." He looks like Alexander."

She gives him a quick kiss and wincing says. "Alex take him quickly."

Lifting him Alex places him back into the care of the nurses and says. "This one is Thomas."

…..

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

In much the same fashion Wade Tobias Ryan slips from the safety of his Mother's womb into the world.

But unlike his brother he cries loudly and kicks his legs angrily.

Alex lets his head drop onto Stevie's chest.

Lifting her hand she holds his face.

"We did it!" She cries softly.

He nods without lifting his head.

….

They remain that way for half a minute and then Stevie lifts his face so she can look at him.

He sniffs but smiles at her and says. "You're amazing and they're beautiful."

Using her thumbs she wipes the tears on his cheeks and she says. "You can kiss me now."

He gives a small chuckle and raises himself and gently kisses her.

….

They spend the next minute or two enjoying the relief of live twins without complications.

He tells her how much he loves her and smothers her in kisses.

She's completely overwhelmed by the difference between the two pregnancies one she did on her own and one with him beside her.

Everything about him intensifies for her.

….

His smell, his hands, the sound of his voice and the delectable softness of his words and lips.

He wipes the tears from her cheeks and kisses her eyelids.

"You're so beautiful Stevie and I love you more than I could ever have imagined." He soothes.

She searches his face and sniffles. "Alex…I can't even describe….."

"I know." He says softly his voice filled with emotion.

…

She falters and he wipes her face again.

"I'm so glad you're here." She sobs.

He nods, his eyes refilling with tears.

"Me too." He says in the softest of whispers before hugging into her.

No more words are needed.

The subject is closed.

….

Another minute passes.

"Are they ok?" Stevie asks.

Alex stands and looks over to the tables.

"I think so." He replies.

Beth smiles and says. "Yes they're both perfect you've done a great job. You can hold them in a few minutes."

Alex smiles and sitting back down once again leans on Stevie's chest.

She kisses his head.

….

_**Kilarney…..seven am….**_

Moira and Rhonda are in the kitchen anxiously awaiting news of the babies.

Nick and Tess have been up with the twins since half past six and are helping them with breakfast.

"Do you think we should call and ask if everything's ok?" Tess asks.

"It's only been seven hours Tess she could labour all day." Moira offers placing a coffee beside her.

…

As Moira places Nick's coffee beside him the phone rings.

Everyone looks at each other.

Nick rises and moving the coffee out of Amelia's reach walks to the phone.

"Kilarney! Nick Ryan speaking. Alex is she ok? Brilliant really already? "Nick says then stands listening.

"Are you sure? Ok and congratulations mate that's awesome news. Yeah it's a great way to start the day. Try keeping us away ok we'll see you soon bye oh Alex give Stevie our best. Yep bye." Nick says and smiling broadly hangs up.

…

"Has she had them already?" Moira asks.

"Yes she had them about an hour and a half ago. Thomas Griffin Ryan is the eldest and weighed seven pounds even and Wade Tobias Ryan is seven pound and one ounce and they both look like Alexander. Stevie's well and Alex is in awe." Nick explains.

"Visitors?" Tess asks.

Nick smiles at her and answers. "Alex said no visitors until tonight."

Tess looks disappointed until he adds. "But he wants me to bring you, Moira and the children right now! So let's hurry up and dress these two and go and visit our new nephews!"

…..

_**Stevie's room the delivery suite….**_

Alex grins watching Stevie suckle the babies.

"It's amazing isn't it that they know exactly what to do." He comments.

Stevie smiles at him.

He kisses her and asks. "Tired?"

She nods and answers. "Once I come down off cloud nine I'm going to be exhausted."

"Yeah they don't call it labour for nothing do they?" Alex states.

…..

Beth opens the door and walks in. "How's it going?"

"All good. Thomas is done but Wade is still sucking." Stevie replies.

"We've got your room ready and we put a stretcher in there for you Alex. We thought you both might like a snooze before your children arrive." Beth explains.

"Can I have a shower first?" Stevie asks.

Before Beth can reply Alex asks. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"No if Stevie feels ok that's fine." Beth answers.

….

An hour later Stevie shuffles from the ensuite dressed in track pants and her favourite t-shirt.

"Wow look at you! No one would even know you've just had a baby!" Alex exclaims.

She grins and corrects. "Actually I had two and you can tell because of the shuffle."

Standing up he says. "Oh yeah. Can I hold you?"

She shuffles into his open arms.

"Oh that feels so nice." He whispers.

"Settle." She giggles.

He laughs and says. "No I meant I can get my arms all the way around you again. As nice as the pregnant belly was I missed this."

She squeezes into his chest and says. "Me too but I've still got a jelly belly."

….

_**Fisher hospital ….close to lunchtime...**_

Opening Stevie's door Nick grins.

Alex is asleep in the chair and Stevie on the stretcher nearby.

"Oi!" Nick calls softly

Alex lifts his head smiles stretches and yawns.

"Come in." He says.

…..

"Daddy!" Alexander calls happily spotting his Father.

Alex lifts his eldest son into his arms and kisses him .

"Where's Sissy?" Alex asks .

"Uncma." Alexander replies pointing at the door.

….

Tess and Moira follow Nick into the room closely followed by Marcus with a sleeping Amelia in his arms.

Nick winks at Alex.

Alex grins and speaking to Alexander says. 'Just as well Uncma is here to look after Sissy she looks tired."

"Mummy sleep." Alexander says pointing at Stevie.

"Yeah Mummy's very tired." Alex replies then adds." If you give her kisses she might wake up."

Lowering the little boy to the stretcher he kisses his Mother.

…

Stevie stretches and blinking her eyes yawns before hugging Alexander.

'"Mummy tired." He says .

"Yes Mummy very tired but I loved my kisses. Where's sissy?" Stevie asks.

Alexander explains about Uncma and Stevie smiles at the name.

…

Everyone greets her with hugs, kisses and congratulations.

She smiles and thanks them all.

Stevie asks Alex to help her up and she uses the ensuite before returning to the main room.

Tess is helping Alexander to hold Thomas , while Alex has a sleepy Amelia in his lap as they hold Wade.

"Oh my goodness Stevie they're perfect." Tess gushes.

Stevie smiles and looking at Alex replies. "Yeah we're pretty happy with them."

….

"You look well Stevie." Marcus suggests.

Stevie chuckles and responds. "I'm surprised about that Marcus because I feel like a wrung out dish cloth."

Still standing Moira rubs Stevie's arm and adds." Marcus is right Stevie you look wonderful considering what you've just done."

Stevie looks at Moira and her eyes glaze over.

Instinctively Moira holds her.

….

Alex looks concerned until Moira winks at him and smiles.

In the last few months Stevie and Moira have formed a great friendship and as Moira is somewhat older Alex assumes Stevie views her as a Mother figure or at the very least an older sister.

It's a good thing he decides.

A girl needs her Mum at a time like this no matter how much support a husband can give.

Leaning away Stevie wipes her face and smiling at Moira says. "Sorry Moira you didn't come here to slobbered on."

Moira laughs and says. "I came to get out of cooking and housework you can slobber on me as much as you like."

They all laugh.

….

"I rang Ben and Claire and they'll pass the message onto Grace." Nick remarks then ads. "I also rang Bryce but I didn't ring Mum. I didn't know if you wanted that."

Alex's face darkens and he replies. "No one is to tell Mum. I don't want her anywhere near Stevie or the babies."

Nick nods.

"What if Bryce tells her?" Marcus asks.

"He better bloody not." Alex snaps.

"Alex! It's not Marcus's fault there's no need to speak to him like that!" Stevie growls.

Marcus smiles at her.

Alex looks at her then to Marcus and says. "Sorry mate. I just don't want any more trouble."

…..

For the next half an hour talk changes to the babies and everyone takes a back seat as Stevie and Alex introduce Thomas and Wade to Amelia and Alexander.

The older children are quite taken with their new baby brother's and want to hold them and kiss them initially.

When it's time to leave Amelia is safely in Alex's arms and no amount of coaxing will sway her to leave him.

The little girl cries when he tries to hand her to Moira so he draws her back into his arms and turning to Stevie says. "I'll walk out them out Stevie ok?"

…

Amelia willingly goes to her Mother and hugs in tightly.

Stevie whispers softly to her little girl and kisses her sweet face.

Amelia stands on the bed wrapping her chubby little arms around her Mother's neck.

"No Mummy stay here. Stay with Daddy.' Amelia cries.

"Come on Sissy let's go for a walk." Alex says smiling.

Amelia looks at him warily for a moment and as he claps his hands and smiles at her she grins and walks off the end of the bed into his waiting arms.

…..

Half an hour later Alex arrives back in the room.

Stevie is feeding Wade while Thomas is awake but in his crib.

She smiles as Alex walks into the room.

"You appear to have failed to send the children home." She quips.

With a guilty look on his face he replies. "I couldn't do it Stevie she was sobbing and that set Alexander off. So I've booked a room at the pub down the road and I've got the nappy bag and we'll go shopping in a few minutes and I'll buy some more clothes for them. It's just for a couple of days."

She shakes her head and grinning at him replies. "Hopeless."

….

Fisher…..

Alex walks down the shop footpath with Alexander holding one hand and Amelia the other.

Both children have their arm high above their heads as they reach up.

Alex's large hands gently hold his off springs tiny hands.

Alex Ryan is a good head above the crowd as he walks.

…

They've had a great time as he's enjoyed buying new clothes for them.

With everything in the car he's taking them for a snack before returning to Stevie.

"Alex!" Tracy calls from behind him.

He stops and slowly turns to the voice.

With a bright smile he cheerily says. "G'Day Tracy how are you?"

"I'm great and you look really well." She replies.

"I couldn't be better. What have you been up too?" He replies.

…..

"Daddy I'n Hungry!" Alexander states.

Tracy looks again at the two children with Alex and looking at Alex asks." Daddy?"

Alex smiles and bending low picks the children up.

"Tracy I'd like you to meet Alexander and Amelia…...Say hello to Tracy guys." He says.

Alexander waves and says." Hi!"

Amelia says "Hello "

Then burrows into Alex's chest.

Tracy smiles at them as Alex explains. "She's a little shy at the moment."

….

"Hello! You are both adorable. I see the wedding ring Alex so you're married too?" Tracy asks.

"Married and a Father of four Tracy." He replies.

"Four? It hasn't been that long since I last saw you has it?" Tracy asks sounding surprised.

He laughs and replies. "No the other two aren't even a day old yet. Stevie only had them this morning."

"You're married to Stevie? Stevie Hall?" Tracy exclaims.

"Stevie Ryan actually Tracy. Sure am and we couldn't be happier. You should go and see her, she'd love it." He explains.

…

"Yeah I might I'll be around for a while I'm trying to track down my husband so I can get a divorce." She tells him.

"Husband? How long have you been married?" Alex asks.

"Do you remember Brett Higgins?" She asks.

"Brett Higgins ? From the circuit?" Alex replies.

"Yeah that's him! We got married four years ago. Everything was great in the beginning but then I fell pregnant, I wanted to settle but he wouldn't stop working the circuit. So we left him and went to live with my sister." Tracy explains.

Alex looks at her trying to imagine her with Brett.

"What makes you think he's out this way?" Alex asks.

She looks up at him and says. "He's a great guy Alex don't get me wrong and he always sends more than enough money for us and he writes to Israel every week but I don't want the nomadic life anymore. I wanted more children but I'm not carting kids all over the countryside. His mail comes to a post office box here in Fisher so he has to be close by."

…..

Alex looks at her and asks. "So you're still in love with him then?"

"Unfortunately yes I am which makes this even harder to do." She replies.

"Maybe he's changed Tracy! Maybe he's working somewhere trying to make a fresh start." Alex offers.

'You know where he is don't you?" She asks looking interested.

He nods his head.

…..


	47. Chapter 47Hot Chocolate for two

_**Stevie's Room …**_

Stevie is slightly uncomfortable not just from the fact she has so recently given birth and the initial euphoria is beginning to wear off but Alex's ex- girlfriend is sitting chatting to her as if nothing has happened in the past.

Alex realises the blunder he's made the minute Stevie spots Tracy.

She's on edge and he could kick himself for not thinking.

Alex tries several times to draw Tracy back outside but she misses the cues and chatters on to Stevie.

….

"So you and Alex hey! I would never have imagined that." Tracy says to Stevie.

Then looking at Alex she states. "Last I heard you were with Claire McLeod."

"Actually I was with Stevie first but she took off and I couldn't find her." Alex replies.

"What so you rebounded to Claire?" Tracy asks.

Alex doesn't get a chance to reply.

…

The door opens and Meg, Jodi, Claire and Grace arrive.

Claire looks openly hostile the minute she spots Tracy.

Grace doesn't look thrilled either.

Jodi and Meg greet her with small talk and have a bit of a recap on what she's been up to since they last saw her.

"Oh you know just living life and trying to stay out of trouble." Tracy offers glossing over the reason she is here.

…

"Didn't Ben come with you?" Stevie asks Claire sounding disappointed.

"Yes don't fret he's outside Stevie. Charlotte fell asleep so he's watching her while I say congrats and then I'll go out and he'll come in." Claire replies hugging her friend.

Stevie laughs.

"We're just here for a cuddle and then we'll nick off and let you rest." Claire advises.

"I might get going Stevie." Tracy says.

"Ok thanks for the visit." Stevie replies.

….

Walking over to the door Tracy hugs Alex's waist as she walks by and says. "Thanks for today, it's been great catching up with you again."

He smiles and replies." Yeah it has I'll be in touch soon."

Stevie hears the conversation and isn't happy.

…

_**Half an hour later….Outside…..**_

Alex walks Stevie's visitors out and once Amelia and Alexander spot Charlotte decide they're going to Claire's to play with her.

The women laugh as Alex explains he's booked a room and just been shopping for new clothes for them thinking they wanted to stay with him.

"We'll take them with us Alex and drop them over to Kilareny. It'll be nicer for you and Stevie." Meg suggests.

"Are you sure you'll be right?" He asks.

"Yeah I think we'll cope." Claire replies.

….

_**Stevie's room…**_

As the door opens Stevie glances up from feeding Wade.

Her smile is bright when she spots Ben.

"So here we are again!" He quips.

"Yep another big moment in my life." She replies happily.

…

Kissing her cheek he asks. 'How are you?"

Nodding her head she replies. "Tired but good."

"And?" He asks noting she's on edge.

"And…We've had Amelia and Alexander with us since this morning and it's too much Ben. They're so beautiful and sweet with the boys but they're noisy and continuously moving around….I'm exhausted." She answers softly.

He nods and answers. "He's a really good Dad Stevie."

"I know Benny and I'm sure I sound ungrateful but I missed all of this with him last time and I wanted it to be just us…just for the first day at least….you know." She offers.

…

Ben kisses her head and says. "I'll have a yarn to him if you like?"

"No Ben he's been wonderful and I don't want to hurt his feelings. It would just spoil everything." She exclaims.

Ben walks over to the crib and smiling reads the sign that says. "Hi I'm Thomas Ryan and I'm demand fed."

With big hands but a gentle touch Ben lifts the sleeping baby from his crib and introduces himself.

"He looks like Alexander when he was born." Ben states.

"Really so does this one! What a coincidence!" Stevie quips.

They share the joke.

….

Wade has fallen asleep so Stevie covers herself and placing him to her shoulder pats his back softly.

A loud and long burp escapes from him.

Ben laughs and asks. "Burps like his big brother too."

Ben brings Thomas to Stevie's bed and asks." Let me see them together?"

She lowers Wade onto the bed in front of her.

"Wow that's amazing isn't it. How will you tell them apart?" Ben asks.

"For now Wade's in light blue and Thomas in the dark plus they have their wrist bands." She replies.

….

As the door opens Stevie and Ben look up.

Alex smiles and says. "What do you think Ben she's done an awesome job hasn't she?"

Ben grins and replies. "Yeah I guess we'll keep her."

Stevie flicks him.

"I'll get going and let you guys have some time alone. Congratulations guys they're little beauties" Ben states before giving Stevie a hug and then shaking Alex's hand.

…..

"You've got a couple of extra passengers on the way home mate." Alex states.

Ben quips. "Ankle biters?"

Nodding Alex grins and replies. "Yeah as soon as they saw Charlotte they abandoned me. I'm not sure if I should be sad or pleased that Stevie and I can have some quiet time with the new bubs."

Ben winks at Stevie then looking back at Alex states. "Yeah these guys are a lot easier to rest with aren't they?"

….

_**On the road home to Drover's Run...**_

Claire, Grace and Jodi are in the car with Stevie and Alex's two children.

Meg and Ben have Charlotte in with them and are ten minutes behind.

"Tracy looked well!" Jodi says aloud.

"Yeah I guess." Claire replies.

"Oh get over it Claire you're not perfect and it was years ago." Jodi grumbles.

...

Grace tries not to grin as Claire replies. "It may have been years ago Jodi but it doesn't change the fact she's a bitch!"

"Bitch!" Comes a little voice from the back seat.

"Claire's naughty Alexander she shouldn't say that word and you shouldn't either!" Jodi tells the little boy.

Grace flicks Claire and says. "Yes Claire!"

Claire looks in the rear vision mirror and says. "Sorry buddy the girls are right it is a naughty word."

...

_**Kilarney Old Homestead...**_

"Hey Kate can you hurry it up!" Riley calls.

Opening the door dressed in a towel and with one around her hair Kate grins and quips" You don't have to yell Riley."

He smiles at her and replies. "Sorry I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Why where are you off too?" She asks.

"I'm going to visit Stevie and the babies." He replies.

"Really?" Kate asks surprised.

His body language changes as he replies. "My Mum did community childcare so our house was always filled with little kids so I'm child friendly."

"That's great Riley really it is. I was surprised that's all." She offers.

…

He looks guarded but offers. "She used to always drag me along shopping as well. She told me it was a good thing for me to learn to enjoy it. Do you find that surprising as well?"

"You like shopping?" She asks.

He doesn't reply for a few seconds and then offers. "I'll visit Stevie then stay in Fisher tonight because I need to go and buy some new clothes. Shops are open in the morning."

"Can I come with you I really need some new work boots?" She asks.

"So long as you're ready in ten minutes I don't see why not."

Turning, she walks quickly away calling. "I'll be ready in five."

…

He watches her walk away and sees her stub her toe.

Hopping around the towel loosens.

Sensing the gap in the towel Kate reaches back pulling the towel around herself.

Turning sharply she sees Riley close the bathroom door.

Relief floods her senses.

…

Inside the bathroom Riley grins as he strips off.

Reaching in to the shower he turns on the tap and as he strips off his smile broadens.

She has a really nice arse.

Stepping into the hot water he praises himself, he's going to spend a night and a day with his cute new boss.

…..

With Dave and Marcus constantly around he hardly ever gets to talk to her.

A two hour trip to Fisher is more than enough time to make a start he decides.

He'd been wondering how to get her attention and without effort on his part she'd given him a chance.

Washing thoroughly but quickly he thinks about topics of conversations he can use in case there is silence on their road trip.

…

_**Fisher hospital…**_

Stevie has slept most of the afternoon.

Alex has been asleep too but had woken half an hour ago.

After rising and stretching he checked on his baby boys, both peacefully sleeping.

He studies them.

His sons.

Pieces of him and their Mother joined together to make these perfect little humans.

…

He strokes their faces and smiles as they squirm under his touch.

"You're very clever aren't you?" Stevie suggests.

Looking towards her voice he smiles and answers. "I was just thinking that."

"I know you were I could see it on your face." She replies.

…..

His expression changes and he asks. "Now what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about how much you love me and how your life is just brilliant!" She offers.

Moving over to her he bends and giving her a small kiss asks. "How in the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

She chuckles and replies. "It's actually what I was thinking and I was hoping you felt the same way!"

…..

He hugs her and delivery another small kiss asks "How are you?"

"Stiff and sore and in need of a wake me and freshen me shower." She answers.

He nods and letting her go gathers her toiletries, towels and a plastic bag he'd brought in earlier.

"What's in the bag?" She asks.

"Clothes." He replies.

….

"But I packed clothes." She quips.

"No these are new ones." He explains.

Opening the bag she peers in then grinning says. "I'm surprised you have any money at all Alex! I can wear target track pants I don't need expensive clothing."

His eyes sparkle and although he doesn't smile she can see it in his eyes.

"I was looking for RM gear Stevie but they didn't quite have what I wanted and I saw Country Road and thought yes thank you that's exactly what I want." He explains.

…..

She drags the items from the bag two pairs of track pants not the kind she's used too.

Two jumpers and two t-shirts neither of which she would have picked for herself.

He explains his thinking in buying these items and asks her to have her shower and at least try them on.

Choosing one set she moves into the ensuite.

…..

Thomas wakes while Stevie is in the shower so Alex lifts him from the crib and changes his nappy.

The little boy squirms and stretches and Alex notes the power in his tiny arms and legs.

Again he is in awe at this little creation and not for the first time today.

Quickly he swaddles his son into his bunny rug and lifts him into his arms.

…..

Sitting in the chair beside the bed Alex rubs his thumb across his baby's face and lips.

Stevie opens the ensuite door and steps into the room.

"Wow!" Alex smiles not only at her appearance but as he gets a waft of her perfume his senses soar.

She grins and offers. "The fabrics are lovely Alex and I feel very comfortable. Thank you."

….

Standing up he offers her the seat and once settled hands Thomas to her.

Lifting her top she adjusts herself to give her baby access.

While he suckles Stevie and Alex begin a conversation.

"I wonder how long they'll keep you here." Alex asks.

"So long as the babies are ok I'd guess tonight and tomorrow night." She answers.

…..

Reaching into her cupboard he reveals another plastic bag.

Grinning she asks. "What's in the bag?"

"You're going home outfit." He replies.

"Really?" She says.

Reaching into the bag he retrieves a pair of jeans.

"Alex I may look thin but I won't fit into jeans." She suggests.

…..

"Yes you will they're a size bigger than you'd normally wear and they're stretch plus they have elastic across the back." He explains.

She laughs as she pulls on the material.

"I also bought you a new blouse and a cute cardigan to go with it. The blouse you can tuck in or if you're feeling self-conscious you can leave it untucked and it'll still look nice" He adds pulling out the other items.

"Alex they're beautiful. Thank you." Stevie gushes.

…..

"One more item." He offers.

"Lingerie?" She questions.

He laughs and quips. "No other end actually."

"Oh Alex they're wonderful!" Stevie gushes as he hands her black suede anklet boots.

He smiles as she looks at them.

….

A knock at the door stops their conversation.

"G'Day Riley! Kate!" Alex greets them.

Stevie greets them too.

"Congratulations ! We thought you wouldn't mind if we just dropped in for a few minutes." Riley states handing Stevie a gift.

Detaching Thomas Stevie hands him to Riley saying. "Swap!"

…..

Kate watches as Riley takes the baby without hesitation and handles him easily.

She moves over to look at the baby.

Stroking his face she says. "Oh Stevie he's perfect."

"Yeah we think so too." Stevie admits.

…

Alex lifts Wade from his crib and hands him to Kate.

"Oh no Alex you'll wake him up." Kate protests as she takes the offering.

"It's ok Kate I was going to wake him up once I finished with Thomas anyway, he's been asleep for ages. Even though I'm demand feeding, I need to establish some kind of pattern because I'd like them to feed together, rather than one now and one in two hours time. " Stevie says.

"Oh my goodness he's gorgeous too." Kate gushes.

…..

They small talk for a few minutes and then Kate says. "Stevie you look amazing."

Stevie laughs and says. "You should have seen me half an hour ago before the shower and new clothes."

"I love your top it's very pretty." Kate says.

"Alex went shopping and surprised me." Stevie replies.

…

The conversation shifts to farming and Riley and Kate give a run down on all they've achieved in the last twenty four hours plus what is happening in the next few days.

Finally twenty minutes later they bid Stevie and Alex farewell and head off on their way.

As Stevie finishes feeding the babies, Alex chatters on about the farm.

"Maybe you should head home in the morning Alex if you're worried." Stevie suggests.

"I'm not worried Stevie but I will head home and get a change of clothes and sort out the car. Will we bring the bubs home on their own or do you want Alexander and Amelia here too?" Alex asks.

"No just the four of us Alex please." Stevie replies.

….

"I thought Kate was interested in Dave?" Alex says switching subjects.

"Yeah I did too." Stevie responds.

"They seemed pretty chummy." Alex remarks.

"Hmmm I thought so too." Stevie agrees as she puts Wade back into the crib.

…..

"Right Mrs Ryan time for us to have some alone time." Alex suggests.

Stevie laughs and asks. "Just a little bit tricky given the circumstances Mr Ryan."

"No it isn't! You and I are going to the cafeteria for hot chocolates and chocolate cake. I've spoken to the nurses and given them my number." He announces.

"Alex it's a lovely thought but I really don't think I could walk that far today. Maybe tomorrow?" She answers.

Grinning he opens the door and walks back in with a wheelchair. "You don't have to walk because I'm going to wheel you. Come on stop stalling and hop in! "

As he wheels her down the hall she smiles.

Hot chocolate with Alex a perfect end to a beautiful day.

…..


	48. Chapter 48 Beginnings

_**Drover's Run….**_

Several days have passed and everyone has been very busy.

Meg has the flu so Claire was going to stay home with Charlotte but Ben encouraged her to bring the little girl with them.

Despite her initial concerns Claire has found Charlotte easy to manage with Ben's help and Grace's too.

Both are used to working with Stevie's twins and looking after one child is quite easy.

Claire is surprised that even Brett seems to be on guard for any mishap a toddler can get herself into.

As first smoko draws near Charlotte is happily sitting in the back of Ben's Ute with all the books and toys he brought for her.

…

Claire smiles watching her little girl leaning against the bale of hay leftover from feeding out this morning.

This is how a McLeod should be reared she thinks to herself.

By the time this new baby is born the weather will be cooler and Claire can stay home with both and then she decides she'll take both back out to work in the warmer months.

If Stevie can do it she can too.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

Kate is ill at ease as they preg test some of the brood mares.

Both Riley and Dave are helping and both are niggling at one another.

Dave confidant that Kate likes him best asks. "So Kate I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry Dave I'm actually already going out tonight!" She replies.

"Oh where too? Dave asks.

"She's going to the pub with me." Riley responds.

…

Dave exhales and quips. "I would have thought you'd take her somewhere a little classier."

"Yeah I guess you would but around here young people go to the pub." Riley states.

Kate glares at him.

He notices it but ignores it.

…..

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

Alex pushes open the door and exclaims. "Whoa Stevie you look hot!"

She laughs and asks. "So you approve?"

He walks towards her.

He's about to hug her when she puts her hand on his chest and says. "My milk's in don't squeeze me too tight."

….

Playfully he takes a hold of the lapel on her shirt and peeps down the front.

"Bloody hell! They're massive." He exclaims.

She laughs but blushes and replies. "I've just fed the boys too they were bigger before."

He hugs her carefully and says. "I cannot wait to see you naked. They are spectacular."

Pushing back she flicks him and says. "Stay focused Alex you're weeks away from any action."

Again he peeps down the front of her shirt. "I'm a lucky, lucky man. Oh we have to have more babies Stevie if this is how you're gunna look."

She giggles.

…

"Right let's get going I thought we'd have lunch at the Gungellan Pub and then I'll take you all home. What do you think?" Alex announces.

"I feel ok at the moment Alex but I tire really quickly. Can we just wait and see how I feel first?" She asks.

Holding her gently again he kisses her and says. "Whatever you want Stevie I've got two weeks off so I'm yours to boss around."

She rests her head on his chest and replies. "No bossing, I just want to spend time with you and the children Alex so it's all about what you want to do too not just me."

…

_**In the car driving home to Kilarney….**_

Once they'd strapped the babies in Alex helped Stevie aboard and headed the car for home.

They chatter about the farm and the children and then they fall into a silence, a comfortable silence.

Stevie leans on her elbow and gazes out the window as the city gives way to the country and the long paddocks filled with crops.

Alex watches the road and thinks about how different his life is compared to a little over a year ago.

He thinks about Claire and Charlotte's birth and how he thought he'd never experience anything so profound again in his life.

Meeting Alexander and Amelia and getting to know them and then developing a relationship with Stevie and experiencing her pregnancy and the birth of their boys had surpassed anything in his life before.

Without realizing it his face has a huge smile on it.

He glances at Stevie and the opposite is true of her face.

….

"Hey you look serious! What's on your mind?" Alex asks.

"Tracy." She answers truthfully.

"Oh Stevie I'm really sorry about bringing her into visit you. Honestly I am the minute I saw the look on your face I knew I'd made a huge blunder." He offers.

"She hugged you Alex. I didn't like that at all." She says looking at him.

He nods and replies. "She's an old friend Stevie I didn't even think about it."

"An old girlfriend Alex one that you slept with! Tracy broke your heart, she doesn't deserve your comfort. I'd just given birth to your babies and you were there in my room holding her. I know it sounds petty and I wasn't jealous because I'm not like that but I was angry that you did it." She explains.

….

He pulls over to the side of the road.

"Come here." He orders.

She leans over.

As he holds her he says. "I'm sorry Stevie, really I am."

She looks at him and says. "I feel stupid bringing it up but I don't want to hide my feelings and thoughts from you Alex. I did enough of that in the past."

…

He silently holds her for a few minutes then kissing the side of her face asks. "Are we ok now?"

She looks deeply into his eyes and with a small smile replies. "Almost.'

He screws up his face and says. "Almost doesn't sound good."

"Why are you going to be in touch with her?" Stevie asks.

….

He exhales and sounding relieved replies. "She's looking for her husband and I happen to know where he is.'

"Her husband? How long has she been married and who's the unlucky bastard?" Stevie comments.

"Three years and they have a son Israel and the unlucky bastard is Brett." Alex offers.

"What Higgins?" Stevie exclaims.

…..

Alex nods.

"Well that blows Jodi's theory out of the water." Stevie chuckles.

"What theory?" He enquires.

"Jodi reckons Brett has the hots for you." Stevie grins enjoying telling him.

"Me! No he had his eyes all over you Stevie not me." He defends.

"No the girls reckon he was checking out your arse and asking lots of questions about you. Jodi reckons the one date she went on with him all he talked about was you." Stevie tells him trying not to grin.

…..

He shivers and says. "We all swam nude that day at the dam!"

"I thought you were ok about same sex couples?" She asks.

"I am so long as it's not me!" He answers then adds. "Argh Stevie why did you tell me that?"

She says. "Relax Alex there is obviously a simple explanation for all of this."

"Yeah has to be." He agrees.

…

Glancing sideways at him she quips. "Unless he's angling for a three way. You, him and Tracy."

"Hey!" He exclaims looking at her.

She can't hold her smile.

He grins at her and playfully pushes her and says. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well I think you've got a great arse and I can understand his appreciation." She grins.

….

As he pulls back out onto the road he playfully grumbles. "That's it you've done your dash now I'm taking you straight home they'll be no pub meal for you today Mrs Ryan."

She laughs.

He reaches over and holds her hand.

They drive on in silence.

…

_**Kilarney…..**_

Nick and Tess have spent the morning feeding out and doing a trough run.

They'd started early and were now heading back to the house, keen to be around when Stevie and Alex and the new babies arrive.

"I'm going to miss living here." Tess laments as they walk in the back door.

"Just say the word and we'll stay Tess. We don't have to go." Nick offers.

"But you've renovated the house." Tess comments.

"It has added value to the farm Tess we haven't lost money by doing it." Nick answers.

….

"Let's wait and see how we go with the new babies in the house shall we? Maybe we'll be glad of the peace and quiet." Tess offers.

Holding her arm he turns her back to himself and kisses her.

Grinning up at him she suggests. "Would you like to have a shower with me?"

"As if you need to ask. " He replies.

….

Placing his hand on her belly he says softly. "I can't wait to feel our baby move Tess."

Inhaling she replies. "Me too it should happen soon."

"I wonder if we'll get two as well. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Nick quips.

"I don't know about awesome but at least if it did happen Stevie and Alex would be a great help." Tess replies.

"Yeah come on let's have a shower. They'll be home soon." He suggests.

….

_**Gungellan Pub….**_

Stevie walks in the door with Alex close behind.

Several locals call greetings and move over to congratulate the young couple.

Alex chooses a table in the corner so they can sit the baby's in their capsules out of the pathway of patrons.

'Coke? Lemonade? Raspberry?" Alex asks.

Exhaling Stevie replies. "A shandy."

…

Alex raises his eyebrows.

"A shandy? Half beer and half lemonade is that allowed while your breast feeding?" He asks.

"It's just one Alex and it can't hurt.' Stevie frowns.

Holding his hands palm up he quips. "Ok one shandy coming up."

….

She smiles after him as he lumbers away.

Neil Thompson walks towards her. "Hello Stevie! Congratulations. You're looking well.'

'Hello Neil! Thank you." She replies.

"Are they awake?" He asks.

"No both asleep but you can have a look at them if you'd like." She replies.

…

He moves around to the other side of the table and says. "You've done a great job they're quite big for twins aren't they?"

"Yes they are but when you look at their Father you can't imagine they'd be runts can you?" She replies.

Neil laughs and replies. "You're lucky they were only seven pounders then weren't you?'

Stevie chuckles and answers. "The other two were six pounders but I had to work a lot more with them. I don't know how I'll go if we ever have just one."

He looks surprised and asks. "Will you have more?"

"Well I don't know Neil but Alex seems keen." She answers.

….

Alex arrives back with their drinks and Neil shakes his hand and congratulates him.

"Stevie was just telling me you're keen to have more children." Neil begins.

Alex smiles and replies. "Early days yet Neil we've got four under two I think we'll have our hands full for a while, but have a look at my beautiful wife. You can't even tell she's had babies. She looks fabulous doesn't she?"

Neil smiles at Stevie then looking at Alex. "Yes she does but don't forget the strain a pregnancy puts on a woman's body Alex."

"Don't worry Neil I won't push the subject if she's not keen. We'd be more than happy to leave our family the way it is. Thank you for your concern." Alex states.

Neil nods and bids them good luck and good day.

…..

As Neil moves off Alex sounds annoyed when he asks. "What did you say to him Stevie?"

She explains the conversation.

He still sounds annoyed when he says. "He made it sound like I was forcing you to have children."

Frowning she replies. "Don't be ridiculous Alex he was being sweet and protective of me. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill. We've got four children under two of course we're going to attract attention and comments. You don't have to take it all on board Alex. Just smile and nod at them. If we have more children that's completely up to us and its no one else's business."

Sitting down he leans towards her and says. "I'm a Father of four Stevie! How cool is that?"

"I helped." She replies with a muffled giggle.

Picking up their glasses he hands her the Shandy and says. "Let's toast to the Ryan Family."

"Yes let's." She chuckles.

…

**Kilarney…**

"They're here!" Tess shouts.

First hearing a car and then glancing out the window she spots Stevie and Alex's new black four wheel drive.

Nick meets her at the door.

"Oh Wow!" Nick states.

Tess grins and flicking his chest says. "Close our mouth Nick."

…

"Nice car!" Nick exclaims as Alex climbs from the driver's seat.

"Thanks and we've still got one seat left." Alex chuckles.

Stevie walks around the side of the car and Nick says. "Shit! I mean wow! Stevie you look great."

"Thanks Nick I feel great. Although I'm ready for a nap once I feed the boys." She replies.

He's about to hug her when Alex says. "Gentle mate don't hug her too hard."

….

Nick looks puzzled.

"My milks in today so I'm really tender." Stevie offers.

Nick's face glows.

Stevie hugs him and laughing says. "You've got a baby on the way Nick you'd better get used to discussions about breasts."

…..

Tess looks at her and then at Alex.

"Nick!" Tess exclaims.

"I only told Alex he must have told her." Nick defends.

"Oops." Stevie remarks.

…..

Tess grins.

Stevie steps forward and says. "Congratulations Tess we're thrilled for you both. How far are you?"

"Thanks Stevie it's so exciting, at least now we can talk to you guys about it. We have so many questions. Not sure yet how far but we have an appointment tomorrow." Tess replies.

Stevie and Tess begin to walk inside as Alex hands Wade to Nick.

"I'm glad your home Stevie I've missed you." Tess states.

"I've missed you too Tess." Stevie replies and means it.

…

Nick looks at both babies then touching Wade's face says. "They've changed Alex."

"Yeah they're different everyday mate they were a bit squashed from the birth." Alex answers.

Looking towards the house Nick asks. "Are Stevie's boobs bigger or is it just that her belly has gone and it makes them look bigger."

Alex grins and says. 'No it's not an illusion Nick, they're massive!"

Nick smiles and nods. "Something for me to look forward too.'

Alex frowns.

"With Tess mate something for me to look forward to with Tess." Nick explains.

Alex laughs and replies. "Definitely."

….

_**Kilarney's old Homestead …Dinner time...**_

Kate is waiting for Riley to shower so they can head into town for dinner.

Dave had been called to a nearby property to render assistance to a prize winning cow having difficulty calving.

Kate sits with Marcus having a beer.

….

"How's it all going with Grace?" Kate asks.

"It's not! I've given up Kate, I tried really I did but she's too resistive and suspicious to everything that I do and say." Marcus offers.

"Well that's a shame because I thought you were well suited." Kate commiserates.

"Were we? I want to get married and have children and she doesn't trust any man enough to even form a relationship with them let alone contemplate marriage." He says sadly.

…..

Kate reaches across and rubs the back of his hand with her own and says softly. "I'm so sorry Marcus you're a lovely guy and you deserve more than that."

He looks at her.

The back door opens and Dave walks in.

Both move back in their seats.

….

_**Kilarney's Old Homestead outside …Half an hour later….**_

With his arms around her, he kisses Kate with such tenderness she feels confused.

Releasing her he steps back.

"I'm sorry Kate that was so far out of line." Marcus apologises.

Kate looks flustered and nervously wipes the tears from her face.

"Its ok Marcus I could have said no." She replies giving him a half smile.

….

"I just saw how upset you were and then when I hugged you it just seemed like the right thing to do. They're behaving like jerks and you deserve better than that." He replies.

"What like you?" She asks.

He laughs and replies. "I didn't mean me Kate. I just meant you deserve more than the two of them fighting over you like you're a prize."

She chuckles as he back peddles and apologises. "That didn't come out right…... I mean you are a prize but…Oh …shit….."

…

She smiles at him and asks. "Would you like to come with me to the pub for dinner? I'm not going back in there."

He smiles at her and replies. "Yeah that would be nice so long as you're prepared for me to put my foot in my mouth again."

'Oh I think I can cope with that I'm pretty good at it myself." She remarks.

He laughs and ushers her out to his car.

…

….


	49. Chapter 49 Hamburgers and a coke

_**Gungellan….**_

Marcus and Kate have had a great time.

They bought hamburgers and a couple of cans of coke and sat in the park.

There was no hint of kisses or cuddles.

Just two people enjoying each other's company_**. **_

...

"We should probably get going I've got an early start in the morning." Kate says.

"Yeah me too and if I'm late my boss won't be happy." Marcus replies.

She laughs.

"Thanks for tonight Marcus it's been fun." Kate states.

Opening his car door he replies. "Yeah it has Kate."

…..

Driving down the road he again apologises for the kiss they shared.

"Marcus relax it was nice and I understand you were just being kind." Kate offers.

"I know Kate but it was inappropriate…. ..You know with Grace and everything." He pushes.

"I thought you said it was over?" She asks.

"As far as I'm concerned it is. I mean I've tried everything I can think off and I get very little response. I've sent her flowers, taken her out to dinner, backed off. Chased her, waited for her to chase me…..Nothing!" He answers sadly.

…..

"I'm in a similar boat with Dave and Riley they're too busy competing with each other to even think about what I want or need." Kate laments then adds. "It's my own fault though I was so enjoying all the attention I actually encouraged them to play off against each other."

"Which one do you like the most?" Marcus asks.

"Dave but he has so much baggage. I don't know if I want to deal with all of that." She replies.

"Tricky." Marcus muses.

"Yeah." Kate sighs.

…

_**Kilarney….**_

After Stevie fed the babies she'd laid down and slept.

Alex took charge of the older children and had a brilliant afternoon with them.

He'd sent Moira off to have a break which she'd gratefully accepted.

Around dinner time Stevie makes her way downstairs and sits and eats her meal with the others.

…

As Nick and Alex clear the table Tess gushes. "Oh my god Stevie you boobs are huge."

Stevie frowns and says. "I'm in agony Tess I hope the babies wake up soon they're like rock.'

Tess laughs.

"I'm serious Tess feel them." Stevie states

Tess moves over and touches Stevie's chest at the V of her shirt.

"Stevie! What in the hell?" Tess exclaims then laughs.

Stevie laughs too.

…..

"They must weigh a tonne!" Tess chuckles.

Stevie holds them and says. "They do! Take the weight in your palm."

"Ahem..." Alex clears his throat grinning at the two of them.

Tess has her hand under one of Stevie's breasts.

Both women laugh.

…

Nick looks embarrassed.

Alex amused.

"Ya right there Tess." He teases.

"Alex have you felt them? It's like someone slipped a brick into her bra. Can Nick feel them?" Tess gushes.

Then she laughs and says. "That's a stupid question isn't it?"

…..

"Yep." Alex chuckles.

"I'm not keen on him holding one of them but if you push there Nick you'll get an idea what we're laughing about." Stevie offers pointing to the top part of her breast.

Nick shakes his head, his face red.

Tess grabs his hand and guiding him says. "Don't be a baby, just touch there."

"Argh doesn't that hurt?" Nick asks screwing up his face.

"It's really uncomfortable." Stevie replies.

….

The baby monitor alerts them that one of the babies is awake.

"Oh thank goodness." Stevie sighs.

"I'll get him." Alex offers and leaves the room.

Stevie moves into the living room Tess follows.

"Where's Nick?" Stevie asks.

"I think he's embarrassed." Tess replies.

Stevie stands up and gingerly walks back into the kitchen.

Returning shortly after followed by Nick.

"Relax Nick I'm discreet you won't see anything." Stevie advises.

…

_**Kilarney….. The Old Homestead…**_

Marcus and Kate are laughing as they enter the back door but stop suddenly.

Grace is sitting at the table with Dave and Riley and she glares at them.

"Grace! What are you doing here?" Marcus asks.

"Well I came to see you but the boys said you took Kate out on a date. I had to see it for myself." Grace snarls.

…..

"There was no date Grace these two were being ridiculous and I was upset so Marcus kindly drove me into town so I could clear my head. We ate hamburgers in the park and then drove straight back here." Kate explains.

Marcus says. "You're jealous!"

Grace scowls at him and replies. 'No I'm not! I just needed to see for myself that you couldn't be trusted and I was right."

"Oh bugger off Grace I'm done." Marcus yells.

….

Riley and Dave make excuses and begin to leave the room.

"Where are you two going?" Kate growls.

"Just giving them some space." Dave replies.

"Oh no you don't the two of you caused this!" Kate snaps.

"We caused it you're the one that took off with him!" Riley counters.

Kate looks stunned and retorts. "I thought you were a nice guy Riley but you're a jerk. He just drove me into town nothing happened!"

….

"Leave Kate out of this all of you! She's done nothing wrong." Marcus snarls.

"Oh so now you're defending her!" Grace pipes up.

Kate looks crestfallen and says. "Grace stop it! He likes you not me!"

Grace gives Kate a filthy look and asks. "Why should I believe you?"

Dave and Riley stand waiting for Kate's response.

"Because I thought we were all friends. I guess I was wrong." Kate exclaims then rushes off to her room.

…

Marcus looks disgusted.

"Well done all off you. She's a really sweet girl and you've just treated her like that. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." He growls.

Dave and Riley take on board what he's says but Grace is too stubborn to admit she's done anything wrong.

"I'm going to bed you can entertain each other." Marcus says.

…

_**Kilarney….Three am…. Stevie and Alex's room…**_

In the soft glow of the bedside lamp Stevie feeds Wade.

Beside her Alex lies face down sound asleep.

In his crib Thomas begins to stir so Stevie rises and gently lifts him into her free arm.

As she sits back on the bed Alex wakes.

…

"Hey what are you doing?" He asks softly.

"Go back to sleep Alex I'm fine." She replies.

Squinting against the light Alex lifts himself onto his elbow and asks. "Why didn't you wake me? Can I help?"

She smiles at him and quips. "Unless you've sprouted breasts that have milk in them in the last couple of hours I don't think so."

Sleepily he laughs and replies. "No I haven't but I can change nappies and help burp them."

…

"No point in us both being tired Alex go back to sleep." She urges.

"Stevie I missed this last time. I'm home for two weeks and I will be helping." He answers firmly.

She smiles at him and replies. "Ok! Can you put the pillow there and put Thomas around that way? "

He picks the baby up and places a pillow beside Stevie and turns the baby around so he can attach to her.

….

Thomas begins to squawk and thrash his head around with his mouth open.

Stevie wriggles a bit and the baby latches on.

Alex laughs at the funny little noises Thomas makes.

"Did you do this with Amelia and Alexander?" Alex asks.

….

Stevie looks at him and replies. "Not at first I didn't it took me a few weeks to get the hang of it."

"How are your after pains?" He asks.

"Bearable." She replies.

'Can I get you a drink or something to eat?" He asks.

"Just a glass of water please?" She replies.

…

He climbs from their bed and walks over to the dresser and pours her a glass of water.

Greedily she drinks it so he pours her another.

"Can you take Wade?" She asks.

Smiling he lifts his son onto his shoulder and begins to pat his back.

A long low burp that sounds like it began in Wade's feet bubbles out.

….

Alex chuckles and quips." Such a big noise from a little person.'

"He sounds like Alexander at the same age." Stevie informs him.

Alex looks at her and asks. "Really?"

She nods.

….

"What about Amelia?" Alex asks.

"No she had a lot of trouble with wind I had to go to the chemist and get something to help her." Stevie answers.

"Was she colicky?" He asks.

"Yes she was." Stevie replies.

"Poor little bub.' Alex says sadly.

….

He changes Wade and sits back in bed with him.

Leaning against the headboard he bends his knees and lays the baby on them.

Running his hand across the baby's head he asks. "Did they put on much weight each week? I mean with two of them did they grow slower?"

"No they grew quickly and averaged about 7 or 8 ounces a week." She replies.

….

He grins at her.

"What?"

"You must have good milk."

She blushes and replies. "I guess the health sister was always impressed with them."

"What? Your breasts?" He asks looking puzzled.

"The babies." She giggles.

"Oh yeah the babies." He replies.

They chatter on for another twenty minutes and then with both babies satisfied snuggle back down to sleep.

…

_**Kilarney eight am the following morning…**_

Alex is up and showered and has Amelia and Alexander at the table eating porridge when Nick walks through the back door.

Greeting his niece and nephew affectionately Nick grabs a mug and pours himself a coffee.

"I thought you were bringing up the herd from Big Tree this morning?" Alex asks.

"Hmmm yes so did I!" Nick replies.

….

Stevie shuffles into the room looking freshly showered but tired.

"Hi Stevie how are you today?" Nick asks.

"I'm good Nick, tired but ok. I thought you were bringing in a herd today? Shouldn't you be gone by now?" She answers.

"Well it's all very quiet out there. Marcus and Kate are the only ones talking to each other. Everyone was late, so we'll leave in the next half an hour or so." Nick replies.

….

"You'll have to stay out overnight then. You can't push the herd that hard Nick or they'll be no good for market. There's no way you'll get out and back by dark! What in the hell is Kate up to? I thought she was onto it!" Alex growls.

Nick explains the story as told to him by Marcus then says. "Tess and I can't do an overnighter Alex she's got her appointment late this afternoon remember."

"Shit! We should never have had mixed accommodation" Alex growls.

"Alex! It sounds to me like Grace is part of the problem too not just the boys and she doesn't live with them." Stevie suggests.

…..

"Maybe we should give Kate a couple of days off?" Alex says.

"You can't do that it'll undermine her authority. You'll have to go out with them Alex." Stevie says.

"I'm not going! Who'll look after you and the babies?" He growls.

"Alex it's just one night and Moira will be back by the time Tess and Nick leave. We'll miss you but we'll be fine." Stevie answers.

Alex looks at her.

She smiles at him and says. "I can wait. The herd and the market won't."

….

_**The stables Kilarney…**_

Alex is in a filthy mood when he reaches the stables.

Saddling up his horse he leads it out to the others.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Kate asks.

"I'm coming with you." He replies and she can hear the anger in him.

"But what about Stevie and the babies?" She asks.

….

"We'll be out overnight because we're so late and Tess and Nick can't go because they have an appointment in town." Alex replies.

"Alex I'm so sorry." Kate offers.

"Save it Kate. Let's get going the sooner we get out the sooner I get back." He answers.

She remains silent and feels horrible.

…


	50. Chapter 50Checking up on Stevie

_**Kilarney …Late in the afternoon…**_

Stevie has been on her own for several hours and is exhausted.

Nick had rung earlier to say they'd been held up as Tess's doctor had to deal with and emergency.

There'd been an accident on the other side of town and Moira had rung to let Stevie know she was caught in a road block.

….

Amelia and Alexander haven't been naughty just their usually energetic selves and between them and feeding the twins Stevie is beat.

"Hello!" Ben calls from the back door.

"Ah Ben thank goodness you're here." Stevie gushes close to tears.

Seeing the look on her face he hugs her.

…

Stepping back she spots Brett.

"Hello Brett."

"Hi Stevie what can we do to help?" Brett asks.

"How did you know I was on my own?" She asks relief in her voice.

"Nick rang." Ben answers.

She nods.

….

"Why in the hell isn't Alex here?" Ben asks angrily.

"Ben I made him go. It's a long story but I thought I'd be ok. Moira was supposed to be back but she's been held up by an accident on the Old Gungellan Road." Stevie answers.

Amelia and Alexander are excited by the fact Ben is here and are running around showing off.

He smiles at them and then at Stevie and says. ´I'll give em a bath and see if that calms them down. Brett how good are you at making hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate?" Brett asks.

"It's Stevie's favourite." Ben explains.

"I'll give it my best shot. Point me in the direction of the ingredients." Brett states.

…

_**Ten Minutes later...Kilarney's living room…..**_

Stevie is sitting down almost asleep when Brett carries in a tray with two mugs and a jug of hot chocolate.

A plate of biscuits and marshmallows are beside them.

"How's that?" He asks.

She smiles and replies. "It looks great Brett. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."

He gives her a half smile and answers. "You're welcome."

He looks around the room and drags an ottoman over and says."Here put your feet up."

…

Handing her a mug of chocolate he drops three marshmallows into it and hands her a spoon.

Sitting on the chair opposite he asks. "When are the babies due to be fed again?"

"They're demand fed so I have no idea." She replies.

He nods.

…

"We saw Tracy the other day." She says.

He looks on edge immediately then asks. "Where?"

"Fisher."

He nods then placing his cup on the tray, runs his hand across his face.

"She told you then!" He says without looking at her.

"No she told Alex." She answers.

He looks at her and nods.

…

"What's going on Brett? Why are you really here?" She asks.

"I'm here to work Stevie and I do want to settle down. I didn't lie to you and Alex." He answers.

Holding his gaze she says. "Don't bullshit to me Brett. You're not telling us something. When you first got here Alex told me what you said about me and now Jodi thinks you're gay and have the hots for Alex!"

Brett laughs loudly and asks. "The truth?"

She nods.

…

"I'm not gay Stevie." He begins.

"Alex will be relieved." Stevie grins at him.

"He knows?" Brett exclaims sounding alarmed.

Stevie smirks and answers. "I had a bit of fun telling him.'

"Yeah I bet you did." He chuckles.

….

"You're married to Alex's ex-girlfriend and have a child to her Brett and yet you said nothing about that. What in the hell are you up too?" Stevie asks.

He looks sad when he offers. "I did everything I could to make her happy Stevie. When our little boy was born I thought we'd be ok but we weren't. Then she decided she wanted to settle but I wasn't ready. You know how it is Stevie I was in my prime and winning almost everything I rode in. She's not an easy women to live with at the best of times but she wouldn't cut me any slack .I begged her to stay one more year but she wouldn't."

….

"That doesn't explain why you came here though Brett! You could have worked anywhere. Why here?" She pushes.

"Because the biggest issue between us was Alex." Brett sighs.

Stevie looks puzzled.

"Everything I did was compared to him." Brett says sadly.

"I'm not following." Stevie states.

….

"Even though we were mates I never really took much notice of what he does or says around women. So I figured if I came and lived here I might be able to work out what she sees in him." Brett remarks then ads. "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

Stevie looks at him and says. "Honestly, I think you are too sweet for her Brett."

"You don't like her do you?" He asks.

She shakes her head and replies. "No I don't. Aside from the fact she broke Alex's heart she's a bitch Brett and I don't think you'll ever make her happy which in turn will make you and your son miserable too. You shouldn't have to behave like someone else to make her happy. She should love you for who you are."

…..

He listens intently to her comments and then says softly. "Since I've been here I've come to realize that myself. "

"What are you going to do?" Stevie asks.

"Ask for a divorce. It's not fair on Israel but it wouldn't be fair to keep living a lie either." He answers.

Stevie sips her hot chocolate and asks. "Why did you go out with Jodi?"

His expression changes and he smiles. "Because she's beautiful, lively and funny."

…..

Stevie raises her eyebrows and exclaims. "You like her!"

"Yeah I do. I've worked with her quite a lot on Drover's Stevie and she makes me feel like life can be fun. She has such a great sense of humour." He replies.

"Why didn't you take her out again then?" Stevie asks.

"I didn't think it was fair to go any further until I sort out my life. I want to tell her about Tracy and Israel but I need to speak with Tracy first." He explains.

….

'Alex has her number." Stevie offers.

He nods and says. "I deposit money into our account for her and the little guy but she hasn't given me her address or phone number since she moved."

"How long since you've seen your son?"

'Almost a year. Tracy was really angry and she cut me off from seeing him." Brett responds.

…

"How old is he?" Stevie asks.

"Two and a half.' Brett answers.

"A bit older than the twins." She suggests.

He nods.

…..

"You have the right to see him Brett." Stevie suggests.

"Yeah I know but I was hoping we'd get back together and I didn't want to make her any angrier than she already was." He replies.

"I think it's time you behaved like a man and demanded a few things of your own." Stevie says sternly.

He grins and states. "That's one of the first things I noticed since I got here Stevie. No one hesitates to voice an opinion."

…..

The monitor alerts them one of the babies is awake.

"Where do I find them?" Brett asks.

"Up the stairs second door on the left." Stevie directs.

Swiftly he leaves the room.

…

He's obviously forgotten that Stevie has the monitor and she smiles listening to him speaking softly to one of the babies.

"Come on little man not too much noise or you'll wake your brother. Ok we need to take a nappy and a feeder. Hang on we'd best grab a grow suit as well just in case. Now let me have a look at you. You're a good lookin' little guy but then your old man is too. Not that I think so but women seem to think he is. Ya Mums a cutie too so I guess you got the double whammy in the good looks department."

She hears Ben and the children and then Brett speaking too.

…..

Ben arrives back in the living room with two much calmer little ones.

Brett passes Thomas to her and sits down chatting to Amelia and Alexander.

'Are you hungry Stevie?" Ben asks.

"Yeah I am actually. Moira left some casseroles in the fridge for us if you could put one in the oven before you go that would be awesome." Stevie replies.

…..

"What about potato pancakes instead?" He asks grinning at her.

"I'd love that Benny but don't you need to get home?" She asks.

"No! Claire ordered me over and told me not to come back until either Nick, Moira or Alex turned up." He chuckles.

"I'll return the favour Benny honest to god I will." She gushes close to tears again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! none of that Hall. "Ben says playfully.

Stevie inhales and holds her tears and nods.

"I might have to give that husband of yours a bit of a reminder about treating you right again I think." He states.

'No Ben honestly he didn't want to go I made him." She insists.

…

Riley, Marcus, Kate and Alex have moved steadily along all day and have herded the cattle into a natural gully and are settling in for the night.

Nick and Tess had dropped swags and food out before heading off for their appointment.

Within half an hour they have a fire going the swags laid out and the horses unsaddled and rubbed down.

Alex is sullen and all three with him feel guilty.

Stevie is home with brand new babies and he's stuck out here with a herd of cattle.

…

"Alex I'm so sorry for the mess this morning." Kate offers.

"I'm sure you are Kate but all I can think about at the moment is my wife." He says cutting her off.

"Hey!" Marcus yells.

Alex and Kate look at him.

He looks angry as he walks towards Alex.

"Suck it up Alex none of this shitty mess is Kate's fault and yet she copped an earful off Grace last night. Dave and Riley gave her a hard time as well and now you're on her case. We're all feeling bad that you're here and not with Stevie and the bubs but it is what it is. Deal with it!"

Alex glares at him.

….


	51. Chapter 51 Home again

_**Kilarney….. Just after midnight…..**_

Nick Ryan opens the back door and is followed inside by his brother.

"Thanks for that Nick." Alex offers.

"No worries." Nick answers sounding tired.

"Nick! Are you alright?" Alex asks.

….

"At Tess's appointment today… Something isn't right Alex." Nick explains.

"Like what?" Alex asks looking concerned.

"We have to go back next week. The baby's hearts ok which was my first worry but they said they'd like to do another check." Nick replies.

Alex looks at his brother trying to think of something positive to say.

"It'll be ok Nick they're probably just being thorough." Alex offers.

…..

Nick doesn't look convinced.

"Mate what did they say? Why do you have to go back?" Alex asks.

"I don't know we didn't ask." Nick answers.

Alex shakes his head and says. "You have to ask questions Nick. Stevie and I asked loads of questions and if something came up in between visits we'd ring and ask the doctor. "

Nick's expression changes and he asks. "So if I ring in the morning they might tell be why they need to check."

"Yeah you have a right to know Nick and with specialists they tend to not be very chatty so you have to ask questions. Ring in the morning mate because otherwise you'll be worried all week over something that might be nothing." Alex explains.

….

_**Upstairs…**_

Alex places his hand on Amelia and Alexander's bedroom door and glancing up gives Nick a smile and a quick wave as his brother disappears into his own room.

Flicking on the night light Alex smiles at his little girl.

She sleeps like her Mother, flat on her back.

Her blonde curls splash across her pillow with one hand palm up beside her head and the other one sitting on her belly.

…

He takes a minute to stand and look at her.

Same beautiful mouth as her Mother, curling up at the edges even without a smile giving her a happy look even though she's asleep.

He lifts the blankets and covers her properly and leaning down kisses her forehead.

"Daddy." She whispers.

…

He smiles and says softly. "Yeah it's me."

She opens her eyes and looks sleepily at him.

He brushes her face with his hand.

Moving her hand she holds onto his thumb and rolls over still holding it.

He grins.

Within seconds her grip loosens and he moves over to Alexander.

Covering him properly too, he kisses his small sons cheek and moves to his own room.

….

_**Stevie and Alex's room….**_

Alex showers quickly.

Returning to his room he smiles.

Stevie is flat on her back, one hand beside her head, palm up and the other resting on her now flatter belly.

Her wild red curls haphazardly strewn across the pillow.

….

Quickly he checks on the twins, gently stroking their puffy, soft cheeks.

"I hope you guys behaved yourselves." He whispers.

Moving back to the bed he lifts the doona and slides in.

Lying on his back he rests his arms behind his head.

…

"What time is it?" Stevie asks sleepily.

"After midnight go back to sleep." Alex whispers.

Rolling towards him she runs her hand onto his chest.

Lifting his arm she snuggles into him.

He smiles when she doesn't move again.

He doubts she was even properly awake.

…

Breathing deeply he thinks about the past twenty four hours.

Marcus, Dave, Riley, Grace and Kate.

Nick and Tess and their new bub.

He wonders what could possibly be wrong.

….

He'll have a chat to Brett about Tracy when he returns from the muster.

It was nice of him to get Nick to drive him out and take over from Alex.

He's back with Stevie and the babies where he should be.

Brett's a good guy and they should try and keep him around.

Alex decides he'll front him about Jodi's theory and set the record straight that he has no problems with Brett's sexual orientation but he'd appreciate it if Brett respected his too.

….

_**Stevie and Alex's bedroom ….Just before four am...**_

Alex opens his eyes and feeling disorientated wonders what the noise is.

Smiling to himself he realises he's at home in his bed and the noise is one of his newborn sons stirring in his crib.

Stevie has her back to him and is curled into a ball.

Turning over he wraps himself around her and kissing the side of her head waits for her to wake.

…

The babies soft murmurings' become agitated growls and squawks and then quickly kicks up to an I'm hungry feed me now wail.

Stevie stirs and half asleep throws back the covers.

"Stay there Stevie I'll get him." Alex offers.

"I need to pee." She replies softly and continues on her way.

…..

Walking back into the room Stevie asks. "Why are you here?"

"I live here." Alex replies playfully.

She grins at him and lies down lifting her top to the now very unhappy baby between them.

Alex leans his head on his hand and watches.

Reaching out he touches her breast and asks. "Been awhile since you fed them? They're like rock again."

"Eleven o'clock they've gone five hours! Not bad." She states.

"Hmmm." Is the only reply he gives.

…..

Stevie yawns and looking back at Alex grins and asks. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm watching the baby." He answers.

"Liar." She admonishes.

"Got me!" He laughs.

…

"It's going to be difficult for you isn't it." She asks seriously.

"Nah piece of cake." He answers.

"Liar!" She chuckles.

He laughs too.

…

_**Kilarney daybreak….**_

Kate, Marcus, Riley and Brett have had breakfast and packed up the gear ready for Nick to pick up later on.

With the horses saddled up they begin the last leg of the journey back to the yards.

"Are you ok Kate?" Marcus asks.

She shakes her head and replies. "Not really Marcus. I think perhaps I should hand in my notice and move on."

…

"You can't be serious Kate, you're a brilliant overseer and I'd miss you." He suggests.

She smiles at him and replies. "Thank you for the encouragement Marcus but I think it's inevitable after last night. I mean you and Alex almost got into a punch up."

"That had nothing to do with you Kate he was worried about Stevie and the babies. You watch everything will be fine when we get back." Marcus replies.

She studies his face but rides on silently.

….

He follows her.

Stopping her horse she turns back and asks. "So you'd miss me!"

Grinning he replies. "Yeah I would. I mean who am I going to talk too? Plus I love your cooking. If I rely on Dave and Riley's efforts I'll probably starve to death. "

She giggles and rides on.

….

_**Drover's Run… eight am…..**_

Ben walks from the office into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

Claire smiles back at him.

"She right?" Claire asks.

"Yeah I just spoke to Alex, the babies slept from eleven until almost four this morning and Stevie and the babies are still asleep. He also said to say thank you for Brett." Ben answers.

…

"Hmmm yeah Brett about that!" Claire says frowning.

Ben pulls her in closer and offers. "Hey don't start! I've been up since daybreak and I'll work until dusk to make up his hours. The only reason I'm back is because I thought you'd be missing me by now."

Pushing back with her hands on his chest she asks. "Did he volunteer or did you volunteer his services?"

"It was a joint decision. It was nice of Nick to offer to drive him out to swap with Alex they were back by midnight." Ben replies.

She rests her head on his chest.

Shifting his arms he gently hugs her tighter.

…

_**Kilarney lunchtime….**_

Alex is down at the yards waiting for the herd to arrive.

By his calculations they shouldn't be too far away.

Alexander and Amelia are toddling about nearby rugged up in their coats, beanies and mittens.

The weather has been unseasonably cold in the last few days.

….

Moira had offered to keep the children with her but Alex decided to take them with him to burn off some of their excess energy.

Stevie was asleep again.

He doesn't remember Claire sleeping so much after the birth of Charlotte but then again Stevie has given birth four times in the last two years.

There was no comparison.

Plus feeding two babies took an amazing amount of energy from her.

He grinned to himself when he thought about the amount of food and fluids she is consuming.

…

"Hey!" Stevie's voice calls.

Alexander and Amelia run to her gabbling away excitedly.

Alex smiles watching them.

Stevie is wearing her drizabone and akubra as she slowly makes her way over to him.

"Do up your coat Stevie you'll get a chill." He chastises grabbing either side of the coat.

She laughs when he realises the two sides don't quite meet up.

….

"I may need to take up jogging." She chuckles.

Opening the front of his own coat he encourages her to hug him and quips. "I don't think it would be safe to jog at the moment."

Looking up at him she asks. "What are you implying Alex?"

"I'm implying nothing, just stating a fact Stevie. If you try to run with your breasts the way they are you'll either blacken your eyes or rip your chest muscles." He smirks.

Resting her head on his chest she sighs.

…

"Cow Daddy Cow." Amelia says.

Looking down at her he releases Stevie and picking up his daughter asks. "Where? Show Daddy!"

Amelia points to the herd on the horizon.

The noise had already alerted Stevie and Alex of their approach but Alex indulges the children's observations.

Stevie picks Alexander up to ensure his safety as the sometimes unruly herd move closer to the holding yards.

…

"Uncma Mummy Uncma!" Alexander calls excitedly.

Stevie waves, gaining Marcus's attention and points to Alexander as she moves towards Marcus.

Clearing the herd Marcus lifts the little boy from Stevie's arms and places him in front of him on the saddle.

"How was the ride?" She asks.

Leaning down he whispers. "Kate's thinking of chucking her job because of all the trouble I've caused. Don't let her do it Stevie she's too good to let go."

Stevie's smile drops and she moves quickly back over to Alex.

….

Marcus walks his horse up to the gates but keeps a safe distance because of his passenger.

Kate closes the gate and turns back to Marcus and Alexander.

"Righto mate go to Katie for a moment so Uncma can get down." Marcus tells Alexander using the little boys name for him.

Kate holds her arms up for Alexander and he smiles broadly.

Wrapping his arms around her neck and his chubby little legs around her waist he squeezes her tightly.

…

Marcus dismounts and holds his arm out to his nephew." Ok Matey you can come back now."

Kate stretches her arms out to her sides and quips. "I'm not stopping him."

Marcus laughs.

"Looks like you've found a friend Kate." Alex offers smiling at her.

The smile she had for Marcus and Alexander fades when she replies. "Aside from Marcus he's about the only one I've got left."

"Alexander go to Uncma. Daddy needs to speak with Kate for a few minutes." Alex orders.

…..

Alexander does as he's told and Marcus leads his horse away from Kate and Alex.

"I need to speak with you too Alex." Kate states.

"I owe you an apology Kate." Alex says.

Kate is surprised and says. "Oh."

…

"I was gruff with you because I was upset over having to muster instead of being here with Stevie. It was unfair, you were already under enough pressure without me adding to it." Alex explains.

Kate stares at him and nods as she gathers her thoughts and emotions.

"I've made a mess of this Alex. Grace isn't talking to me, Dave and Riley are avoiding me. How can I bring harmony to my work if people don't want to talk to me?" Kate finally says.

He looks down at her and placing his hand on her shoulder says. "Harmony is great if you can arrange it but all I want is the job done and I want it done right. You've managed to bring the herd in on time and they look calm which is how we want them for the market tomorrow. So as far as I'm concerned you've done a perfect job Kate."

…

Stunned she just nods at him.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" He asks.

"Um yeah ….argh…oh what did you want us to do this afternoon?" Kate asks.

He smiles and replies. "I think once you unsaddle the horses, perhaps a beer with your workers followed by an afternoon off might make you all feel better."

She smiles and says. "Thanks Alex."

He nods and moves back over to Stevie.

….

Stevie is looking at the cattle as Alex stands beside her.

"They're in great condition Alex." She offers.

"Yep." He replies sounding distracted.

"Oi! Brett can I have a word before you head off." Alex calls across the yard.

Brett waves and yells back "Ok."

Stevie and Alex walk back to the house with the children as Kate and her workers finish up for the day.

….

_**Kilarney's Old Homestead …late in the afternoon…**_

Dave pulls up and notices Riley's Ute is missing.

Only Marcus and Kate's cars are out the front.

Grabbing the box of chocolates from the passenger seat he moves inside.

A waft of something delicious fills his nostrils.

…..

"Hello!" He says greeting Marcus and Kate who are busy in the kitchen.

"Hi!" Kate says smiling at him.

Holding up the chocolates Dave offers. "Thought I'd come crawling with these to say I'm sorry."

Kate laughs and says. "I'm cooking to say I'm sorry too."

"Where's Riley?" Dave asks.

"Apparently he has a hot date in town." Marcus replies.

Dave nods and says. "I've got a meeting at the racecourse at seven will we be done by then?"

"Yeah of course it's ready now if you'd like to eat early?" Kate answers.

…..

_**An Hour later…**_

With Riley out and Dave gone to his meeting.

Marcus and Kate stand at the sink washing the dishes.

"Want to watch a movie or have an early night?" Marcus asks.

Kate smiles and replies. "A movie might be relaxing."

"Right we need beer and snacks." Marcus suggests.

…

_**An hour later and several beers later….**_

With the movie forgotten Marcus and Kate are talking and laughing, thoroughly enjoying each other's company.  
"Thanks for last night and today Marcus. You've made me feel good in the middle of a difficult situation.' Kate says.

He smiles at her and replies. "You're very welcome Kate it's so easy spending time with you."

She looks at him and reaching over wipes a bit of froth from the beer off his top lip.

He holds her hand and kisses the palm softly.

…

She begins to move forward.

Marcus does too.

The back door closes and Riley walks into the room.

"Oh your back early have you eaten?" Kate asks.

"No I haven't the bloody power went out at the pub and my date didn't turn up." Riley grumbles.

Rising Kate says. "I'll grab you something to eat."

…

"Stay there Kate I can heat it up myself." Riley urges.

Kate sits back down.

"Who needs a refill?" Riley asks.

Both reply in the positive.

Riley moves from the room.

Marcus flicks Kate's leg grinning at her.

She giggles and playfully pushes him back.

…..


	52. Chapter 52 Trouble with a capital T

_**Kilarney….**_

Alex had asked Brett to stay for dinner after not only embarrassing himself but Brett as well.

Stevie had laughed so hard she cried when Alex told her about the conversation he'd had with Brett earlier.

"I'm so sorry Alex I should have told you but I was so busy with the babies it completely slipped my mind." She cackled.

Initially angry at her for the lack of information Alex eventually saw the funny side to the entire saga.

Brett enjoyed Stevie's laughter so much he'd quipped at Alex. "Mate if it makes you feel better if I had to turn gay for anyone it would be for you."

…..

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed.

Stevie stifled a giggle then made a funny snorting noise and rolled back on the couch laughing again.

Tess and Nick laughed too, thoroughly enjoying Alex's expressions and responses.

Later after the children went to bed they sat and reminisced about their years on the rodeo circuit.

Tess and Nick sat silently taking it all in.

Both learning a little more about Stevie and Alex.

…

Finally Brett had thanked them for dinner and headed back to Drover's Run.

Alex had walked him out to his car and Brett had advised him that he'd been in contact with Tracy and that he'd arranged to meet her at the pub tomorrow.

"Good luck mate I hope she takes it all well." Alex states.

"Well I would imagine she'll be relieved that she can finally get on with her life too." Brett remarks.

…

"Do you think she'll let you have access to your son?" Alex asks.

"She has too Alex. I never pushed before because I thought we'd reconcile and I didn't want to antagonise her but with a divorce it's all different isn't it?" Brett replies.

"Ask Claire she had to deal with Peter she'll have more knowledge than me about that kind of stuff." Alex advises.

Alex watches as Brett begins to drive away and hopes his friend is going to be ok.

A small part of him hopes Brett causes Tracy pain like she inflicted on Alex all those years ago.

Stevie was right Tracy could be a bitch and as he opens the back door he wonders if Brett is really up for the fight he's about to instigate.

….

Tess has made coffee and the three are sitting discussing tomorrow's branding when Alex walks back into the room.

Stevie is feeding one of the babies.

"Gee I was only outside for a moment you're moving faster Stevie." Alex quips.

She grins and replies. "Nick got him for me Alex I'd still be on my way up the stairs if I'd gone."

Alex runs his hand across the baby's head as he sits back beside his wife.

…..

"So who is helping tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"Nat, Riley, Marcus, Kate, Tess and myself." Nick replies.

"I'd forgotten Nat was back from holidays. I was going to offer a few hours if Alexander and Amelia slept when Stevie and the bubs do. But you'll have more than enough with Nat." Alex muses.

"Yeah we will plus it's one of the smaller herds and there isn't as many young ones amongst them." Tess replies.

…..

"Our delivery of the trees arrived today so we'll have to get them in as soon as possible too." Nick adds.

"They'll have to wait until next week our calendar is full until Tuesday." Tess suggests.

Nick nods.

"Is that for the house paddocks or the hillview paddock? Alex asks.

"House paddocks first and then we'll do hillview. Nick replies.

….

Alex desperately wants to ask Nick if he'd rung the doctor about his concerns with Tess's pregnancy but as he didn't know if Nick had told Tess about their conversation refrained from asking.

Both Nick and Tess appear relaxed and happy so Alex decides everything must be ok.

The monitor alerts them to the other baby being awake and Alex rises to get him.

…..

_**Drover's Run …The following morning…**_

Claire and Brett are sitting on the steps out the front discussing visitation rights.

Claire was taken aback when he'd asked to speak privately to her and then when he brought the subject of access up she'd tried to give him a woman's perspective.

She spoke honestly to him and told him how she'd struggled through the initial part of Peter's access visits with Charlotte.

Claire also cautioned him about Tracy and gave her opinion on how Tracy will react and that she'll come out swinging for him.

…..

"Thanks for listening Claire I really appreciate your time." Brett states.

"You're welcome Brett. I hope it works out for you." Claire replies.

"One more thing Claire once I get access to Israel do you think we can work the roster so I can spend time with him?" Brett asks.

"I'm sure we can work something out that will suit all of us." Claire replied.

"I'd better get going, I don't want to be late." Brett states as he stands.

Claire holds out her hand and says. "Good luck."

"Yeah thanks." Brett replies then moves over to his car.

….

_**Kilarney…. The holding yards….**_

Dave pulls up at the yards and moves towards Nick.

"Hi!" Nick calls.

"G'day! G'day!" Dave replies then asks. "Where's Tess?"

Nick points to where she is.

Nodding Dave offers. "I've just met Grace's sister Regan and she's on her way to Drover's to meet Claire and Jodi. She thought you and Tess might like to meet her too."

….

Nick responds. "What's she like?"

"She's smart and pretty plus she's got a cute smile and a nice figure." Dave replies.

"I meant is she a nice person?" Nick asks.

"Oh yeah I guess she is." Dave grins.

Nick shakes his head and calls Tess over.

….

_**Gungellan….Outside the pub…**_

"You lousy bastard! A divorce! I haven't done anything wrong and yet you have the audacity to ask me for a divorce?" Tracy screeches.

"Keep it down would ya. You're frightening the little fellow .We don't need to let everyone know our business." Brett warns.

"You think I'm going to drive Israel all the way out here for access you've got another thing coming." Tracy snarls.

"I thought I could meet you half way." He replies trying desperately to keep his voice calm.

….

"We live six hours from here if you think I'll drive for six hours out and back twice on a weekend every second weekend your stupider than I thought you were." Tracy snaps.

"You will do it because I deserve to see my son. You've kept him from me for twelve months Tracy and I've done nothing wrong. True to my word I rode the circuit for one more year and then I found regular work so we could settle down. But I've realized I don't love you anymore and it wouldn't be fair to any of us to continue." He explains.

"You abandoned us." She countered.

"I did no such thing. You left me Tracy and we both know it." Brett snarls at her finally losing his cool.

….

_**Kilarney…..Late in the afternoon….**_

Alex is sitting outside with Amelia and Alexander when Stevie joins them.

Looking up Alex smiles. "You look happy."

She grins back at him and replies. "I just bought something for you online."

"Really! Do tell?" Alex grins back at her.

"No it's a Father's Day present so you'll have to wait." She responds.

He frowns and says. "I don't like surprises."

"Tough you still have to wait." She answers trying not to smile.

…..

Amelia and Alexander chatter to Stevie and she gingerly sits on the grass with them.

"I'll go and get you a cushion Stevie." Alex offers.

"No I'm alright Alex really I am." She replies.

He sits down beside her and they enjoy watching the children play.

…..

"Car coming." Stevie states.

"It's a police car. I wonder what they want?" Alex voices.

Standing up he helps Stevie to her feet and they walk towards the drive.

…

"G'day Alex! Stevie!" Sargent Bill Morrison states.

"G'day Bill what brings you out this way?" Alex asks.

"You're both friends with Brett Higgins aren't you?" Bill asks.

They both agree.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asks.

…..

"Did you know he was married and has a child?" Bill asks.

They both reply in the positive and give Bill any information they have.

"His wife has reported he's abducted the little boy and taken off. I've got a search warrant for his room." Bill offers.

Stevie and Alex exchange glances then Alex replies. "Brett lives on Drover's Run Bill not here."

"Oh Tracy said he was here." Bill responds.

"No he was here for a couple of nights when he first arrived but he's been on Drover's for months." Stevie replies.

…..

Bill looks puzzled.

"Alex!" Moira calls.

The trio turn to her.

…

Stevie frowns and asks. "Who's this Moira?"

"I have no idea. I thought one of you could enlighten me. I heard a noise in the living room and thought you must have come back inside and when I went to investigate this little guy was playing in the toy box." Moira explains.

Pulling a photo from his pocket Bill offers it to Alex and says. "This is a recent photo of Israel Higgins."

Alex looks at the photo and passes it to Stevie who in turn hands it to Moira.

Moira looks at the little boy in her arms and says. "Hello is your name Israel?"

"Me Israel!" He replies with a big smile on his face.

….

….


	53. Chapter 53 Israel

_**Drover's Run….**_

Claire stands talking to Sargent Bill Morrison as the rest of the crew arrive back for the day.

"Brett's been out with the others for about three hours Bill and unless he left them I think you'll find Tracy has tried to set him up" Claire says in a low voice as they walk towards the others.

Pulling up at the shed's Ben , Brett, Grace and Jodi begin to unload the firewood from the trailers.

"Brett! Sargent Morrison wants a word with you." Claire calls.

Dusting his hands off on his jeans Brett offers his hand and says. "Brett Higgins how can I help?"

…

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions about Tracy and Israel." Bill offers.

Brett looks concerned and asks. "Are they alright? Nothing's happened to them has it?"

"When was the last time you saw them?" Bill asks.

"This morning at around ten at the pub in Gungellan." Brett replies.

…..

"And what time did you get back here?" Bill asks.

"Just before lunch I think about half past eleven maybe a quarter to twelve." Brett answers.

"Yeah it was because we were unloading the trailer and the midday news came on." Ben offers.

…..

"Can I have a look in your room Mr Higgins?" Bill asks.

"Do you have a search warrant?" Claire quizzes.

Brett laughs and replies. "Settle Claire I have nothing to hide. Of course you can Sargent it's this way."

….

Brett leads the Sargent to his room in the shearer's quarters.

The room is plain but neat and there is a framed photo of a little boy beside the bed.

Bill picks it up.

"That's my son Israel." Brett says proudly.

"He's grown a lot since this was taken." Bill comments.

"Yeah Tracy wouldn't let me see him, that was taken a year ago." Brett explains.

…..

Bill questions him further and Brett tells him everything he wants to know.

"So she wasn't happy about you wanting a divorce?" Bill asks.

"No she wasn't. She told me she'd do whatever it took to stop me from seeing the little guy and I told her I'd see her in court." Brett answers.

"And that was it?" Bill asks.

Brett nods and replies. "Yes she let me say goodbye to Israel then she drove off and I came back here to work. What's going on?"

...

'Did you know your wife has already filed for divorce and was coming here to get you to sign the papers?" Bill asks.

"No I didn't! But that doesn't make any sense." Brett replies.

"Hmmm no it doesn't." Bill replies then adds. "Your son is over at Kilarney, the Ryan's are looking after him for the moment."

"Hey what's he doing there? They've got lots of little kiddies there Bill that's not fair. Stevie's just had two baby's a little while back, she doesn't need the extra noise or stress." Brett exclaims.

"Well until I can work out where your wife is and why she has done this I think he's best to stay there. " Bill remarks.

...

"Am I allowed to go and see him?" Brett asks.

"Once I sort out some paperwork I don't see why not. I'll ring and let you know Brett it may be tomorrow or the following day ok?" Bill replies.

"Mate I haven't seen him in a year if you told me next month I'd be happy." Brett announces happily.

Bill shakes his hand and walks back to his car.'

"Ill be in touch." Bill calls.

Brett replies. " I look forward to it."

...

Brett walks back over to the others and explains what is going on.

"She's a bitch and that just proves it. " Grace comments.

"You don't like her either?" Brett asks.

"Not even a little bit." Grace replies as she carries wood passed him.

...

"You're married!" Jodi exclaims.

"Separated for over a year." Brett answers.

"You have a child?" Jodi asks.

Nodding he replies. " Yes I do but I haven't seen him for a year, my wife wouldn't let me. With a divorce I'll have rights and I'll have access."

"You're not gay!" Jodi says without filter.

He grins and replies. " Not even a little bit."

Jodi face burns and she continues working.

...

He stands for a moment deep in thought

"Any chance you could think and work at the same time?" Claire asks Brett.

"He's a man Claire we need to focus all of our attention on doing just one thing well." Ben quips.

Brett laughs knowing Claire is trying to help him take his mind off what is going on.

He's glad he came here to Gungellan the work is hard but the company great.

Picking up several pieces of wood he begins to stack them against the shed wall and hopes he'll still be here in winter when they'll use it.

...

**_ Kilarney upstairs..._**

Tess steps from the shower as Nick opens the bathroom door.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Do I look ok?" She asks grinning back at him.

As he begins to take his shirt off he leans down and kissing her replies. " You look stunning."

...

"Your tummy has popped right out hasn't it?" He adds.

Lovingly she runs her hand across her swollen belly and replies. " Hmmm I wonder what's going on in there?"

"This time tomorrow we'll know for certain and then we can make plans." Nick says softly.

Nick climbs into the shower as Tess dries herself.

...

"How's it all going downstairs?" Tess asks.

"He's a naughty little kid, I think Alex wishes he hadn't agreed to have him." Nick replies.

Tess laughs and replies. " He's not naughty Nick he's a normal little boy . Alexander and Amelia are just extremely well behaved so he just looks naughty."

"Yeah well our children will be like Stevie and Alex's. I want children like theirs." Nick remarks.

"You'll get what your given and make the best of it." Tess chuckles.

He pulls the shower curtain back and grabbing her arm pulls her towards him."Come here then and give me some kisses and I'll make the best of them."

She giggles playfully.

...

_**Kilarney...The old homestead..**_

Dave hangs up the phone and looking at Kate says . " Sorry Kate I'm needed at Drover's they've got a colicky brood mare."

"Great so my meal that I've cooked for four now becomes a meal for two thanks guys." Kate grumbles.

"Just freeze it Kate and we'll eat it on the weekend." Riley offers doing up the last of his shirt buttons.

...

"Where are you off to?" Dave asks Riley.

"I've got a date." Riley grins.

"Yeah well you could have eaten here before going out!" Kate digs.

Riley grins at her and says. " Right Kate if it'll make you happy serve up two plates and I'll take it with me I'm sure she'd be impressed."

...

"Fine!" Kate growls.

"You don't have to get you're panties in a bunch Kate! We're big enough to look after ourselves." Riley fires back at her.

Her mouth drops open then closing it she glares at him and storms from the room.

Dave raise his eyebrows and quips softly. " She's Italian mate its best not to upset her."

Riley grins mischievously and grabbing his hat responds. " I'm ex army mate I've faced worse than an angry Italian."

Dave guffaws and follows him outside.

...

Walking into the kitchen still drying his hair Marcus asks. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone!" Kate retorts throwing plates and cutlery roughly onto the table.

"What's wrong? " Marcus asks.

"I've slaved over this for hours and they've both just nicked off!" She snaps.

"Good that leaves more for me. Now if I can just work out how to make my friend smile I'll have a great night." He offers waiting for her to look at him.

He watches as she stops what she's doing and looks up at him.

...

"I've over reacted haven't I?" Kate asks.

Shrugging his shoulders he quips. " You're Italian its in your DNA."

She grins and looking towards the door where Dave and Riley went says. " They're lucky I didn't throw things at them."

He laughs.

She loves his laugh.

...

"What can I do to help?" He inquires.

"Do you want beer or wine?" She asks.

"Wine I'll get the glasses and you dish up." He suggests.

As he turns to walk into the living room Kate calls. " Marcus!"

...

Glancing over his shoulder he says. " Yeah?"

"Thanks." She offers.'

Winking at her he continues his search for wine and glasses.

Standing for a few seconds she smiles after him.

...

Half an hour later Marcus leans back in his chair and says . " Aww Kate you should open a restaurant your meals are divine."

She laughs and says. " You should taste my Mum and Nona's cooking Marcus I'm a novice.'

Lifting his glass he takes a sip of wine and replies. "One day you'll have to take me so I can sample their food and critice' it against yours."

She laughs and replies . "So now you're a food critic!"

He laughs and answers. " I grew up in the city Kate I know good food when I eat it and I can appreciate a good wine too."

"Have you ever tried Grappa?" She asks.

He laughs and answers. " I have and I lived to tell the tale."

...

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kate asks.

"Nothing why?"

"My family hold a day where they cook and bottle all the harvested tomatoes and then we have a feast afterwards. My Father , Grandfather and Uncles take the opportunity to sample some of the wines they've made . It's a really good day to sample lots of different foods and wines because everyone brings their own special dish. If you don't mind sleeping in the sleepout you could join me." Kate suggests.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in." He says grinning at her.

"Well hang on I'd better ask if I can bring you first!" She cautions.

He watches her and says . " Well go on! Ring your Father and see if I can go!"

"I'll be on the phone for ages." Kate says.

"That's ok more wine for me!" He teases.

"I'll try to be quick." She laughs .

...

Several minutes pass and Marcus sips his wine as Kate speak to her Father.

Marcus stands and walks over to her and gestures for her to hand him the phone.

Shaking her head she gestures for him to go away .

He persists.

She reluctantly hands the phone to him.

...

"Salve, Signor Manfreddi sua Marcus Turner qui . Come stai? Va bene. IO lavoro con Kate è il mio capo. Sì lei è un eccellente Capo duro ma leale. Sì. Se c'è un problema con me partecipando con lei ho capito completamente. Yes sir mia madre Siciliana lato yes sir. Non sarò sir non mi dispiace affatto .Sì grazie arrivederci." Marcus winks at Kate and hands the phone back to her.

Speaking to her Father for a few more seconds she hangs up shaking her head she asks." Marcus how could you lie to my Father like that?"

"I didn't lie Kate."He grins.

Smirking she asks. " You expect me to believe you have Sicilian blood in you?"

"I do! My Mother's grandfather was born in Palermo and I learnt Italian at the insistence of my Mother, I've even been there! Mind you I spent more time in getting drunk and chasing women than I did sightseeing." He remarks.

...

"You told him a was a good chapter!" Kate grins.

'Oh ! Well I haven't spoken it for a while. Does that mean I can't go?"

"No he was impressed that you tried and you did tell him I was a tough chapter but fair". She teases.

"Maybe I should stick to English." He replies sheepishly.

...

'"Yes I think that might be safer." She answers then softly says." Si sono bellissimi."

"Thank you I think you're beautiful too." He replies.

"You understood!" Kate exclaims as her face blushes.

He nods.

Holding up the bottle he asks. " Wine?"

"Yes please then I'll have an excuse for my face to be red." She states.

He laughs.

She smiles at him.

...

_**Kilarney ...The main house...**_

Moira has helped Alex with Israel, Amelia and Alexander while Stevie has dealt with the new babies.

Stevie is exhausted and emotional and just wishes Alex hadn't agreed to take the little boy on.

He's loud, unruly and very naughty.

Amelia has become clingy since his arrival as he's pushed her over several times.

Alexander is a bigger build and even though he's very placid ,he's beginning to show signs of stress too.

...

Nick and Tess have arrived back downstairs and both note the change in atmosphere.

"Alex!" Stevie exclaims as yet again Israel shoves Amelia sending her toppling into the leg of the chair.

She squeals with fright and pain.

Stevie picks her up and hugs into her.

...

"Mummy!" Amelia wails.

Tears trickle down Stevie's cheeks.

"Alexander come to Mummy." Stevie orders holding out her hand .

He runs over to her and Israel follows.

...

"Israel come back here please?" Alex calls.

The little boy ignores him.

"Israel!" Alex growls.

Alexander jumps and turns to look at his Father.

...

"Not you mate." Alex offers giving him a small smile.

Alexander shoves Israel and says. " Go way."

"Alexander no you mustn't push." Alex warns.

Alexanders lip drops and he begins to cry.

Stevie looks at Alex and shaking her head leads her children from the room.

...

"Stevie!" Alex calls.

Nick shakes his head at him.

"Moira can you watch him for a minute please?" Alex asks.

"Yeah sure." Moira replies calling Israel over to her.

...

Inside Alexander and Amelia's room Stevie sits on the floor and through tears encourages them to play.

Alex opens the door and moves inside asking Stevie. " Are you ok?"

She glares at him and retorts. " I'm not the one that keeps getting pushed over."

Alex sits down on the floor and runs his hand across his little girls head.

Startled he exclaims . " Stevie she's got a bump on her head.'

...

"Yes that's from having her hair pulled." She snaps.

"He pulled her hair! When?" He questions.

"Does it mater when ? He did it! Our home is supposed to be a safe haven Alex . "She retorts.

"I'm sorry Stevie I didn't know he was like that. I'll try to keep a closer eye on him." Alex suggests.

'Whatever.' Stevie sighs wiping her cheeks.

...

"I thought I was doing them a favour ." Alex tells her.

"Yeah well I thought we were the ones that should take first priority not your ex girlfriend." Stevie digs.

"That's unfair." He responds.

"No having Tracy's kid here while we're trying to settle our own in with their new brother's is unfair!" Stevie says her voice filed with emotion.

Alex is about to answer when Alexander says . " Tracy Bitch."

...

"I beg your pardon!" Stevie exclaims.

"Tracy bitch ." He repeats.

Stevie tries not to grin and looking at Alex says. "I've thought it but I've never said it!"

Alex shuffles closer to her.

...

"Stevie I'm sorry ok . I'll go and ring Bill and asks him to come and get him."

"If it was any other time Alex it would be ok but I'm struggling with our four and I've got you to help! In just over a week I have to take control of the four of them when you go back to full time duties on the farm. I need time and space to work out a routine. He's a bully Alex and I don't like my children being hurt by him and I'm not about to teach them to retaliate just so they're safe." Stevie explains.

Taking her face in his hands he kisses her and says . " I'll fix this Stevie ok?"

She nods .

He wipes her tears and offers. "Ill get Moira to watch him and ill come back up and bath these two."

Shaking her head she replies. " No Alex Moira has things she needs to do as well. I'll bath the children you just keep him away from us."


	54. Chapter 54 I want my Mummy

_**Kilarney….**_

Stevie wakes feeling more tired than when she went to bed.

Again the boys had fed frequently throughout the night and Amelia had woken screaming from a nightmare.

Stevie and Alex had words as she'd growled at him when Amelia had kept saying ...Boy hit me...

"She's having nightmares about Israel Alex." Stevie had growled.

Tired and emotional too Alex had fired back at her and she'd stopped talking to him.

…

Grabbing her dressing gown from the bathroom, she slips on her ugg boots and heads downstairs.

The aroma of coffee and pancakes fill her nostrils and she realizes how very hungry she is.

Opening the door she's greeted by everyone.

Alex is cool with her.

"Stevie you look so tired." Tess states.

Stevie nods her head unable to reply as she's so close to tears already.

….

"Ok who wants pancakes?" Alex asks.

The children are excited and scramble for the chairs and table.

Israel is about to climb onto the chair when Alexander shoves him sending him crashing in to the leg of the table.

Israel squeals in pain as a large red mark forms on his forehead.

"Mummy!" He wails.

…..

Stevie drops onto the floor and cuddles him.

Wrapping his arms around her neck he sobs. "Mummy. I want my Mummy."

Stevie cries with him.

Shame floods through her.

A little boy not much older than her own son has been dumped on her doorstep and she's all but shunned him.

…

If it was her baby she'd want them to be held and comforted and cosseted.

"Stevie here I'll take him." Alex says softly.

Stevie has one arm around his back and the other holding is head.

"No Alex its ok leave him with me." Stevie replies tearfully.

…..

Alex squats down and says. "Alexander you mustn't push. You hurt Israel. Please say sorry."

Alexander leans on Israel and says. "Sowy."

Through tears Stevie says. "Good boy Alexander that will make Israel feel better."

Alexander looks at her and says. "Sowy Mummy."

She sniffs and pulling him closer kisses his head. "I know you are.'

…..

_**Drover's Run…**_

"So what's happening between you and Marcus?" Ben asks.

"Nothing." Grace replies with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're an idiot Grace he's a really nice bloke and he tried so hard and you just fobbed him off." Ben states.

Grace just looks at him.

"Why don't you go over there and just say you're sorry?" Ben asks.

"Nah he told me he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Grace replies.

"Grab a six pack and go and have a chat to him at least keep him as a friend." Ben suggests.

She nods.

…

Dave is sitting with Claire and Regan having a cuppa .

"So how much do we owe you for the brood mare Dave?" Claire asks.

"Oh I'm not sure Claire it shouldn't be much, just the medicine and a free meal would probably cover it." Dave offers.

"A free meal I like the way you slid that in." Claire laughs.

"Well Riley's off on a hot date and Marcus and Kate have gone to Adelaide for the weekend. I'll have to open a can of baked beans and what ever is cooking in there smells way better than beans. "Dave explains.

" I don't know Dave Regan's cooking tonight! What do you think Regan is there enough for one more?" Claire asks.

"I guess it would be ok. Are Nick and Tess still coming?" Regan asks.

Claire replies yes.

" We'll just put another garlic bread on just in case." Regan replies.

Dave grins.

...

_**Kilarney later in the day….Friday...**_

Stevie had fed the twins and Alex took Amelia and Alexander out into the garden.

Stevie insisted he leave Israel with her so he could spend time with their children alone.

Stevie had sat playing with Israel for over an hour and then with him looking sleepy she'd turned on a DVD and they'd both laid on the couch and fallen asleep.

…..

Brett had arrived at around four pm to collect his little boy.

Bill had finally received permission for Brett to have custody until they found Tracy.

"G'day Brett."

G'day Alex I've come to get my boy! Did Bill ring you?" Brett asks.

Nodding Alex replies. "Yeah he did. Listen mate he's got a little bump on his forehead. Alexander pushed him over this morning and he hit his head on the table leg."

'He'll get a lot more bumps and bruises before he's done .Don't stress Alex I'm just so grateful that you and Stevie took him on. I can't even begin to imagine how stressful it would have been with five under three in the house." Brett remarks.

…..

"Yeah it's been a bit tricky. Stevie is so very tired and emotional. But he's settled today. Hopefully he'll be fine for you. Claire's ok with you having him there?" Alex asks.

"Yeah she is, her and Ben are going to try and work a roster out for me." Brett answers.

"I'd offer to help you mate but we've already got our hands full. But if you need an afternoon off if I'm free I'll take him for you." Alex suggests.

"No that's ok mate but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to bring him over sometimes to play with your little ones. I don't think Tracy took him to playgroup or anything like that and little kids need to play with other kids don't they? Plus yours are so well behaved he might learn something." Brett asks as they walk inside.

…..

Stevie is asleep with Israel facing her.

Her arms around him holding him close as they sleep.

Brett backs out of the room.

"I don't want to wake them Alex they look so peaceful." Brett remarks.

Popping his head through the door Alex smiles at his wife.

Despite all she's been through she's still giving, still loving.

Even though she doesn't like Tracy she's treating Israel as she would if he was her own.

It took her a little while to get there but her mothering instincts have embraced him.

…

_**Kilareny the Old Homestead.**_

Marcus throws the last of their bags into the car and says. "Come on Kate it'll be midnight by the time we get there!"

Kate runs to the car and grinning holds up a small esky and says. "Snacks for the drive."

Raising his eyebrows he grins and asks. "Which is?"

"Anti-pasto." She replies.

"You do know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Marcus quips.

Cheekily she looks at him and replies. "Funny I always thought that spot was lower down."

He has the cutest look on his face when he smiles at her and retorts. "Well yeah that works for me too."

Kate laughs but doesn't reply.

….

_**Back at the main house….**_

Stevie walks into the kitchen with Israel wrapped around her neck.

Alex smiles and says. "Here she is my sleeping beauty and the little prince."

"Hi Brett." Stevie says then looking at Alex says. "I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"Treat em' mean and keep em' keen Stevie I'm still here so it's all good." He responds.

She walks over to him and turns her face to him.

He kisses her and takes a sleepy Israel from her.

"Teas fresh." He says.

Israel snuggles into Alex but he walks straight to Brett.

"Look who is here Israel your Daddy. Have you got a cuddle for him?" Alex asks leaning towards Brett.

Israel leans into his Father's outstretched arms.

Snuggling into Brett's chest instantly.

…..

"I don't want to move." Brett says his voice filled with emotion.

"Then don't! Stay right where you are mate it's one of those moments you have to savor. "Alex states.

"I've missed so much." Brett says softly his voice thready.

Alex places his hand on his shoulder and offers. "It won't take long for the gaps to fill in and he won't even remember the absence of his Father just give it time mate."

Brett nods.

….

"Hello!" Grace calls from the back door.

"Come in!" Alex replies.

"Gracie! The twins call running towards her.

Her face lights up as she squats down to greet them and receive their hugs

….

Sitting at the table Alex offers Grace a cuppa.

She accepts.

"What brings you here Grace?" Stevie asks.

"I came to see Marcus, figured I owed him an apology for behaving like a nut case. His cars there but he's not I thought he might be here." Grace explains.

Alex looks at Stevie then lowers his face.

Stevie looks at Grace and explains. "He's gone to Adelaide for the weekend with Kate to meet her family."

"Oh." Grace says.

…..

…


	55. Chapter 55 A little taste of Italy

_**Kilarney…..Early morning….**_

Alex wakes and its daylight.

Stevie's side of the bed is cold.

Rolling onto his side he glimpses the clock.

7.00 stares at him in red from the clock radio.

Sitting up he yawns then moves into the shower.

….

_**Downstairs…In the kitchen…..**_

Stevie has Amelia and Alexander eating porridge when Alex walks in.

The little ones excitedly acknowledge his arrival.

He kisses each on the head and says. "Settle down and eat your breakfast we can talk later."

They do as they're told.

….

Greeting Moira and Rhonda Alex moves on to his wife.

Kissing her he says. "You're up early! Why didn't you wake me Stevie?"

Hugging him she replies. "You didn't even wake when the boys fed through the night Alex so I knew you were tired. "

"How many times were you up?" He asks.

"At one and then again at four thirty. Once I finished feeding them I decided to stay up. You're back at work next week so I need to find our routine." She replies.

…..

"What would you like to do today?" He asks.

"I thought we could go into the markets and have a look around." She replies.

"An outing!" He exclaims.

Smiling she nods and replies. "Yes and lunch in town? Maybe Nick and Tess might like time on their own."

He smiles and nods.

….

Nick and Tess arrive in the kitchen and the little ones greet them.

Rhonda hands them each a bowl of porridge and Nick grabs the coffee pot.

"How was your dinner last night?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah it was good. Regan is interesting to talk too. She's worked all over the country." Tess offers.

'Dave was there too. I think he's keen on Regan." Nick offers.

"I thought he liked Kate?" Stevie questions.

"Yeah so did I but Marcus and Kate seem pretty tight at the moment, so I think he's moved on?" Nick replies.

….

_**Drover's Run… **_

Ben and Brett are out on the tennis court with Charlotte and Israel as the little ones ride the toy bikes.

"He seems settled today." Ben offers.

Brett nods and replies. "Poor little guy has been thrown from pillar to post in the last week, so it's surprising that he is.'

"It's good you've been able to get him. Stevie was fairly stressed." Ben offers.

"Yeah I could see that but to their credit he's come through fairly calm." Brett replies.

"No news on Tracy?" Ben asks.

"No not a word." Brett replies.

…

Jodi walks onto the court and Israel rides over to her and gabbles away.

She bobs down and smiling at him chats for a little while.

Charlotte joins them.

Israel climbs from his bike and hugs into Jodi.

"Looks like he's won a heart already." Ben quips.

"Hmm." Brett offers.

…

"Claire and I thought we'd take a spin into town and check out the markets. Do either of you want to join us?" Jodi asks.

"Do they sell children's clothing?" Brett asks.

"It depends on the stalls." Jodi replies.

"I'm in then! I need to buy clothes for the little guy. Stevie gave me a bag of Alexander's clothes but I'd like him to have his own gear." Brett suggests.

"Kate is down in Adelaide Brett if you tell me what you need I'll ring her. She'll be happy to bring stuff back.

…..

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah of course she would. What does he need?" Jodi replies.

"Just for now he needs two pairs of pajamas, gumboots, at least three sets of clothes and some jocks." Brett replies,

'Isn't he in nappies?" Ben asks.

"Yes he is and it's time he was out of them." Brett answers.

…

_**Adelaide…**_

Marcus walks behind Kate as she hunts through the children's section in the department store.

As each item is found she hands them to Marcus.

Laughing and talking they talk about anything and everything as they move through the store.

They've had a brilliant time driving down last night and having a few drinks with her Father on arrival.

This morning they'd had a huge breakfast before taking the call from Jodi and driving into the city to grab clothes for Israel.

…

"What else do you need?" Marcus asks.

Kate turns back to reply and slips on a coat hanger on the floor.

Sliding towards Marcus she squeals certain she is about to fall.

He grabs her.

Looking up at him she laughs and offers. "I almost fell then, Thanks."

He doesn't let her go but continues to look at her.

…..

He lowers his face to hers.

She holds his gaze.

With his hands full of children's clothing he pulls her in closer and kisses her.

Kate Manfredi's heart jolts and she returns the kiss.

…

_**Gungellan….Late morning…**_

With a baby strapped to the front of each of them Stevie and Alex move through the small crowd.

Alexander and Amelia toddle along close by occasionally letting their parents hands go to look at something at one of the stalls.

Stevie has purchased several items and Alex places them in the back pack he's also carrying.

…

"Hey Stevie have you got any change this raffle is for a holiday on the Sunshine Coast." Alex calls.

Walking back over to him she calls Alexander and Amelia.

They scurry across to their Mother.

Reaching into her pocket she hands him a handful of coins and a note.

"They're like chickens with a Mother hen." Ben calls from behind them.

…..

Stevie turns and grinning says. "Hello."

Ben, Claire and Charlotte greet the Ryan's.

Claire bends to look at the babies face.

"Who's this Stevie?" She asks.

….

"Wade." Stevie replies.

"Careful you don't suffocate him Stevie." Claire whispers referring to Stevie's bust.

Stevie laughs loudly and playfully pushes her friend.

"Just remember what goes around comes around McLeod." Stevie cautions.

Claire laughs.

….

"No good buying a ticket Alex because Ben and I are going to win that." Claire calls.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Alex replies holding up a dozen tickets.

"We're just about to sit down and have a coffee. Do you want to join us?" Claire asks.

Thomas is beginning to squirm even though he's in the swaddling sling.

"I think he needs a feed Stevie." Alex suggests.

….

Sitting in the shade Alex takes Wade as Stevie feeds Thomas.

Lifting her T-shirt she discreetly feeds her baby.

They drink their coffee and chat about the farms.

…..

Reg Cooper and his wife are walking passed.

"Don't you think you should be doing that somewhere more private? Not everyone wants to see that." Reg comments.

Alex is about to stand and fire back at him.

Claire who is closest puts her hand on his arm and calls back to Reg. "I'd rather watch him feed than sit opposite you at the pub! Didn't your Mother ever teach you its bad manners to eat with your mouth open?"

Several nearby laugh.

Red faced Reg walks on.

…

Stevie chuckles.

"Rude bastard." Alex remarks.

"Let it go Alex." Claire cautions.

"Claire's right Alex it doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother you." Stevie comments.

….

_**Adelaide….**_

Marcus has had a fabulous day with Kate and her family and the food and wine he's had has been exquisite.

Rubbing his belly he asks Kate's Nona in his best Italian, if she would come and live on Kilarney and cook for him every day.

Kate's family all laugh and tell him no way can he have her she is staying here to cook for all of them.

…..

As the sun sets Kate's family again load the tables outside with food.

Marcus ducks inside to the toilet.

Returning he spots Kate so slips back inside the door.

Filled with wine he holds her arm and pushes her up against the kitchen sideboard and kisses her.

She lets out a surprised noise but quickly slides her arms around his neck.

…

His hands touch the bare skin on her back and her heart shifts rhythm.

Breathlessly she pushes back.

"Marcus what are you doing?" She asks.

Grinning he replies. "Enjoying myself."

She smiles briefly then her expression changes. "What about Grace?"

Shaking his head without taking his eyes off hers, he pulls her back in and kisses her.

…..

"Kate!" Nona exclaims.

Startled Kate jumps back.

Marcus grins at her.

"Sorry Nona." Kate mumbles.

"I'm not." Marcus states winking at Nona.

She tries not to smile.

…..

"Why are you in here?" Nona asks Kate.

Kate looks at Marcus then back to Nona and offers weakly. "I came in for something but I don't remember what?"

Marcus chuckles and again winking at Nona says. "UN bacio da me, e lei si dimentica tutto il resto."

Nona smiles in spite of herself and replies. "Molto buona"

…..

Kate looks shocked but smiles and says. "Nona don't encourage him!"

Marcus slips back outside laughing as he goes.

"Egli è un bel uno."Nona chuckles.

"Yes he is." Kate replies and follows him.

…..

_**Kilarney one am…**_

Stevie places Wade into his crib and moves into the bathroom.

Alex rolls over and watches her walk back into the room.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yes why?" She asks sliding in beside him.

" Just checkin'." He replies pulling her close.

...

She moves around.

Releasing his hold she faces the other way.

He cuddles in behind her.

"Alex." She says.

"Hmm."

...

"Do you really want more children?"

"Completely up to you Stevie. If we have more brilliant, if we don't I'm more than happy. We have a beautiful daughter and three handsome healthy boys."

She doesn't say anything but he hears her sniffle.

Pulling her in to face him he soothes. "Hey what's wrong?"

She shakes her head.

...

"Come on Stevie tell me why are you upset?"

"I just want you to be happy." She sobs.

"I am happy, blissfully so. Come here ya goose , this is you being overtired isn't it?" He whispers.

"Maybe." She sniffles.

...

_**Kilarney ...Seven am..**_

Stevie wakes and feels refreshed but her breasts are full and sore.

Rising she grabs her dressing gown and slips on her ugg boots and moves from the guest room.

Opening her bedroom door she smiles .

...

Alex is asleep with Wade tucked under his arm.

His other arm holds Alexander and Amelia and the little girls hand is spread wide across her father's face.

Thomas is in his crib awake, alert and looking around.

Several empty baby bottles are strewn across the bedside table.

Gently she leans over and lifts Wade up kissing his cheek and places him into his crib .

...

Next she lifts Thomas from the crib and sitting in the chair whispers. " Please be hungry little man."

His head moves backwards and forwards frantically searching for her.

Latching on he sucks vigorously.

Stevie screws up her face as the tingling pain signals her milk is letting down.

...

Twenty minutes later her comfort is restored and Wade begins to move around in his crib.

Smiling she swaps the babies over and repeats the process.

When Alex wakes at eight am the bed is empty , the baby bottles collected and the cribs are full.

He smiles at the two sleeping babies.

"Mummy's been at work hasn't she?" He whispers.

...

Walking into the kitchen he's surprised to find it empty.

A note on the bench informs him Tess and Nick are feeding out and Alexander and Amelia are with them.

Moira has gone into town and Stevie is asleep in the living room.

Grabbing a coffee he goes in search of her.

Kneeling down he watches her sleep.

...

Stevie wakes to the baby monitor.

Alex moves beside her.

"Good morning." He whispers.

Inhaling she replies . "Hmmm Hi!"

"You ok now?" He asks snuggling into her.

" No." She answers.

...

Leaning back he focuses on her.

" I think I've pushed myself too hard. I need to let Moira help me more. I'm so tired Alex. I was trying to do it all like I did with Amelia and Alexander and I physically can't do it!" She replies.

" Oh is that all. Geez Stevie that's easily fixed." He offers.

Then hugging her tightly says. " I'll take another week off as well and you can just ease into it ok?"

"Thank you for sending me to the guest room Alex I really needed that sleep." She says softly.

" Now I need a sleep. I was up twice with the boys and then the other two rocked up." Alex remarks then adds . "Parenthood is tiring Stevie."

"Hmmm ." She responds.

The monitor doesn't emit anymore noise and both parents and babies fall back to sleep.

...


	56. Chapter 56 Tantrums

_**Drover's Run….weeks later.**_

Charlotte McLeod tosses herself onto the floor and throws the mother of all hissy fits.

Angrily she screams.

Ben tries not to laugh as he offers up. "Oh she's her Mother's daughter isn't she?'

Claire looks angry when she remarks. "Let's not play the blame game until this one is born and we see if it has the Hall stubbornness and lack of regard for authority shall we?"

"And their good looks and charm." He quips.

…

'You're not helping Ben! What am I supposed to do?" Claire asks.

Taking her hand they walk from the room.

The screaming continues briefly then stops.

Claire is about to walk back.

"No you don't we've just removed her audience and there will be no encore. Stay right where you are!" Ben cautions.

…

Charlotte looks around and no one is there.

Climbing to her feet she begins to play with her toys.

Ben pokes his head around the corner then ducks back.

"Is she alright?" Claire asks sounding worried.

"She's playing, forgotten all about it." Ben answers.

Claire looks in on Charlotte then moving back to Ben says. "You're good at this."

He grins.

….

"Did Jodi speak to you?" Ben asks.

Claire looks at him and responds. ' Hmm."

"What did you tell her?" He asks.

"That was between my sister and I." Claire rebuffs him.

…

He looks wounded and Claire is stunned that he is.

"I'm sorry Ben I promised her I'd keep it between us." Claire offers.

"Yeah no worries. Listen I need to get over to Kilarney I'll see you tonight ok?" He states as he kisses her cheek.

'Ben!" She calls after him.

…

He stops and turns back.

"I'm sorry but I promised." She offers again.

He walks back through the door and hugging her whispers. "It's ok Claire you should keep her confidence. We know everything about each other now and I wasn't prepared but I understand really I do. If Stevie confided in me I'd do exactly the same thing."

She hugs him.

…..

_**Fisher…..**_

Nick sits nervously beside Tess as she lays on the Ultra sound bed.

Holding her hand he tries to contain his emotions.

Heather the nurse attending them is aware of the concerns they have.

Previously everything had been fine except for one concern so the doctor requested another scan.

"Do we want to know the sex?" Heather asks.

"Yes we do." Tess replies confidently.

Heather smiles.

…..

Sliding the hand piece across Tess's belly Heather smiles and comments. "Your Doctor was right to send you for another ultra sound everything is much clearer now."

Tess looks at Nick and says. "Why can't life be simple for us?"

Nick smiles and replies. " Our life is never boring Tess."

Rising Heather states. "Everything looks fine but I need to speak to a colleague."

...

As the door closes Tess whispers "Nick something must be wrong."

Nick's heart is pounding as he tries to steady his voice ." No Tess everythings ok they've already told us the babies heart is fine. Maybe you're further along than we first thought."

He squeezes her hand and leaning over her kisses her sweetly. "Everything will be alright."

...

Outside an hour later Nick hugs Tess and says. "You are just too clever for words Wifey!"

She giggles and responds. "And I did it without even trying!"

"Wait until we tell Alex and Stevie!" Nick states proudly.

"So you didn't tell him this time?" Tess asks.

Shaking his head Nick replies. "He asked if everything was ok and I told him everything was perfect."

...

She grins at him ." I'm so glad everything is ok."

"Yeah me too. I was so scared Tess." Nick agrees.

"You said it would all be ok?" Tess whispers cuddling into him.

Kissing her head he suggests. "Well you were worried enough for the both of us, I didn't want to add to that. Shall we shop?"

Looking up at him she grins and replies. "Yes I think we should."

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Alex watches Kate and Marcus working side by side.

Stevie was right the body language between them had changed.

He feels sorry for Grace though as she works silently and methodically beside him.

Marcus had tried to win her heart and she'd rejected him so he'd moved on.

It was obvious to everyone that Grace had feelings for Marcus but she was too late.

...

Alex could sympathise as he'd been a part of a similar deal with Stevie and Claire.

He'd wanted Stevie but she'd left and then his relationship with Claire had blossomed and they'd been blissfully happy, until Peter showed up .

As her relationship with him strengthened Alex had been left to lick his wounds.

He'd been heartbroken and bitter until finally things had fallen into place.

In Alex's case it had worked out for the best as he couldn't be happier and Claire had found happiness with Ben.

Alex wonders if Grace will find someone soon.

…

"Not easy watching him with her is it?" Alex remarks softly.

Grace glares at him and snaps. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Hey! No need to be nasty about it. I've been there Grace I know how you're feeling." Alex replies.

He notes a slight change in her demeanour when she offers. "I have a short fuse and trust issues."

"You trust your horse and they're unpredictable." He offers.

Screwing up her face she replies. "It's a bit different."

"Is it? You put your trust and life on the line every time you ride your horse." He pushes.

….

"It's too late now so there is no point discussing it." She says by way of finishing the conversation.

"Fair enough so long as you've learnt something about yourself otherwise you'll repeat your mistakes." He advises.

Grace glances over to Marcus, Kate, Brett and Riley and suggests. "He tried harder than anyone I've ever met to get through to me. I did exactly as I always do. I don't let myself get emotionally involved because you just get hurt."

"You got hurt anyway. Maybe he was the one." Alex suggests.

Grace looks at him but doesn't reply further as she continues to work beside him.

…..

_**Kilarney …..The house…**_

Stevie walks back into the kitchen leaving Amelia screaming just outside the door.

"She's not happy." Moira observes.

"Yeah well that makes two of us." Stevie grumbles.

"Clash of wills." Moira says.

Stevie stops and looks at Moira. "I wish I was more patient Moira but I'm too tired for her rot."

….

Moira studies Stevie's face and asks. 'Would you like me to help?"

"No, but thank you. She's two and I understand this is part and parcel of being two. Under different circumstances I may take a different path. I like the idea of negotiating with them but not on this issue. I'm the parent and she will do as she's told." Stevie retorts.

Moira gives Stevie a funny look as a small smile crosses her face.

"What?" Stevie asks.

"Nothing I think you're on the right track that's all. "Moira answers.

…..

Both women turn as Amelia's cries shifts and the door opens.

A sobbing Amelia is clinging to her Father.

"Stevie she was outside the door sobbing." He exclaims.

"That's because she was having a time out!" Stevie informs him.

"Oh." He states.

Stevie takes her daughter from Alex and says. "Oh no you don't missy, you can sit back on the chair and when you're going to do the right thing you can come back in here."

…

"No Mummy!" Amelia sobs.

"Stevie she's so upset." Alex adds.

Stevie glares at him and takes their daughter back to the seat.

Kneeling down Stevie says. "What you did was very naughty Amelia. You have one more minute of the chair and I'll come back and get you."

…..

Alex isn't happy when Stevie walks into the kitchen.

"I think you're being harsh Stevie she's just a baby and she's so upset." Alex says.

Stevie glares at him and walking beside him drops the shoulder of her shirt revealing a bite mark that has broken skin and is beginning to bruise.

"Geez Stevie how in the hell did that happen?" He asks.

"If you check your son's arm you'll see I'm not the only victim. She wanted the tractor he was playing with and I told her she couldn't have it. She grabbed it off him, he grabbed it back so she sunk her teeth into him. I picked her up to move her away and she sunk her teeth into me. So now she's sitting on the naughty chair." Stevie explains.

"Oh." He says.

"I won't stand for it Alex. What if she decides to bite one of the babies? "Stevie adds.

…..

"They've both become a bit naughty haven't they? Do you think it's because of the babies?" He asks.

She shakes her head and replies. "No it's just their age. Ben and Claire are having trouble with Charlotte too."

"Flexing their muscles." He muses.

"Hmm something like that." Stevie replies.

...

"Hey I asked Grace over for dinner tonight she was looking a bit lost so I didn't think you'd mind." He explains to Stevie.

Nodding she asks." Is she coming straight here?"

"No I think she was going home to change once she finishes up ." He replies.

Stevie walks back out to deal with Amelia who has stopped crying.

...

Kneeling down beside the chair Stevie speaks to her young daughter again explaining why it's not nice to bite people .

Holding her arms out Stevie offers a hug and lifts her into her arms.

"Come on let's go and see Dada and you can have a big cuddle with him."Stevie offers.

...

_**Outside ..Kilarney..**_

Stevie walks down to the sheds and spots Grace walking towards her.

"Hey Kingston heard you earned yourself an invite for dinner!" Stevie jokes.

Grace grins at her and replies. " I'm a stray he felt sorry for me!"

Stevie smiles.

...

" I came looking for you so you wouldn't go home." Stevie offers.

"Relax Hall I was just going for a shower although I'm a tad scared about your cooking!" Grace quips.

"Hey I cook all the time now and Rhonda and Moira have taught me heaps. You can shower up at the house and I'll lend you some of my clothes , save you driving all the way back to Drover's " Stevie grins.

...

_**Kilarney...Back at the house half an hour later**_

Freshly showered Alex arrives downstairs.

"Oh something smells yummy ! What are we having tonight?" He exclaims lifting a lid from the pot.

" Goulash! It might finish cooking if you leave the lid on!" Stevie replies playfully smacking his hand .

...

He grabs her and clasping his hands behind her back chats to her.

" I miss you'd today." He says.

" Well I think I'm about ready to go back on the roster." She suggests.

"I don't know Stevie the bubs are only six weeks old wouldn't you prefer to wait a little longer?" He responds frowning at her.

" For what ?" She asks looking annoyed.

"It's not like last time Stevie you don't have to work. We have enough money that you don't have to. If you want to stay home with the bubs and just enjoy them you can." He offers looking down at her.

...

Pushing out of his embrace she replies. "Why don't you stay home with them then and I'll go out to work?" She grumbles.

" Because they're breast fed and in case you haven't noticed I don't have the required equipment." He responds trying to lighten the mood.

A knocking on the back door halts the conversation.

Alex looks at Stevie then moves off to answer the knock.

...

With a grin from ear to ear Alex returns with a tall ,dark headed man behind him.

"Stewart I'd like you to meet my wife Stevie. Stevie this is Stewart Thompson , Neil's son."Alex announces.

Stevie smiles at him.

Stewart returns the smile and taking her hand and offers. " Pleased to meet you Stevie. "

"Pleased to meet you too Stewart. I haven't seen you around before!" Stevie replies.

" No, I've been working in Queensland. I've come home to help Dad on the farm he's not getting any younger."Stewart replies.

...

"Stewart , Nick and I went to primary school together Stevie."Alex offers happily.

"It's good to be home again. When Dad told me you were married and had a family I decided I'd come over and say hello and have a couple of beers." Stewart explains.

Grace arrives with a Amelia and Alexander giggling and chatting to her.

Stewart smiles and asks. " They have to be yours, the little guy looks like you and the girl looks like your wife."

Stevie watches as Alex beams and replies ." Yep this is our son Alexander and our daughter Amelia and you're right she is gorgeous like her Mother. Stewart this is our friend Grace , Grace this is Stewart Thompson."

Grace shakes his hand and smiling says ." You have your Fathers eyes."

Stewart smiles at her.

...

Stevie and Alex exchange glances.

The spat they'd had earlier, temporarily forgotten.

"Have you eaten Stewart?" Stevie asks.

"No I thought I'd head into the pub see if any of my old mates were about." Stewart replies.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner there is more than enough, Nick rang and they're having dinner in town." Stevie offers.

"Thanks I'd like that very much. Plus I'd love to catch up with Nick too. Dad tells me he married Claire's sister."Stewart replies.

...

Stevie has taken the children up to bed while Grace chats to Alex and Stewart.

"Hello!" Marcus calls walking through the back door.

"We're in here mate !" Alex calls.

Alex introduces Marcus to Stewart then explains how Marcus is his brother.

Stewart listens intently then the conversation splits as Marcus talks farming with Alex.

...

Grace and Stewart strike up a conversation about horses.

Stewart tells her about a couple of guys he worked with and how they rode in rodeos when they had the chance.

They discover they have a couple of mutual friends and break into fits of laughter telling funny stories about them.

...

Marcus is distracted as he discusses the farm with Alex.

Stevie arrives back downstairs as Nick and Tess walk in the back door.

Marcus stands having finished catching up with Alex and looking over at Stewart snarls." Don't get involved with her mate she's poison."

Everyone in the room is stunned by the outburst.

...

Marcus storms from the room with out a farewell.

"You rotten bastard come back here and fight like a man!" Grace yells as she gives chase.

Stewart grins at Alex and quips. "She has to be a McLeod!"

They all laugh.

...


End file.
